DragonBall Z: The Baby Brawlers Saga
by StoryLover95
Summary: Our favorite little tikes have been training and it's been a year! Time to watch these little Saiyans in action! From competing at the World Martial Arts Tournament to fighting their very first threat to the Earth! Sequel to Raising Saiyans and it will make more sense if you read DragonBall Z: Raising Saiyans first! T/P G/OC
1. One Year Later

A/N: Well I all hope you liked my last story DragonBall Z: Raising Saiyans, but now here's a story where our favorite little tikes are a year older, a year more experienced, and more trouble! Let's follow these kids as they help they're parents and friends take on a world threatening catastrophe!

Full Summary: Our favorite little tikes have been training and it's been a year! Time to watch these little Saiyans in action! From competing at the World Martial Arts Tournament to fighting their very first threat to the Earth! Aw, such a right of passage in the Saiyan world! Let's see what trials and challenges they go through!

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z, only my OC.

* * *

><p><span>DragonBall Z: The Baby Brawlers Saga<span>

Chapter 1: One Year Later

"You're doing great Goten! You too Pan! Man, you both are getting better at this." Gohan congratulated as he looked at his daughter and younger brother.

The two youngest Son's were outside their houses and a safe distance (which by Chi-Chi's orders was a mile) away from the house practicing forming small Ki blasts. After a failed attempt at teaching the kids (Trunks and Kona included) how to fly Gohan had decided to go with teaching Ki blasts so they could figure out what Ki was before tackling trying to fly again.

Vegeta and Piccolo opted to teach their own kids how to form Ki blasts so they would be able to make sure they had a good enough control over it.

Right now Pan and Goten had small quarter size ball of Ki in between their hands. "Does this look good Gohan?" Goten called out excitedly as he showed him the small ball of light.

Gohan grinned. "That's looking awesome Goten." He then turned his attention to his own daughter whose Ki blast was flickering a bit. "You got to keep up to focus Pan, or else it'll go out."

"Got it daddy!" Pan said as she pouted and began to focus harder. Her small Ki blast began to glow continuously like Goten's causing the little girl to grin. "I'm doing it!"

Gohan looked at his watch and winced. "Aw man, looks like we're going to have to end our training here for today guys. Videl's at her dad's dojo already and I'm going to be late for work and I still have to drop you both off at Vegeta's house. Today's the start of your five days at his house."

Both kids grinned and started cheering.

After the first time at Vegeta's house for the five days of their training with him, they had realized that Vegeta wasn't a complete slave driver. Sure, he demanded a lot from them but he wasn't just heartless. If one of them was having trouble grasping a concept or doing a certain move, he'd take the time to stop the lesson and explain how to do it in detail and make sure whoever it was, was able to do it before moving on.

He would train them for about seven hours of the day, let them break in between for food and bathroom breaks, and then as soon as they were done he'd turn them loose to do whatever they wanted. As long as they actual worked and didn't horse around, he was fine with it.

The kids had all learned to love their time at the Brief's home. Especially seeing as Bulma would always insist on treating them out to eat one of the nights they were with them, and she also insisted on getting them movies and setting up an area in the living room (with the large flat screen TV) for them to sleep in. As for the tikes getting along?

That was a working progress.

Even after a year of spending time together, the kids had still gotten on each others nerves. While Pan and Kona, and Goten and Trunks, had become closer friends, they boys and girls still couldn't sit together for a long period of time without arguing or shouting.

"Do you both have your bags packed?" Gohan questioned looking at the two small kids in front of him. Pan nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Mommy told me to back it before we started training!"

"And you Goten?" Gohan questioned.

Goten shifted awkwardly. "Uh…not really…"

"Uncle Goten!" Pan pouted. "We were supposed to pack them so we could get there early!"

"I forgot!"

Gohan shook his head and laughed, going to pick up both kids in his arms to start flying. "Don't worry about it you two. I think I saw mom putting some clothes in Goten's backpack. And if not we can just throw some clothes in quickly."

"Yeah!"

* * *

><p>"Focus. Block everything out and just focus on the energy that you feel." Piccolo instructed, looking at his small daughter in front of him.<p>

Kona was standing and concentrating on maintaining the grapefruit sized Ki blast that she had floating in between her hands. The Ki blast was rather large but it kept flickering. "Keep your concentration up, kid." Kona narrowed her eyes and focused harder and got her Ki blast to glow continuously.

She beamed seeing as she got a normal sized Ki blast correctly formed. "I did it!" She cheered pumping her fist in the air. She seemed to forget that she had the Ki blast in her hands, because she accidentally sent it soaring into the air where it exploded. She winced and smiled sheepishly looking at Piccolo who had an eyebrow raised. "Oops?"

Piccolo saw her expression and caved shaking his head and smiling. "It's alright. You're doing really good kid. I'm actually surprised you got that so fast. We only started that a few days ago."

Kona shrugged, her sheepish grin still on her face. "Well…I've been practicing a bit extra before I go to sleep."

Piccolo grinned. He knew that Kona had been practicing an hour before she went to sleep. Everyday after their practice Dende and Mr. Popo would serve up a big dinner to the small little Saiyan, give her a bath, then send her off to bed. Piccolo had wandered around one night after sending Kona to bed, fully intending to meditate, when he passed by Kona's room and felt her small Ki acting up. He had peeked into her room and saw her practicing her forms. Instead of announcing his presence he simply smiled and walked away.

The year had brought about a closer family ties to the small surrogate family.

Mr. Popo had no problems filling into his role as the 'housewife' so to speak. He had been incharge of making all the meals for Kona (with Dende's assistance), packing small lunches and snacks, and picking out clothes for her to wear whenever they went out (although Piccolo had put her into a child version of the fighting clothes that he wore even when Mr. Popo insisted on giving her ones that looked like Goku's).

Dende merged into the role of 'uncle' easily. He often played whatever games Kona had wanted to play, explained some stuff about Earth (whatever he knew himself), and spoiled her by offering to go out and get anything she wanted. Bulma had even given Dende a credit card (Bulma explaining that they'd need it when Kona got older and wanted more stuff) which Dende had used on a few occasions to get the young girl what she wanted.

Piccolo, even though he would never admit it, fit the role of 'father' quite nicely. Over the year Piccolo had gotten quite attached to Kona. He took care of feeding her and helping her out until her wrist was healed, and after that he had taken to training her. He had become quite overprotective of her, and any time she got hurt he would immediately drop whatever he was doing to attend to her. If anyone was teasing her or making fun of her (much like the Marron incident a year ago) he would immediately threaten whoever it was to leave her alone or face his wrath. He would never admit it out loud (and he never had admitted it to Kona herself) but he had come to genuinely love the girl.

As had all of the three.

"Hey! It's almost time for our bundle of joy to get going!" Dende called out as he walked out into view of the two. He held up a backpack. "I packed your stuff Kona, but Mr. Popo made you some food for before you go."

Kona looked up and nodded. "Okay Uncle Dende! Come on Daddy!"

Without having to be told again Piccolo walked over and scooped Kona up, walking back over to where Dende was. Dende walked with them into the kitchen where the food was waiting. Piccolo put Kona down and she sprinted over to start inhaling food.

"So how'd she do?" Dende questioned looking at Piccolo.

Piccolo grinned. "She's doing phenomenal. She's already able to form a normal sized Ki blast and maintain it, she's excelling at hand to hand combat, and she's doing pretty well with the weighted training clothes I gave her."

"Still can't believe she's handling those. You keep increasing the weight every month." Dende said shaking his head a bit in amazement and a bit in amusement.

Piccolo shrugged. "She's a full-blooded Saiyan. She can handle it. But that's also something that's got Vegeta a bit worried." Dende looked puzzled which prompted Piccolo to continue. "Well, Vegeta thinks that Trunks and Goten wont have any trouble reaching Super Saiyan level because they are half-blooded. Gohan is an obvious example of that. What he's worried about is the fact that Pan is only a quarter-blood, which either means she'll reach Super Saiyan level faster, or she wont reach it at all. And then there's our kid. Because Kona is a full-blooded Saiyan it's going to take a lot longer and a lot of training like with Vegeta or some traumatic event like Goku experienced. Either way it's going to be difficult."

Dende blinked. "Aw man, I hadn't thought of that. She's going to have to train a lot if she wants to reach Super Saiyan."

"And with our luck we might just need some more Super Saiyans." Piccolo commented. He looked over at Kona just in time to see her finish her fifth plate of pancakes (even though each plate contained around seven pancakes each with bacon on the side) and smile.

"That was yummy! Thanks Uncle Popo!" Kona thanked before launching herself to hug Mr. Popo, the latter of whom hugged the small girl back. "Bye Uncle Popo!"

Mr. Popo smiled. "Have fun at Vegeta's house, and don't work yourself too hard." Mr. Popo then stooped lower to whisper. "And I packed you some cookies and brownies in your bag for a snack." Kona beamed. Piccolo and Dende, however, paled seeing as Mr. Popo's whispering was only for Kona's benefit. The big green ears weren't just for show. Somewhere a minute part of them felt pity for the Briefs.

It was only a small part though.

"Thanks a bunch Uncle Popo!" Kona smiled and kissed his cheek before running over to Dende and Piccolo.

Dende smiled and stooped down to put the small girls backpack on her back. "Try not to get into any fights with Trunks and Goten and be good for Vegeta and Bulma. Say 'hi' to them and Bra and Pan for me."

Kona nodded and hugged her Uncle and gave Dende a kiss on the cheek. "I will! Bye Uncle Dende!" She then ran over to Piccolo, who immediately picked her up when she lifted her arms up. "Come on daddy! We're going to be late!"

Piccolo smiled and walked out, waving to the others, before taking to the skies as soon as they were outside of the Lookout Tower. He looked at Kona, who was trying to flick her bangs out of her eyes, and frowned. Kona's bangs had grown so they covered her eye and her hair was passing her shoulders again. "Looks like it's time for another haircut."

Kona looked up and nodded. "Yeah, my hair keeps getting in my eyes and it's hard for me to see during training."

"Alright, I'll ask Bulma if she can take care of that before I leave. Don't want you to get hurt during Vegeta's training now, do we?"

"Nope! I'm going to be strong to make you proud!" Kona giggled as she pumped her fist in the air. Piccolo smiled.

"That's my girl."

* * *

><p>"Woman! Is the living room prepared?" Vegeta called out as he walked over to Bulma who was in the kitchen. Vegeta had just left Trunks outside where he was getting ready for training and was already stretching.<p>

Bulma, who was talking and pointing out pretty clothes to Bra in a magazine, looked up and shook her head. "No, not yet. I was showing Bra some of these adorable clothes! Aren't these clothes just precious for Bra?" Bulma smiled as she lifted the book up to show her husband.

Bra, who was now one and a half, had learned to talk pretty easily for someone her age and learned to walk a bit later then Pan and Kona did. Speaking of the other girls, Bra was best friends with both Pan and Kona. The three of them got along famously. It might have been because of the fact that they were all about the same age (even though Pan and Kona were each two now) but the girls just clicked. Bra, however, didn't want to train at all. She was quite content with staying inside with her mother and helping her work on some of the Capsule Corps inventions and looking at fashion magazines.

Vegeta ignored the magazine full of girls clothes and looked pointedly at Bulma. "Woman, the brats will be here soon. The living room needs to be set up for them to sleep."

Bulma blinked both at the realization that it was the start of the five days of training and the fact that her husband was showing something resembling kindness towards the kids. Bulma got up and smiled. "Oh, right I forgot. But man Vegeta, I didn't know you'd be so sweet to the kids. I should've had Chi-Chi and Piccolo sent them for a few weeks if I'd known it would get you to be sweeter."

Vegeta snorted as his face held something resembling a blush. But of course, Vegeta _never_ blushed. "Quit your nonsense woman, I don't care what happens to the brats!"

"Sure…"

Vegeta just ignored her and looked down to his daughter. He smiled. "Now, will my little princess be joining us in training? You can become quite a capable warrior."

Bra wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "No, I don't really like fighting! Besides, I promised mommy I would help her work on new inventions!" Vegeta frowned a bit. "But I wont need to fight! No one would mess with me! My daddy is the best fighter ever!"

_That_ got a smirk out of Vegeta.

"Very true. No one will mess with you, not while I'm around. And anyone stupid enough to mess with you will learn the hard way the strength of the Saiyan Prince." Vegeta smirked.

Bulma laughed. "That's my Saiyan Prince. Now where is Trunks? Outside already?"

"The boy is outside stretching in preparation for training." Vegeta answered.

"Ooh, when do you think the others will get here?" Bulma questioned.

Vegeta was about to answer her when he turned to look towards the ceiling. "The Spawn and the Brat are here."

Bulma, having heard Vegeta talk about the kids enough to know it was Goten and Pan, smiled. "They're early today. I thought they'd be late like last time."

Vegeta and Bulma went to the door, leaving Bra to thumb through the magazine. Bulma quickly answered it as soon as Gohan started knocking. She opened up the door and smiled. "Hey Gohan, Goten, Pan! Nice to see you all!"

"Hi Miss Bulma!" Pan and Goten said in unison. Gohan smiled as he walked in with both kids in his arms. "Hi Mr. Vegeta!" Goten smiled.

"Hi Uncle Vegeta!" Pan greeted.

Vegeta scoffed a bit. Bulma rolled her eyes and looked at Gohan. "Hey Gohan, I thought you had to get to work? Don't you have to teach at the high school?"

"Yeah, actually I do. Videl went to go to work already, and I bugged mom enough this month so I had to bring them today. It's not that bad though, seeing as I only have to be at the school for first period, not for homeroom so I've still got some time left."

"Brats, Trunks is stretching in the yard I suggest you do the same. I'll take care of your bags." Vegeta spoke. Pan and Goten nodded, slipping the bags off of their shoulders and dropping it to the ground.

"Bye daddy!"

"Bye Gohan!"

With that Gohan set both kids down (not before kissing both of their foreheads) and they both ran for the backyard, already dressed to train.

"Well I guess I should leave now. Don't want to be late." Gohan said as he started making himself towards the door. Before he could leave though Kona came running through the door. She looked up and smiled.

"Gohan!" She ran over to the older man. Gohan smiled and lifted her up into his arms and gave her a hug. Seeing as Gohan was Piccolo's first kid that he had to take care of, Gohan saw Kona as somewhat of a younger sister. And Kona was quick to adopt Gohan as the older brother she never had.

"Hey there Kona! Nice to see you too! Has your daddy been treating you nicely? Cause you know if he's not I can put him in line." Gohan smiled.

"As if you could." Piccolo retorted as he walked into the house holding Kona's bag. He saw the other bags on the ground and tossed it by the others. "Hey there Gohan."

Gohan smiled seeing his old mentor and closest friend before handing the blue-eyed girl over to him. "Hey Piccolo. Nice to see you. I'd love to stay and chat but I've got to head off to work. Maybe I'll swing by the Lookout Tower on my way home though! Bye Piccolo! Bye Vegeta! Bye Bulma! Bye Kona!" With that Gohan ran out of the door.

Kona then turned her attention to Bulma and Vegeta. "Hi Aunt Bulma! Hi Uncle Vegeta!"

"Girl." Vegeta greeted.

Bulma smiled. "Aw hi sweetie!"

"Bulma, I think it's time Kona got another haircut. Her hair is falling into her eyes again and I don't want her to get injured during training because of it." Piccolo stated looking at the blue haired woman.

Bulma looked at Kona's longer hair and nodded. "Sure! I can fix that up, no problem! I'll just take this little thing with me right now." Vegeta was about to retort but Bulma rolled her eyes. "I'll bring her out to you when I'm done. Unless you want this lovely and capable full-blooded Saiyan to get injured?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. Piccolo went to hand Kona to Bulma but Kona quickly hugged her father and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye daddy!" She said before she reached her arms out to Bulma, who grabbed her and took her to the bathroom.

"Bra! Want to help mommy cut Kona's hair?" Bulma called out.

"Kona's here?" With that Bra ran passed the adults with a brief wave to Piccolo and headed towards the bathroom.

"KONA'S HERE?" With that shout Pan ran passed the adults, stopping to say hello to Piccolo, before running after Bra.

"How she even heard that from all the way outside, I have no idea." Piccolo said shaking his head.

"How is the Girl progressing?" Vegeta asked Piccolo.

The Namekian warrior gave a small smile. "She's doing an amazing job. Even for a Saiyan, it's incredible that she is grasping concepts so fast by the age of two. My only worry is what you discussed about going Super Saiyan."

Vegeta nodded. "The Girl is going to have quite a challenge for her to achieve the level of a Super Saiyan. The Brat is in a similar situation, although I do believe that she will achieve Super Saiyan level if Gohan is any indication of how potent diluted Saiyan blood is. Plus my son from the alternate timeline reached Super Saiyan in his teens."

Piccolo thought it over for a second before nodding. "That's true. So Pan, Trunks, and Goten should be able to reach Super Saiyan relatively easy in a few years. But Kona wont?"

"No, I don't believe so. Not in just a few years at least. Perhaps when she's in her twenties. I shall make it a point to take a special interest in her training and begin training regiments for her to see if we can get a transformation earlier."

"Alright. Thanks for being so interested Vegeta."

Vegeta smirked. "Well of course. I need to have my Saiyan elite fighting force up to par."

"Saiyan elite fighting force?" Piccolo questioned with a raised eyebrow. At the growing smirk on Vegeta's face he held up a hand. "I don't want to know, actually. I'm going to head off now. Call me if there is any trouble." With that Piccolo walked away.

Vegeta turned to start walking outside towards the backyard when he paused. "Brat! Let's go! Training is about to commence! The Girl will join us when Bulma is done cutting her hair!"

Two seconds passed before Pan came running out to stand by Vegeta. "Okay! I'm ready!" Pan spoke enthusiastically as she walked with Vegeta out into the backyard to join the other kids.

Pan quickly fell into line beside Trunks and Goten (who were still stretching) and began to do her own stretches. "Alright! We are going to start off today, as soon as the Girl gets here, with a run through the woods to get warmed up. For now, just talk amongst each other."

"Hey Trunks! What movie are we going to see tonight?" Goten asked curiously. It was a tradition that the days that the kids were all together, they would watch a movie in the fort that Bulma would set up for them. The first day Trunks would pick the movie, the next day was Pan, then Goten, then Kona, then Bra.

Trunks shrugged. "Not sure, probably something to scare the pants off of the girls!"

"No way! We wont get scared!" Pan assured.

"Yeah you will! Girls always get scared at that stuff!" Trunks retorted.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No! I'm right, right Uncle Goten?" Pan asked looking to Goten. Goten scratched the back of his head in the classic Son pose.

"Well, you and Kona kinda jumped at the last scary movie we watched. But so did me and Trunks. So I don't know."

Trunks and Pan both rolled their eyes at the fact that he didn't choose a side. "I'm here!" Kona shouted eagerly as she ran outside. Her hair was now back to her normal chin-length and her bangs were swept out of her eyes. She bowed to Vegeta. "I apologize for the delay Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta smirked. This always happened. While Kona called Vegeta 'Uncle Vegeta', during training she always referred to him as 'Prince'. This also always caused the very same smirk that Vegeta wore, to appear each and every time. "Now that you're here, let's start. All you brats keep close behind me. I do not want any of you to get lost. If you start trailing behind, grab someone and that will be your running partner. Let's go!"

Vegeta started running off and the kids all fell into step behind him. Vegeta was jogging at a quick pace, but seeing as he had long legs the kids all had to be at a sprinting pace to keep up with him. Goten and Pan, who had been under less harsh training at home with Gohan, Videl, and Chi-Chi (Chi-Chi insisted on teaching her little boy too), were starting to trail behind, while Trunks and Kona were still on Vegeta's heels.

After a few more minutes of going at a straight out sprint through the woods, over twigs, fallen tree trunks, rocks, and roots, Pan and Goten had to stop to catch their breath, effectively loosing sight with the others.

The two Son's shared a look. "Do you know your way out of here Uncle Goten?"

"Nope."

"Aw man…"

* * *

><p>Trunks and Kona were still sprinting for five more minutes after loosing Pan and Goten before they had to stop too, breathing heavily. Once they looked up Vegeta was gone. "Aw man, we lost dad…" Trunks said breathing deeply.<p>

Kona nodded. "What are we gonna do now? I don't know how to get out of here, do you?"

"No, I never have to go out here."

Kona looked at the older boy, for some sign of what to do. "What do we do?" Trunks looked around at the large mass of trees around them.

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>"How's my little princess doing?" Vegeta asked as he walked back into the house and saw Bra sitting on the table watching Bulma tweak a communication device.<p>

"Good daddy!"

Bulma looked up in confusion at the fact that her husband was back less than twenty minutes after going outside. "Uh…Vegeta? Where are the other kids?"

"I left them in the woods."

"YOU WHAT?" Bulma exploded jumping out of her seat. Vegeta rolled his eyes and sat down at the table.

"Cease your shouting woman. It's a training exercise. I made them, unwittingly, break into groups. The Boy is with the Girl and the Brat is with the Spawn. Not only will they have to get out, but they must get along in order to do so. So to speak, I'm killing two birds with one stone."

Bulma blinked at her husband. "Wow, that's actually pretty smart Vegeta. But where are they?"

"I know where I left them. I'll check up on them every hour to monitor their progress." Vegeta commented as if it was no big deal. "Now woman, I'm hungry. Prepare me a meal."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Make it yourself!"

* * *

><p>"We've been walking around forever. Where are we Uncle Goten?" Pan questioned. The two kids had only been walking around for ten minutes, but they still had no idea where they were or where they were heading.<p>

"I don't know. I kinda thought you know where we were going." Goten announced sheepishly. Pan threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Uncle Goten! You've been here more times than I have! You _have_ to know a way out!" Pan pouted.

Goten shook his head. "I don't know a way out! The trees are too big for me to see where we're going!"

The two Son's looked at each other before frowning. "We need to find a way outta here. But how?" Goten questioned.

"We could used what Gohan and Vegeta taught us." Pan suggested. "Gohan taught us to retrace our steps whenever we got lost!"

Goten, remembering the lesson that Gohan had given them about retracing their footsteps in the dirt, grinned. "Right! We just need to find our shoeprints and retrace them!"

"Yeah! We'll be back in no time!"

* * *

><p>"What do we do?" Kona asked again looking at the lavender hair boy. Trunks looked around in worry and shook his head, once again.<p>

"I don't know! Quit asking me!"

Kona pouted. "Well excuse me! I'm sorry that I thought that you would come up with a plan! You're the older one, but what do you know!" Kona shouted, her voice shaking a bit.

Trunks noticed the change in her tonality and winced. He looked and saw that Kona looked scared. Trunks knew that they would eventually make it out, but he was four. Kona was only two so she had to be scared.

He bit back the retort he had planned to make and put a hand on the small girls shoulder. Kona looked up her baby blues meeting Trunks' own blue eyes. Trunks gave a smile. "Don't worry! My dad's gonna get us outta here soon! We just gotta sit tight! Hey, we might even be able to make it out of here without his help!"

Kona nodded and smiled before her face went blank. "Where is Capsule Corps located?"

"Huh?"

"Where is Capsule Corps located?" Kona repeated her question, getting a bit excited.

"A few blocks from my house?" Trunks tried in confusion.

Kona shook her head. "In relation to downtown!"

"Uh…it's south of downtown. Why?" Kona started beaming and jumping up and down. Trunks looked confused. "Kona, why are you acting weird?"

"Because, the wind in Satan City blows from the North to the South! Now if we figure out which way the wind is blowing…"

Trunks caught on within seconds, a smile forming on his face. "Then we can figure out which way Capsule Corps is! And since Capsule Corps is a few blocks from my house, we can get back home!"

The two kids started cheering before Trunks blinked. "Wait, how did you know that?"

Kona blushed. "I read a lot and most of the books that Dende gets me he borrows from Gohan."

"Ohh, that makes sense." Trunks nodded in understanding. Gohan _did_ teach high school after all. "But what are we gonna use to check which way the wind is blowing? The leaves look like their going everyway!"

Kona pouted at that one. "Hm…Aunt Bulma just cut my hair so I can't use that…"

Trunks looked around and noticed the tie that was used to tie his training clothes. He saw a rather thin, but tall, branch and grinned. "I got it!" Trunks quickly untied the tie from his waist and tied it to one end of the branch. He hoisted the branch into the air and waited. The wind blew the tie behind the lavender haired boy.

The two kids beamed. "Good work Trunks! That means home is that way!" Kona said pointing in the direction the wind was blowing.

Trunks grinned. "We'll be home before dad even knows we're gone!"

* * *

><p>"It's almost been an hour. Shouldn't you go and check on the kids?" Bulma asked as she looked at Vegeta who was currently sitting with Bra at the kitchen table as she pointed out all the things she wanted him to buy for her. Vegeta just smiled and nodded, resigning himself to the deep hole that his daughter would cause his pocket.<p>

Vegeta was putty in Bra's hands.

Vegeta looked up at Bulma and then at the clock before shaking his head. "The Brats will be fine for an hour longer."

"But Vegeta! They're probably scared!" Bulma argued glaring at her husband.

Vegeta snorted. "Woman, they'll be fine." Bulma was about to start her screaming at Vegeta about his lack of responsibility and stupidity but two shouts caught her attention.

"WE MADE IT!"

"Good job Goten! That worked!"

Vegeta simply looked at Bulma and smirked. Bulma glared. "Well only Pan and Goten found-"

"WE'RE HOME!"

"Yes! We did it Trunks!"

"Oh hey guys!"

"We all made it home!"

Another smirk. Bulma closed her eyes as she felt a vein throbbing in her forehead. "Don't. Say. Anything."


	2. Baths and Identities

A/N: Now that we got a look at the little tikes after the year of training and childish antics, we can dive into the lives of the kids as they train, battle at the World Martial Arts Tournament, and take on Buu! Oh just a little tidbit if you haven't read **DragonBall Z: Raising Saiyans **you may not get this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z only my OC.

* * *

><p><span>DragonBall Z: The Baby Brawlers Saga<span>

Chapter 2: Baths and Identities

"Excellent work! I'm actually surprised you four managed to get out of the woods, and in one piece." Vegeta spoke looking at the four kids who were now standing outside in the backyard. He raised an eyebrow. "Although I'm curious as to why you all look like you do?"

The kids looked a bit worse for wear.

Pan's short hair had twigs and leaves stuck in it, one of the sleeves of her training clothes was ripped and hanging off her little arm, and there was a tiny scratch on her cheek.

Goten had a, rather large, branch sticking out of his hair in an odd way, was missing a shoe, and was itching at a scratch on his arm.

Kona's hair, face, and entire front part of her body was covered in mud, the tie for her training clothes was gone, and her clothes were soaked.

Trunks, like Kona, was missing the tie for his training clothes around his waist and instead had it tied around his forehead, was sporting a few scratches on his face and arms, and a piece of the training Gi on his torso was gone.

The kids all shared a sheepish look before looking back up at the Saiyan Prince. "The Brat and Spawn first."

Goten and Pan shared a look before Goten spoke up. "We were attacked by a bear."

"A bear?" Vegeta asked suspiciously. Sure the kids were young, but they were still strong. They'd be able to fight off a bear. Or at the very _least_ be able to outmaneuver one. "A bear caused this damage?"

"No…" Goten said a bit childishly.

"Then what was it?"

Pan spoke up this time. "It was when we ran away from the bear, tripped over a branch, and rolled down a hill…"

Vegeta fought off the overwhelming urge to face palm. Instead he turned his attention to his own son and the only other full-blooded Saiyan other than himself (that wasn't dead) on Earth. "Girl. Boy."

"There was a wild coyote." Trunks said simply. Upon seeing the facial expression his father was giving him, the young lavender haired boy elaborated. "A wild coyote snuck up on us and tried to eat us. He got the front of my Gi and started scratching at me but I punched him in the jaw and he backed off. Then he went after Kona. So, she blasted it with a Ki blast and it turned tail and ran."

Vegeta looked mildly impressed with their story. At least they had stayed and fight. But that did leave one question. "Then what happened to the Girl?"

Kona shifted her weight from one foot to the next awkwardly. "…I put too much power in the Ki blast and it sent me back into the bank of a lake, face first…"

Vegeta had to close his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose to both restrain from grumbling about how much work they still had to do and to restrain from bursting into laughter.

"You brats need a lot more work than I had thought for today. Hand-to-hand combat to start things off. Goten spar with Trunks, Kona with Pan, then switch. Afterwards we'll do some forms and core training. The lastly we'll take a trip into the gravity room and start at five times Earths gravity. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

><p>"Aw man, I'm totally gonna be late!" Gohan muttered as he ran towards Orange Star High School, hoping to make it there before the first bell rang. His first hour class was <em>not<em> the best behaved and he really didn't want to leave them alone unsupervised.

He was almost there when he heard what was most definetly gunshots coming from a bank nearby. Gohan sighed and looked around to make sure no one was watching before he took off his jacket and placed it in an alleyway with his briefcase. "Guess I'm gonna have to take a detour."

Gohan powered up to SSJ level and flew towards the source of the noise, just in time to see a few robbers trying to get into a getaway car. Gohan landed lightly on the car and had to stifle a laugh as he saw the shocked expressions on the bad guys faces when they finally noticed him. "Hey there, I don't know if you know or not, but you can't make withdrawals at the bank without proper ID. And it's hard to tell with those ski masks on."

Before the robbers had time to blink Gohan quickly disarmed all of them and knocked them unconscious. The small crowd, that had gathered after seeing Gohan, began to cheer wildly.

Gohan quickly checked his watch and cursed. "I'm late!" With that he quickly flew off back to his safe alleyway, transformed back to normal and grabbed his briefcase and jacket before sprinting towards the school.

* * *

><p>It was a few hours later and back at the Brief's home the kids were all laying on the grass outside breathing heavily. They kids had been working at it for a while and were pretty tired.<p>

Vegeta looked at the sprawled out children and rolled his eyes. "Up and inside! We're going into the gravity room and then we'll end it for today!"

With the sound of that, and the promises of a final end of the training, the kids all picked themselves up, a bit cheerfully, and ran into the house, Vegeta walking after them.

Bulma watched in mild amusement at the procession of Saiyans walking through her house and towards the gravity room. Bra looked up and waved at the four others before going back to tinkering with something on the table.

"I'm going to order some Chinese food later, so I hope you kids are all hungry later!" Bulma shouted as the kids, and her husband, disappeared from view.

"CHINESE FOOD!" Bulma could hear the kids all yell even though they were already a good distance away. She couldn't help but chuckle as she looked over at Bra. Bra looked up and smiled.

"Come on, we'll head to the Chinese food place now, and do a little shopping on the way."

"YAY!"

* * *

><p>"Higher kicks Spawn! Brat more forceful punches! Boy, Girl, if you find this too easy move on to more advanced moves!" Vegeta barked out orders.<p>

Goten was working on his high kicks, seeing as he had neglected working on that in a while (even though Vegeta had told him to) and needed to get better.

Pan was working on getting some more force behind her punches seeing as she hadn't been training with weighted clothing like Kona, or tossed into the gravity room on occasion like Trunks, and didn't have much practice at putting some Ki into punches to make them stronger.

Trunks and Kona had been just standing around and talking seeing as they had already worked on tweaking both high kicks and punches and were now bored. Almost immediately after Vegeta barked his orders, though, both kids dropped to the ground and started doing sit-ups.

All four of the kids were well adjusted to the gravity room and were having no problems unlike their first run in with the room. Vegeta watched as the kids kept going at it, even after half of hour in the gravity room. Vegeta had even pushed the gravity up to ten times Earth's gravity and they still looked fine. Well, fine enough. The kids still did seem to be wearing down, but they hadn't complained yet.

Of course the kids were smart enough- even Goten didn't push it- to know not to complain to Vegeta.

Impressed, and satisfied with the amount of effort they had put forth, Vegeta cleared his throat to get their attention. "Training is done for today. Bulma has not returned as of yet. Baths for everyone until she gets back."

"Mr. Vegeta?" Goten spoke up hesitantly. Vegeta looked down at the Goku look-alike, giving him a signal to go on. "My mom says we're not allowed to take baths by ourselves." Vegeta took a second to piece that together before he paled.

"Wait, I didn't-"

"BATH TIME!"

* * *

><p>"CEASE YOUR SPLASHING!" Vegeta shouted in exasperation. The kids had only been in the tub for two minutes, and already the Saiyan Prince was soaked.<p>

Of course, it MIGHT have something to do with the fact that he had tossed all the kids in at once.

Trunks was throwing rubber ducks and soap at Pan while the little girl retaliated. Kona and Goten had tried to stay as far away from the aquatic battle as possible in the confined space. Both kids were trying to shield their eyes to avoid getting soap in them (Son's hated getting ANYTHING in their eyes and Kona was no exception to that rule) and were sticking near the edge of the tub in case they needed to spontaneously bail out.

No one was even sure what started the battle. It was just one comment made and BAMM! Aquatic battle.

"CEASE YOUR FIGHTING OR I WILL NOT LET EITHER OF YOU TWO BRATS HAVE DINNER!"

_That_ got the fighting to stop.

Both Trunks and Pan pouted, crossed their arms, and stopped splashing at one another, allowing Vegeta to finish giving the four kids a bath.

* * *

><p>"You put <em>my<em> clothes on Kona!"

Vegeta glared down at the Goku look-alike. "No I didn't. These are the Girl's clothes."

It was just a few minutes after Vegeta had gotten all the kids out of the bath and now it was Kona and Goten causing the trouble. Goten kept arguing, still stark naked, that Vegeta had switched the clothes up that were supposed to be fore him, and given them to Kona.

Of course, the young boy didn't know that his mother had given some of his old clothes (that looked remarkably similar to his present ones) to Kona.

"No! Those are my clothes!" Goten argued.

Kona pouted. "NO! Mine!"

"Mine!"

"They're mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"SHUT IT BOTH OF YOU!"

Both small Saiyans shut up, not wanting to get the Saiyan Prince angrier. Vegeta took in a deep breath, mentally reminding himself that going SSJ on two children was not an acceptable thing to do, before speaking. "Spawn, your mother gave the Girl some clothes of yours seeing as she had none to start out with. It's called 'hand-me downs' I believe."

Goten blinked. "Ooh…so where are my clothes?"

_Don't kill the spawn. Don't kill the spawn. Don't kill the spawn…_

* * *

><p>"We're back!" Bulma called out as she and Bra walked into the house. They had bags and bags of Chinese food and a small capsule box that Bra held in her hands.<p>

They walked into the kitchen and Bulma jumped in surprise seeing all the Saiyans already seated at the kitchen table. "Man, you guys must be hungry, huh?" Bulma laughed as she placed the bags of food on the table.

Just seconds after Bulma let go of the bag Vegeta had grabbed it and emptied them out, setting it on the table for all the kids. Not half a second later were hands and food flying as the Saiyans started a free-for-all to get as much food as they could grab.

Thankfully for Bra and Bulma, the blue haired genius had seen something like this coming, and had decided to eat before getting to the house.

In a span of five minutes the bags of food, that would have been able to feed a miniature army, was completely emptied out and devoured by the five Saiyans.

"Woman, was the living room prepared?" Vegeta asked as soon as he had swallowed the enormous amount of food he had somehow managed to stuff into his mouth.

Bulma rolled her eyes but nodded. "Yeah, it's done your _highness_. I've got the room all ready, pillow fort and all."

"YAY!"

* * *

><p>"Psst…hey, Bulma."<p>

Bulma stood up straight in her lab and looked around in confusion. There was no one in her lab, so what was that noise? Who was calling her?

"The window."

Bulma looked out the window and saw Gohan hovering outside, knocking rapidly on the window, and nearly yelped. She quickly walked over to the window and opened it, allowing her friend to hop in. "What are you doing here? I thought that parents weren't supposed to come when it was our turn with the kids?"

That was one of the rules that Vegeta had come up with. He didn't want Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl, Piccolo, Dende, or Mr. Popo coming in and seeing his training methods and complain he was treating them harshly. So all parents agreed not to interfere.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, we're not but I needed your help for something. I transformed to a Super Saiyan to stop a bank robbery, but now there's a lot of talk about a Golden Fighter. I can't keep transforming into a Super Saiyan, but I can't fight in my normal clothes, you know?"

Bulma nodded in understanding before looking pensive. "Hm…I think I can whip something up for you. It should be done within an hour. I suggest you head off though; Vegeta was serious about his rule."

Gohan, remembering Vegeta's threat to beat all parents (excluding Chi-Chi) who tried to spy on the training, winced and nodded. "Thanks Bulma, I'll be back later!"

And with that Gohan flew out the window. Not a second later, Vegeta entered and looked around in annoyance. "What's the matter Vegeta?" Bulma questioned.

"I could've sworn I felt the energy of the older Spawn."

* * *

><p>"Quick, before Vegeta realizes you're here! This is a watch that'll help you change your outfit and identity so no one knows who you are. Test it out." Bulma said rushed, not giving Gohan a chance to even step down from the windowsill as she thrust said watch into his hands. He had gotten there not a second after the told hour and was confused at what Bulma was saying for a few moments.<p>

Gohan nodded dumbly and put it on his wrist and pressed the red button and instantly his outfit was transferred to a green fighting Gi with black pants, white gloves and boots, a gold and black belt, a red cape with gold clips, and what looked like an orange wannabe spaceman helmet.

"So, what do you think?" Bulma asked.

Gohan looked at himself in the mirror and grinned. "Yeah! I like it! This totally rocks!" He started doing poses in the mirror causing Bulma to grin.

"Mom! Hey, where are the movies that-" Trunks cut himself off as he ran into the room and saw Gohan, in a ridiculous looking outfit doing even more outlandish poses in the mirror. The lavender haired boy blinked.

Gohan grinned. "Oh hey Trunks! What do you think of my cool outfit?"

"Uh…coming Goten!" Trunks said quickly and backed out of the room, avoiding the situation altogether. Gohan frowned and shrugged.

"Guess he had to go. Anyways Bulma thanks a lot! I'll head out now, before Vegeta spots me." Gohan spoke as he headed for the window. "That would be hazardous for my health. See ya later! Bye!" And once again, Gohan jumped out the window to avoid a battle with the Saiyan Prince. Because honestly, ANYTHING was better than dealing with a pissed off Vegeta.


	3. Movie Night Part 1

A/N: Ooh, looks like the kids are gonna have a movie marathon, and Gohan has gotten an…interesting…outfit from Bulma to protect his identity! Now, what are the kids going to do, when during their movie someone makes the critical mistake of breaking into Capsule Corps and taking the kids hostage. Now, kidnapping four Saiyan kids is bad enough, but when Bra decides to call Dende and Videl and tell them what's going on, all hell is about to break loose when these concerned parents come looking for their babies.

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z only my OC.

* * *

><p><span>DragonBall Z: The Baby Brawlers Saga<span>

Chapter 3: Movie Night Part 1

"You brats may stay here and watch your movies. There is a sufficient amount of food on the table and you've got the amount of movies you'll need." Vegeta spoke looking at the four Saiyan kids sitting in the blanket fort that Bulma had made for them.

Bulma had set them up in one of the rooms that used to be a lab. She had converted it into a second living room for the kids, but hadn't gone about taking out the defense systems that she had installed. The room had a total lockdown mode that could be activated with the push of a button (which Bulma had cleverly put up high near the door so the kids couldn't get to it).

Bra, who normally sat in with the other kids for Movie Nights, was asleep in Bulma's lab after helping her mother work on a few inventions.

Bulma had also set up an array of chips, dip, popcorn, candy, French fries, burgers, and any other food item she could get her hands on. The kids ate a lot.

"I'll be in the Gravity Room, and Bulma is in her lab. If you need anything come find us. But, don't need anything. Not from me at least." Vegeta ordered before walking out.

The kids all shared a look before grinning. "Let's watch Terminator first!" Goten called out.

Kona shook her head. "No way! Let's watch Avatar!"

"I want to watch a scary movie first!" Trunks retorted.

"No way! Comedy!" Pan argued.

The kids all shared a glare. "Alright, there's only one way to do this fairly." Pan said.

All the kids stuck out a fist. "Once! Twice! Shoot!" All the kids had rock. "And again!" Scissors. "And again!" Rock again. "And again!" Paper. "And again!"

"YES!" Trunks cheered. He had picked scissors while everyone else picked paper. "And now since _I_ get to chose, we're gonna watch this! When A Stranger Calls!"

"Aw man…"

"Dude…I'm telling you, this is a bad idea."

* * *

><p>The red head wearing a bandana around the bottom of his face turned to look at his two blonde comrades. "Kai, quit being such a little baby. This is gonna be a cake walk."<p>

"But Vic, what is something goes wrong?" One of the other blondes spoke. They both looked remarkably similar to each other.

Vic, snorted. "Tai, you and your brother worry too much. It'll be an easy in and out job! Just get in, steal some stuff, and get out."

"But this is the house of the head of Capsule Corps." Kai pointed out.

"Get over it, we're going in."

* * *

><p>"I don't understand what's going on…" Kona whispered to Goten, who was lying on his stomach next to the blue-eyed girl. The kids had used the touchpad (that Bulma had created to control every device in the room for this kids, seeing as they were too short) to turn off the lights so it was pitch black, and that the only light was coming from the TV.<p>

Trunks and Pan were totally engrossed in the movie, not making so much as a peep and grabbing handfuls of chips and popcorn. They occasionally stopped to swat at the others hands when they both went for the same handful of popcorn.

Goten looked to Kona. "What don't you get?"

"Why is she frightened by someone calling and reminding her to check her charges? Shouldn't she be grateful for the reminder?" Kona questioned. One of the things Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo had forgotten to teach her about was not to talk to strangers.

Goten shook his head. "No cause he's a stranger and he's bad."

There was a low clattering sound just in the corner of the room that Pan and Trunks, still engrossed in the movie, ignored while Goten and Kona looked up in confusion. "What was that?" Kona asked loudly, looking at Pan and Trunks.

"Shh!" Both kids shushed, not wanting to miss a part of the movie. Kona frowned and shared a look with Goten. The young Goku look alike nodded and both kids got up and started walking towards the source of the noise.

"You idiot! Quit making noise!"

Kona and Goten, both hearing that, narrowed their eyes and got closer. "Shut up Kai, they might hear us!"

"Well Tai, maybe if you didn't trip and fall, there wouldn't be much noise!"

"Both of you quiet…I hear something."

Goten and Kona both walked cautiously to peek around one of the corners of the room and saw the three men who were plotting to rob the Brief's standing there looking around.

"Hey, who are you?" Goten questioned, stepping out from his hiding place. Kona grabbed onto the back of Goten's Gi and walked out behind him, staying slightly behind him. She may not have known what strangers are, but she could tell that these guys weren't nice.

Vic, Tai, and Kai all winced before turning and seeing that the person who caught them was a three year old boy with a two year old girl tagging along. Vic grinned and turned to Tai and Kai. "This is perfect!" He whispered.

"How?" Kai questioned.

"These kids must be the Brief's kids. I mean, look at the girl, she's got the blue eyes and black hair. At least _she's_ definetly one. We could grab the kids and use them for ransom! We'll get way more money then just robbing them!"

Kai and Tai looked shocked. "Are you serious? No way!" Tai argued.

Kai nodded. "Yeah, that's so not going to end well!"

The three robbers turned to look at Kona and Goten, who were still just standing there, before Vic decided to act without Kai and Tai's approval. Not that he cared for their approval anyway.

Vic bent down so he was eye level with Goten and Kona. "Hey there little guys. We're just…friends of the Brief's and we were coming for a party."

"Oh, cool! What kinda party?" Goten questioned.

Kona frowned. "What is the name of Mrs. Briefs' husband?"

Vic paled and raised an eyebrow. "Say what?"

"What is the name of Mrs. Briefs' husband? You say you're friends, correct? Then you would know."

Goten, seeing where Kona was going, nodded in agreement. "Yeah! What is his name?"

Vic looked to Kai and Tai for some answer. Both twins looked stumped and shrugged. Vic stuttered to find an answer. "Uhh…his name? I know his name, it's…uh…um…"

"STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!"

Kona looked at Goten in confusion, as to why he was screaming 'stranger danger', but decided to ask at a later time.

Pan and Trunks jumped up from watching the movie and ran over to where Goten and Kona were. Trunks and Pan saw the three unfamiliar people and froze. "Who the hell are you?" Trunks asked, stepping in front of the other three kids, seeing as he was the oldest.

Kona, while the glaring was going on, decided that she didn't feel comfortable with what was happening, and could sense it wasn't good. So, she did the best thing she could at that moment. Signal to the Saiyan Prince. Instead of screaming like Goten, Kona raised and lowered her Ki dramatically as a sort of SOS to Vegeta.

Kai snorted, unaware of what the young blue-eyed girl was doing and how they were bound to be royally screwed. "This part of the plan?"

"Yeah, cause I'm pretty sure they're about to start screaming in the next few seconds." Tai added on. Vic glared.

"Plans changed. Grab em."

The three adults lunged for the four kids, and that's when things started to go a bit haywire. Goten started sprinting away from Kai, who had dove for him, and had managed to trip Tai, who was reaching for Pan and Kona, in the process. Trunks punched Vic in the gut causing him to fall backwards, trip over Tai who was on the ground, and fall into the emergency lockdown button on the side of the door.

The room started blinking red and a siren went off. The doors and windows all locked down with steel plates and bolted shut. There was no way in or out without the knowledge of how to override the system, and a control panel. The only one with the knowledge of the override was Bulma, and the only place with the control panel was in the room, with the kids.

So they were all stuck.

Pan winced. "That can't be good." Trunks grinned sheepishly.

"Oops?"

* * *

><p>Vegeta was in the Gravity Room. He had been training at more than 200 times Earth's gravity, as usual, when he started to get hungry. He was debating whether or not to call Bulma and demand she make him food, or just go steal food from the brats. He was leaning, quite heavily, to the latter option, but stopped when he heard a screaming.<p>

"STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!"

Vegeta looked quite confused. "What in the world is the Spawn going on about?" His interest peeked, Vegeta started heading off towards the room where he had left the kids, and saw Bulma running in his direction. "Woman, what is the meaning of this?"

Bulma stopped running as soon as she got to her husband and shrugged. "I thought you knew! I just heard Goten screaming! We need to get to them!"

"Woman, I highly doubt they are in any-" Vegeta cut himself off as he felt the rapid increase and decrease of Kona's Ki. He could tell it was a deliberate act, but he also knew that the Girl was smart. She'd only do something like that if she needed help and that was the only way to contact him.

Bulma looked at Vegeta in confusion. "Vegeta? What is it?"

"The brats are in danger."

Bulma's eyes widened like saucers. Before she could begin to question her husband, or form a plan, the lights in the house all started to blink red and a siren went off. Bulma paled. "Oh no…"

"Woman, what is that?" Vegeta questioned, getting into a defense stance in front of her.

"It's the emergency lockdown in the room that the kids are in. And I left the only control panel to shut it down in their room."

Vegeta frowned and stood up normally. "Meaning?"

"Meaning, they are stuck in there with whoever or whatever it is that they are in danger from."

What Bulma and Vegeta didn't notice was the sleepy looking Bra who had wandered behind Bulma, and heard most of the conversation. Bra, the smart intellectual girl she was, decided to do something that was, honestly, not that bright.

Call Dende and Videl.

The little toddler walked her way out of the hallway and over to the kitchen. She boosted herself up onto a chair and grabbed the little phone from the cradle.

To Bra, this idea was brilliant. She figured if she'd let the other parents know what was going on, it would avoid some yelling for when Goten, Pan, and Kona went to their homes.

Of course she didn't think about how they'd react ONCE she told them.

"_Hello?"_ Both Dende and Videl spoke as they picked up the phone. Both sets of households were used to having conference calls so hearing the other on the end of the phone didn't come as a surprise.

"Hi!" Bra said happily.

"_Uh…who is this?"_ Dende questioned in confusion.

Videl spoke up first though. _"Bra?"_

"Yup! Hey Miss Videl! Hey Dende!" Bra said swinging her feet back and forth as she talked on the phone. "I just wanted to call and let you know what was going on!"

"_What's going on, sweetie?"_ Videl asked.

"Oh, well apparently the emergency lock down switch was activated in the movie room so Goten, Kona, Pan, and Trunks are all stuck in there. And according to my daddy there's some sort of danger in there."

"_WHAT?" _Both Dende and Videl shrieked.

"Yup! Oh, but I gotta go! I'm getting hungry!"

"_Wait, don't hang-"_

But Bra had already hung up the phone and gone in search of some food.

* * *

><p>"Bra! Hello? Hello?" Dende called into the phone but there was no answer from either her or Videl. He'd bet money that Videl had either crushed or dropped the phone.<p>

Piccolo, who had been meditating outside, and Mr. Popo, who had been right near Dende, both looked at the younger Namekian in confusion. "What was that about, Dende?" Mr. Popo asked.

Dende sucked in a deep breath. Trying to find the best way to phrase his answer, and also trying to calm himself down at the same time. "Well…that was Bra. She said there was something wrong."

"Wrong?" Mr. Popo asked worried. Piccolo narrowed his eyes. Dende was worried, and the older Namekian could tell. And he did _not_ like the fact that he had just dropped his kid off at Bulma's house just hours before.

Dende looked at the two and sighed. "Well, I'm really not sure what. All Bra said was that there was an emergency lockdown in the kids movie room and now they're stuck. She also said that Vegeta mentioned some sort of danger in there with-"

Piccolo didn't even let him finish. Before Mr. Popo and Dende could even comprehend what was happening, Piccolo was flying out of the Lookout Tower, no doubt heading for Bulma's house.

Dende looked at Mr. Popo. "This isn't going to end well…is it?"

* * *

><p>"Videl? Are you okay?" Gohan asked looking at his wife. She was staring at the wall, a furious and at the same time worried expression on her face, with the crushed phone in her hands.<p>

Gohan made a mental note to go out and buy a new one.

Videl dropped the crushed plastic and wires in her hand to the ground and turned to her husband. The look on his wife's' face told him that something was wrong. He immediately tensed, ready for the worst.

"That was Bra."

"Bra knows how to use a telephone?"

Videl rolled her eyes. "She's a Saiyan and she's the daughter of a genius. But that's really not the biggest issue right now."

Gohan grinned sheepishly. "Right sorry. So what did she tell you?"

"There was an emergency lockdown in the room the kids were in. They're in danger and they're stuck with whoever's in there."

Gohan froze before his Ki rose dangerously. Videl sensed the change and smiled a bit. Whoever was putting their daughter and Gohan's brother at risk was going to pay a serious price. "I'll be back. I'll keep you posted."

Gohan quickly kissed his wife before flying out of the house. Videl watched him go and smiled, leaning on the doorframe. "Go get em Gohan. Make sure our daughter's safe."

* * *

><p>"Shut up and sit down!"<p>

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Vic growled for what seemed like the hundredth time within the five minutes that he was trapped in the room with the kids and Tai and Kai. He had ordered the kids to all sit in the pillow fort while he tried to come up with a plan to salvage the situation.

Trunks and Pan were disobeying every order he had made.

Tai looked over at Goten and Kona, who were both sitting in the pillow fort chattering quietly, before looking to Trunks and Pan who were making faces at Vic- the latter of whom was getting very annoyed. "Hey, why don't you two kids be good like your friends over there? They're behaving really nicely."

"So?" Both troublesome tikes responded at once.

Kai groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Would you two _please_ sit down?"

"Why the heck should we?" Pan spat, crossing her arms.

Vic, growling in frustration, pulled out a gun and aimed it right at the young girls forehead. "This reason enough?"

Pan froze. Goten and Kona stopped chatting. Trunks went from annoyed to serious.

Trunks grabbed the girl by her shoulders and slowly and carefully pulled her back so she was next to him, partially covered by his body. "Okay…we'll sit. Let's go Pan."

Pan nodded dumbly and let the lavender haired boy lead her over to the pillow fort and the other two Saiyans. As soon as they were sitting down Kona quickly pulled Pan into a hug and the two girls held each other in fright. Goten and Trunks sat on either side of them and made sure they were able to protect the two girls.

Vic grinned triumphantly and waved his gun around, looking to Tai and Kai. "See? Kids are easy to handle."

"_This is Bulma Briefs. Who are you, and what do you want with those kids?"_ Bulma's voice come on the intercom in the room.

Trunks looked up at the ceiling, hopefully. "Mom?"

"What the hell?" Vic asked looking at his two accomplices. Both of them shrugged.

"_It's called security cameras and intercom, vermin."_

"Dad!" Trunks beamed.

All the kids shared a hopeful look. Surely Vegeta would be able to get them out of the sticky situation they were in.

Vic, summoning up his bravado, puffed out his chest and looked to the ceiling. "Who we are isn't important. What you need to know is me and my pals here have got your kids and a gun. If we don't get a car out of here and ten million Zeni within the next hour, we'll start killing the kids."

All the kids froze.

"_You harm a hair on __**any**__ of their heads and I swear to Kami-"_

"Then you better follow my demands."


	4. Movie Night Part 2

A/N: Looks likes the parents are pissed! And now Vic is making demands and waving a gun at the kids! This, no doubt, is going to cause a slow and painful ass-kicking to befall the three robbers. And how is it that the kids are going to assist in their own rescue? Let's find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z only my OC Kona.

* * *

><p><span>DragonBall Z: The Baby Brawlers Saga<span>

Chapter 4: Movie Night Part 2

Bulma had frozen, not knowing what to say. Not even knowing how to talk at that point in time. She simply turned off the microphone and looked to her husband for any kind of indication of what they should do. Vegeta just looked severely pissed. "I'm going to break down that door and skin those cretins alive."

"You can't!" Bulma said quickly seeing as he was already heading towards the door. "The room is in a total lockdown mode. That means that all the doors and windows are bolted shut, and the defense systems are armed. I modified that room so that if anyone without the control panel tried to break into that lab it would self-destruct."

"Self-destruct? What on Earth were you keeping in there, woman?" Vegeta question, utterly confused as to what Bulma had kept in that room that was so important she needed to install a self-destruct feature into the room.

Bulma shrugged sheepishly. "A few weapon designs after the whole Frieza thing. I thought it may have been useful, but then I realized conventional weapons would be useless against some of the enemies we've had in the past. When I took apart the lab, I forgot to remove the lockdown feature and the self-destruct."

There was a loud knocking on the window.

Both parents turned and were shocked to see Gohan's pissed and worried face in the glass. Bulma quickly opened the window and not only did Gohan fly in, but Piccolo too. They both looked frantic and worried but gave off an 'I'm ready to rip someone apart with my bare hands' vibe.

"What are you two doing here?" Bulma blinked in confusion.

Gohan gave his own confused look. "What do you mean? Bra called and told us what was going on. You thought we would just stay at home and twiddle our thumbs while our kids were in danger?"

"Bra was sleeping. How did she know what was going on?" Vegeta pointed out.

"Does it really matter?" Piccolo retorted. "We don't have many of the details of what happened and what's going on right now, so maybe you should fill us in so we know what we are looking out for."

Bulma quickly gave the two a rundown on what was going on, starting from the beginning from when the kids had started watching movies to Vic threatening the kids with the gun (at which point both Gohan and Piccolo's Ki spiked dangerously) and then ending with the self-destruct feature in the room.

"So what's the plan?" Gohan asked, the muscles in his jaw tensing and relaxing in an obvious attempt to keep his temper in check. Everyone just looked around at each other, not saying anything.

Piccolo spoke up. "You said that the control panel was in the room with the kids, right?" Bulma nodded but it looked as if she was only doing so half-heartedly.

"Yes, but the kids don't know how to work it. Only I'm the one who knows how to deactivate the self-destruct and the lockdown system."

"Do you think you can talk Trunks through it?" Bulma blinked at that and everyone turned to look at the Namekian in confusion. Piccolo noticed the look and rolled his eyes before sighing in annoyance. "Just answer the question. Do you think Trunks would be able to deactivate it if you told him how?"

"Uh…yes, if I was able to talk to him."

Piccolo nodded. "Perfect. It's a good thing Namekians can communicate telepathically."

Bulma looked as if she wanted to smack herself while Vegeta and Gohan looked perplexed. "You can communicate telepathically with the children?" Vegeta questioned the elder Namekian. At Piccolo's nod Vegeta grinned maliciously. "Oh, this is perfect. With you communicating with the children and the woman telling the Boy what to do, we'll be able to get into the room in a matter of minutes."

"But what if those guys find out what we're doing before we're done?" Gohan questioned. "They can just shoot one of the kids and I will _not_ let that happen."

Vegeta nodded in agreement. "You make a good point, spawn." Vegeta seemed to be thinking before he started talking again. "As much as I hate to admit it, aside from my own brat, the Girl is the strongest and smartest fighter. You've done well training her," Vegeta spoke looking at Piccolo. "With Trunks working on the control panel the Spawn and Girl will have to distract the cretins. The Girl being the most strategically minded will be an instrumental part in that plan."

Piccolo's eyes narrowed. "Are you asking me to willingly put my daughter in danger while your son plays with a computer?"

"Your daughter was put in danger without your say so and the only way out is for my son to play with that computer."

Piccolo and Vegeta locked glares.

Gohan glared at the both of them while Bulma looked like she was getting more and more frantic. "Look, this isn't the time to argue or have a glaring match; our kids are all in there and we need to get them out."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>"What do we do?" Goten whispered to Trunks and the others. The kids were still huddled together in the pillow fort and were pondering what to do next. Trunks had taken over the role of the 'protector' and the three of them were looking to him for some sort of idea.<p>

Trunks cast a glare at the adults- who were talking amongst themselves and occasionally tossing a glance at the kids -and shrugged. "I don't know. I saw we try and fight em."

"Are you crazy?" Pan questioned in shock. "They have a gun!"

"I still don't know what this 'gun' is," Kona spoke up. Goten just shook his head at the girl and decided to explain that to her at a later time. For now he had bigger worries.

"So what are we going to do if we can't fight?" Goten pointed out.

"_Hello? Can you kids hear me?"_

The kids all looked confused at the voice in their heads, with the exception of Kona who was beaming and looking up at the ceiling. "Daddy!"

Vic looked over from his conversation with Tai and Kai and zeroed in on the happy blue-eyed girl. "What the hell are you so happy about? Your daddy isn't here, and I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

Kona looked like she was ready to argue. _"Keep quiet, kid."_ Kona pouted and shared a look with the others. _"All of you keep quiet."_ All the kids snapped their mouths closed and didn't utter a word. Vic went back to his conversation with the twins. _"Alright, now all of you go farther into the pillow fort so they can't see you,"_ Piccolo ordered. _"And don't say anything out loud. Respond to me with your thoughts."_

"_You can see us?" _Goten thought as the kids scooted back.

Pan rolled her eyes. _"The cameras Uncle Goten."_

"_What's going on? How are you talking to us?"_ Trunks questioned.

"_Namekians are telepathic, but that's not the issue right now,"_ Bulma's voice came through to the kids. All of them blinked at this. _"I'll explain later but for now just listen to me! Trunks, the control panel I gave you to control everything in that room; do you still have it?" _

"_Yeah, it's right behind me under one of the pillows."_

"_Good, now Trunks I'm going to need you to do exactly what I say. If you do that, then we'll be able to get you guys out of there."_

Vegeta's voice came through next. _"Girl."_

"_Yes, Uncle Vegeta?"_ Kona asked.

"_You and the Spawn are going to need to distract the vermin. Give the Boy enough chance to do whatever it is he needs to."_

"_But be careful,"_ Gohan added on.

Goten and Kona shared a look before nodding. _"Got it."_

"So what's your master plan now, Vic?" Tai asked sarcastically.

Kai nodded. "Yeah! Now we're going to be kidnappers!"

Vic waved the comment off. "No, we're going to be rich as soon as these people pay up. Just relax, everything is going to work out perfectly."

"Excuse me?"

The three criminals turned around and saw Kona looking up at them wide-eyed with Goten a few steps behind her. "I have a question."

"What's your question?" Kai asked, trying to sound kind. His voice cracked a bit due to his nervousness about the situation, so the attempt failed largely.

"Why are you holding us hostage?"

Vic smirked at that one. "For money, kid. Simple as that."

"Oh…I'm sorry. I was unaware that you men were destitute and had no talents or skills whatsoever to earn money of your own. Had I known you had such a _sad_ story, I wouldn't have put up as much of a fight. You obviously need all the help you can get," Kona spoke, an innocent look on her face. Of course, she wasn't _trying_ to be a smart mouth and insult them, but that was the way it came out.

Goten, Trunks, and Pan all started giggling from where they were while the three criminals in front of the blue-eyed girl went red. Vic looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel.

"_What?"_ He seethed.

Kona blinked and pouted. "Oh I'm sorry. I forget that I use big words sometimes when speaking with adults, assuming they understand me. Should I use smaller words?"

That time Vic may actually _have_ popped a blood vessel. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you!"

"QUESTION!" Goten shouted raising his hand in the air. Vic growled and look to Goten.

"If it's anything like your friend's question, I'm shooting you both."

"No, my question is if gun powder is explosive?"

Vic blinked at that, half-expecting another smart remark like one Kona had given. "I guess, yeah, why?"

"Just wondering…" Goten spoke shrugging. He shared a look with Kona who looked confused. Goten made a gesture with his hand and Kona's face filled with realization. Kona had backed up so she was standing next to Goten near the entrance to the pillow fort. _"Get ready…"_ Piccolo's voice came through their heads. Bulma had already talked Trunks through deactivating the self-destruct and emergency lockdown, and all he had to do was to wait for the signal to deactivate it. Truth be told the kids were _all_ waiting for their signal.

"_NOW!"_

All at once Trunks deactivated the emergency lockdown, causing all the doors and windows to open, Kona shot a small Ki blast at the gun causing it to explode, rendering it useless, and the four kids surged forward, jumping onto the criminals, legs ready to kick, nails ready to claw, and teeth ready to bite. The three howled in pain as they were assaulted by the toddlers. It only lasted a few seconds though. As soon as the kids had knocked them to the ground, they got up and sprinted out of the room, leaving the three men lying on the ground. Vic forced a laugh. "Well…at least it can't get any worse."

Three sets of footsteps got their attention. Looking towards the door, Kai, Tai, and Vic all looked like they wanted to pee themselves. Standing there, glaring daggers and looking positively livid, were Vegeta, Gohan, and Piccolo. The Prince of Saiyans gave a sadistic grin as the three warriors walked into the room. Vegeta smirked as Piccolo pressed the Emergency Lockdown button on the side of the door, causing all the doors and windows to lock up again. The three would be criminals all looked as if they were about to start crying.

"You vermin picked the wrong brats."


	5. I'll Fight Too!

A/N: Ouch! Looks like those criminals got locked in a room with Earth's strongest fighters; and apparently the most overprotective! So…what exactly have these fighters done to the men? Let's find out shall we? And it looks like the World Martial Arts Tournament is going to be starting up soon! Who exactly is going to be entering in this grand tournament? Why, EVERYONE of course!

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z only my OC.

* * *

><p><span>DragonBall Z: The Baby Brawlers Saga<span>

Chapter 5: I'll Fight Too!

"Oh my precious baby! You're okay!"

Trunks blushed and tried to hide his face as Bulma hugged and kissed the boy, much to his dismay. The other kids were giggling at him as his mother continued to smother him in her affection. "Mom, I'm okay! Quit with all the mushy stuff!"

Bulma gave Trunks a look, but complied with his request and put her son down. "I was just so worried about you! All of you!" She added on looking at the other kids. "I'm just glad you all are safe and uninjured and-" Bulma cut herself off, looking around. "Where's Vegeta, Piccolo, and Gohan?"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! NO! NOOO! PLEASE I SWEAR I'M SORRY!"

Everyone sweat dropped. "Uh…I think they're that way," Pan spoke, pointing towards the room they were just trapped in. Bulma was about to go to head towards the room but decided against it as soon as she had heard an explosion and a pained scream.

"Who wants to go to the kitchen to get some snacks?"

"ME!" The kids all exclaimed at once, forgetting the three men who were screaming and begging for their lives not two rooms away. It would probably be better if they didn't figure out exactly what was happening in the room with some of the three strongest warriors in the world…

* * *

><p>"Woman, the vermin were dealt with," Vegeta spoke walking into the kitchen, with Gohan and Piccolo behind him. Goten, Pan, and Kona immediately beamed and jumped up to run to their parents (or in Goten's case brother).<p>

"Daddy!" Pan and Kona both shouted before launching themselves at their respective father's. Goten had opted for shouting 'Gohan' and mirroring the girls actions.

Gohan scooped both of the kids up in his arms and hugged them tightly. "Pan! Goten! Oh, I'm glad to see you're both safe. Are you okay? You aren't hurt right?"

"We're fine!"

"Kid, you okay?" Piccolo asked looking over the small blue-eyed girl. Kona nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. Piccolo then gave a small smirk of satisfaction. "You did good, Kona. Your Ki blast was very effective and you kept them busy. And very nice job insulting them."

Kona blinked in confusion. "I was insulting them?"

Piccolo sweat dropped. "Remind me to have Dende borrow some more books on expressive tones and language when we get back."

Bulma, while the small reunions were going on, looked to Vegeta a bit panicked. "Uh…Vegeta? What did you do with them?"

"Tortured and tormented them mostly."

"Vegeta!" Bulma hissed.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and snorted. "They are alive. Barely recognizable, and they will more than likely not be able to remember the last two months of their miserable lives, but they will survive. The Spawn, Namekian, and I dumped them at the local hospital. They'll get necessary treatment."

"What exactly did you boys _do_?" Bulma asked, a bit worried about what her husband and the other men had done to the poor idiotic robbers.

Piccolo looked up from checking Kona's hair to make sure it wouldn't get in her eyes while she was training and gave Bulma a serious look. "You don't want to know." Gohan was about to roll his eyes and retort, but he held his comment, hearing a voice he hadn't expected to hear again.

"_Hey Gohan! Gohan, can you hear me?"_

"Dad!" Gohan shouted, looking up at the sky. "Yeah, dad I can hear you!"

Everyone turned and gave Gohan their attention at the fact that Goku was talking to his eldest son. Well, not that the oblivious Saiyan knew that he HAD another son.

"_It's good to hear from you, son. Oh, and I've got some great news! I'm being allowed to come back to Earth for a day to compete at the World Martial Arts Tournament!" _

Gohan beamed. "Really? That's great! So you're really going to compete at the World Martial Arts Tournament?" The malicious smile that found it's way on Vegeta's face didn't go unnoticed by any of the adults in the room. Without missing a beat, Vegeta spoke up.

"The Boy and I shall compete as well."

Pan tugged on Gohan's shirt. "I want to compete too!" She exclaimed. Goten nodded in agreement.

"Me too!"

Kona turned to Piccolo, a questioning look on her face. "Can I compete too?" Piccolo smirked and nodded at his daughter.

"Kona and I will fight," He announced, causing the blue-eyed girl to beam. Everyone looked at Gohan expectantly. The school teacher grinned as well.

"Videl and I are fighting too! Man this is going to be great! I can't wait to tell everyone!"

Goku laughed. _"You better start training. I'm not going to be holding back!"_

"Well neither will I!"

"_I'll see you then, son. Tell your mother I said 'hi'."_

And with that Goku's voice faded. The kids all looked up at him in confusion. "Gohan, who were you talking to?" Trunks asked. The kids hadn't been born when Goku was alive, so it was understandable that they were confused as to who he was.

"I was talking to my dad," Gohan answered the lavender haired boy.

Pan shared a look with Goten, who also had the same look of confusion on his face that his niece wore. "I have another grandpa?" She asked curiously.

Gohan gave her- and his brother -an amused look. "Of course you have another grandpa, and Goten don't look so surprised that we have a dad!I mean, I talk about him all the time to you." A face of realization made it's way onto Goten's features and was soon replaced with a sheepish grin. Gohan rolled his eyes and continued. "And you'll get to meet him when we all go to compete at the Martial Arts Tournament!"

Kona looked to Piccolo in confusion. "Is that the Grandpa Goku you informed me of a year ago?" Piccolo smirked.

"Great memory, kid. And yeah, he's the one. You know Goten?" Kona pouted a bit, confused by the question, but nodded. "Imagine a bigger version of him, only stronger, hungrier, and with less maturity."

Kona winced.

Vegeta turned towards the two other warriors in the room and glared at them. "While, these were extenuating circumstances, my rule still stands. No parents are to be here during training, and seeing as how we'll be training for an upcoming tournament, that rule is going to be more strictly enforced. Say goodbye to your brats and then leave."

"Vegeta!" Bulma hissed, appalled by her husbands rude remarks. She wasn't _surprised_ by them, but still it was unnecessarily rude.

Gohan and Piccolo seemed as if they expected this sort of thing coming, because instead of arguing with the Prince of Saiyans- or demanding that they should take their children home -they simply complied with his request. Gohan kissed both Pan and Goten on the cheek and gave them large hugs. "You two be good for Vegeta and Bulma, you hear?" Gohan asked, making sure he got a nod from both of them before putting them down. "Good, if either of you two act up then I'll have Bulma and Vegeta call me."

Both kids shared a worried look.

"You sure you're going to be okay, kid?" Piccolo asked. Kona nodded enthusiastically and Piccolo nodded. Kona wrapped her tiny arms around him in a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Piccolo was about to put her down when he paused. "If you need me kid, just give me a holler. And if you can't call out, remember, there's more than one way for you to talk to me," He smirked tapping one finger on the side of her head after placing her on the ground.

Kona beamed.

"Alright, you may leave now," Vegeta spoke impatiently, just waiting for the two parents to leave so he could start plotting what training he and the kids were going to be doing the next day. Of course he fully expected his son to do well, but he would be damned if any of the other Saiyan brats lost to no power-level vermin, so he was fully intending on training them to do their best.

"You're hospitality knows no bounds," Piccolo retorted sarcastically as he and Gohan headed for the door. "We'll be leaving now."

Gohan grinned. "I'm going to go and spread the word to rest of the gang and see who else I can get to compete! Man, everyone's going to be so excited!"

"I'll call Yamacha, Tien, and Chiaotzu!" Bulma exclaimed excitedly.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Fantastic. Now you two must-"

"Go, yes, we know. We're going, we're going."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Vegeta, why are we up so early?" Goten questioned, rubbing his eye tiredly. It was currently five in the morning, and the kids had only gone to sleep just three hours earlier. Pan was practically falling asleep on Trunks' shoulder, Trunks was propped up against the side of the house, Goten was curled up in a ball on the grass, and Kona was using him as a pillow.<p>

Vegeta looked at the tired children before him and grinned maliciously. He was going to make sure those kids were more than ready for the tournament. A plus side was, he could begin experimenting with ways of helping the kids go Super Saiyan. Of course he would need to assist Kona with that the most, but the others- he was sure -would learn how to transform fairly quick. Perhaps if they trained enough, they could even get it the day of the tournament.

"Spawn, we are up early because from now until the day of the tournament we are going to train early. There will be an extra three hours added onto training schedules. We _will_ be prepared to fight- and dominate -when the day of the tournament comes around. We will show the might of Saiyans!"

The kids all shared a look before Trunks sighed.

"We're all going to die…"


	6. Super Saiyans and Lessons Learned

A/N: Well, looks like the little tikes are going to start training for the upcoming tournament! But with Vegeta as their trainer- and the Prince of Saiyans all Gung-ho with Saiyan domination -these kids are going to have one hell of a time trying to keep up! But what secrets are some of these kids hiding? And are three of these kids going to learn the value of hardwork and determination?

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z only my OC.

* * *

><p><span>DragonBall Z: The Baby Brawlers Saga<span>

Chapter 6: Super Saiyans and Lessons Learned

"You three are pathetic! Look at the Girl, she's actually working!" Vegeta shouted pointing at Kona who was running around the yard with the extra weights that Vegeta added onto her own weighted training clothes.

Vegeta, as soon as he had explained that they were going to be undergoing some intense training he had strapped weights onto all of the kids and ordered them to run around the yard until he told them to stop. Kona, being used to weighted training clothes, was running around the yard with no problems. Trunks, Goten, and Pan, weren't holding up quite as well and had stopped to take a break twenty minutes into the exercise.

"Well, we don't need to work as hard as she does! We're stronger!" Trunks snorted, shrugging off one of the weights. Vegeta tossed him a look which made the small boy freeze and his two companions hide behind him.

"What was that, Boy?"

"Nothing!"

Goten frowned. "Mr. Vegeta?"

Vegeta restrained an eye roll and looked towards the Goku look-alike. "What is it Spawn? If you ask to go to the bathroom I swear I'm going to make you run until you pass out."

Goten gulped but shook his head. "No…I was just going to ask if instead of running if we could play Super Saiyan?"

Vegeta's eyebrow twitched. "What?"

"Can we play Super Saiyan?" Pan asked again for her uncle. "That would make this easier! We love to play Super Saiyan!"

"And how, pray tell, do you _play_ Super Saiyans?" Vegeta practically hissed out.

Trunks, Goten, and Pan all shared a look before shrugging. The three kids fell into line and put their hands at their sides. "HAAA!" Within seconds a golden aura was around them, their hair was spiked up and gold, and their eyes were green. Vegeta looked like he was about to have an aneurism and have kittens at the same time.

Trunks, Goten, and Pan were Super Saiyans.

Kona paused in her running to look over at the spectacle before frowning and continuing her run. Vegeta gawked at the three kids before them. "Since when can you brats transform?"

"Well, Pan transformed first, then me and Goten did. This happened…like a few weeks ago?" Trunks guessed. After receiving a nod of confirmation from Pan, Trunks nodded more certainly. "Yeah, it was a few weeks ago."

"Which of you is the strongest?" Vegeta asked automatically.

Goten bit his lip and thought about it. "Uh…I think Trunks is so far."

"Hey!" Pan complained.

Vegeta ignored her outburst and nodded, looking back at Kona who was still running. "And the Girl?"

"She can't transform like the rest of us can, but she's better than us when we're not Super Saiyans," Pan answered smiling in her friends direction. "A _lot_ better actually."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes in thought as he surveyed the three Super Saiyans in front of him who weren't willing to work harder to better themselves, and the other Saiyan child who was running around the yard with around a hundred pounds worth of training weights on (not even counting her fifty pound training clothes) not looking to slow her pace. "Brats, you three go inside."

The three of them shared a look. "But dad, you said we were going to be training for at least seven hours and-"

"I know what I said, Boy. Don't question me, just do as you're told. All of you inside, now." The other kids quickly ran inside, not wanting to Saiyan Prince to get mad at them, leaving only Kona and Vegeta outside.

Kona looked up and blinked noticing that her fellow trainees were nowhere to be seen. She paused in her run to look at Vegeta. "Prince Vegeta, where did the others go?"

"I sent them inside. They can all transform into a Super Saiyan and feel they don't need to train, though I'm sure you're already aware of that fact," Vegeta challenged. Kona's downcast expression answered his question. "Wipe that sad expression off your face. I'm going to be training with you to get you to achieve Super Saiyan level."

* * *

><p>"What are you kids doing in here so early?" Bulma asked looking at the three kids. The three shrugged in unison.<p>

"No clue. Dad just sent us all in here after we went Super Saiyan. He made Kona stay outside for some reason though," Trunks spoke up heading towards the bowl of chips that was on the table. Pan and Goten quickly joined him and started chomping away. Bulma frowned looking out of the kitchen window to check up on Vegeta and Kona who were still outside. The two were just disappearing into the woods when she looked out.

"Only Kona? Can she transform?"

"Not yet! Only we can so far!" Goten shouted, his mouth full of chips and some pretzels he had nabbed from a bowl on the counter.

Bulma crossed her arms and pouted. "Poor thing…"

* * *

><p>"Ow…"<p>

The other kids all looked up to see Kona stumbling back into the house, with Vegeta walking behind her, his hands in his pocket. It was several hours earlier that the others had been sent inside without any explanation as to why. Now, Kona looked battered and bruised and absolutely exhausted.

"What happened to you?" Trunks questioned.

"Intense training," Vegeta responded, not giving Kona a chance to give her own answer. He then looked to the blue-eyed girl and nodded his head towards the kitchen. "Eat, then you may rest with the other brats."

Kona nodded and plopped into a chair in the kitchen before she rested her head on her arms. "Don't worry sweetie, food's all done. I'll get it for you now," Bulma smiled at the little girl, but as soon as she turned she tossed Vegeta a cold glare. "I'm going to have a word with you later about running that girl to exhaustion." She quickly started to get Kona her food while the other kids jumped onto the table to look at the exhausted girl.

"You okay? You look tired," Goten pointed out, poking her cheek. Kona didn't even look like she had the energy to swat his hand away, so she leveled a glare his way.

"I'm really tired, but it was a good training session," Kona admitted. "I can already tell that I got stronger. I just need food and I'll be okay."

"Well said Girl," Vegeta spoke. Bulma brought over plates of food and set it down on the table. Before Goten, Pan, and Trunks could lunge for it, Vegeta growled and got their attention. "The food is for the Girl. She worked hard today to try and reach Super Saiyan level, while the three of you were able to get it without severe training or discipline because of your genetics. Though you are stronger, you should not believe you should stop training. When the Girl reaches Super Saiyan level- and I guarantee you, she will -she will be more powerful than all of you. Think on that."

The three kids who had already reached Super Saiyan status pouted as they thought about what was said to them. Kona had opted for ignoring the entire speech and just started diving into the food. Pan frowned realizing that what was said was right. "We shouldn't have stopped just because we could transform, and we shouldn't have said we were stronger when Kona was working harder. I'm sorry Kona."

Kona didn't really pay attention, just nodded and waved absently as she continued eating. Trunks and Goten each spoke apologizes to the blue-eyed girl, but still she continued eating. "No…problem!" She spoke between bites of food.

Vegeta nodded in approval at the apologies. "So, are you three going to be giving it your all during training tomorrow, or should I only expect the Girl to actually try?"

"No! We're all going to work!" Trunks exclaimed.

"EEP!"

Everyone turned to look at Kona who had just dropped her fork and was gripping the table in pain. Bulma looked at her in concern. "Kona, sweetie, are you okay?" Kona shook her head and looked like she was in pain, but also as if she was confused.

"My…my butt hurts!"

Everyone looked at her in confusion, but Vegeta's eyes widened in recognition. "Girl, do you mean the lowest bone on your spine? Are you referring to that area?" Kona nodded, and wailed in pain. Vegeta grinned before laughing. "I honestly didn't think she'd reach that phase this soon."

"What phase dad?" Trunks asked looking at his father. The kids were all up and surrounding Kona, trying to see if she was going to be okay.

Pan frowned in worry as she looked at her friend. "What's going on, Uncle Vegeta?"

Before he could answer her there was a loud ripping sound.

Everyone looked towards the source of the sound and blinked. In front of their eyes was a twitching tail moving to and fro, coming out of the newly formed rip in Kona's training pants. Kona noticed all of them looking towards her and frowned. "What? What are you looking at?" Kona turned and saw the newly acquired tail now apart of her body and screamed.

"I HAVE A TAIL!"


	7. Flying School!

A/N: What's this? Kona's got a tail? Well, looks like this Saiyan girl is well on her way to a Super Saiyan transformation! Now with the kids all on board for intense training, these kids are going to be a large threat in the tournament! The tournament that's going to be in less than three days! So, now these loveable brats are going to have to learn how to fly! But with the patience of the Saiyan Prince, it may require some outside help!

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z, only my OC.

* * *

><p><span>DragonBall Z: The Baby Brawlers Saga<span>

Chapter 7: Flying School!

"Shouldn't we call Piccolo?"

"Why would I bother doing something like that?"

"Well, because he said to call him if there was anything that happened. And I don't know about you, but I would call a child growing an new body part out of their butt something that a parent might want to be aware of," Bulma retorted as she and Vegeta stood together off to the side in the kitchen, watching the kids surround Kona and start poking at her newly grown tail.

Vegeta scoffed. "Saiyan children are supposed to have tails. It's hardly a shock. They are born with a tail, but they are soon removed. Only after intense and vigorous training can the tail grow back and then the Saiyan child can don the title of a Saiyan Warrior. It shows her achievement."

"Yeah, but when Goku was a kid and he had a tail he would go ballistic when there was a full moon out," Bulma pointed out.

"Just keep her inside during a full moon and that'll solve the problem," Vegeta spoke as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"That is so cool!" Pan exclaimed, as she watched her friend's tail swish back and forth. "Can you control it?" She questioned, looking at Kona who seemed entranced by her own tail too.

Kona narrowed her eyes in concentration for a few seconds before giving up and shaking her head. "No, it just keeps going back and forth."

"Maybe it goes based on your emotions? You know, like a cat!" Trunks suggested.

Goten watched the tail go back and forth as if he was being hypnotized by it. He reached out and grabbed it and Kona immediately yelped and froze in her movement. Vegeta looked over at the kids and glared. "Spawn! Let go of the Girl's tail!"

Goten immediately released his grasp on Kona's tail and the girl looked to be able to move again. Her tail twitched back an forth in irritation. "What just happened? Why did you do that Goten?" She asked in annoyance, glaring at the Goku look alike. Goten looked shocked and confused.

"What did I do?"

"You grabbed her tail, Spawn," Vegeta said approaching the children, with Bulma trailing behind him. The confused look Goten gave him, prompted a more detailed explanation. "For a Saiyan who hasn't trained their tail, grabbing it can be severely painful and can render immobility as you've just seen. In short, don't grab her tail."

Kona nodded animatedly at that new rule, not wanting anyone to try and grab her tail again. Goten smiled sheepishly at the blue-eyed girl. "Sorry, Kona, I really didn't know that would hurt."

Kona smiled and shrugged. "It's not your fault."

Pan looked at Vegeta and grinned. "Uncle Vegeta, when do we get monkey tails? Is it like the youngest gets their tails first? Or-"

"You get it once you train to get it," Vegeta responded.

Pan pouted, catching his drift, and nodded. Trunks kept studying Kona's tail as if it was going to do something magically. "What's it supposed to do anyway? Is it supposed to give her like some sort of powers?"

"No, but it shows she is a true warrior, and she is becoming closer to transforming into a Super Saiyan."

Kona looked up excitedly. "Really? So I'm close to transforming?" At Vegeta's nod, Kona jumped up and cheered. "Awesome! What are we going to do next in training?"

"Flying."

* * *

><p>"Vegeta, can you explain why I had to take a day off of work to be here again?"<p>

"Because you must teach the brats to fly," Vegeta answered Gohan's question simply.

Gohan was tempted to roll his eyes at the Prince of Saiyans, but his excitement at the fact that the kids were all going to learn to fly won out in the end, causing a grin to grace his features.

It was already nine in the morning, and the kids were all asleep. Gohan had been called by the Saiyan Prince early to demand his help for teaching the children to fly while he got his own training done in his Gravity Room. While normally he would refuse because he had to work, he had missed having his daughter and brother around the house, and teaching the kids how to fly was bound to be entertaining.

"Alright, when do we start?" Gohan questioned.

Vegeta put a towel over his neck and started walking off. "Wake the brats in two hours, then send them outside. And remind the Spawn not to grab on to the Girl's tail. It's incredibly painful to her."

"Okay, I'll remind Goten to-" Gohan's eyes widened. "Wait, tail?"

* * *

><p>"Alright, now is your first day of flying school!" Gohan announced to the excited kids in front of him. Goten, Kona, were grinning and talking excitedly about learning how to fly, ignoring Pan and Trunks who were issuing challenges at each other to see who would be the best at flying. Gohan noticed the newly grown monkey tail swaying behind Kona in excitement and made a mental not to make sure no one grabbed it, and that they finished their lesson before the sun went down. It was a full moon that night.<p>

"Alright, alright, settle down kids. Now, I take it you've all learned how to work with your Ki, right?"

Pan nodded enthusiastically. "Yup! You taught me daddy!"

Gohan laughed at his daughters response and nodded. "Yes, I did! Now, to fly you kinda have to use what you've learned about controlling Ki and then find your center. Once you do that you sort of push it out, focusing on your feet and then you can fly!"

All of the kids looked at Gohan in confusion at his less than helpful response.

"Just try to concentrate on flying and we'll take it from there."

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>"Trunks! Stop firing Ki blasts! That's not going to get you to fly!" Gohan shouted, rushing towards the lavender haired boy who had successfully blown another two holes into the ground. Apparently the words 'concentration' and 'Ki blasts' went hand-in-hand for the young lavender haired boy.<p>

"THIS ISN'T WORKING!" Pan shouted in frustration. She looked like she was about to start blasting holes into the ground like Trunks was after hours of failed attempts. Goten had opted for running around and jumping up, flapping his arms in an attempt to start flying. Kona was simply meditating on the ground, looking calm and focused. Gohan looked relieved at the small girl and his brother. At least he didn't have to worry about _them_ blasting holes in the ground.

Bulma was going to kill him if anything else was destroyed.

"You have to be patient Pan, and focus. And Trunks, I swear I'll get your mom out here if you don't stop firing Ki blasts," Gohan threatened causing the lavender haired boy to wince and stop his tactic to try and fly. Gohan shook his head before running over to his daughter who looked like she was about to cry in frustration. "Don't worry Pan, you'll get it! It just takes time!"

"But I want to fly _now_," Pan retorted crossing her arms over her chest, a pout on her face. Gohan was tempted to just lie down on the grass face down and stay there for the rest of the lesson. Videl was tough to teach, but these kids were downright impossible. Maybe if he just pretended to be asleep…

"Gohan! Gohan!"

So much for that idea.

Gohan turned over to look at Goten who was jumping up and down pointing at something. Gohan frowned noticing his brother's behavior. "What's up Goten? Why are you jumping up and down like that? You know that's not going to get you to fly, right?"

"Kona! Look at Kona! She's flying!"

Everyone immediately whipped their heads around to look at the very girl they were talking about. Kona was still meditating, her eyes closed and a serene look on her face, but she was now hovering a few feet off the ground.

"She's flying!" Pan exclaimed excitedly for her friend.

Kona's eyes opened and she looked around, seeing she was flying, and grinned. She uncrossed her legs and giggled now flying around the yard as if she had been born with invisible wings, doing loops and turns. "This is so cool!" She laughed before landing. "That was so much fun!"

Without any other words being spoken all the kids dropped down onto the ground to start meditating. Gohan just blinked in shock before grinning widely. "Well, looks like my job was just done for me! Thanks a lot Kona!"

Kona looked confused. "What did I do?"

"You just managed to get them to be quiet and focused," Gohan pointed out. He then noticed the sun was just about to start setting. "Just in time too. You head inside and go find Vegeta. It's a full moon out tonight and he'll know what to do. I'll wait here and help the others."

* * *

><p>"Why do I have to sit in here?" Kona asked like a sad puppy as she sat in a dark Gravity Room with nothing but a red light above her head. She looked so sad at being locked in the room all by herself and looked at the Saiyan Prince who was watching her from the glass viewing area of the Gravity Room.<p>

"_Because, Girl, this is the only room in the house with no windows. And since I wouldn't have time to board up all the windows in this house before the moon came out, you must stay in here until that task is done,"_ Vegeta answered simply through the com system. _"I will be back in an hour or so to let you out, but in the mean time practice your forms and your flying skills."_

"Do I get food?" Kona asked a bit hopefully.

"_As soon as I board up the windows." _

"Aw man…"

* * *

><p>"WOO-HOO!" Trunks whooped as he flew through the air like a jet. He was about to do a loop but had to stop suddenly as Pan zoomed past him. The girl looked back at him and grinned.<p>

"You should watch where you're going Trunks!"

Goten beamed as he flew around the skies. "Look at me! Birdy! Birdy! I'm a Birdy!"

Gohan laughed at their reactions, but was actually quite impressed that all the kids had learned to fly and were progressing so rapidly. It was awesome for him to see his daughter, brother, and the two kids who were practically family to him, pick something like flying up so quickly.

Guess it was just those Saiyan genes.

"Alright, that's enough for today. You guys can practice your flying skills some more tomorrow. The sun is setting and I have to head back home soon," Gohan informed the three.

Pan immediately flew over to her father and landed in his awaiting arms. "Do you have to go daddy? Can't you stay with us?"

Gohan frowned. "Sorry Pan, but I was only here for today to teach you guys to fly. Now that you all know how, Vegeta is likely to kick me out of here. Besides, I need to help mommy and grandma get stuff ready before the Tournament."

Goten flew over and sat on Gohan's shoulder. "You sure you can't just stay for a little longer?"

"Sorry kiddo, no can do."

Trunks flew over but stayed in midair. "Well, I guess we'll see you at the Tournament Gohan!" Gohan hugged and kissed his daughter and brother before ruffling Trunks' hair and starting to fly.

"See you then Trunks! Now you kids head on inside and tell Bulma and Vegeta I said 'bye'. I really wasn't kidding when I said I had to help Videl and mom! Hopefully mom doesn't pull out the frying pan…"

At that all the Saiyans winced.

Gohan shook his head and grinned. "Well, see you kids! Have fun!" And with that the elder Son was gone. The kids all flew in excitedly, ready to tell the first person they saw about their triumphs. And the first person they saw?

Bra.

"Bra! Look! We learned to fly!"

"I was like a rocket! I was going so fast-"

"Look I'm a birdy!"

Bra looked up at her three friends and beamed at the sight of them flying. "That's so cool! Can you carry me Trunks? I want to fly too!" Trunks grinned and easily complied, flying down to grab his sister before he, Goten, and Pan started flying around the house.

"WEE!" Bra exclaimed, giggling as she 'flew' with the other Saiyans. Bulma walked into the living room with a data pad in her hand, working on some new ideas for inventions before she looked up and saw the kids flying. She smiled and looked back down before she did a double take.

"You can FLY?" Bulma shouted in shock.

All the kids just giggled in response. Vegeta chose that moment to walk in with a few sheets of metal and some nails. He looked up at the ceiling and grinned. "You brats are flying, good. Now come down here and help me board up these windows, it's a full moon out tonight."

"So?" Trunks asked in confusion.

"So do you want to see a giant ape tearing apart our house?" Bulma retorted, knowing from first hand experience how much of a handful a Saiyan with a tail was after seeing a full moon.

"No…"

"Good, now help your father."


	8. Gather for the Tournament!

A/N: Alright, it's time for the tournament finally! And time for Goku to make a grand reentrance! But, alas, the fun cannot last with the luck of these Saiyan warriors! So, without any further ado, let's just dive right into the chapter! I know you all must be dying to see our favorite lovable goofball! Goku!

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z, only my OC.

* * *

><p><span>DragonBall Z: The Baby Brawlers Saga<span>

Chapter 8: Gather for the Tournament!

"Man this food is good!" Trunks grinned as he and the others dug into the take out that Bulma had gotten. The Saiyan kids, and Vegeta, were all stuffing their faces after working to board up all the windows in Capsule Corps. Boarding up the windows was tedious, but the job was done and the Saiyans were rewarding themselves with food.

Goten paused in his eating to look up in confusion. "Why were we boarding up all those windows again?"

"Hey…where's Kona?" Pan asked in confusion, looking around the table to notice her friend wasn't there.

Vegeta nearly choked on his mouthful of food. He quickly swallowed it before standing up from the table abruptly, knocking his chair to the ground in the process. "Crap! The Girl!"

* * *

><p>"Hello? Uncle Vegeta? Can I come out now? I practiced my forms and flying! Are the windows boarded up yet? I don't like being alone! How much longer is it going to be? I'm really hungry…and I have to pee! Uncle Vegeta? Hello?"<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you didn't tell me she got a tail, learned to fly, and then left my kid in your Gravity Room for over two hours, by herself!" Piccolo shouted at Vegeta. It was three days later, and the start of the tournament. The kids had stayed with Vegeta for the remainder of their three days of training, and everyone had agreed to meet at Capsule Corps before they headed off to the Tournament in Bulma's large flying vehicle. It was the only aircraft large enough to hold all of the Z-Fighters and their friends.<p>

As soon as everyone had gotten there, Piccolo had noticed the new extremity that his daughter had and had immediately questioned Bulma about what had happened. The blue haired woman was more than happy to explain the situation, just to see her husband get in trouble. Not that Vegeta was _afraid_ of Piccolo.

Krillin, Yamacha, Tien, and Chiaotzu were all laughing at the verbal battle that was about to ensue. 17 was playing around with the kids, 18 tried to ignore everyone while holding onto Marron on her lap, Chi-Chi was keeping Master Roshi in check with her Frying Pan-O-Death while her father tried to get her to stop hitting the pervert, Gohan was muttering about what a weird group of people they were while Videl laughed, Bulma was piloting the vehicle, and Dende was trying to calm Piccolo down while Vegeta ignored him.

"Your brat is fine. She didn't die in my care," Vegeta retorted.

"You locked her in the Gravity Room for two hours by herself! And she grew a tail! And forgive me, but wasn't it in _your_ care that the kids were kidnapped?" Piccolo fired back.

"That situation was dealt with, accordingly."

"Yeah I know, because _I _was the one that had to step in and help!"

Gohan, who had been listening to the conversation, didn't bother to put in the fact that he also had to be called in to help. That would just make matters worse. Instead, he decided to play peace keeper. "Hey, don't worry about it, Piccolo. Kona's fine and she looks happy, see?" Gohan spoke pointing over to where the blue-eyed girl, Pan, Goten, Trunks, and Bra were all playing with 17.

Piccolo frowned but stopped his arguing and crossed his arms over his chest. Vegeta, though, didn't seem like he was in a mood to stop his arguing streak. "I've ridden Galactic Slugs faster than this vehicle!"

"Oh hush," Bulma ordered looking at her husband. She then turned back to look at Gohan who, unfortunately, was in his Saiyaman outfit. "So is Goku really going to show up?"

"He'll be there, I know it!" Gohan assured.

Master Roshi laughed (despite the large lumps now on his head). "When has Goku ever let us down before? He'll be there for sure!"

Gohan laughed before looking to Krillin. "So Krillin, I bet he'll hardly recognize you with your goofy hairdo."

"Hey! It's stylish!" Krillin defended.

The Ox King laughed. "I forgot just how funny you guys are together."

Chi-Chi looked to Yamacha, Tien, and Chiaotzu. "So, are any of you going to be competing?"

Yamacha blinked. "Me? No, I'll just end up embarrassing myself, I gave up fighting." Everyone could plainly hear Vegeta mutter a 'finally' underneath his breath, but Yamacha decided to pretend he didn't hear it.

Tien laughed. "Chiaotzu and I aren't entering either. We just came to watch our little friends over there compete in their first tournament. Plus, when else are we going to get the chance to see Goku?" Tien pointed out, jerking a thumb over towards the kids.

Speaking of the kids, Gohan remembered something. "So listen Vegeta- and this goes for you kids too -I think we should all agree not to turn into Super Saiyans during the fights."

Vegeta immediately whirled around in his seat to glare at Gohan. "And why not?"

Piccolo nodded his agreement. "I agree with Gohan. Not all of the kids can transform, so it would be fair if none of them use transformations."

Bulma pursed her lips in though. "That's a good idea. If people see you guys transform, there's a good chance they'll recognize you from the broadcast of the Cell games. And after that, well, the journalists will get all your names off the entry forms and ugh! TV cameras would be all over my front yard!"

"Yeah! Then you'd all know what I have to deal with, with my high school students! They keep insisting I'm the Golden Fighter! Sure, they're _right,_ but they can't know that."

"I don't see the problem," Vegeta shrugged. "When the journalists come I'll just destroy them. Or, I can just get the brats to do it for me. Right brats?"

"Sure!" The kids all agreed immediately. Vegeta smirked at the fact that he had successfully gotten the kids to listen and follow his directions, but the other adults tossed him a disapproving look.

Bulma glared. "Vegeta! Would you behave yourself? You're not going to have the kids learn bad habits!"

"Fine, it's settled, there will be no Super Saiyan transformations during the battles. Of course, I'll still have the advantage. But you brats _do_ understand, correct?"

"Yeah, that's okay with us dad!" Trunks spoke up from his spot.

Goten nodded. "Yeah!"

"So then we can all fight equally!" Pan added on, hugging her blue-eyed friend for emphasis.

Kona just smiled. "I have no qualms about this rule. But no one is to touch my tail, right?"

"Good point, Girl. No one grabs the brats tail," Vegeta ordered.

Yamacha looked at Kona's tail in confusion. He seemed to be having one of his moments where he didn't realize that his actions were going to put him in danger as he reached over the seat towards the girl. "What's wrong with grabbing her tail?" He asked, grabbing Kona's tail and lifting her in the air.

Kona yelped and froze again.

Simultaneously, three Ki blasts were hurled at Yamacha, causing him to drop the blue-eyed girl in 17's arms, and duck underneath the attacks that hit the wall. Piccolo, Vegeta, and 17 all put their arms down after firing the blasts at Yamacha.

"Don't. Grab. Her. Tail." They all spoke in unison.

Nearly everyone was laughing at the 'scared shitless' expression on Yamacha's face as he looked at the three adults. He just nodded mutely and turned to look out the window, not wanting to anger anyone further. 18 looked over at her brother with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you so protective of the Namekian's kid?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" He retorted before holding Kona up so their faces were next to each other. "I love my little mini me. Gotta protect someone whose going to grow up to be a little heartbreaker, right?" 18 rolled her eyes at her brothers reasoning and closed her eyes, fully intent on ignoring everyone else but her daughter for the rest of the flight. Kona blushed at the comment while Pan giggled.

Goten raised an eyebrow. "I don't think she's going to be a heartbreaker." Kona glared his way and Goten immediately flinched back. Bra smiled and went to go crawl over to sit on her dad's lap. Even at a young age she could tell an argument was going to start.

Trunks nodded in agreement. "I agree with Goten."

"Yeah, because you don't know what true beauty is, like what me, Bra, and Kona have!" Pan retorted.

All the adults sighed. The kids were at it again.

"Hey look! I see it! There's the island where the World Martial Arts Tournament is taking place!" Bulma exclaimed. Immediately the kids all ran to the front to look outside of the front window in excitement. There were hundreds of other flying crafts headed towards the same island and the kids could barely contain their excitement.

"It's game time," Krillin grinned, cracking his knuckles. Gohan started reaching into his bag.

"Hey, guess it's time to complete my outfit then!" He pulled out a long white bandana and tied it around his head and put on dark sunglasses as everyone watched, wondering if he was crazy or if he actually though he looked good.

"Hey Gohan…are you really going to wear that thing to fight?" Krillin asked, hoping his friend would say no.

"Yeah! That way they wont recognize me! Do I look cool or what?" Krillin couldn't think of anything to say and just stood quiet. Gohan then turned to look at the kids. "What do you guys think? Don't I look awesome?"

Pan nodded while smiling. Bless that child's heart. Even though her father looked weird, she loved him enough to think he looked cool. Goten nodded animatedly. "Yeah! You look great Gohan!"

Trunks and Kona shared a look. Both of them obviously were not as impressed as the Son's. A nod, and both of them just stood silent. "Alright kids, go sit down! We're about to land!" Trunks ran up to his dad and climbed up onto his lap with Bra, Goten went to go sit on Chi-Chi's lap, and Pan and Kona went to go wedge themselves in between Gohan and Piccolo so they could still sit next to each other. "This is going to be awesome!"

* * *

><p>The Z-Fighters were walking around the sight of the tournament, heading towards the registration table and keeping an eye out for Goku. The kids- minus Bra and Marron -all started to run around excitedly pointing at everything and anything. The place was crowded and filled with booths with various types of foods, shirts, drinks, and other things that you could by. "Hey, looks like a world fair," Krillin mused.<p>

Bulma frowned. "I hate being in large crowds."

"I wonder if Goku's here," Tien commented. Before anyone could answer him there was a large screaming sound as everyone started running in the opposite direction of the where they Z-Fighters were going, holding autograph books in the air.

Krillin rolled his eyes seeing Hercule at the center of the crowd, laughing it up and signing autographs. Videl facepalmed. "Oh look, our great hero. The man who saved us all from Cell," Krillin spoke sarcastically.

"Please just tell everyone you beat Cell, Gohan. My dad's so embarrassing," Videl muttered, trying to hide her face.

"Can we go say 'hi' to Grandpa Hercule?" Pan asked looking up at her parents, motioning to the other Saiyan kids who were going to be competing. Videl looked around and after getting a nod from Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Piccolo, waved the kids off.

"Just be back soon! Don't get lost and stay together!" Videl ordered as the kids ran off.

Piccolo looked over at Gohan and raised an eyebrow. "That outfit. Are you really going to fight in that? I thought you were kidding," Piccolo spoke. He had honestly thought that Gohan was just messing with them and that he would change before they stepped off the ship.

"Of course I am!"

Chi-Chi looked around everywhere. "Oh, I don't see Goku anywhere. Where can he be? Gosh, maybe they weren't able to bring him back?"

Just as the others were going to look for him, Goku blurred in front of the group of friends and family. Everyone looked on with wide eyes. Goku, with a goofy smile on his face, looked at the others. "Hey! I'm back!"

"17, get the kids," Bulma requested politely. 17 nodded and quickly made his way over to where the kids disappeared into the crowd.

"Dad!" Gohan exclaimed, a wide smile on his face. "It's you!"

"Goku," Piccolo spoke, grinning and giving a nod to the Saiyan warrior.

Goku grinned as he looked at his family. "Man, you guys have changed a lot since I've been gone! Gohan, your giant!" Everyone was in a state of a pleased shock- excluding Vegeta and Piccolo -and stayed silent.

"Welcome back, Goku," Master Roshi said, staring at his former pupil.

"Uh…so you guys just going to stand there and stare at me all day?" Goku asked laughing. Immediately his friends all surged forward to envelope him in hugs.

Chi-Chi looked at Goku and smiled. "Oh, sweetheart…I've missed you."

Goku smiled back at her. "I've missed you too Chi-Chi."

"Hey! What's going on?" Trunks called out as he and Goten ran up to the group. As soon as Goten saw who was standing there he stopped and went to hide behind his mom's legs. Goku noticed this and blinked.

"Hey! I think there's a little me hiding behind your leg, Chi-Chi!" Goku exclaimed looking at his son. Everyone rolled their eyes at Goku's reaction. Ah, it was good to have him back.

Goten peeked out from behind his moms legs and blinked, looking up at his father. "I'm Goten," He introduced himself. Goku smiled and made his way over to his wife and youngest son before bending down to be eye level.

"And I'm Goku, hi."

The two stared at each other for a moment in silence before Goten beamed and ran forward into his arms. "Daddy!" Goku grinned and picked Goten up and threw him in the air, catching him and positioning him to sit on the space where his elbow was bent.

"Hey little guy! You're a strong one aren't ya?" Goku asked. Goten laughed, an impossibly large smile on his face. "Here, you wanna be an airplane?" Goku started tossing Goten up in the air, while making airplane noises, causing the entire group to smile at the scene and Goten to laugh.

Gohan smiled at the scene and looked at Videl. "You're turn to meet him!" Gohan grinned. Videl looked scared.

"No, let him just have fun with Goten, I really don't-"

"Hey dad!" Gohan called out, catching the attention of both Goku and Goten. "I'd like you to meet my wife, Videl."

Goku grinned. "You got married! Wow, that's great!" He walked over to look at Videl. "Nice to meet you Videl! It's great to have you apart of the Son family!"

Videl smiled at the kind man and nodded. "Thank you very much. I can't wait for my daughter to see you."

"Daughter?" Goku spoke in confusion. No one bothered to answer seeing as the little gears in Goku's head should start turning anytime now. Something clicked. "Wait, you have a daughter?" Goku exclaimed excitedly. Then something else donned on him. "Wait…I have a _grand_daughter!"

Gohan smiled. "Yeah! Well…actually you have two, but that'll be explained later."

Almost as if it was planned Pan ran up to the group and over to her dad. "Daddy! Kona got her tail caught on a stand so 17 had to help her!"

"She okay?" Dende asked immediately. Pan nodded.

"Pan," Gohan said softly before turning her daughter around to face Goku. Pan looked up at him with wide eyes and Goku could already tell he was going to spoil that child rotten. "This is your Grandpa Goku."

"Hey there Pan! I'm you grandpa!" Goku exclaimed excitedly. Pan looked up at him for a totally of ten seconds. She blinked a few times before grinned.

"Grandpa!" She called out and ran over to her grandfather, much like Goten had done earlier. Goku picked her up and shifted his grasp on the two children.

"Hey there little Panny!" Goku smiled at the young girl. "Hey she looks like Videl! Aw man this is great! I come back and get to see my son _and_ my granddaughter!" He looked around and saw Trunks. "Trunks! Man, you're so tiny compared to Mira-"

"Not another word, Goku," Bulma warned. She didn't want to have to explain to her kid that a future him had come back in time to help save the world. That was a conversation they would have later...when Trunks had the patience to sit through that long story.

Goku gulped and nodded. It was then that he noticed 18. He flinched and put the kids down behind him and fell into a fighting stance. "Android 18!"

"Well thank you for remembering me, but I would suggest you stop acting like a buffoon," 18 retorted.

Krillin sighed. "Goku, 18 is good now! Her and 17 both! She's my wife now." Goku's jaw dropped. Krillin rolled his eyes then showed Marron. "This is my daughter Marron."

"Oh…wait, can Androids have kids?"

"We'll explain later Goku."

Goku kept looking at the group and noticed the little girl in Vegeta's arms. "Hey! She looks just like Bulma! That's gotta be your kid, right Vegeta?"

Vegeta just glared, but looked down to Bra. "Princess, say hi to the buffoon, Kakarot."

"Hi! I'm Bra!" Bra exclaimed happily. Goku smiled at the blue-haired girl.

"Hi there Bra!"

"Looks like you guys started the pleasantries without us," 17 spoke as he walked up to the group with Kona trailing behind him. Kona noticed the new addition to the group and paused in her walking, tilted her head to the side, and studied the large man in front of her.

Goku blinked. "Hey, 17 is that your kid?"

"Nope. Just my beautiful little look alike."

It was then that he noticed she had a tail. Goku grinned. "She's a Saiyan! That must mean she's your kid, right Gohan?" Gohan shook his head and Goku pouted. "Mine?" Chi-Chi shook her head. Goku grinned in realization. "Ohh, I see! It's got to be Vegeta's kid then!"

"The Girl is not mine," Vegeta retorted, amused by Goku's idiocy.

Goku looked down at the girl in confusion. He stared hard at her as she stared back, both of them equally as curious about each other as the other one was. "Okay, I give up. Whose her parents?"

"She's my kid."

Goku looked over to Piccolo who had said that and his eyes widened. "YOURS? But I thought Namekians couldn't even HAVE kids!"

Piccolo rolled his eyes. "Yes she's my kid, and we'll explain that later. That's Kona. Kona, that's your grandpa Goku. He's a full-blooded Saiyan like you and Vegeta."

"She's a full-blooded Saiyan?" Goku asked in confusion. Kona grinned and walked up to Goku. She stood in front of him and bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet another full-blooded Saiyan. And it's nice to meet my grandfather too!"

Goku frowned and picked her up and tossed her into the air. Kona shrieked and started laughing, causing Goku to beam. It was safe to say that Pan and Kona now owned one of the fiercest warriors in the universe. "That's better! No need to be so formal!" Goku picked up Goten and hoisted him on his shoulders and then picked up Pan so he was holding all three kids at once. "Look! I'm like a choo-choo train!"

"Maybe we should head to the registration desk before it closes."

* * *

><p>"What was that name again?" The worker at the registration desk asked.<p>

"The Great Saiyaman!" Gohan repeated enthusiastically. Everyone else just groaned.

"Great…Saiyaman?" The registration workers asked again, making sure they had heard correctly. Gohan nodded.

Goku frowned. "Whose that?"

"It's my super hero name!" Gohan smiled. "Cool huh?"

Goku started laughing, and scratched the back of his head in a classic Son pose. "Sure, I guess so!"

"Next please!"

Trunks, Goten, Pan, and Kona all rushed the desk. The workers looked at them and smiled down. "Ah, yes, four more for the junior division." All the kids shared incredulous looks. Junior Division? For Saiyans?

"What's that mean?" Goten asked in confusion.

"It's for everyone under the age of fifteen."

Trunks scoffed. "Oh that's great you guys. They're sticking us with all the little kids," Trunks snorted sarcastically. The other kids all pouted. He then turned back to the workers. "Thanks for the offer man, but we'll take the adult section."

"I can't change the rules. There's no kids allowed."

"And there are no kids that can beat us," Pan retorted.

Kona nodded. "If you wish for there to be injuries among the kids in the division then so be it. But we aren't responsible for any broken arms or injuries of the such."

The workers blinked and saw that the kids were all serious.

Vegeta smirked at the fact that the brats wanted to compete with the adults, but shooed them and the others along into the gates where the tournament was actually going to be. Chi-Chi smiled as someone announced that the fighters would have to leave to their designated sections. "Alright, now good luck Gohan, and Goku, and Goten, and Videl, and Pan! I want you all to do the best that you can!"

"But be careful," Videl added on looking at Goten and Pan.

Goku smiled. "Don't worry Chi-Chi, I'm sure one of us is going to win!"

"You two kick butt and take names!" Bulma grinned looking at Vegeta and Trunks.

Vegeta grinned maliciously. "Not a problem."

"Good luck mommy and daddy!" Marron wished to her parents as she stood with 17, Yamacha, Tien, and Chiaotzu. 18 smiled at her daughter and nodded while Krillin gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck you two! But Kona, you be careful, okay?" Dende spoke seriously to Kona while Piccolo rolled his eyes at Dende's mother-hen routine.

"We'll be fine."

Trunks looked over at Goten and grinned. "See you in the finals?"

"I'll be there!"

"Not if _we_ have anything to say about it!" Pan retorted, glaring at the two boys. Kona nodded enthusiastically.

"You have to get past us first."

"BRING IT ON!"

With that challenge issued all the adults laughed and the spectators said goodbye to their family and friends as they headed towards the stands, while the fighters went to the back area of the arena.

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"


	9. Camera Shy

A/N: Alright! Now let's get down to the nitty gritty! All the warriors are at the Tournament, and Goku has finally appeared! Now with introductions done, everyone can start focusing on what everyone came here to see! The fighting! Let's see how well the tikes and adults do during their bouts! But just so everyone knows when I go through the season with the Buu fights I'm going to be condensing a lot of the episodes because this is about what the _kids_ are doing, seeing, and feeling!

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z, only my OC.

* * *

><p><span>DragonBall Z: The Baby Brawlers Saga<span>

Chapter 9: Camera Shy

The group of warriors walked along the crowded back arena of the tournament grounds, trying to figure out where exactly there were supposed to be going. Trunks looked back and forth between Goten, who was walking beside him, and Goku who was walking behind them. "Hey Goten, your dead father looks a lot like you," Trunks commented.

Goten blinked, looking back at his dad. "You think?"

"I don't think he looks all that tough," Trunks added on. "I bet my father could beat him no sweat."

What the two boys didn't know was that Saiyans had enhanced senses. Hearing included. So they were all eavesdropping on the conversation they were having. Goten pouted. "But my brother says dad was the strongest in the whole universe. What do you think Pan?"

Pan and Kona, who had been talking about the tournament, looked over to the two boys. Pan nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Grandpa is really strong! I bet even Uncle Vegeta would have a tough time beating him!"

Vegeta glared at Goku who was just grinning sheepishly.

"What do you think Kona?"

Vegeta's glare then turned to a grin. Kona was very well aware of the Saiyan royalty and often did whatever Vegeta asked her to do for the sole reason that he was the Prince of Saiyans. The Girl would most definetly say he was the strongest.

Kona pursed her lips, choosing her words carefully. "Though I do believe Grandpa Goku is a very tough fighter, I find it hard to believe that anyone could best the Saiyan Prince."

And Vegeta's grin turned into a triumphant smirk while Goku continued to smile.

Kona looked around and frowned, seeing something she didn't like. She tugged on Goten's clothes and then whispered something to him that the adults couldn't catch. Goten nodded before whispering something to Trunks, who then passed the message onto Pan. As soon as the whispering train was done the kids ran back to walk with their parents.

"What was all that whispering about?" Goku asked curiously.

Goten pointed behind them. "There's a blonde guy following us."

Almost immediately all the adults whipped their head around to see what it was that Goten was talking about. Sure enough there was a man with long blonde hair, in a white suit, with a camera and roses following them. Videl groaned and hit her hand on her head.

"Friend of yours?" Gohan questioned, amused slightly by his wife's reaction.

Videl shook her head. "Try stalker. He works with me at my dad's Dojo. His name is Sharpner. For some reason he just doesn't get it that I'm married and not single."

Any amusement that Gohan once had flew straight out the window.

"Uhh…let's hurry up to the Warm-Up Pavilion kids!" Krillin spoke trying to usher the kids away. He reached back and grabbed Goku, making him walk forward to. "Let's go Goku."

"Aw, but I want to meet Videl's friend!" Goku exclaimed obliviously. Piccolo rolled his eyes and he pushed Goku forward.

Vegeta smirked a bit. "Don't lose your mate to Earth scum, Spawn."

Gohan glared at him, but soon the group was gone, leaving Gohan to handle the issue that was Sharpner.

* * *

><p>The group walked into the Interview area and noticed the amounts of cameras that were around, trying to get pictures and interviews. One of the stupid reporters actually tried to approach them, with Vegeta and Piccolo leading the pack. "Hey there!" She said bubbly sticking a camera in Vegeta's face. Vegeta didn't even glance their way and continued on with Piccolo giving the same reaction. The reporter quickly moved onto Goku, Krillin, and the kids. "Excuse me, can you tell us where you're from?"<p>

Goku looked confused. "Me? I'm dead, I'm just here for the day." He pointed to the halo above his head.

The reporter forced a smile. "That's very funny."

"No ma'am it's not a joke. Really, I'm dead," Goku spoke confused by why the reporters didn't believe him. The reporter, thinking that Goku was going to be a difficult person, decided to choose someone else to interview. And she chose Kona.

"Where are you from little girl?" The reporter than looked behind the girl. "And what is that brown thing on your back?"

Kona blinked and looked around. "I'm from space, but now I live in a Lookout Tower in the sky. And that brown thing is my tail."

The reporter sweat dropped.

Piccolo turned around and saw the camera trained on his daughter and narrowed his eyes, his eyes turning purple for the briefest of seconds as the camera exploded. Satisfied that the camera was beyond repair he turned and continued walking passed the gates in the Interview Area to the private section of the arena. Goku smiled and shook his head. "Well I see Piccolo hasn't changed." The group quickly moved to follow them, and saw a short fat man in robes that signified him as a worker. "Please hurry, the locker rooms are this way. The preliminaries are starting soon so you'll have to be quick."

Everyone made their way into the locker rooms, Kona and Pan getting ushered to a row away from the one the boys were using where Goku was sitting with them to make sure they got changed okay. "I can't believe they wont let us fight with the grownups," Trunks complained as he tied his sash around his waist.

"You kids will get your chance. What I want to know is whose going to fight Mr. Satan?" Krillin commented. "It sure would be nice to finally throw that goofball off his high-horse."

"Hey! That's my grandpa!" Pan shouted from her spot in the locker room. Krillin winced.

"Sorry bout that Pan!"

"Can we help you sir?" Everyone heard from just outside the locker room. "You're looking a tad green."

"GO AWAY! I ALWAYS LOOK LIKE THIS!" Piccolo's voice floated in from outside. Goku immediately started snorting in laughter as he rolled around the floor.

"Grandpa Goku, I'm done!" Kona commented as she showed him that her training clothes were on. Her tie was a bit awkward, but other than that she was fine. Goku smiled and waved her over.

"Come on and I'll fix that tie for you."

Kona nodded and walked over, allowing Goku to undo her knot and then retie it. Pan had just pulled on her fighting shoes and seemed satisfied with her job. "I'm done Grandpa!"

Goku looked over and saw that her shoes were on opposite feet. Goku laughed. "Come on over here Panny, you've got your shoes on wrong!" Pan walked over and sat next to Kona as Goku finished with the blue-eyed girl and got to work helping her.

Pan frowned. "That's how Trunks said they went on." Trunks' laughter was heard from the other side of the lockers. "TRUNKS YOU JERK! I'M SO GOING TO BEAT YOU UP FOR THAT!"

"Well little Panny, now your done!" Goku smiled. He then looked at Kona. "And now that your done Koko, we can head out."

"Koko?" Kona asked, confused by the nickname.

Goku nodded, a smile on his face. "Yeah! That's my nickname for you! I didn't think you'd like being called Kon, so Koko seemed better! If you don't like it, just tell me. I don't have to call you that."

"No, it's fine!" Kona beamed. The only nickname she ever had was 'kid' by her father and 'Girl' by Vegeta. 'Koko' seemed like a nice change of pace.

"Hey Goten! You ready?" Goku called out. He had sent his son over to wait for him to call him so the girls could finish changing. Within seconds the Goku look-alike was by the girls, eagerly waiting for them to get moving.

"Ready dad!"

"Alright, I'm going to take these three over to the entrance tunnel! We'll wait for you guys there!" Goku called out, ushering the three black-haired kids with him and out of the locker room. 18 was already in the entrance tunnel that led to the Warm-Up Pavilion and was simply leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes when she heard the three Saiyans walking up, gave them a small smile, and closed her eyes again.

It was around ten minutes later that the rest of the group appeared in the entrance tunnel. "Sorry for taking so long," Krillin apologized to the five in the hall.

Goku smiled and waved it off. "No worries, we were just having some playtime. So let's go!" Almost immediately the four kids took off, falling into step beside each other as they headed towards the end of the hall. As soon as they stepped out of the tunnel and into the light the froze seeing all the fighters going through their warm-ups.

"Whoa!" The kids exclaimed.

Krillin nodded. "This is quite the crowd."

Goku whistled. "Man, are all these people competing?"

"I say we wipe them all out now," Vegeta suggested. The kids got malicious looks on their faces, but a frown from Goku showed that fighting the other competitors before the tournament started was frowned upon.

"Man, you are going to give these kids horrible traits, Vegeta," Videl spoke, shaking her head. Vegeta simply smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's you!" Everyone whipped around and saw the Announcer from previous tournaments running over to them waving. "Wow, and here I thought I'd never see you guys again. I mean how longs it been? You haven't come out to compete in ages!" The Announcer grinned and leaned forward. "But come on, tell me, it wasn't Mr. Satan who defeated Cell was it? Come on, I know it was you!" Krillin, Gohan, and Goku all started laughing, answering his question. The Announcer laughed too before looking serious. "I can't even tell you how glad I am you're here. These last few tournaments have been nothing but capital 'B' BORING." The Announcer looked around at the rest of the group and frowned in confusion, not recognizing them. "Say, are all of them with you too?"

Gohan laughed. "You can say that."

"Great! The more the merrier! Do you guys think you can get past the first round without blowing up the ring this time?" Announcer kidded.

Goku smirked and looked back at Piccolo who also held a smirk on his face. Piccolo crossed his arms. "We'll try. Though, it all depends on what our kids leave us to work with."

At the mention of kids the Announcer turned around and saw the four kids behind him, who were looking at him curiously. He grinned noticing them. "Hey are these your kids?" He questioned.

Goku nodded. "Yup! That one that looks like me is my son, his name is Goten. The one with the lavender hair is Vegeta's kid, Trunks. The one with the orange training Gi is my granddaughter, Pan, and the one with blue eyes is Piccolo's daughter, Kona."

The Announcer had to do a double take as he looked between the parents and the children. He was confused as to why Pan looked like Videl Satan, until he noticed said girl standing there next to Gohan and the pieces clicked in his head. Though he still couldn't see a resemblance between Piccolo and Kona, he just let it go. He'd seen weirder things. "Alright, well good luck to all of you guys in the tournament! I'll be looking forward to a show! See you at ringside!" And with that he walked off to the main arena where the ring was located.

There was a roar of cheers and applause and everyone turned to see Hercule entering the Warm-Up Pavilion. The crowd of competitors swarmed forward to try and get an autograph. Krillin snorted. "People would cheer for a goldfish if you put a champion belt on it."

He was promptly slapped in the back of the head by Videl. "He may be a pain, but he's still my father. Keep your comments to yourself."

Krillin clamped his mouth and nodded.

"Let the preliminaries of the tournament now begin!" A worker called out getting everyone's attention. "One hundred and ninety four contestants have entered the adult tournament, unfortunately there are only sixteen spots and by the rules the defending champion, Mr. Satan, is automatically qualified. If you do the math that leaves fifteen spots."

Goten frowned in boredom and leaned over to whisper to Kona. "What does this have to do with us? We're not in the adults tournament." Kona simply shrugged but motioned for Goten to keep quiet, causing the boy to pout.

"To ensure fairness, we will select the finalists by way of punching strength. The fifteen people with the highest scores on the punch machine will be the fifteen spots."

"Punch machine?" Krillin asked looking around.

A large machine with a sort of cushion on the end of it was carried out into the center of the Pavilion.

"Now to test the new punching machine, and give us a score to go by, we ask the defending world champion to make the first hit. Mr. Satan will you please come down!"

Hercule stood up from the throne that had been set up and smirked. He raised his champion belt up into the air and started shouting something, but the kids had tuned him out. "This is so boring," Trunks complained. "We don't need to be listening to this boring stuff. We're already in the tournament."

"Yeah, but we still don't know where to go," Pan pointed out. "We have to wait and see where they tell us to go."

Cameras started flashing everywhere and people started shoving to get a better view. A few of the photographers accidentally knocked Pan and Kona over and onto the ground, where they were about to be stepped on by some more people. Goten and Trunks quickly helped them up and out of the way, but Piccolo- who saw what happened -didn't take to kindly to it. His eyes narrowed, turning purple for a fraction of a second, and everyone's cameras exploded.

Gohan looked at his mentor in confusion. "Piccolo? Why'd you just destroy everyone's cameras?"

"A ring is a place for fighters not publicity seekers and I don't want anyone holding back any of their strength because of it. I want a good fight. Also, some photographers just knocked over our brats."

Gohan smirked and that and nodded his approval.

"You two okay?" Trunks questioned looking at the two girls. They both nodded and the lavender haired boy smirked. "Good, because I don't want you two to get hurt before we get a chance to fight."

The girls smirked at that reason and nodded enthusiastically. There was the sound of someone punching something that caught their attention. They looked up just in time to see that Hercule had just punched and was getting scored. It was a 137. The worker in charge of the preliminaries gasped and started exclaiming how it was such a high number worthy of such an extraordinary fighter, but the kids weren't interested. It was a relatively low number. They were ignoring everything that was going on until someone mentioned the junior division.

Krillin looked down at the kids and smiled. "Okay kids, good luck."

The four Saiyan kids all shared a look and could tell that none of them were happy about not fighting in the adult division. "Sure," Trunks answered for them before heading off towards the man who was going to lead them to where they had to go.

There were a lot of other kids competing, but it was obvious the Saiyan kids were the youngest. Trunks was the oldest of the four at four years old, but Goten was still three, and Kona and Pan were only two. The looks they were getting from the older kids were obviously judgmental ones. "Hey, don't worry about them. They aren't as strong as us," Trunks spoke looking at his friends. They nodded in agreement before they started walking to the holding area just leading out to the main ring, where they were going to be staying until their matches.

Pan frowned. "So we have to wait here until our matches? But we know we're going to be the semi-finalists. Can't we just speed this up?"

Something started going on outside about Mr. Satan and talking about prizes and some sort of movie, but the kids ignored it seeing as they really didn't care about what was going on. By the sounds of it, it wasn't that good anyway.

Kona smiled, thinking of something. "Hey, if we're all going to be in the semi finals why don't we make a deal? The two people who are the semi-finalists split the second place prize, and the two finalists split the first place prize. That way we all get something!"

"Hey that's a great idea!" Goten agreed. He looked over at Trunks and Pan. "Let's do that!"

Trunks shrugged in indifference. It's not like he needed money anyway. Pan smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Seeing as the decision was made Trunks looked at his friends. "So what are you going to do with the prize money?"

"Toys I guess," Goten laughed. Pan immediately nodded her agreement. "So am I!"

Trunks rolled his eyes. "You're such babies."

Kona thought about it. "I'll probably get some stuff for my room, and some more books. Ooh, maybe a present for daddy, Uncle Dende, and Uncle Popo!" Trunks nodded at that. It wasn't that bad of a way to spend the money.

"What about you Trunks?" Goten questioned.

Trunks shrugged. "Don't know."

Goten smiled. "Yeah, I guess when your family is the richest in the whole world there aren't many toys that you don't already have!"

"Oh man, just look it's that kid over there!"

The kids immediately whipped their heads around to see a tall blonde kid talking to these two brunette boys, jerking a thumb over at Trunks. "Looks like they're talking about you Trunks," Goten pointed out.

"Whoa he's puny!"

"Let's give him a scare!"

Kona rolled her eyes. "You think they realize we can hear them?"

"Probably not. They look pretty stupid," Pan spoke.

"Hey half-pint!" The blonde kid called out looking at Trunks. Trunks simply glared over at him. "You're going to be my first victim! I hope you're wearing your diapers! You'll need the extra padding. How old are you anyway? Two?" Trunks still hadn't responded. The kid tried to scare Trunks by punching beside his head but Trunks didn't even bat an eyelash. "Don't you flinch?"

"Not from weaklings," Trunks fired back. "You had best walk away."

Goten, Pan, and Kona all started snickering and that's when the blonde kid noticed them. He saw the smaller kids and grinned. "Or what? Why don't I just pick on her?" He asked jerking his thumb over at Kona, moving to grab her tail. Goten immediately positioned himself in front of the girl so he couldn't get to her furry extremity. "Or maybe her?" He asked going to grab the back of Pan's shirt.

Trunks grabbed Pan's hand and pulled her out of range of him. He gave them a glare that would make Vegeta proud. "Touch her- touch either of them -and I'll make sure you'll be picking your teeth off the floor by the time I'm done."

"You just sealed your fate shorty! I'm going to beat you so hard you have a concussion!"

"I'd like to see you try."

The two were in a stare down for a few moments before the Announcer started talking about the start of the tournament. A worker started ushering the kids out of the back area and into the main arena and up onto the ring as the Announcer spoke about the differences between the adult division and the junior division.

Once again the Saiyan kids weren't really paying attention to the rules. They already knew what they were and they knew they would made it to the semi-finals. Instead of paying attention they were scanning the crowd for their parents. "Up there!" Goten whispered gesturing towards the top stands. Sure enough their parents- who were competing -were waiting there and watching.

The kids grinned, but soon pouted as they were ushered back into the arena. "Ugh! Can't we just have our fights now?" Pan groaned as she flopped onto the ground dramatically by her uncle.

Goten shrugged. "I'm sure they'll call us soon."

"The matches look very sad," Kona spoke up walking over to the group. She and Trunks had gone over to see a few of the matches before they had seen enough of the embarrassment and walked over.

Trunks shook his head in sheer disappointment that there was no one even remotely strong enough to give him a challenge. "Seriously, there were at least three people who started crying during the last two matches. This is so unfair! We should be fighting with the adults!" Pan nodded her agreement.

"Let's bring out the next pair! Four year old Trunks vs. fifteen year old Idasa!" The kids heard from just outside.

Trunks smirked, finally able to kick the blonde kids ass, as he got up to make his way towards the ring. Goten, Pan, and Kona were right behind him and climbed up onto the square statue in the center of the entryway so they could get a good view of Trunks' fight. The blonde kid walked out next to Trunks, a confident smirk on his face.

"Go Trunks!" Kona cheered.

"You can do it!" Goten added on.

"Kick his butt!" Pan ordered.

Trunks looked back at his friends and gave them a thumbs up, before an emotionless mask graced his features as he climbed the steps to enter the ring. "You ready to cry, short-stuff?"

"Just stop talking," Trunks ordered, already fed up with Idasa's insults and attitude.

Idasa snorted. "You sure you don't want to beg?"

"You sure you want to live?" Trunks fired back as they took their positions. Somewhere in the stands he heard his mom screaming and turned to see her in a verbal battle with some overweight woman. Trunks couldn't help but smirk at his mothers attitude, but turned his attention to the task at hand.

"Hurry up and fight you pipsqueak!" Idasa demanded. Trunks smirked maliciously, baring a large resemblance to his father with the expression.

"Don't worry, you'll feel it soon enough, Big Mouth."

Before Idasa had a chance to try and decipher what that meant, Trunks stooped on the ground and kicked his legs out from under him, before kicking him in the back, sending him flying into the air. As soon as Idasa landed he was knocked out cold. Trunks smirked as he walked out of the ring.

"Not talking so much now, are you?"

The Announcer only just got to announce Trunks' victory before he walked back to the waiting area. "Way to go Trunks!" Goten cheered for his friend.

Pan nodded enthusiastically. "That looked like fun!"

"Not really. He wasn't much of a fighter," Trunks shrugged.

Kona looked up thoughtfully. "I wonder whose next?"

"Alright! Now for the next fight! It's three year old Goten vs. fourteen year old Ikosa! Let's hear it for them folks!"

Goten walked out and was immediately overwhelmed by the sheer number of screaming fans. "Don't worry Goten!" Trunks advised.

Pan nodded. "Yeah Uncle Goten! Just focus on fighting!"

"You'll do great!" Kona added on.

Goten gulped and made his way onto the ring. "You look nervous," Ikosa sneered. Goten just grinned sheepishly and kept his eyes at his feet, not willing to look up at anyone.

"Goten! Relax, you'll do fine!" Goten heard his mother call out from the stands. Goten looked up, and found his mothers face and smiled.

"I can't believe all these people are here," Goten spoke looking around at the stands.

Ikosa laughed. "Enough to make you run home crying, isn't it kid? Look, I don't want to embarrass you in front of all these people. For your sake I'll end this quick, you understand?"

"Alright fighters are you ready!" Ikosa banged his fists together while Goten bowed in respect. "Begin!" The two squared off for a bit- neither making a move -before Trunks got bored and walked away.

"Hey, that's your friend out there," One of the fighters who made it to the second rounds stated. "Don't you want to see him fight?"

Trunks shrugged. "Already know the outcome."

"What's the matter kid, you scared?" Ikosa taunted as he jumped around on his toes, throwing practice punches. "C'mon it ain't gonna hurt that bad!" Goten just stared at him as if he didn't realize he was being serious. Ikosa growled before throwing a punch at Goten, which the Saiyan boy blocked with one finger. Ikosa gaped before jumping up to try and knee him in the face. Goten just brought his arm up to block effortlessly as he looked on in confusion.

"Hey stop fooling around. Come on, let's be serious."

Ikosa looked worried at first but then he smirked and continued to bounce on his toes. "So, you know a little martial arts after all? Pretty good for a pint-sized kid."

Ikosa then started throwing rapid punches and kicks. At least, rapid for kid standards. Goten blocked each and every one effortlessly with his hand, his confused expression still apparent on his features. "This is it? This isn't very fun." Goten punched Ikosa once, lightly in the face, and he crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Goten bowed in respect before grinning sheepishly at the cheers he was receiving. He quickly ran out of the ring and over to his cheering friends.

"Great job Goten!" Kona complimented.

Pan nodded enthusiastically. "You did great!"

"Alright! Now for our next patch! It's going to be twelve year old Tanner vs. two year old Pan!"

Pan looked up and grinned, practically skipping out of the holding area. "Wish me luck guys!" She turned and called out. As soon as she got thumbs up from her friends she continued on her way up and into the ring. Her opponent, Tanner, stood across from her and the size difference was alarming. While Pan was short and thin, Tanner was taller and had around a hundred pounds on her. He smirked as he fell into a fighting stance, waiting for the fight to begin. Pan just continued smiling as she looked around the stadium. As soon as the Announcer said 'begin', Tanner shot off, intending on ending the fight quick.

Pan simply smiled at him before punching him in the gut, sending him crumpling to the ground.

The Announcer ran over, shook Tanner and saw that he was out cold. "Wow! Looks like little Pan has just defeated Tanner! What an upset folks! Pan advances to the next round!" Pan smiled, waved to the crowd, before skipping back over to her friends.

"That was too easy!" Pan smiled.

Trunks nodded in approval before grinning. "Nice job Pan, now all we need is for Kona to advance."

Kona smirked. "Not a problem."

"Hey Kona, maybe you should wrap your tail around your waist?" Goten suggested. The three looked to the Goku look-alike in confusion. Goten grinned sheepishly. "You know, so they don't grab your tail. A lot of people seem to be grabbing at it…"

Kona blinked and realized that Goten had made actually made a good point. A point that would assist her with fighting. She smiled at him as her tail wrapped around her waist. "Thanks Goten! That's a good idea!"

"Okay! Now for our next fighters! It's going to be fifteen year old Marucho vs. two year old Kona!"

"It's my turn!" Kona exclaimed happily before running out of the back room and out into the main arena. She paused to look around at everyone, but opposite of what Goten did, she beamed and started waving to everyone.

"Move it squirt!" Marucho, a tall red-headed kid ordered, shoving Kona out of the way and heading towards the ring. Kona frowned at him, but said nothing as she followed him into the ring. "You're going down!" Marucho laughed.

Kona narrowed her eyes slightly, but bowed. "BEGIN!" Marucho aimed a kick at Kona's leg which she caught effortlessly. She gave him an innocent smile before spinning him around and sending him into the wall outside the ring. He was out cold. "Oh my gosh! Another upset! This little girl sure packs a punch! And Kona advances!"

* * *

><p>"So I was thinking…maybe we should use the money to spend on stuff for a room, like Kona was talking about," Pan suggested to Trunks and Kona. They were well into the next rounds and Goten was off fighting his next opponent, while the other three kids were inside making plans. They didn't really need to watch the fights to know who would win anyway.<p>

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked, not really sure where Pan was going with her idea.

"Well, Kona wanted to get stuff for her room with her money, and it got me thinking…there are a lot of spare rooms in your house, right Kona?"

Kona narrowed her eyes a bit, a smile on her face. "Yeah, daddy says that there's a BUNCH of empty rooms that no one uses." Goten walked over to the group and sat down beside the girl. Kona gave him a smile before looking back to Pan. "Why?"

Pan grinned. "Well I figured we should-"

"Pan vs. Big Boomer!"

Pan glared at the sky at the horrible timing before getting up to walk out. "I'll be right back…" She grumbled.

"What was she talking about?" Goten asked curiously.

Trunks shrugged. "Something about spending out prize money on stuff for a room that has to do with Kona's place."

"I'm back!" Pan beamed before running back over to the group. "Okay, now like I was saying, I thought that maybe we should buy stuff for a room to decorate in Kona's house! That could be like our clubhouse! We could have toys, books for Kona, a TV, anything!"

Everyone seemed to think about that for a second. "I like that idea!" Goten exclaimed.

"So do I!" Kona agreed.

Trunks smirked. "Alright, let's do it! What kind of stuff should we get?"

"Trunks vs. Shun!"

Trunks rolled his eyes before standing up. "This wont take long. We can start planning when I get back."

* * *

><p>"Man these kids are doing great!" Goku spoke proudly up from where he was standing with the other Z-Fighters who were competing.<p>

Krillin rolled his eyes. "It's really not that surprising. These kids are Saiyans, remember?"

"Plus, _I_ trained them," Vegeta smirked.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "What? I trained them too."

"As did I," Piccolo added on.

Videl smiled and rolled her eyes. "You all did a great job, but be quiet! They're about to announce the semi-final matches!"

Everyone silenced as they looked down at the ring. The Announcer looked at his clipboard and smiled, raising the microphone to his lips. "What a competition folks! In the semi-final matches it's going to be three year old Goten vs. two year old Pan and four year old Trunks vs. two year old Kona! This fierce little fighters have proved their strength and now are going to go head to head!"

"Aw man…Goten vs. Pan? Who are we going to root for?" Gohan questioned in dismay. Goku nodded, clearly thinking the same thing.

"No clue, Gohan. Let's just root for both of them! We just have to hope they do their very best!"

Videl frowned a bit. "I just hope they're careful…"

"I know whose going to win the second bout," Vegeta smirked, tossing a challenging look Piccolo's way.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes at the Saiyan Prince. "So you know Kona is going to win, too? Glad to see we're on the same page."

"The Girl is good, but my son is better. He's the stronger of the two. He'll win the match," Vegeta spoke confidently.

"But you forget the deal all the Saiyans made," Piccolo fired back. Everyone else smartly kept out of the debate between the two parents. "Trunks was stronger with his advantage, but on equal playing field Kona can take any one of those kids down, just by using hand to hand. Trunks hasn't got a chance."

"We'll see."

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to take it easy on you Uncle Goten!" Pan exclaimed as she and Goten entered the ring. The two relatives faced off, grins on their faces.<p>

Goten smirked. "You better watch out Pan! I'm not going to take it easy either!"

"BEGIN!"

Almost immediately the two shot off after each other. Goten had tried to get a punch to his niece's face, but she quickly dodged and countered with a kick she aimed at his gut. Goten flipped over the kicked and landed behind Pan, but she quickly whirled around so they were face to face.

The two paused for a second before they jumped back into the fight. Goten stooped down and tried to sweep Pan's legs out from under her, but she jumped up and managed to get a kick to his face. Goten stumbled back, but regained his footing quickly before blocking a punch aimed at his face and kicking his niece in the ribs. Goten followed up, shooting a Ki blast at his niece. Pan saw the attack and immediately flew up and out of the way. The crowd gasped audibly, seeing her fly, but she ignored it. She looked down to find Goten, only to see that he wasn't there anymore. "Where'd he go?" Pan questioned.

"Above you Pan!" Pan heard her father shout. She looked up and saw Goten above her, firing a Ki blast at her. Pan didn't have time to dodge as the blast hit her, knocking her out of the sky. Pan tried to fly up in time, but she had gotten to close. She landed on the grass outside of the ring.

"DARN IT!" Pan shouted.

"Wow! What a fight! Pan stepped out of the ring! It looks like Goten is moving on to the finals!" The Announcer stated causing the crowd to erupt in cheers. Goten flew down to check on Pan and saw her pouting.

"You okay Pan?" He questioned.

Pan nodded but continued frowning, her arms across her chest. "I wanted to win!"

"Sorry…" Goten grinned sheepishly.

Pan sighed but then smiled. "Good match Uncle Goten!" Goten smiled and the two walked back to the waiting area together. They passed by Kona and Trunks who were grinning and giving them thumbs up. "Good luck!" Pan smiled looking at her friends.

"Thanks!"

Kona and Trunks smiled as they walked up to the ring, but as soon as they stepped foot onto it, all smiles were gone, replaced with serious and determined looks. Outside of the ring they were friends, but right now they were enemies and both kids did not want to lose. Kona couldn't help but let her tail swish around in excitement. "Ready to lose, _Koko_?" Trunks smirked using the new nickname that Goku had bestowed on Kona.

Kona smirked. "Bring it on, _Trunksie_."

"BEGIN!"

Trunks jumped forward, intent on making the first move, but he was surprised when Kona sidestepped him and managed to get a kick to his gut before rolling away and getting into a fighting stance. Trunks growled and shot forward again aiming a punch at Kona's gut. Kona moved out of the way again, but was surprise when Trunks had another fist waiting, and managed to punch her in the cheek. Kona twisted her body and connected a roundhouse kick to Trunks' face before kicking him away again. She didn't give him time to recover as see shot forward, throwing an array of rapid punches and kicks at Trunks, which the lavender hair boy could only block.

Trunks winced. The onslaught had reminded him why he, Goten, and Pan had unanimously agreed that Kona was the best fighter when not in SSJ form. Trunks flew up into the sky, hopping to get away from her long enough to form a plan, but Kona flew up right after him. On reflex Trunks grabbed the first thing he could, and spun Kona around, throwing her to the ground. The first thing he grabbed?

Kona's tail.

Kona wailed and immediately froze and could do nothing as she was thrown to the ground, hard on the grass outside of the ring. Trunks winced and flew down to check on his friend.

"Unbelievable! Trunks had beaten young Kona! It's going to be Trunks vs. Goten in the finals ladies and gentlemen!"

Trunks landed on the ground and helped Kona sit up. "You okay?" He asked, making sure she wasn't hurt too badly. Kona glared up at him.

"You cheated! You weren't supposed to grab my tail!"

Trunks grinned apologetically. "Sorry Kona, I forgot! And I really didn't know it was your tail when I grabbed it! Tell you what, how about you get any three toys of mine that you want?" Kona beamed. She _did_ like a few toys that Trunks had.

"Okay! Thanks Trunks!"

* * *

><p>"Looks like I was right," Vegeta smirked.<p>

Piccolo glared. "Your kid cheated, and you know it. Everyone had agreed not to grab my kid's tail, and that's the only reason why Trunks won. If he hadn't grabbed her tail and thrown her out of the ring, she would've won."

Vegeta said nothing, still keeping his smirk on his face.

"So it looks like it's Goten vs. Trunks for the finals! I wonder whose going to win?" Krillin questioned.

Gohan shrugged. "Don't know, both kids are pretty evenly matched. We're just going to have to watch and see."

"And now for the moment you've all been waiting for! It's the championship match between four year old Trunks and three year old Goten! Who is going to win this match to claim the title as World Champion? We're about to find out folks!"


	10. Trunks vs Goten

A/N: Alright it's the final match! Too bad the girls got knocked out of the competition, but now it's down to the boys to duke it out for the title of World Champion! And now these kids also have a plan to divide the money and make a clubhouse! That's probably not going to go well with the Namekian who would have to watch them, but who said the parents have to know? But now without further ado it's time to watch Trunks and Goten fight it out!

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z, only my OC.

* * *

><p><span>DragonBall Z: The Baby Brawlers Saga<span>

Chapter 10: Trunks vs. Goten

"Good luck Trunks!" Pan spoke looking at the lavender haired boy. Trunks smirked and nodded.

Kona smiled and gave Goten a hug. "I hope you win Goten!"

"Thanks!"

Seeing as the girls were knocked out of the tournament, they had decided to simply cheer on their friends. Though, seeing as Goten knocked Pan out of the tournament, she had decided to root for Trunks instead. Kona did the same thing, wanting Goten to win seeing as Trunks had won by grabbing her tail and throwing her out of the ring. Sides had been taken and it was time for the battle to begin.

"It's the Championship fight between Goten and Trunks! This is going to be a real battle folks!"

Trunks smirked as he and Goten walked into the ring. "I think being World Champion is going to be fun."

"I'll definetly let you know how it is," Goten smirked back.

"We've seen each of these warriors valiantly advance to the finals, but now only one of them can be World Champion!" The Announcer spoke to the crowd. "Which of them will it be? Trunks or Goten? Outside of the ring of competition, these little guys are best friends, along with our semi-finalists Pan and Kona!" Pan and Kona blinked as everyone looked towards them seeing as they were out of the waiting area and sitting on the grass. The grinned sheepishly and waved. "They usually fight in the woods together but now they've moved on to a different place: The World Championship Stage!"

"Come on Trunks!"

"Go Goten!"

The two boys ignored the cheers of the crowd, but Pan and Kona shared a look. It seemed as if they crowd was divided on who they wanted to win. Sharing smirks both girls ran to opposing ends of the stadium before jumping onto the wall so they were in front of the crowd. The spectators were confused for a second before the girls sat on the wall and grinned.

Pan started clapping her hands rhythmically. "Let's go Trunks! Let's go Trunks! Let's go Trunks!" Soon enough the crowd she was sitting in front of (which consisted of practically all the Trunks supporters) started joining in on the cheers. "Let's go Trunks! Let's go Trunks!" Let's go Trunks!"

"Goten! Goten! Goten!" Kona shouted, jumping up and down trying to get her crowd to shout along with her. It took a few seconds, but the crowd finally got the rhythm and started cheering along with her. "Goten! Goten! Goten!"

"Looks like this crowd is divided! Now without further ado, I'm honored to present to you our final match of the Junior Division! Begin!"

Trunks and Goten bowed before going into a fighting stance. They were like that for a while before Trunks spoke. "Just so you know, I am going to win this thing. Understood?"

Goten grinned. "I'm going for the win too."

The two stood where they were for a moment longer before they shot off after each other. They each tried to elbow each other in the face, but instead their forearms clashed as they met in the middle, each boy trying to push the other back through sheer force. Trunks, being older and a bit stronger, forced Goten back before lashing out with a barrage of punches and kicks.

Goten retaliated with his own as the two blocked punches and kicks before jumping away from each other, spinning in the air, and landing on the ground. Not a fraction of a second passed before the boys jumped up into the air and continued their furious battle.

The crowd went into a stunned silence watching the battle but soon Pan and Kona's cheers got them to start their cheering and shouting. Up with the adults, they were looking at the battle unfold and were grinning. "Man, those two are really going at it!" Gohan commented.

Videl nodded. "Definetly, and it seems that Pan and Kona are quite the little cheerleaders."

"Sure it took a while, but since the semi-finals it's been nothing but awesome fights!" Krillin pointed out.

Back in the fight, Trunks had finally managed to get a punch to Goten's cheek, but the Goku look-alike quickly countered with a punch to the lavender haired boys cheek as well. Trunks glared and blurred away from a follow up punch and appeared over Goten to try and elbow him in the back. Goten quickly blurred away and tried to kick at Trunks, but had to blur away again to avoid a nasty uppercut. Trunks sensed Goten fly up behind him and whirled around, the two engaging in another wave of furious attacks.

The two boys landed back on the stage and shot off after each other again. Trunks picked up his speed and created an afterimage as he swerved out of Goten's way. Goten, reeled his arm back to punch 'Trunks' but went through him. Goten had to hop on one foot to stop himself as he realized what trick Trunks had just pulled.

He looked up just as Trunks was going to try and punch him from above and quickly flipped backwards and out of the way. "Look out Goten!" Kona called out. Goten turned towards her voice and saw that Trunks had blurred right behind him. Trunks kicked Goten in the back and he went flying out of the ring.

"Goten, stop!" Chi-Chi ordered from the stands.

Goten immediately flipped around and steadied himself to fly, hovering just outside the ring. Goten glared and landed on the ring before propelling himself forward, towards Trunks. Trunks' eyes widened as Goten head butted him. The lavender haired boy had only a second to regain his composure before the two started throwing punches and kicks again. Trunks broke away and flew up, but was thoroughly surprised when Goten caught him in a full nelson. "Trunks, break free!" Pan called out. Trunks muscled his way free elbowed Goten in the face. Before Goten could regain his composure, Trunks flew over and kicked him in the back sending him hurtling down to the ground.

Goten quickly got a grip on his senses and landed on the ring before jumping to the other end to avoid Trunks who was right on his heels. Goten then lunged back over to the other side of the ring where Trunks had just done the same. The two boys met in the middle, each getting a simultaneous punch on the other, right to their cheeks. There was a pause for a few seconds before they started punching and kicking at each other once again, kicking up dust as they gradually took their fight from the ring, to the sky.

They punched each others fists, causing a small blast to blow them back away from each other. They landed in the ring and then fell into fighting stances once again, catching their breath. They both looked completely serious before Trunks cracked a smile. Goten returned the gesture with a grin.

Up with the adults Goku whistled. "Man, all these kids are great! Trunks and Goten are tearing it up! They'll be stronger than us soon if we don't watch it!"

"Yeah, right? Those four kids are so strong. Too bad Kona and Pan got knocked out of the contest. It would've been interesting to see all four of them go at it," Krillin suggested.

Gohan winced. "That probably would've ended up destroying property."

The crowd was once again deathly quiet as they looked at the young boys who were just fighting ferociously just a few seconds before. "Let's go Trunks!" Pan started cheering again. "Let's go Trunks! Let's go Trunks!"

"Goten! Goten! Goten!" Kona cheered, her tail waving behind her in excitement. There was a few seconds before the crowd roared, chanting along with the two girls as they cheered for more of the battle.

"Pretty impressive," Trunks complimented looking at Goten. "You've gotten stronger since our last actual fight." Trunks spoke, referring to their battle a few months ago where they had sparred outside of Chi-Chi's house.

Goten grinned. "Gee, thanks Trunks! It's all thanks to Gohan! He's been training me and Pan a lot!"

"He trained you well…but not well enough. Let's see if you can handle this," Trunks said charging a Ki blast in his hands. Goten winced. Vegeta had never let them fire Ki blasts during sparing. Trunks fired the large Ki blast at Goten who jumped in the air, causing the blast to go on a collision course for the crowd that Pan was in front of. Trunks winced and forced the blast to go up towards the sky before it hit them.

Pan sighed in relief. "Cut it a little closer next time why don't ya!" Pan shouted, though she was smiling. Trunks smirked at her but then focused his attention back on the boy in front of him.

"Nice, huh Goten? I can control it and make it bigger now!" Trunks boasted.

Goten beamed. "That was pretty cool! Ooh! I've got one! It's what Gohan taught you, me, Pan, and Kona! Watch! Check this out!" Goten put both of his hands to his side, his wrists together. "Kame Hame-"

Trunks winced. "Goten! You never learned how to control-"

"HA!"

Trunks moved his head out of the way of the blast as it traveled curved and hit the corner edge of one of the buildings, destroying that portion of the roof. Trunks raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Goten who was laughing sheepishly, scratching the back of his head in the classic Son pose.

"Whoops! I blew up the roof!"

Trunks grinned. "You sure did! We better cool it, we don't want to blow the whole place up." Goten continued to smile. "Look at you, you're loving it aren't you?" Goten gave a toothy smile. "Alright, let's do it!" Trunks spoke dropping into a fighting stance. Goten mirrored him and tensed, getting ready for another round. "It's been fun Goten, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to finish it."

Both boys ran forward and grabbed onto each other's Gi's. Trunks moved his foot behind Goten's and twisted his body, smirking. "Going up?" He spoke sarcastically as he tossed Goten into the air. Goten yelled before straightening out and flying. He blinked seeing that Trunks was no where in sight.

"Where'd he go?" Goten asked looking around. "That's stranger there's no where for him to hide…"

"Behind you Goten!" Kona called out.

Goten didn't get a chance to turn around seeing as Trunks blurred behind him and grabbed him in a strangle hold. Trunks smirked in triumph. "Gotcha."

Goten started kicking his legs back and forth, trying to hit Trunks so he could get his arms free. "Hey! Let go of me Trunks! How'd you do that? Let me go! No fair!"

"Give it up Goten, I don't want to have to hurt you," Trunks advised as he tightened his grip, pulling Goten's arms back painfully causing him to cry out in pain, but the boy still didn't give up. "Give up Goten! You're just making this harder on yourself!" Trunks pulled Goten's arms back farther.

The adults at the top of the stands were watching the struggle above their heads. Goku frowned, worried for his son. "Aw man, this does not look good."

"Sure it does," Vegeta retorted smirking. "If you're rooting for Trunks that is."

"Yeah! You got him now Trunks!" Pan cheered. "Give up Uncle Goten! You're going to get hurt!" Though Pan was cheering for Trunks, she didn't want Goten to get injured during the battle.

Kona frowned. "Hang tough Goten! Try and pry your hands free!"

Goten bared his teeth, not willing to give up. Trunks growled. "Just say it! Give up!" Goten balled his hands into fist and charged up to SSJ level, breaking free of the hold, and flew down to the ring.

"Goten's already a Super Saiyan?" Goku asked in shock as he stared at his brat. Piccolo rolled his eyes.

"That's old news. All the kids except for Kona can go Super Saiyan."

Vegeta glared at Goku. "Kakarot! That's not fair! You're brat cheated!"

"Don't look at me, _he_ did it," Goku muttered, a pout on his face.

Piccolo smirked a bit. "Hm…so Goten cheated, huh? Kinda like how Trunks did with Kona…funny how things work, right Vegeta?"

Vegeta glared at Piccolo, but said nothing.

Goten quickly powered down and smiled at being able to get free. Trunks flew down and put his hands on his hips, looking less than happy with what his friend had just did. "Yo, hello, Goten? Did you _forget_ we're not supposed to turn into Super Saiyans, dummy?"

"…Oh yeah! Oops sorry! I wont do it again, I promise!" Goten assured a devious little smile on his face.

Trunks narrowed his eyes. "Give me a break! You knew darn well what you were doing, didn't you?"

Goten laughed a bit. "Maybe…"

"Well now I'm going to embarrass you, Goten. Look you, you're cooked. I'm going to win this thing without using one of my arms," Trunks boasted.

Goten looked shocked for a second before grinning. "No way! You're trying to trick me!"

"Nope, dead serious."

"C'mon Trunks, you wouldn't have a chance! You can't beat me with one arm!" Goten shouted getting a bit frustrated.

Trunks smirked. "No left arm." Trunks shot forward and aimed two punches at him, which Goten blocked with his knee then his arm. Goten tried to punch Trunks, but the lavender haired boy moved his head just in time and tried to retaliate with a knee. Goten caught Trunks' knee and had to sidestep a punch to his face before the two boys locked in another battle. Trunks, with no use of his left hand, had started majorly using his legs to keep Goten at bay. It only worked for a few minutes, however. Goten got a spinning kick to Trunks' face and then followed up with right hook to his jaw.

Trunks staggered back before firing a Ki blast at Goten. Goten glared before blurring away, appearing in the sky. "No fair!" As soon as Goten was a good distance away, he started voicing his complaints. "Trunks you cheater, you said no more energy beams! That's not fair!"

"Sorry Goten!" Trunks apologized. Though he snorted and muttered under his breath. "Sorry it didn't hit you, that is. Mr. Super Saiyan, give me a break."

Goten and Trunks just stared at each other for a moment, Goten in the air and Trunks in the ring, before Goten charged his energy and started flying headfirst at Trunks. "Here I come!" The Goku look-alike exclaimed, flying towards him.

Trunks narrowed his eyes and paused to think. _Alright Goten, what's on you're mind? You know you can't hide anything from me. I'll have it figured out before you get here._ Trunks thought to himself as he watched Goten get fly closer. Trunks quickly flew out of the way just as Goten landed on the ground, but was surprised when Goten shot a Ki blast at the ground to bounce him up and towards Trunks. "What?" Trunks exclaimed.

Making a split second decision, Trunks went SSJ and blurred behind Goten, before firing a Ki blast at his back using his left hand. Goten yelled as he went hurtling for the stands where Kona was seated. The blue eyed girl flew out of his path and a few people cleared away while Goten tried to slow his speed. He had slowed down, but not in time.

His feet touched the stands.

The Announcer looked at the scene and grinned. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner! The new Junior Division World Champion is Trunks!"

"Alright!" Trunks cheered, powering down. Pan immediately flew over to hug the boy.

"Great job Trunks! I knew you could do it!" She complimented. Trunks smirked and gave her a thumbs up. Their rivalry was temporarily forgotten for the day as the two cheered, flying above the ring.

With the adults Vegeta was smirking like there was no tomorrow. Goku was staring in shock at the fact that Piccolo saying that everyone except for Kona could turn Super Saiyan was right- though he hadn't seen Pan transform so far -and shook his head. "What is up with this generation?"

Vegeta put a hand on Goku's shoulder and laughed. "Cheer up, Kakarot, there's always next year. The Spawn put up a good fight, but there can only be one World Champion. And that just so happened to be my son."

All the adults- excluding Goku -rolled their eyes at Vegeta.

"Let's hear it for Goten too folks! At that, let's hear it for little Pan and Kona too for making it so far at such a young age! Remember these names ladies and gentlemen, I'm sure we're going to be hearing them for years to come at future championships!"

The kids all flew down from where they were- Pan and Trunks in the ring and Goten and Kona on the grass -and Goten and Kona stalked up to the ring. "You cheated again!" Kona exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Trunks.

"Yeah! So what's the big idea, Trunks? That wasn't fair at all! You lied! You said you wouldn't use your left hand, or transform, but you did both you jerk!" Goten pouted.

Trunks grinned. "Hey, it's just a game and we're all splitting the money anyway, right? Besides, you transformed once so that makes us even. One time each. As far as using my left hand though, I did slip up a little bit, but I still didn't use it to punch you, right?"

"That's true, Uncle Goten," Pan agreed.

Goten continued pouting.

"C'mon, don't be mad at me. Tell you what, you can have three of my toys, you pick em. I owe you and Kona both that," Trunks said extending the same offer he had given to pacify Kona.

Goten, much like Kona had earlier, beamed. "Wow, really Trunks? Cool! I get to pick em? Wow, I know which ones too! Thank you Trunks!"

"Which toys are you going to get?" Kona questioned eagerly. She also wanted to make sure they weren't going to try and claim the same toys. Pan quickly jumped out of the ring to join in on the conversation. She also started talking about how they were going to arrange their clubhouse and what color it should be. Trunks was going to walk over and join the conversation, but the Announcer started speaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, before we begin the adult competition we're going to have our special exhibition match between the new Junior World Champion, Trunks, and Mr. Satan, the reigning World Martial Arts Champion!" There was a pause as the crowd cheered, waiting for Hercule to appear. "That's right, Mr. Satan! The most renowned martial artist in the world! The hero who saved the world from Cell! What a treat to see this veteran, master of the arts, in a friendly match with Trunks, the rising new rookie star!"

"Now, the Announcer is just messing with him," Piccolo spoke in mild amusement at the fact that he was trying to pump up someone who wouldn't even be able to scratch Trunks.

Goku laughed. "This isn't going to be much of a match you know?"

"Right! You better not blink, or you'll miss it!" Krillin added on.

Vegeta smirked, laughing to himself. "Trunks is going to pulverize this noisy fool. World Champion; I've known stronger house plants!"

Gohan put a hand on Videl's shoulder to make sure she didn't lunge at the Prince of Saiyans. Though, truth be told, she wouldn't want to risk going toe-to-toe with Vegeta. He was just way too scary.

"Alright folks, the reigning World Champion should be coming out any minute now!" Trunks crossed his arms in annoyance as he waited for Mr. Satan to make an appearance. He wanted to be out of the ring talking with his friends about plans for the clubhouse, not waiting for Hercule to show up. "I know he'll be out soon, folks! How about a cheer to lure him out? Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan!" Soon the entire crowed was cheering it. "Alright, now that's what I call a heroes welcome!"

There was a pause in which Mr. Satan didn't come out- and where the Announcer had to get the crowd to cheer to lure him out -but he soon stepped out of the waiting area. Though, to those who knew the truth about Cell, it was obvious that someone had pushed him out. Trunks snorted. "Finally."

Hercule started blathering about some nonsense to pump up the crowd, but Trunks ignored him. _I wonder if this guy is as strong as he says he is. He __**looks**__ like a big gorilla, but looks can be deceiving though._ Trunks stopped his train of thought to look out of the ring towards Pan. "Hey Pan sorry, but I'm going to have to beat up your grandpa. You wont mind, right?"

"No! My grandpa will be fine!" Pan smiled, giving him permission to fight her grandfather. "Have fun!"

Kona smiled. "Good luck, Trunks!"

"Tear him apart Trunks, you can do it!" Goten cheered.

Hercule turned toward them, obviously nervous. "Keep quiet kids, we don't want to encourage him too much." The three Saiyan kids shared a confused look before shrugging. Hercule prepared himself, taking off his cape and championship belt, and started throwing practice punches and kicks.

Trunks looked completely confused. _What in the world was he __**doing**__? He couldn't have been serious just then! He must be trying to trick me into thinking that he's weak. Well, I'm not buying it!_ Trunks rationalized before stretching out a bit.

"Hey kid!" Trunks looked up and saw Hercule now in front of him. Trunks ignored him and continued on his stretching. "Let's take it easy okay? This is just an exhibition match, right? We're not supposed to be too serious…'exhibition' means pretend fight!"

Trunks frowned. "No way! I'm going to try my best!"

Hercule looked like he was ready to cry.

"Well looks like these two are just about ready to get this exhibition match underway! Let's hear it for these two great warriors!"

Trunks was ready to start fighting but nearly fell over when he saw Hercule holding his knee in pain. Trunks could only watch in disbelief as he saw Hercule go through a period of intense pain, to become perfectly fine when doctors were mentioned. Trunks walked over so he was near his friends. "You know anything about a knee injury?" He asked.

Pan shook her head. "I never heard about one."

Trunks nodded once and walked back to the center of the ring. Just as the Announcer was going to signal the start of the match, Hercule stopped him before running up next to Trunks. "Good luck kid, and may the best man win! Hey, let's make sure not to hit each other really hard when we're doing the Champion's Greeting at the beginning of the match."

Trunks raised an eyebrow and looked over to his friends- who he knew heard everything -and saw them all shake their heads and shrug. Trunks looked back at Hercule. "Champion's Greeting?"

"That's right. World Champions have a special way of greeting each other before a match. It's _like_ a punch only _super_ soft right in the face, get it? Little _tiny_ touch, right there on the cheek, except with fists, understand?" Hercule asked desperately, praying his ruse would work.

Trunks, who didn't see why he shouldn't believe Hercule, nodded. "Yeah, I think so. It sounds simple enough."

Hercule sighed in relieve before turning to the Announcer. "Alright, we're ready whenever you are! Just sharing strategy! This one's a real firecracker! Reminds me of myself when I was his age!"

"Alrighty then! Sports fans, our champion has given the thumbs up! Without further delay, let the match begin!"

Hercule started laughing boisterously as he leaned down to give Trunks a clear shot at his cheek. "It's time for the greeting kid," Hercule stated. Trunks tensed and gave Hercule his lightest punch to the cheek. Unfortunately for Hercule, Trunks' lightest punch, sent him flying of the ring and straight into one of the walls in the stadium. Goten, Pan, and Kona had to duck seeing as the 'World Champion' flew right over their heads.

The crowd was in a stunned silence.

"Oh my goodness! Mr. Satan is out cold!"

"Trunks!" Pan hissed, looking over at him.

The lavender haired boy held his hands up in defense. "What? That was my lightest punch!"

"Wait, he's getting up!" The Announcer spoke, getting everyone's attention back on Hercule.

Hercule quickly pushed himself up, turned around, and started laughing. "Haha! What a punch man! Yup! He beat me up fair and square! What a great little fighter!"

The Announcer, falling for the story that Hercule wanted, grinned. "Well that's it! Trunks has defeated Mr. Satan!" Almost immediately the stands filled with excited whispers about how the 'great' Mr. Satan let Trunks win. Hercule quickly made his way to the waiting are, leaving a confused Trunks still standing in the ring. "Well congratulations Trunks! You're stronger than the World Champion!" The Announcer spoke, messing up Trunks' hair.

Trunks frowned at the gesture and quickly made his way out of the ring, towards his friends as the Announcer started giving details about the adult competition and some intermission. "Great job Trunks!" Goten complimented.

"Hey, kids!" The four turned and saw Goku waving at them from the waiting area. He was grinning excitedly. "Come on! We're all going to get some food!"

At the mention of food the kids took off running, dodging the hordes of reporters trying to get interviews.

They made it over to Goku, before the experienced warrior grinned at them. "By the way, you all did great! I'm proud of all of you!"

"Thanks!" All the kids chorused as they let him lead them to where the others were. As soon as the kids saw their parents- with the exception of Goten who was comfortably sitting on his dad's shoulders -they immediately ran over to them.

"Mommy! Daddy! Did you see my fight with Uncle Goten?" Pan asked looking at parents. Videl smiled down at her daughter.

"I sure did Panny! I'm so proud of you! You fought well."

Kona ran over to her father and he quickly picked her up. Piccolo gave her a proud smile and a nod. "You did good, kid. You would've won this thing if Trunks hadn't grabbed your tail."

Kona beamed.

"Excellent work, Boy. I see you've shown the might of Saiyan royalty. Now all we must do is wait for my turn to be crowded champion," Vegeta smirked looking at Trunks, ignoring Piccolo's comment. Trunks smiled widely, that coming to be the best compliment Vegeta had ever given him.

Gohan smiled, picking up his daughter. "I don't know Vegeta, what makes you think it'll be that easy?"

The group started walking towards the eating area for all contestants as they continued their conversations. "Isn't it obvious? I'm the strongest here," Vegeta spoke as if it was the most well known fact in the world.

"Hmm, we'll see," 18 spoke up.

The group was about to enter the Athlete Resort Area when one of the two workers standing at the gate stopped them. "Whoa, hold on. The general public isn't allowed in here. This is for the qualifiers only."

"Hey, relax man. We are qualifiers!" Krillin said with a large smile on his face. "We all passed the qualifying test, and with flying colors I might add."

The worker looked skeptically at the group and pulled out a sheet. "We'll see about that. Names please, starting from the left then working to the right."

"I'm Goku!"

"The name is Krillin."

"Number 18."

"Videl."

"Gohan."

"Vegeta."

"Majunior."

Goku turned to look at him in confusion. "Majunior?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd go undercover. Protect my identity a little bit," Piccolo answered, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, you all are on the list," The worker stated. He then saw the kids with them. "And the Junior Division competitors are also allowed. Welcome to the Athletes Resort Area. You can take a sauna, whirlpool bath, have a massage, play Ping-Pong, or try our buffet style lunch. Make yourselves at home!"

The kids all shared excited looks at the list of possible things they could do.

Goku grinned. "Wow, thanks!"

"Yeah, that's really nice," Krillin said as they all walked in.

Vegeta simply snorted. "Well, it's about time we got special treatment."

"Well, they make their money because people want to see us fight, so it would make sense they would treat us right," Gohan pointed out.

"Speaking of money, could you save some of that prize money for me, Goku?" Krillin asked in a joking tone.

Goku laughed. "Well, you don't have to worry. I won't need money where I'm going."

"Can't take it with you, huh? Well, as your good friend, I'll be happy to look after your winnings."

Goku laughed at Krillin. "No thanks. How about you come to Otherworld with me?"

"No way man!" Krillin said laughing too. "I'm married now. Living the good life, right babe?" Krillin asked turning to 18. She didn't answer him but a noticeable blushed dusted her cheeks.

The kids, who had been running around the Resort Area, noticed they were away from the adults when Trunks stopped them. "Hey, I got an idea, you guys."

"What idea?" Pan asked curiously.

"Wouldn't it be cool to fight in the big championships?"

Goten pouted, thinking about it. "Well, yeah, but would we be allowed to do that?"

"Well, we can disguise ourselves as one of the adult competitors!"

"I don't know Trunks, I don't want to get in trouble. That last time I followed one of your ideas I got a broken wrist…" Kona spoke. Pan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Kona's right. I was sneezing for HOURS! Count us out!"

Trunks shrugged. "Alright, then it's me and Goten. But let's go and get some food first!"

* * *

><p>Krillin, 18, Piccolo, and Videl watched in disgust as they saw Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Pan, and Kona all eating food at a monstrous rate. Goku had just finished his bowl of noodles before pushing two bowls over to Pan and Goten who were trying to reach for them. Gohan had passed a few plates of meat over to Kona which the young girl quickly devoured and handed a plate of shrimp over to Vegeta. Trunks was working on his third bowl of rice while simultaneously eating some soup.<p>

"You know, I don't think I'll ever get used to this," Piccolo spoke in disgust.

Videl rolled her eyes. "Try living with two of em."

"Man Goku, you sure eat a lot for a dead guy," Krillin said in shock.

Goku looked up from stuffing his face. "You know, that's what King Kai always tells me!" Goku exclaimed with his mouthful of food. "But what can I say? I just love to eat!"

Soon the plates just started to pile up.

"Hey dad! We're out of pasta!" Gohan pointed out.

Goku grinned looking towards the bewildered workers. "Excuse me! More spaghetti please!"

"And bring some more egg rolls while you're at it!" Vegeta called out.

"We're done!"

Those not eating looked in hopes that the Saiyans were all done eating, but it was only the kids who seemed to finish while the three adults seemed as if they weren't going to stop anytime soon. "Go on outside and play while everyone finishes eating," Videl said to the kids, while Goku started saying they weren't eating enough for growing kids.

Without having to be told twice the kids took off. Trunks and Goten went to go put their plan into action while Pan and Kona went to go wander around. They both grinned before heading towards the massage section.

* * *

><p>"That was incredible! What a feast!" Goku exclaimed as he stood up and stretched from the table…twenty minutes after the kids had finished. Vegeta and Gohan were just finishing up their last bites of food before they too stood.<p>

"Are you sure your done, or would you like to raid the food banks in Satan City?" Piccolo asked sarcastically.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, you're a real comedian Piccolo."

The group got up and started to walk out of the Dining Hall and towards the front gates of the Resort Area. "Man I'm so full! If I have to fight one of you guys, _please_ don't punch me in the gut!" Goku exclaimed.

"You didn't eat anything, Videl. You feeling okay?" Gohan asked looking to his wife. Videl rolled her eyes at her husband.

Krillin laughed. "Believe it or not Gohan, most athletes don't like to stuff themselves before a big match."

Gohan made and 'O' with his mouth in realization. "Hey, we should go check the draw. See whose fighting who," 18 suggested.

Vegeta grinned evilly. "Well, if I get Kakarot in the first round, the first thing I'm going to do is punch him in the gut!"

"Aw man, no mercy!"

Videl looked forward and flinched. She looked around to see if anyone else noticed and saw that Piccolo caught her eye and nodded. Gohan saw Videl's slightly worried expression and frowned. "Videl, what's wrong?"

"Who are those people with Pan and Kona?"

Everyone looked forward where Pan and Kona were talking to two strange looking people. The shorter one, who was floating and smiling eerily down at the kids, had light purple skin, and a white Mohawk, wearing a more extravagant looking Gi. The taller one, who was crouched down next to the kids, had pink skin and long white hair and was wearing a red Gi similar to the one that the shorter one wore. Each of them wore two yellow circular earrings.

The Z-Fighters stopped just in front of them. The two strangers looked up from the kids to stare at the fighters in front of them. Pan and Kona followed their gazes before grinning and running over to their parents. "You guys finished eating finally!"

Videl and 18, motherly instincts kicking in, grabbed both Pan and Kona and pulled them to the back of the group, out of sight. Videl looked at 18, making sure she would watch both kids, before walking up to her husband. "I'm picking up some weird vibes from these guys."

There was nothing said for a few moments before the shorter man flew forward so he was in front of Goku. "Good afternoon. You wouldn't happen to be Goku by any chance, would you?"

"Yeah, but how did you know my name was Goku?"

"Well, your reputation as a fighter proceeds you and I had a very nice conversation with those two lovely children Pan and Kona. I was actually hoping for a chance to fight you." Goku looked confused. "It's not that I'm confident about beating you, not at all. It's just that I wanted to have the greatest challenge that I can think of, and you're a man who understands that. Well then, it was a real pleasure. I'm honored and I'm very much looking forward to today's competition. I've traveled very far for this opportunity to meet you in battle. You might even say that I'm one of your biggest fans. In any case, after meeting you, I'm sure I wont be disappointed."

Goku smiled a bit. "Gosh, thanks."

"Goku, may I shake your hand?" He asked sticking a hand out to him. Goku smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

The two shook hands and the stranger immediately grinned widely, and a bit creepily. Goku blinked in confusion before letting go of his hand. "Alright, thank you. You're as brave as everyone says you are." The stranger stopped flying so he was physically standing on the ground. He bowed a bit. "Good day." Before he turned away, however, he looked passed the warriors at the two young girls and gave them a smile, causing all the adults to tense a bit. "Pan, Kona, it was a pleasure speaking with you. It was a lovely conversation. I hope we can do it again sometime."

With that he walked back over to his friend and the two walked away without saying another word.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes. "I don't like it. They're strong."

"Real strong," Goku agreed. "But hey, isn't that what this competition is about? Finding the unexpected challenge and seeing who emerges as the victor?"

"Gee, I don't know guys, they don't seem all that strong to me," Krillin spoke shrugging. "To be honest I don't think they know what they're getting themselves into."

No one bothered to respond to his statement. As if some there was some silent decision made, all of the adults turned to look at the two young girls behind them. Pan and Kona were still smiling and looking at them. Videl looked at them seriously. "Where were you two?"

"We went to get a massage! It was great! Then we ran into those two nice people!" Pan smiled, oblivious to the tense air around the adults.

Piccolo bent down so he was at eye-level with the two girls. "What did they talk to you about?"

Pan pursed her lips in thought. "Well, they told us that we did a good job in the Junior Division. And they asked if we were enjoying the tournament."

"Ooh, and they asked us about Grandpa Goku, Uncle Vegeta, Gohan, and you, daddy," Kona smiled.

"What _exactly_ did they ask?"

Pan shrugged. "Nothing really. Just asked how strong you were."

Gohan pinched the bridge of his nose before taking a deep breath. "Okay, girls, I need you to listen to me carefully. We don't want you anywhere near them alone again, do you understand?"

Kona frowned and was about to ask why when it looked as if something dawned on her. "They said they were your friends…they lied, didn't they?" The adults all nodded.

Pan and Kona shared a look of horror. "Who were they, daddy?" Pan asked looking up at her father.

"I don't know, Pan, but we're going to find out."


	11. Who Will Fight Who?

A/N: Who are these mysterious strangers who seemed to know who Goku is? And why were the asking about the Saiyans and Piccolo? Hm…curious…BUT those are questions to be answered at a later time! As in, during later chapters, but for right now, let's go on to see the adult tournament! How are Goten and Trunks going to sneak in? And whose going to be fighting who? Let's find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z, only my OC.

* * *

><p><span>DragonBall Z: The Baby Brawlers Saga<span>

Chapter 11: Who Will Fight Who?

"Hey, come on let's go. I want to see who they've got fighting in the tournament!" Krillin exclaimed, trying to get the attention of the group back to the tournament and off the creepy strangers. He was mostly doing it for the benefit of the two little girls, though, seeing as they both looked severely freaked. The group walked on towards the Waiting Area, while Trunks and Goten were sneaking around the Resorts Area. They were climbing around in the trees when they saw someone who was a prime target for their plan.

"Hey, Goten, check that guy out. Nice mask and cape, right?"

Goten snickered. "It looks like he's wearing a dress!"

Trunks smirked as he looked at their target. "Only people who passed the qualifiers are allowed to be in this area…so then, what do you say we try and give it a shot? We can use that ugly mask he's wearing to disguise ourselves."

"Wait, I don't get it," Goten said in confusion.

"We very quietly sneak down there, knock that moron out, and take that silly costume away from him. Then the two of us can fight in the Championship."

Goten's eyes widened. "Are you crazy Trunks? We can get in serious trouble!"

Both boys ducked as the person they were planning on knocking out turned to look their way. Trunks snorted a bit. "What are you, too chicken to fight with the adults?"

Goten pouted. "I'm not a chicken, Trunks!"

"Okay so let's do it!" Trunks beamed before hopping out of the tree and running over to the person in question. "Hello, there!"

The man crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"There's this guy over there who says he can beat you in arm wrestling for a thousand Zeni," Trunks spoke innocently, pointing towards a dead end.

"Who?" The man questioned, intrigued.

"I don't know, but he was really skinny and small…" Trunks spoke, just waiting for him to take the bait.

"That sounds like easy money! Take me to him, kid!"

Trunks smirked as he lured the man towards the dead end before jumping up and karate chopping him in the neck, knocking him out instantly. Trunks grinned as Goten blurred next to him, looking curiously at the man now on the ground. "What did you do?" Goten asked in shock.

"We arm wrestled. I won. Now quick, help me get his clothes!"

Both boys dragged the man into the bushes before they started grabbing at his clothes. "This isn't going to fit you! You're too small! Everyone will notice!" Goten pointed out.

"That's why I'm not wearing it by myself."

As soon as they boys were done, they were dressed in the man's costume, with Goten acting as the legs and Trunks acting as the upper body. "Wont people notice?" Goten questioned looking up, now that he couldn't see anything with the clothes over his face.

"Nah, we look great!" Trunks assured.

"Excuse me!" Both boys winced as Goten turned them awkwardly to look at who was talking to them. It was two workers. "The drawings for the first round matches start very soon!"

Trunks cleared his throat and made it as deep as he could manage. "Course! We're- I mean uh, I'm on my way!" The two workers walked away, thankfully, seeing as Goten had started walking the wrong way and ended up walking both young boys into a tree. "Watch it Goten!"

"I can't see where I'm going!" Goten complained as the two boys maneuvered their way into a standing position.

"So poke out some eyeholes!" Trunks suggested. Almost immediately, Goten poked out some holes for him to see through. Goten smiled underneath the dress like fabric.

"Much better!"

* * *

><p>"Ooh, you're here!" The Announcer spoke excitedly as the Z-Fighters entered the area where the drawings were going to take place. He looked at a clipboard. "Well, it looks like everyone who's supposed to be here is here now. Should we call Mr. Satan?"<p>

A worker walked up to whisper to the announcer. "I'm sorry, but Mr. Satan asked if we would draw without him. He's a little incapacitated at this time."

"Okay, sure, I guess," the Announcer shrugged in indifference. He then turned to look at the other contestants. "Alright now, this is how it works! I'm going to call your name and you'll come up here to draw a ball! The balls you choose will determine your opponent in the match."

Krillin closed his eyes and clasped his hands together, as if praying. "Okay…I don't ask for much, but please, _please_ don't make me fight any of my friends."

Piccolo, who was right next to him, smirked. "Krillin, destiny is not something you can control."

"Hey, it never hurts to try. Especially not Goku," Krillin added onto his little prayer.

"Most of these guys look like they wont be much of a problem…" Goku commented looking around at the competitors. He then saw the two strangers who were talking to Kona and Pan and two other competitors who looked as if they were on steroids. "Man, what's with them? They probably didn't have a good breakfast!" Goku looked over at the masked fighter, that was really Trunks and Goten, and flinched. "Is he really going to wear that? He looks so weird!"

Kona and Pan, having been running around, noticed the odd looking fighter and grinned. It wasn't hard to tell it was Goten and Trunks when you knew that those two were trying to sneak in. The two girls wanted to go over and talk to the boys, but they realized that their parents wouldn't want them talking to a 'stranger'.

"When I call your name please come up!" Announcer said looking at his clipboard. "Mr. Killa?" A large African American man stepped up and then handed the ball he had pulled from the box to the Announcer. "Fourteen for Mr. Killa."

"Next is Kibito."

The tall stranger that had been talking with Kona and Pan earlier stepped forward. The two girls immediately flinched back and hid behind Goku's legs seeing as he was the closest to them. Goku ruffled their hair and gave them both a reassuring smile. "Hey, don't you two get scared, it's alright. Don't worry, he wont hurt you I promise. I'll protect you kids." Kona and Pan smiled at the promise and nodded. Though, as soon as they looked away from the experience fighter, Goku had glared at Kibito. He did not like the fact that anyone was frightening his granddaughters. He may have just known them for a grand total of two hours, but they were still his granddaughters and he wasn't going to let anyone hurt them.

Kibito got seven.

The drawing continued.

Krillin got one.

Gohan got eight. The first paired match was Gohan against Kibito. "Kibito…interesting," Gohan said to himself as he looked at his match-up.

Pan pouted looking up at her grandfather. "Daddy's going to fight against that big guy?"

Goku smiled and picked both Pan and Kona up into his arms so he could see them better. "He's a big guy, but remember the true warrior fights with the mind." Pan pondered that and nodded and Kona just gave him a smile. The drawings continued.

18 got nine.

"Shin's up next!" The Announcer called out. The other man who had been talking with the girls smiled and started walking towards the box. Piccolo, Gohan, Vegeta, and Goku whipped their eyes over to look at him. Anxiously waiting to see which number he would get. Shin reached his hands in the box and moved it around a bit before pulling out a ball.

"I'm number three," Shin spoke, smiling at the number in his hands.

Shin walked back over to stand next to Kibito. All of the Z-Warriors were looking apprehensively at the two, before the Announcer kept going on with the drawings. A man named Spopovich, the larger of the two men who looked on steroids, walked forward and pulled a ball out of the box with the number six on it.

That is, he pulled his number _after_ an embarrassing debacle in which Trunks and Goten, disguised as a man apparently called 'Mighty Mask', accidentally thought that they were Spopovich. Kona and Pan had laughed at their expense.

A blonde man named Jule walked up. He got sixteen.

"Goku! You're turn now!"

Goku beamed and bounced the two little girls in his arms. "Alright, here we go! Are you two going to help grandpa pick a good number?" Both girls immediately nodded. Goku walked up to the box and balanced both girls on his shoulders to give him a free hand to reach in the box. "You two tell me when to take my hand out. Hm…now which one will it be I?"

"Now! Now!" Both girls spoke in unison. Goku immediately pulled his hand out and looked at the number. It was number eleven.

"Good choice you two!" Goku smiled at the girls before handing the ball over to the Announcer. He then made his way back to the others, talking to Kona and Pan. "So, you both are going to root for grandpa right?"

"Yup!"

Kona and Pan started flying around before landing on their father's shoulders. Piccolo just smirked a bit, while Gohan grabbed his daughter to carry her. Videl's name was called and she smirked before walking forward. She reached into the box and pulled out the number five, pairing her with Spopovich. Krillin got paired up with some huge fat guy, but he seemed extremely ecstatic that he wasn't going up against one of the Z-Warriors.

Vegeta was next and he, as luck would have it, got twelve.

All of the contestants who knew about Goku and Vegeta paled. Kona, Pan, and Goten and Trunks in their disguise, had no idea why everyone looked so shocked and scared by that pairing. "N-Not the two of them! Goku and Vegeta?" Piccolo asked in shock.

Kona tilted her head in confusion looking at her father. "Why's that bad?"

"Imagine how Vegeta trained you only ten times worse, going against someone as strong as him, and no holding back," Krillin supplied, trying to get her to understand why everyone looked so scared. Kona winced, as did Pan who shared a look with her blue-eyed friend.

"Cool! You're dad is going to fight my dad! I wonder who will win?" Trunks spoke to Goten.

Goten smiled. "I'm pretty sure my dad will."

"Are you kidding? My dad's stronger and faster than you're dad any day!" Trunks retorted grinning.

Goten pouted underneath the disguise. "But my brother told me that my dad was the strongest fighter in the universe…"

"Mighty Mask! It's your turn now!"

That announcement ceased all arguing. Goten quickly ran over to the table while Trunks reached his hand into the box, pulling out the number thirteen, talking in a sad attempt at a 'man's voice' that had both Kona and Pan snorting in laughter.

"Majunior is up next!"

Piccolo walked forward, with Kona still perched on his shoulder, and reached into the box, pulled out the ball quickly. His had the number four. Piccolo narrowed his eyes a bit. _I am the first to fight Shin. The first to know the true extent of his power._

He felt Kona pulling on his antennae slightly and turned to see she had a worried look on her little face. She didn't even have to voice her concerns for Piccolo to realize that she wasn't thrilled with the idea of him having to fight Shin. _"I'll be fine,"_ he told her telepathically. Kona smiled a bit and nodded.

The Announcer picked for Mr. Satan, getting a ten. Yamu, the last person to pick- and also one of the steroid looking men -got fifteen. The matches were set. It was:

Krillin vs. Pintar

Shin vs. 'Majunior'

Videl vs. Spopovich

Kibito vs. 'The Great Saiyaman'

18 vs. Mr. Satan

Goku vs. Vegeta

'Mighty Mask' vs. Killa

Yamu vs. Jule

"The fighting will commence immediately! I will show you all to the Waiting Area, and I'm sure you know the fighting rules! You are the loser if you give up, if I count to ten, if you fall out of the ring or if you, unfortunately, kill your competitor. Each match has a time limit of thirty minutes and not a second more. If there isn't a victor within that time, then the decision will be left up to the judges."

"Aw no fair!" Pan pouted, shifting in her father's grasp. "It would've been more fun to compete in the adult competition!"

Kona frowned. "Yeah, we would've had a blast!"

"But you kids did so well in the Junior Division," Goku pointed out as they headed towards the Waiting Area.

Vegeta snorted. "The children would've been better off in the adult competition. At least then we wouldn't have as many weaklings involved. It's pathetic some off these amateurs made it this far."

The majority of the Z-Warriors nodded their agreement. As soon as they had gotten into the Waiting Area they all broke off. Krillin was over exaggerating his moves to impress 18, which wasn't really working. Vegeta and Piccolo were silent in separate corners of the room, Goku was playing with the kids, Gohan was talking to Videl, and Trunks and Goten were trying to get their miscommunications fixed so they didn't keep running into walls.

"Aw man I can't wait to see you all fight!" Pan exclaimed bouncing up and down. She and Kona were with Goku who was sitting on the floor next to them. "It's going to be so cool!"

Kona nodded. "Yeah! I wish I was competing though…"

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance," Goku smiled. "You just need to be a bit older is all!"

"But we can fight now!" Pan pointed out.

Goku grinned and started stretching out. "I'm sure you both can, but we still want you to wait until you're a bit older. Just to make sure you don't get hurt!"

The two girls continued to pout but said nothing. Kona flopped down on her back and noticed her father looking stressed where he was standing. Kona rolled over onto her stomach and frowned before pulling on Goku's pant leg. Goku smiled down at her. "Yeah, Koko?"

"What's wrong with my daddy?"

Goku looked up and saw Piccolo and immediately frowned. He looked way stressed than he normally did when he fought someone. It was odd to see him like that. Were these two strangers really that powerful?

He didn't really have time to think on it seeing as they were already calling for the first match. Krillin heard his name and smiled. "Alright, looks like it's I'm up!" Krillin spoke excitedly.

Gohan looked over and gave him a thumbs up. "Break a leg, Krillin!"

"So long as it isn't one of mine!"

Krillin walked off, with his opponent pushing him into a wall, and headed for the ring. Pan and Kona figured that his match wasn't going to take too long and took the opportunity to creep over to where 'Mighty Mask' was while everyone else was watching the match.

"Hey, who are you guys fighting?" Pan questioned looking at the 'fighter' who she knew to be her two friends.

Trunks shrugged. "Not sure, but it isn't anyone tough. Should be a piece of cake."

"Yeah! We'll win easy!" Goten spoke happily.

Kona pouted and crossed her arms. "Not fair that you two get to compete…"

"You should've gone with our plan!" Trunks spoke up, smirking.

"Brat, Girl, come over here! Don't talk to the competition!" Vegeta called out after noticing the two girls over by one of the competitors. "The Namekian's fight is going to begin!"

Both girls, at the sound of that, immediately ran over to fly and sit on the Prince of Saiyans shoulders. Vegeta rolled his eyes and moved so he was standing with the others so they could see the two girls could see the arena. "Good luck dad!" Kona called out to her dad who was walking by her. He gave her a smile and nodded but as soon as he started walking out with Shin he got serious. As did Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan.

The two little girls noticed the significant change and shared nervous looks. Pan tapped Vegeta's shoulder to get his attention. He didn't turn his head away from where Shin and Piccolo stood on the stage. "What is it Brat?"

"Why are you all nervous? Is he really that strong?"

"Yes, he is."

Goku turned to look at his granddaughter and nodded. "There's something not right about that guy."

Everyone quickly turned back to look at the fight. Piccolo and Shin just stared down each other for a few seconds. Neither moved to throw a punch. They just continued to stare at one another. All of the Z-Warriors became uneasy at the fact that Piccolo, one of the toughest fighters on Earth, wasn't fighting.

"I promise you'll know soon." Everyone looked in confusion at why Shin had said that, but Piccolo flinched back, obviously freaked out. Shin smirked a bit. "But for now let's just enjoy our little match."

"I'm sorry. I can't."

Everyone's eyes widened at that. All of the Z-Warriors gaped. The Announcer didn't seem to know what to say. "Does that mean that you're withdrawing from the match?"

"Yes it does."

Piccolo quickly descended the steps of the stage despite the booing crowd and made his way back to the Waiting Area. Shin was just getting announced the winner when Piccolo got to his friends. Kona immediately flew from her perch on Vegeta's shoulder to sit on her father's shoulder. "Daddy?" She asked looking at him in confusion and concern.

"Is he that strong?" Goku questioned.

"Yes. Stronger than you can imagine."

Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta all looked at Piccolo in shock. Kona frowned before forcing a smile. "I bet he's not that strong! I can beat him easy daddy, just-"

"No! You will _not_ fight him! Understood?" Piccolo spoke forcefully looking at his daughter. Kona flinched back but nodded thoroughly confused. Piccolo saw her face and sighed. "I'm sorry Kona it's just...Goku, watch my kid. I have something to attend to." Piccolo started walking off without waiting for an answer from Goku, leaving Kona hovering in the air, completely confused.

"The next match is Videl vs. Spopovich!"

Everyone turned their attention to the Videl as she grinned, jumping up and down before walking out to the stage. "Come on, Koko! Let's watch the match!" Goku said enthusiastically, hoping to get the little girls attention off of her father who had just disappeared.

Kona smiled slightly and nodded flying to sit on Goku's shoulder. Goku went to go lean on the emblem for the tournament, next to Gohan and Vegeta. "Come on Videl! Beat him to a pulp!" Gohan cheered.

"Come on mama!" Pan cheered loudly, right next to Vegeta's ear. The Prince of Saiyans glared at her, causing the onyx-eyed girl to grin sheepishly and bat her eyelashes, hoping that he wouldn't yell at her. It worked. Vegeta simply scoffed and turned his attention back to the fight which the Announcer had just commenced.

Almost as soon as the match was started, Videl had shot off with an onslaught of devastating attacks, that Spopovich had no time to dodge. She had knocked him to the ground and grinned before he got back to his feet. Videl frowned a bit. "Tough guy, huh? I'll fix that!" With that said, she shot off, getting a devastating blow to his face, before following up with a kick to his stomach.

Videl kept pounding on him until he fell to the floor again. He was down for a few seconds but still he got up, even though he looked worse for wear. Videl glared now. She was starting to get tired, but no matter what she tried Spopovich just wouldn't stay down. Now that Videl was tiring, Spopovich managed to keep up with her and her barrage of punches and kicks. Videl got in another kick that sent Spopovich to the ground, but just like the other two times he continued to get up.

"Come on! Just stay down!" Videl growled.

"Videl has done some serious damage to her opponent, but Spopovich is not about to give up so easily!" The Announcer said.

Pan smiled. "Keep going mama! Kick his butt!"

"Look like mommy's wearing this guy down, huh Pan?" Gohan smirked looking at his daughter. Pan nodded eagerly. Kona frowned and tugged on Goku's hair a bit. Goku turned his head slightly to look at the little girl, putting on a forced smile as to not scare her.

Kona looked a bit frightened. "He feels off…"

"You feel it too, huh?" Goku questioned, the fake smile melting off of his face. Kona nodded. "There's something wrong with that guy. Let's just hope Videl can handle it." They turned back to the fight where Spopovich had gotten up yet again, looking pissed off.

Videl's eyes widened. "You're kidding me! Doesn't he know when to give up?" Spopovich started charging at her and Videl glared. "Alright, time to end this!" Videl charged forward, punching Spopovich savagely in the stomach and head, putting forth a good measure of her energy to end the fight. As soon as Spopovich hit the ground, Videl put her hands on her knees and started breathing deeply.

"Yeah mama!" Pan cheered, jumping up and down on Vegeta's shoulders. Vegeta glared at her and she quickly clamped her mouth and sat down on his shoulder, smiling.

Gohan grinned. "I knew she'd win!"

Videl was still panting when she heard a noise. Her eyes widened as she looked and saw Spopovich pushing himself up from the ground. Blood was dripping down the sides of his mouth and he had numerous cuts and bruises, but he was still grinning maliciously, looking extremely pissed.

"You can't be serious!" Videl exclaimed in shock.

Gohan blinked before narrowing his eyes. "What's going on?"

"She should quit the match now."

Gohan and Pan both blinked and turned to look at Goku who had voiced his opinion. Kona was on his shoulder looking quite worried, while Goku had a serious expression gracing his features. "Something's not right about him. Get Videl to quit the match." Vegeta nodded his agreement.

"Get your mate out of the ring, Spawn."

Krillin frowned. "Why? She's got the advantage?"

Videl kept panting, trying to catch her breath when Spopovich backhanded her, sending her skidding across the stage. Gohan's eyes widened as he saw his wife get hit across the stage, but tried to contain his anger. He knew she could handle herself. At the small squeak that Pan let out, he remembered he had to be calm for his daughter.

Videl had just been kicked by Spopovich and sent her flying out of the ring. She was about to hit the ground when she charged her Ki and hovered above the ground, stopping her descent. She quickly righted herself and landed back on the stage.

"That a girl!" Gohan cheered. He look to his dad and smiled. "You know, I taught her that little trick!"

Goku frowned. "She would have been better of if she had just fallen out of the ring. There's something very unusual about Spopovich. Just look at him. There's no way he could withstand all of Videl's attacks and still continue to fight."

"Then how is he doing it?" Pan questioned, looking towards her grandfather.

"I don't know Panny, but I'm going to find out."

Spopovich aimed two blows at Videl which she dodged easily. Videl glared. She was fed up. She lunged forward and aimed a kick at Spopovich's head which landed with a disgusting crack. She landed and her eyes widened as she saw that Spopovich's neck was a sickly purple and had twisted around so his face was facing his back.

"AHH!" Pan and Kona shrieked seeing the gruesome sight. Vegeta and Goku were moving within a split second, to pull the little girls off their shoulders and to hold them into their chests, so they didn't see the state Spopovich was in. Pan was clinging onto Vegeta's shirt, still shrieking, while Kona was shaking violently and hyperventilating in Goku's grasp.

"It's okay, Koko…shhh…it's okay," Goku spoke trying to calm her down.

"Calm down, Brat, it's over…" Vegeta said, surprisingly good at trying to calm Pan down. Gohan would've taken his daughter in his arms himself, but he was too shocked at the fact that his wife had accidentally kicked Spopovich's neck completely around.

The fallen warrior was on the ground, his neck still twisted in it's unnatural angle. The Announcer got on the mike. "Well that's it…Videl has clearly beaten Spopovich. But I'm afraid she will be disqualified for excessive force. Those are the rules and-"

Videl whipped her head around in shock as she heard movement. She started shaking as she saw Spopovich stand up from the ground and started twisting his neck back to the right position.

Kona tried to peek at what was happening, but Goku quickly put his hand on the back of her head to keep it angled so she could only see his Gi. "No, don't look." At the disgusting popping noises coming from Spopovich's neck, Kona jumped and buried her head into Goku's chest while Pan yelped and clung tighter onto Vegeta.

"What's he doing?" Pan questioned looking up at Vegeta. The Prince of Saiyans patted her head, comfortingly and shook his head. It was obvious to Pan that whatever it was, he didn't think she'd want to know.

Spopovich righted his neck and stalked over to Videl who was too exhausted, and too shocked to move out of the way. He kicked her in the face sending her to the ground. Videl pushed herself to a sitting position and covered her nose which was bleeding. Spopovich charged again but Videl flew up to hover in the air.

"That's it Videl! You just stay up there til you get your strength back!" Gohan encouraged, trying to sound calm and sure of himself. It was very difficult to do seeing as he was watching his bleeding wife fight a man who had just twisted his neck back into place after he could _literally_ watch his own back.

Spopovich grinned before his feet started floating off the ground. Everyone's eyes widened as he started flying up, on a collision course for Videl. Her eyes widened. "No! It can't be!" Unlike what everyone expect, Spopovich flew past Videl, hovering so he was far above the stands. As soon as he was above her, he aimed his hand down at her, gathered energy and blasted it down at her.

Videl got hit point blank and started hurtling for the stage before she righted herself at the last second and fell onto the stage on her hands and knees.

"Aw man an energy blast! It's a good thing that guys energy blasts aren't that tough," Krillin commented as he looked at the effect that the energy blast had on Videl.

"No, the rules state that he loses if he kills her. He intentionally held his power back," Vegeta stated bluntly, still trying to keep Pan from freaking out too bad. Though it wasn't really that easy when saying something that blunt.

Gohan's eyes widened significantly. "Oh no, no, Videl!"

"I don't know how he's doing it, but somehow Spopovich is using powers he never had before," Goku declared seriously, glaring at the stage in front of him. "It's strange, but the last time he fought in this tournament I'm positive he couldn't fly or throw an energy attack."

Gohan looked at his father in utter confusion and dismay. "But what does it mean, dad?"

"I don't know. I don't know how he could've changed this much, Gohan."

Videl was trying to fight back, landing some good shots in, but Spopovich was just not going down. And as soon as Videl slowed her attacks Spopovich unleashed an onslaught of attacks of his own, sending the young mother to the ground. Even when she was on the ground though, he continued punching and kicking at her. He had tossed her so hard that she flew out of the ring, but before she could land on the ground he grabbed her ankle and threw her back onto the stage. Gohan's eyes were fixed on the scene, his mouth parted in horror as he saw his wife laying on the stage fighting to move. It took every ounce of his willpower not to fly over and beat Spopovich's head in. "Keep calm Gohan. Cool it. You're not going out there," Goku ordered when he felt Gohan's Ki rising, while simultaneously trying to keep Kona angled so she didn't see the fight.

"That creep's just toying with her!" Krillin glared.

Spopovich tossed her in the air and then kneed her in the back as she fell back down. He smirked maliciously before grabbing her hair and lifting her head up to punch her repeatedly in the face.

Kona turned her head and saw the brutal attack and whimpered, tears starting to pool in her eyes. Goku hid her face again, holding her tighter against him. He wished Piccolo was there at that moment to hold Kona or hold Gohan back seeing as his eldest son's Ki was raising dangerously. But he couldn't worry hold Gohan back at that point, seeing as he still had to hold onto Kona. "Don't look, Koko. Don't look."

Pan, who had wormed her way out of Vegeta's grasp a bit, turned her head and immediately shrieked, tears starting to fall down her face at the state her mother was in. "Stop it! Please stop!" She screamed, hoping that Spopovich would take pity and stop his attack. Sadly, he didn't. Pan continued to wail and scream as Vegeta tried to calm her down. Pan's screams and tears, coupled with Videl's own screams of pain as Spopovich slowly put pressure on the feet he held on her head, caused Gohan to snap.

He powered up to SSJ level.

"No, don't! Don't go out there," Krillin said trying to get Gohan to calm down, though it really didn't seem to be working in the slightest. Gohan simply flew out towards the ring, but before he could get to Spopovich (and very rationally break every bone in his body), Yamu spoke up.

"Stop playing games, Spopovich. Don't you remember that we have far more important things to do?" Yamu spoke in annoyance just outside of the ring. "Finish it, right now."

Spopovich grumbled a bit in annoyance before sighing and kicking Videl out of the ring where she landed on the ground. Gohan powered down and ran over to his wife, dropping down to his knees and cradling her in his arms. "Videl? Are you okay? Come on sweetie, you've got to be okay."

"Do you want for me to get a stretcher?" The Announcer questioned.

"No, I'll take he myself," Gohan said quickly, picking Videl up into his arms. Spopovich started walking away before Gohan stood and growled. "Spopovich! Next time it's you and me…and I'll crush you!" Gohan promised looking at the smirking man.

Back with the others, Goku was trying to keep everyone calm and in check. "Krillin, do you have any Sensu beans?"

"No, I didn't think I'd need them," Krillin answered sheepishly.

Goku nodded and handed Kona to 18, who was happy to take her. "18, I'll need you to keep an eye on her for Piccolo, okay? I'll be right back, I'm going to see Korin to get some," Goku said raising two fingers to his forehead before disappearing.


	12. Identities Revealed

A/N: Videl has just taken a beating, and Goku has gone to get Sensu beans from Korin! Watching such a brutal battle has shaken the girls, and now Videl is in the infirmary! What's going to happen now, and why wouldn't Piccolo fight Shin? What's so powerful and intimidating about this man that makes him so dangerous? And how did Spopovich get so strong? What's their secret?

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z, only my OC.

* * *

><p><span>DragonBall Z: The Baby Brawlers Saga<span>

Chapter 12: Identities Revealed

"Mama! Where's my mama!" Pan wailed at the top of her lungs, beating against Vegeta's chest, pleading with the Prince of Saiyans to put her on the ground. "I want my mama and papa! Uncle Vegeta please let me go! I want to go see them!"

Vegeta held onto Pan tighter as she tried to worm out of his grasp and shook his head forcefully. He knew that it wouldn't do any good for her to see Videl in the condition she was in. The only thing that would accomplish would be getting the Brat to cry more, and he had already had enough of watching his brats cry. As it was, the Girl was shaking and hyperventilating as tears poured down her face, with 18 trying her best to get her to calm down.

Watching the two girls cry was something that the Prince of Saiyans would not tolerate.

He would not have his Saiyan warriors crying, and he would not put them in a situation where he knew they were going to cry. Sure, he may have had a reputation as vicious, bloodthirsty, and cold hearted (all of which were mostly true, depending on the mood he was in), he did genuinely care for all the kids, even the ones that weren't his.

"Where the hell is Kakarot when you need him?" Vegeta spat as he tried rubbing circles on Pan's back to see if that would help anything. "The idiot's daughter-in-law is in the hospital, his spawn is dying to fight Spopovich, and his granddaughters are in hysterics. He's better at calming people down then I am."

"You never calm anyone down," 18 retorted as she made her way over to the Prince of Saiyans, seeming to have the same amount of luck with Kona that he was having with Pan. "Hang onto Kona for a bit, I'm going to get Piccolo and send Krillin to get Gohan. His match is coming up anyway."

Without him having any time to argue, 18 had deposited the shaking, crying, and hyperventilating Saiyan into his arms and disappeared to locate the Namekian.

Vegeta looked down at both crying girls in his arms, Pan wailing at the top of her lungs and Kona looking like she couldn't even breath, and growled. How did he get stuck in these types of situations? Vegeta could do nothing to help the young warriors, and the Prince of Saiyans did _not_ like feeling helpless. Thankfully Vegeta sensed two very familiar power levels headed his way, and not a half second later did Gohan and Piccolo appear in front of him. Both immediately got out of 'I'm going to rip Spopovich into tiny pieces' and 'holy crap we could be totally fucked with these guys with way high power levels' modes respectively, and switched into 'father' mode.

Gohan scooped Pan into his arms and hugged her tight. "It's okay Panny, daddy's here." Pan, seeing she was in her father's arms, wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and started sobbing onto his shirt, asking him to take her to Videl. "Mommy's resting Pan, don't worry she'll be okay. Grandpa went to get special medicine to make her feel all better."

"Kona, shh…breathe," Piccolo spoke softly to Kona as he grabbed her from Vegeta and held her in his arms. Kona started taking in shaky breaths and trying to calm herself down while holding onto her daddy. _"What's the matter, kid? You're never this shaken up…"_ Piccolo asked telepathically.

Kona's thoughts, however, were sporadic and incoherent. The only coherent thought he could decipher was a rhyme that repeated itself over again and again in her mind. _"Round and round the fire's flame, the raging monsters none can tame; the hosts planet never the same, after the destruction of the Harbinger's game…"_

Piccolo stared down at his daughter in confusion before catching Vegeta's eyes. "What?" He barked in annoyance. Piccolo ignored his outburst and instead linked him into the telepathic connection. _"What the hell, Namekian?"_

"_Just __**listen**__, Vegeta,"_ Piccolo ordered.

Vegeta grew quiet, and the Namekian saw his face go from one of annoyance to one of utter confusion, curiosity, and a bit of worry. _"Round and round the fire's flame, the raging monsters none can tame; the hosts planet never the same, after the destruction of the Harbinger's game…"_

"What has this girl seen?" Vegeta asked aloud.

Before Piccolo could answer though, Goku appeared in front of everyone holding a bag of Sensu beans. Gohan looked over and sighed in relief. "Dad, great you're here! Did you get the Sensu beans?"

"Yeah, but Korin only had three. They're all yours though if you want them."

Gohan shifted Pan to get a free hand and caught the bag that his father had tossed him. He smiled and then looked to his dad. "I need to get these to Videl…"

Goku didn't need any other explanation. He knew where Gohan was getting at. Pan didn't need to see her mother in such bad condition when she was already so freaked. "I'll take her," Goku offered already moving to take Pan from him. Pan started complaining and wailing until she realized it was her grandfather. She then clung onto Goku much like she did to Gohan.

Goten and Trunks, who had been watching the scene in confusion and worry for their friends, frowned. "What did your dad give Gohan?" Trunks asked.

"I think my dad called it Sensor Beams…" Goten spoke up in confusion.

"Sensor Beams? That must be something to get Gohan strong for his next match!" Trunks said.

Goten frowned a bit and shook his head. "I don't think so…Gohan's tough enough! But what's wrong with Kona and Pan?"

"I'm not sure, Goten. Pan looks real sad, though," Trunks observed.

"Yeah, and Kona looks scared," Goten pointed out. "Why don't we go cheer them up?"

"We _can't_ dummy, our parents would flip if they knew we were trying to compete in the adult competition. We'll have to wait until they're by themselves to talk to them."

It was only a few minutes later that Gohan had ran past the entire group to go out to fight his match. Goku bounced Pan in his arms, succeeding in getting the young girl to look up and start wiping away her tears. "Hey little Panny, you want to go watch your daddy's fight?"

Pan nodded a bit and looked over at Kona who was still crying and shaking. Goku noticed this and caught Piccolo's attention. _"Try and get Kona to calm down or else Pan will still be freaked."_

"Kona, calm down and I'll get Mr. Popo to bake some triple chocolate fudge brownies when we get home," Piccolo bribed.

Almost immediately, Kona froze and a wide smile appeared on her face. "Really! Can we have milk and cookies too?" Piccolo grinned at the wide smile on her face and sighed.

"Yeah kid, whatever you want. First let's watch Gohan's match then I'll call Mr. Popo."

Pan, seeing Kona smile, beamed and started bouncing up and down in excitement. Goku and Piccolo shared a look and sighed seeing as the kids had finally calmed down. They walked over to where Vegeta, 18, and Krillin were standing to see that Gohan had taken off his disguise and was staring down Kibito.

"Gohan, I am curious to see your Super Saiyan powers. Show them to me, we may be able to use them," Kibito said seriously.

The Z-Warriors, including Gohan, all looked completely confused. "How does he know that daddy is a Saiyan, grandpa?" Pan asked curiously, pulling on Goku's hair a bit. Goku shrugged, not at all sure himself.

"Whoa hold on, how do you know that I'm a Super Saiyan? And what do you mean by 'we may be able to use them'?" Gohan asked blinking.

"You'll know more in time. Show me your Super Saiyan powers now."

Kona pouted. "Why does he want to see Gohan's power?"

"Is this some kind of joke? I'm not going to transform out here in front of all these people!" Gohan spoke shocked that Kibito would actually ask that.

"Gohan!"

The young warrior turned his head and saw that it was Piccolo who had called him. He had Kona balancing on his shoulder and looked directly at him. Piccolo nodded once, and it didn't take any words for Gohan to know what he meant. The older Son sighed. "Alright, here goes."

"It's time."

The Z-Warriors all whirled around to see Shin standing in between them all. Pan ducked farther into Goku's grasp and Kona fell off of Piccolo's shoulder in shock, but recovered quickly and flew behind Vegeta's back. "You do not need to worry about Gohan, he will be fine. But no matter what happens, I want you to promise me that you'll stay out of the ring. Do you understand?" Shin asked, looking around at the warriors. His gaze fell upon Goku, Pan, and Kona.

"What? What do you want with Gohan?" Goku questioned, getting defensive.

"He wants to see his power," Piccolo answered simply.

Vegeta growled, stepping forward and absentmindedly shifting his position for Kona to hide behind him further. "I don't know you and you're telling _me_ what to do? Who do you think you're talking to?"

Piccolo turned to glare at the Prince of Saiyans. "Vegeta show him some respect. That is no way to be talking to the Supreme Kai."

"Whoa, what?" Krillin exclaimed in shock.

"Man, I heard stories from King Kai but I thought they were just stories! Shin, _you're_ the Supreme Kai?" Goku questioned.

No one could answer though as they all felt Gohan's Ki skyrocket. They all turned their attention back to the match at hand. Krillin frowned and looked at his longtime friend. "Goku, I have a bad feeling about this. I think Gohan is in trouble."

"Listen," Shin spoke getting everyone's attention. "The instant Gohan transforms, I'm certain Spopovich and Yamu will try to attack him." Goku tensed. "But as I already told you, you mustn't try to help him."

Krillin looked confused. "I don't know what you're getting at, but Gohan's strong. He doesn't need out help."

"What makes you so sure that those two are going to attack Gohan?" Goku questioned.

"Spopovich and Yamu aren't aware of it, but Gohan is the one they are looking for. Don't worry, they don't want his life. Only his energy," Shin explained.

Kona frowned. "Energy?"

Before Shin could answer, Videl ran past everyone, looking completely healed and wearing new clothes. "Mommy!" Pan beamed and flew over to her mom. Videl grinned and hugged her daughter, kissing her forehead. "You're all better now!"

"Yeah, those Sensu Beans work great!" Videl spoke looking thankfully at Goku. "Have they started yet?"

"Just started."

As soon as those words were out of his mouth Gohan's Ki rose dramatically and the sky turned dark. Goku looked confused. "He's going to Super Saiyan 2?"

Gohan let out a primal type of scream as he went from SSJ to SSJ 2. He smirked and looked at Kibito. "That good enough for you? You've seen what I can do. What happens now? Should I start fighting?"

Vegeta frowned a bit. "Gohan's power was higher when he fought Cell. It looks like the Spawn has been slacking in these times of peace."

"You may be right, but he is still the strongest fighter at this tournament," Shin pointed out. "The question is will it be enough?"

"Enough for what?" Videl asked confused.

Gohan frowned as he saw that Kibito wasn't doing anything. "Come on, what are you waiting for? A written invitation? Fight me!" Gohan sensed something behind him and turned to see Spopovich and Yamu charging at him with some sort of weird pot. Gohan glared and got ready. "Hold on, looks like we have company!"

"There!" Shin shouted and shot something out of the palms of his hands. Almost immediately Gohan's arms fell at his sides and his Ki stopped flowing around him. He looked obviously confused and startled as he was rendered immobile. Spopovich lunged and grabbed Gohan from behind while Yamu took the pot's pointed end and rammed it into his stomach. Gohan cried out in pain as he felt his energy being stripped away from him.

"They're killing him!" Pan cried out, trying to fly out to help her father. Videl held her back, not wanting her daughter to get involved in the fray.

"Trust me, he'll be fine," Shin assured looking at the thrashing girl. Krillin started to fly out but Piccolo grabbed the back of his shirt, halting his charge. "I told you, you must stay back!"

Gohan's hair changed back to black as his energy was almost completely gone. Kona, watching the man that was akin to her older brother being hurt like that, growled and made a move to fly out to help. "Gohan! Hang on!" Her flight was cut short as a large hand grabbed her ankle and held her midair. She turned and saw Goku hanging onto her. "Grandpa let me go! He needs help!"

"Gohan will be fine, Kona. You can't just go out there."

Kona shook her head stubbornly. "But they're killing him! I have to-"

"Girl!"

Kona winced and stopped her struggling to look at Vegeta who was glaring at her. "The Spawn will be fine. He's been through much worse. Cease your struggling and either stand by Goku or your father, or stand by me if you feel you'll have another outburst."

"Yes, Uncle Vegeta…"

Goku blinked and looked at the Prince of Saiyans as Kona flew back towards him and sat on his shoulder. "Since when do they listen to you?"

"I demand respect. It is given. Simple."

Goku shrugged but then whipped his head around to look back at his son, who was screaming as the pot started glowing. Yamu grinned evilly as he looked at the glowing light. "Yes! Now we have all the pure energy we need! Let's go!" Spopovich laughed as Yamu pulled the pot out of Gohan's stomach and a blinding light covered the area.

As soon as the light disappeared Gohan fell to the ground, unmoving. Spopovich grinned. "That was easier than we thought." With that both Spopovich and Yamu flew off.

Goku, Videl, Pan, Piccolo, Kona, and Krillin all tensed to start to fly over to help Gohan, but Shin seemed to be ahead of them. "Nobody move, Kibito will take care of Gohan. He has no need of your assistance now."

"At least tell us what you're going to do with him," Goku spoke up sharply.

"It's time," Shin said cryptically. "I must follow them and find out where they are taking Gohan's power."

"You're _leaving?_" Goku asked shocked that this Supreme Kai just let his son lose all his power, only to be ready to leave him lying on the ground without any explanations.

Shin nodded. "I could use your help. I understand if you feel you have to stay here. But I must go." Shin started to fly off after Yamu and Spopovich before Goku charged up his Ki.

Krillin blinked, knowing what Goku was going to do. "You're going too?"

"I don't think I have much of a choice. The Supreme Kai gave us his word that Gohan will be alright, and I believe him. So unless I go with him, I'll never know what's going on around here."

"I'll stay with Gohan," Videl spoke up quickly before going to run over to her fallen husband, leaving her daughter in the hands of her father-in-law.

Krillin frowned, looking up at his longtime friend. "I can't say that I like it, but if you're going, then I'm going too. Just let me go tell my wife where I'm going or she'll kill me! I'll catch up!"

Vegeta glared. "Oh no Kakarot, I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to skip out on our next match! Well, I will not allow it! I'm going as well!"

"As am I," Piccolo announced. "We're wasting time here."

Kona and Pan, who were with Vegeta and Goku respectively, looked around at the adults. "You're leaving?" Pan questioned, looking at her grandfather. "But what about daddy?"

Goku put Pan on the floor and kneeled down to ruffle her hair. "Your daddy is going to be just fine, Panny. But I need you to stay here to take care of him, okay?" Pan frowned but nodded.

"Kona, stay here with Pan. We'll be back soon," Piccolo told his daughter in a commanding tone that ensured she wouldn't talk back. Vegeta put her on the ground and looked at both of the girls before narrowing his eyes.

"Don't you brats cause any trouble. I'm not going to deal with the aftermath when I get back! And make sure the Spawn and Boy don't do anything idiotic as well!"

With that the three warriors flew off, with Krillin flying off after then a minute later. The two Saiyan girls looked out at the arena before turning to face each other. Words didn't need to be said for them to understand what the other was thinking. "We'll get in trouble," Pan spoke up looking towards the direction where Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Krillin had just flown off.

"This, I believe, is one of the times that we must disobey," Kona spoke with absolute certainty. Pan nodded in agreement.

"Should we tell Trunks and Goten?"

Kona pursed her lips in thought. "I think it would be best not to…we would not want to put them in danger as well."

"Alright, let's go!" Pan exclaimed. The two girls quickly took off to the skies, to catch up, and to make sure Videl (who was still kneeling beside the downed Gohan) didn't see their embark. The two girls flew as quickly and covertly as they could, sensing they were close enough to the Supreme Kai and the others who had flown off. They wouldn't want to be caught before they found out what was going on.

Pan looked at her friend as they flew through the air. "What do you think is going to happen?"

"I'm not sure Pan…but we're going to find out."

* * *

><p>"Hey wait!"<p>

Shin looked over his shoulder and smiled seeing Goku and the others flying just behind him. They caught up quickly. "Thank you for coming. Without all of your help I would not be able to defeat them."

"You need us to beat those two?" Goku asked in confusion. Surely the Supreme Kai would've been able to take on Yamu and Spopovich.

Shin shook his head. "No, not Spopovich and Yamu, they don't concern me. It's the wizard controlling them."

"A wizard?" Piccolo asked in uncertainty.

"Yes. Long ago in a time when the human race was still in it's infancy here on Earth, a powerful wizard from the distant edge of the universe named Bibidi first appeared. With him he brought a terrible monster of his own creature whose sole purpose was to destroy. The name of that monster was Majin Buu."

"Buu, huh? So what did this guy do?" Goku questioned.

"Majin Buu had no feelings or conscience, no sense of fear or terror. His single desire was to eliminate all living things, and he was very good at it. With Majin Buu under his control Bibidi set out on the systematic destruction of all life in the universe. Hundreds of planets were reduced to rubble. Entire galaxies were erased from existence. No force could withstand his evil power."

Vegeta chuckled a bit. _"Hm…sounds like this Majin Buu would have made a decent Saiyan."_

"No, you're wrong Vegeta," Shin spoke up, startling the Prince of Saiyans. "There were five Grand Kai's at that time, each one a thousand times more powerful than the one you called Frieza. They all fought Buu…only one survived. He would've wiped out your entire Saiyan race with a breath, like so many others."

"Whoa, not good," Goku said.

"In time, Majin Buu became so powerful that even Bibidi had trouble controlling him. Whenever he needed to rest Bibidi would use a spell to place Majin Buu inside of a ball to lay dormant until the counter spell was invoked. Bibidi used this spell to transport Majin Buu from planet to planet. The ball was brought here. Earth was intended to be Buu's next target. Obviously the destruction was prevented, but the ball that contains Majin Buu remains here on Earth to this day. I could've destroyed him, but I chose to leave him hidden."

"I don't get it, why didn't you destroy him when you had the chance?" Krillin asked.

"Because Majin Buu is no threat as long as he is confined to that ball and until now we thought that Bibidi was the only one who could release him," Shin explained.

Goku raised an eyebrow. "Until now?"

"Bibidi had a son, he's here on Earth. Bibidi named his son Babidi and no matter what it takes we _must_ stop him."

"But what is he going to do?" Goku asked.

"He plans to continue his father's work…he is going to release Majin Buu."


	13. The Wizard's Curse

A/N: Well it looks like Spopovich and Yamu were just the tip of the iceberg! With revelations of an evil wizard and a horrible monster, the Z-Warriors are in for a tough fight! And with Pan and Kona taking off after the adults and no one aware of their presence, just what trouble can they get in and how are they going to cope with seeing just what it was the Z-Warriors deal with?

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z, only my OC.

* * *

><p><span>DragonBall Z: The Baby Brawlers Saga<span>

Chapter 13: The Wizard's Curse

"They're flying really fast!" Pan complained as she and Kona adjusted their speed once again to keep up. They had been following the adults for a ways and they would keep picking up speed every now and then. It was beginning to make it difficult for the two girls to keep up and to keep under the radar. They knew if their parents got even the slightest hint of one of their power levels, they would be on the two girls in an instant. And the repercussions wouldn't be favorable. It also didn't help much that the two girls sensed Kibito, Videl, and Gohan flying their way and catching up fast.

"We can't use too much power to be noticed, but we cannot get caught," Kona reminded her friend.

"Yeah, or else we'll get in HUGE trouble," Pan said wincing at what their parents would do if they caught them flying out into danger. "Where do you think they're going, anyway?" Pan questioned as she and Kona picked up the pace again after the three energy signatures following them turned into only two and started advancing quite quickly.

"I'm not sure they seem to be going farther out into the middle of nowhere."

"Wait, dad's catching up!" Pan exclaimed. Sure enough the energies of Gohan and Kibito behind them were approaching rapidly, Videl no longer with the two. Kona and Pan stopped flying and looked around for a place to hide. They were above a terrain of rocky cliffs and crevices, perfect for two small Saiyans to hide. They quickly flew down and took cover behind a boulder, making sure to suppress their energies, just in the nick of time. Gohan and Kibito flew over head and out of sight just a second after they had taken cover.

The two girls waited a good ten seconds before taking to the skies again. "Man, that was close!" Pan breathed a sigh of relief.

"They've all met up," Kona spoke up as she closed her eyes, sensing ahead. She opened her eyes in shock and grabbed Pan's hand to stop her from flying on further. "They've all stopped. They're too close for us to fly now. We'll have to run."

"Aw, no fun…"

The two young girls landed and started off running towards the location where the adults were. The moved quickly and covertly, taking care not to show their Ki. The sensed power levels up ahead of where they were and slowed down, taking cover behind a cliff and peeking out, seeing their friends and family hiding behind a cliff as well, and a small white looking ship and Spopovich and Yamu standing in front of it near a weird looking Alien with a abnormally long head.

"We got here in time!" Pan whispered.

Kona immediately grabbed onto Pan's mouth and pulled her behind the cliff. Kona let go over the girl and put a finger over her mouth, gesturing to her ears. Pan was confused for a second before she remembered that Piccolo had ears that could hear people for half way around the world. Slowly peeking out they saw that no one had turned their way and started to listen in on what was happening…

* * *

><p>Piccolo turned back and shook his head. He could've sworn that he heard Pan just a few seconds ago, but scanning the area he knew that she wasn't there. Besides, he couldn't sense her Ki. He had to get a grip. He wouldn't be any use if he just started hearing things randomly during a battle. "Is the one on the left Babidi?" Goku asked talking about the short looking alien with the white and purple coloration and the large head.<p>

"No it's not," Shin answered. "It's one of his minions."

Goku looked at the ground and frowned. "Hey, the ground looks disturbed. Like if it was dug up recently."

"Of course, it's so obvious now!" Kibito exclaimed in a quiet whisper. "That's why we couldn't find his spaceship while we were flying over! He buried the whole thing underground!"

"And that means there's a chance Babidi realized that Kibito and I followed him here to Earth. Otherwise there would be no reason for him to hide his ship," Shin finished for his friend.

Piccolo looked at the group. "I say we attack them now. The longer we wait here the more time we give them to resurrect Majin Buu."

"No we will bide our time. They will release Majin Buu off the ship. They wouldn't want it destroyed. We will wait for the right opportunity to present itself."

A noise brought the attention of the group to the ship. A mechanical whirring came from just inside the door. "Someone's coming out!" Piccolo announced. Out of the ship came a tiny floating yellow alien with large eyes and an oddly shaped nose. Behind him stood a much larger (probably a head taller than Piccolo) red demon looking alien.

"What have you brought for me boys?" The small yellow alien asked, looking at Spopovich and Yamu.

Shin and Kibito however, looked passed the yellow alien and looked on in shock at the red demon looking alien behind him. "Dabura?! What is he doing here?" Shin exclaimed.

Kibito glared. "That wicked wizard! He's even managed to ensnare the King of the Demons!"

"Which one? Which one is Dabura?" Goku questioned.

"The tall one."

"Is he strong?"

Everyone turned to give Goku a look. Though it was Shin who responded. "Of course he's strong, he's the King of the Demon World."

"Wait a second, what is this Demon World?" Gohan questioned.

"It is a shadow world that exists on the opposite side of this one. Like two sides to the same coin. One of you may be the strongest in this world, but in the Demon World, Dabura is the strongest by far."

Krillin started panicking. "Uh…guys I'm starting to feel a bit outclassed here! I mean if you think you'll need me then I'll back you guys up but… uhh… how bout I take the little guy?"

"I believe the 'little guy' is Babidi," Vegeta pointed out bluntly.

Shin nodded. "That's right and he is the most dangerous of them all. Remember, it's not his size you must concern yourself with, it is his magic. If he can keep a being such as Dabura under his control, imagine what horrors he could inflict on this world."

"If your saying that Dabura is that strong and Babidi has him under his control, what's to stop us from falling under his control?" Piccolo retorted.

Kibito took over explanations. "A wizard seeks out the evil in a person's heart. Once he has found it he manipulates it and enhances them, ultimately using them to control. This is how Dabura was captured. Once Babidi influences a persons heart his control is complete. All he needs is to find but a trace of evil to control a person. Only people pure of heart and intentions like us have a chance of stopping him." Everyone looked at Vegeta and Piccolo.

"That works for some of us, but what about Piccolo?" Krillin asked, not daring to even mention the Saiyan Prince-who was glaring at him-for fear of being maimed. "He wasn't always one of the good guys, you know."

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME!" Piccolo shouted at Krillin.

Vegeta, who was silent throughout the entire conversation, smirked. "Besides, he is too busy babying his precious daughter to be evil."

"NOT. THE. TIME."

"For you master," Yamu said handing the pot containing Gohan's energy to Babidi.

Babidi looked it over. "And this has the energy stored inside?"

"Yes, sir."

Shin pounded his fist on one of the rocks. "I hadn't thought that Dabura would be here, this changes everything."

"Surely, The Supreme Kai isn't afraid is he?" Vegeta challenged, tossing a look over to Shin. Shin only glared back at the Saiyan. "Hm, fine. You can cower up here by the rocks if you want. I'll take him on myself if you don't have the stomach for it."

"I might just let you do that," Krillin spoke up, backing away.

Goku, looking over at his long time friend, frowned. "Krillin, these guys seem pretty tough. Don't you think you should be heading back to you family?"

Krillin smiled, thankful for an opt out of the situation. "Well I'd love to stay and help, but it looks like you guys have pretty much everything covered without me."

"And I'd hate to think of what your wife would do to me if I let anything happen to ya," Goku added on, causing a blush to dust Krillin's cheeks.

"Yeah, she does have a bit of a temper, but hey, I love her."

Babidi smiled and looked back at Spopovich and Yamu. "You've done well. We're now one step closer to achieving our goals. It's such a shame that your business with me is finished. I'm afraid I have no more use for you." Babidi turned around and looked at Spopovich, using his magic the man started screaming in pain as he got larger and larger before exploding.

Everyone watching the scene looked on in horror, the two younger girls in hiding had to cover their mouths to avoid shrieking in horror at the sight before them. Yamu quickly tried to flee. Babidi merely looked at the other alien. "Pui-Pui, could you kill him for me?"

"Gladly," Pui-Pui said before firing a blast at Yamu, causing him to be destroyed instantly.

Babidi laughed. "Wonderful, don't you think? Seeing their faces contort in horror like that. It pleases me to no end how easily humans are frightened."

"And they were but two, there are millions left to torment," Dabura pointed out. Babidi grinned.

"I'm so excited!"

Goku got serious. "This is bad."

"They kill their own men!" Gohan exclaimed.

"That's the cruel game Babidi plays. He seeks out only the best fighters. He uses his magic to bring them under his complete control, and when he has no more use of them he disposes of them as if they were diseased animals. If he frees Majin Buu he will destroy all life on Earth, just as he destroyed Spopovich and Yamu, that is Babidi's evil wish," Kibito explained, shaking a bit.

Babidi narrowed his eyes. "Oh and there's something else. We have some company. It seems Spopovich and Yamu were careless in their escape I'm afraid. At the bottom of that cliff base over there you will find the Supreme Kai and several of his friends."

Pui-Pui looked around in confusion but Dabura started laughing. "The fools think they are well hidden. Seven in all, each of them strong. We cannot use the energy of the Supreme Kai or Kibito, but three of these others are extremely strong as well. It will go a long way to reviving Majin Buu."

"More than that Dabura in these three alone we will find more than enough energy to accomplish our goals. How marvelous! I never though we'd reach our goal so quickly. Hm…let's lure those three into the ship to drain their energy, that's the simplest course of action, don't you think?" Babidi said evilly.

"Yes, but the Supreme Kai will surely try to prevent it," Dabura rationalized.

Babidi grinned. "Oh I think we can get around that little problem. Dispose of the stragglers and get to the ship at once. The others will come storming after you in a rage."

"I will need but a moment and you will have them."

"Good, good, but spare the Supreme Kai for now. For what he did to my father I will take my own sweet time with his destruction," Babidi said sadistically. "Now let us begin." Babidi started walking onto the ship.

"But master what about me?" Pui-Pui asked.

Babidi looked back at him. "Pui-Pui, Dabura wont be needing your help. Why don't you come with me? You can fight at stage 1."

"Yes master," Pui-Pui said following after Babidi, the two disappearing into the ship.

Goku frowned seeing them leave. "Hey look! Why is Dabura just standing outside all by himself?"

Dabura turned towards the group and clenched his fist, raising his energy a bit to move his cape. Vegeta's eyes widened immediately. "He knows that we're here!"

Dabura flew up and stopped right in front of Kibito, his hand in the Kai's face. No one moved. No one had the time to move. Dabura blasted Kibito, killing him instantly, and turning his body to ash. "KIBITO!" Shin and Gohan yelled in dismay.

Dabura, without wasting time, spit at Krillin, the saliva landing on his face. Krillin, who was thoroughly disgusted at this, tried to wipe it away while Shin gaped. "Oh no! I should've warned them!"

Piccolo glared and charged at Dabura. "You're mine!" Dabura spit at the Namekian, Piccolo flying back down to land on the rock. From the spit it started to spread out, encasing both Krillin and Piccolo in stone. "No Krillin! Piccolo!" Gohan shouted out.

"Piccolo! Krillin! What's happening to them?!" Goku shouted.

Shin looked on in shock. "Turned to stone. It's one of Dabura's powers. Anything his spits on turns to stone. We can do nothing for them now!"

"No!" Goku shouted going to help Piccolo.

"Wait don't touch him!" Shin warned.

Goku whirled around to stare at Shin in annoyance. "Why not?"

"If we touch either of them now they might break, and then there'll be no possible way of putting them back together again!"

Dabura laughed and flew towards the ship. "I will give you one chance to flee and then I will show no mercy!" With that he flew into the ship.

Gohan growled. "Let's do it dad, you and me. It's time we show them who they're dealing with."

Goku smiled. "Well let's do it then."

"Not without me you don't. I want my shot at those worthless creatures as well," Vegeta spoke up.

Goku grinned widely. "Then let's go!"

"Wait Goku! You'll fall right into their trap! They're counting on you to charge right in there. It'll be much safer for everyone if you just wait out here!" Shin shouted to them.

"Coward!" Vegeta shouted back. "Patience has never been one of our strongest virtues."

Goku shot Vegeta a look before looking back at the Supreme Kai. "I'm sorry but I can't just leave my friends like that."

"Look after everyone until we get back!"

Shin watched them disappear before growling. "Fools!" He soon followed after everyone, disappearing into the ship. It was only seconds later that Kona, blinded by tears, flew out from behind the cliff to land beside her father, turned to stone. Pan flew over and landed beside her, rubbing her cheek slightly and looking at the statues of Piccolo and Krillin in shock.

As soon as Piccolo started turning to stone Kona was about to start screaming and flying out there but Pan had held her back and grabbed her mouth. It was only after Shin flew into the ship that Kona had elbowed Pan in the face-not purposely of course-and gotten free. "Daddy…what have they done to you…" Kona whispered, not daring to touch her father but wishing she could. She had heard what the Supreme Kai had said and she wasn't going to risk her father's life in such a way.

Pan, not sure what to do, and knowing her mother and father weren't there to help yet, closed her eyes and sighed. _"Goten, Trunks, we need you guys…"_

* * *

><p>"Babidi."<p>

Babidi looked up in annoyance at Dabura. It was mere minutes after the Z-Warriors had been lured into their trap. The evil wizard had just finished watching Vegeta utterly annihilate Pui-Pui-the Saiyan starting to mutter about such enemies being fitting sparring partners for his brats, whatever that meant-and was watching in glee as Yakon stepped out of the doors, preparing to take on the Saiyans in the second level. "What is it Dabura?"

"There are two intruders outside beside were those weaklings are now solidified," Dabura spoke up, referring to Piccolo and Krillin who were recently turned into statues.

Babidi was obviously not happy about that. "How strong are they?"

"The are fairly strong, stronger than the human who was imprisoned but weaker then the Namekian. Your orders?"

Babidi pondered that for a second. If the unwanted guests weren't that strong then the guards should be more than enough to handle them. Sending out all twenty guards would insure that the threat would be dealt with and that the perimeter would be guarded from further intruders. "Send out the guards. All of them. They should take care of the problem easily."

"As you command."

* * *

><p>Goten and Trunks were again walking around, getting ready to start their fight in the final round of the World Martial Arts Tournament. Apparently Mr. Satan had decided that he, Mighty Mask, 18, and the two others who were finalist would all fight in one match seeing as, apparently, the others had all gone. The two boys were excited. They wanted to win badly, and they had been searching for Pan and Kona to watch their fight. No matter where they searched they couldn't find the two girls.<p>

"Where are they?" Goten questioned.

Trunks shook his head and shrugged. "I dunno. I thought they'd be here. And where is everyone else?"

Goten stopped an thought about it. Everyone else did seem to be gone too. "Hey, I think something's going on. My dad and Gohan wouldn't just leave."

Trunks nodded and was about to voice his agreement when he heard a voice in his head. _"Goten, Trunks, we need you guys…" _Trunks' eyes widened as he heard Pan's scared and worried voice echo through his mind. One look at Goten told the lavender haired boy that the Goku look-alike had heard her too.

"_Pan?" _Trunks asked mentally.

Almost immediately he got a response back. _"Trunks?"_

"_Panny!" _Goten exclaimed.

"_Gote__n?" _Kona's thoughts joined the conversation.

Trunks was thoroughly confused at this point, but he wasn't the only one. _"How are we doing this?" _Goten asked in confusion.

"_Most likely we have a psychic connection as a side effect of the telepathy that dad__dy normally uses on us to communicate. We're normally linked together in those conversations anyway," _Kona explained, sounding far older and wiser than she was.

Trunks-still a bit confused-decided to just back to the situation at hand and got everyone else on track. _"Where are you guys? What's going on?"_

"_Uncle Piccolo and Uncle Krillin were turned to stone and daddy, Grandpa Goku, and Uncle Vegeta went to fight some scary guy! We need help!" _Pan explained quickly.

At the sound of that the boys took less than a second to shed their disguise and started running outside. There would be other competitions, but their friends were the only ones they had. _"Where are you guys?"_

"_We're about 200 miles South of the contest in the mountain region. We'll raise and lower our Ki so you can find us," _Kona assured.

Goten nodded as he and Trunks took to the skies, intent on making it to their friends as fast as possible._ "We're on our way! Hang on and tell us if anything happens."_

"_Will do."_

* * *

><p>"Hey you!"<p>

Pan and Kona, after celebrating that the boys were coming to aid them in their situation, whirled around to see twenty odd look aliens-all with 'M's on their forehead-glaring at them. It didn't take a brain surgeon to realize that those were guards for Babidi. Pan looked to her friend to see what they should do and flinched back. Kona's jaw had tightened and her blue eyes flashed dangerously. "Are you working with the man who did this to these people?"

"They're just children!" One of the guards scoffed.

Kona's eyes narrowed. "You didn't answer my question."

"Uh… Kona… maybe we shouldn't make them mad?" Pan suggested, a bit afraid of the situation they were in.

One of the guards laughed. "Yeah, our friends made your little buddies over there statues! What of it?" Kona's eyes narrowed.

"Then you'll pay."

Without waiting for anything or anyone to move Kona appeared in front of the group of guards, who were largely lumped together and raised her hands in front of her forehead, her palms facing out and her hands on top of each other. A golden glow surrounding her tiny hands as she glared murderously at the people who dared to harm her father. "Masenko, HA!" The energy blast shot out of her hands, hitting the guards in a blinding light, and destroying them all with one blow.

"Whoa… are you sure you're not a Super Saiyan?" Pan questioned looking at the glaring Kona.

Kona blinked and looked at Pan. "No, why would you say that?" Pan sweat dropped. Kona looked genuinely curious as to why Pan had asked her that question. It looked like Kona had quite a foul temper and an oblivious nature after she did something amazing. Kinda like Goku in that sense.

"Uh... never mind, let's just wait for Goten and Trunks to show up!"

* * *

><p>Babidi was growing furious. His guards, <em>all<em> of his guards, had been taken out by a mere child outside of his ship. How could this be! All of his fighters were among the best in the universe! And to be bested by a human, a _child_, it was unacceptable! Though, upon further inspection he realized that the two children bore similar characteristics to the three Saiyans in his ship. The realization hit him that these children, were _Saiyan_ children.

Babidi momentarily wondered if he could use the children to his advantage, but it didn't take long for him to realize that the two little girls didn't have any evil in them. The one with black eyes had a foul temper, and was easily annoyed and he could sense the blue-eyed girl had some tramatic even that happened to her, but still they had no evil he could use to turn them against their family.

Instead of worrying about the children, who seemed to be a bit more troublesome than he'd originally thought, he turned his attention to Dabura who was fighting, and winning, against Gohan, internally pondering what he could do to the two little girls outside of his ship. There were no doubts in his mind that he was going to use them to accomplish his goal, but what it was exactly escaped him. After a few moments of thinking, a slow smile spread across his features as he formed his plan...

* * *

><p>"Should we go into the ship?" Pan asked looking towards Kona who was standing tensed by Krillin and Piccolo, making sure no harm came to either of the two. Kona looked towards her friend, an apprehensive look on her face. Pan could tell that she wanted to go into the ship. With Piccolo and Krillin turned to stone the only adults around were Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku. Kona had grown quite attached to both Vegeta-whom she had an admiration toward-and Gohan-who she looked to as an older brother. And she had come to love Goku during the short time that she had met him. Pan knew that she was desperate to get to them, just as she herself was; they'd surely know what to do. Sure, the two girls would get in trouble, but this sort of situation meant that they couldn't worry about getting punished.<p>

"I believe... we have no other choice," Kona spoke up after a few seconds of thinking. Pan quickly nodded and the two girls took off heading quickly, yet cautiously, into the ship. They flew through the first two levels with no problem before masking their Ki and hovering in the air above the third one, hearing noises. Pan and Kona looked down a bit and saw Gohan as a SSJ, Vegeta, Goku, and Shin standing around seeming to argue about something.

"He mentioned a new recruit. Do you think he was bluffing?" Goku asked looking towards Shin.

"I'm not sure. But it seems unlikely that a fighter of that caliber would drop into their laps at a time like this."

Gohan powered down. "Yeah, they're definitely up to something. But what?"

"This whole thing would be over with right now if it weren't for you!" Vegeta hissed in annoyance, looking to Gohan. "I hope you're proud of yourself!"

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked completely confused.

"I mean you disgraced us with your pitiful performance! There is no excuse for you fighting the way you did. You have Saiyan blood running through your veins! A warrior like Dabura should be dead! And now you're sitting here, scratching your head wondering what's next when it should already be finished! You are pitiful! The children would do better than you have done! Fighting with that self-righteous look on your face! It's brute strength that determines the outcome of a battle not goodness! The mightiest survive and the weakest perish!" Vegeta glared as he continued his rant. "Your Krillin and Piccolo were turned to stones because they are weaklings! Is that the kind of fate you want for yourself?! Garden statues! If they're lucky, maybe someone will make a birdbath out of them!"

"Hey look, Gohan didn't know that Dabura was gonna run off. I'm sure he would've wanted one of us to fight him if he knew," Goku spoke up calmly.

"Oh isn't that a pleasant excuse," Vegeta glared. "You're just as soft as he is Kakarot! And I'm tired of playing around!" Vegeta said charging an energy beam in his hand. "I'm going to put an end to this thing once and for all!"

"Vegeta what are you doing?" Goku exclaimed in shock.

"No more soft-hearted excuses! I'm taking control of this operation and I'm going to start by blowing this ship to kingdom come!"

Gohan paled. "Wait Vegeta! That may do us more harm than good!"

"Gohan is right!" Shin spoke up quickly. "If you blow up the ship now, you'll most certainly revive Buu! Vegeta please listen! You don't know Buu; his power is horrible, he's pure evil! Not even the four Kais combined could stop him! He's murdered millions of innocent lives."

"Shut up!" Vegeta ordered in exasperation.

"Don't be a fool!" Shin pleaded. "If Buu is revived, the Earth is finished!"

Vegeta growled and aimed the Ki blast at Shin instead of the floor, immediately getting him to shut up. "Enough! Now you listen to me! What happens to this planet is none of my concern! The strongest will find a way to survive! And the weaklings shall perish!"

"Uncle Vegeta, stop!"

Immediately Goku appeared in front of a stunned Vegeta and pushed his hand down, as the Ki blast diminished. As soon as that threat was dealt with, the four men, all surprised, looked towards the ceiling. They immediately spotted Pan and Kona, hovering around, Pan with a frightened look on her face, and Kona looking heartbroken.

"Please stop!" Kona called out again desperately. Vegeta recoiled and let his hand fall from Goku's grasp.

"Pan! Kona! What are you two doing here?!" Gohan asked in shock.

The two girls floated down and landed by the adults and looked sheepish and frightened. "We followed you all to make sure you'd be okay. We watched out for Piccolo and Krillin and Kona took out a group of guards. We just wanted to help…" Pan spoke softly, careful to avoid their eyes.

"Girl, Brat! I told you to stay put!" Vegeta growled after regaining his composure. "Where are the Spawn and the Boy?"

"They're on the way here to help. With all due respect, Uncle Vegeta, while you told us to stay put, we couldn't sit idly by while you all risked your lives for us. We believed we could help," Kona spoke up, not afraid to meet the eyes of each of the men in the room as she let her Saiyan blood take control of her actions, not caring if she were to get in trouble as she talked to the adults. Vegeta noticed this.

Vegeta glared down at her for a moment before a smirk graced his features and he turned to look at Gohan and Goku. "And that is what a true warrior is. You should take lessons from the brats."

Goku glared at Vegeta for encouraging bad behaviors before kneeling down to be eye level with the girls. "Panny, Koko, while we appreciate you trying to help, this is very dangerous. We don't want you to get hurt. The best thing you can do right now is to go back outside the ship and keep watching Krillin and Piccolo. Make sure they're okay. Can you do that for us?"

"But, Grandpa, we want to help you guys-" Pan started but was soon cut off by a look from her father.

"Pan, you're going to do what grandpa says okay? And we're going to have a talk about this as soon as everything's over with. You two girls are in big trouble," Gohan spoke up, looking sternly at both his daughter and his younger sister. The two girls sighed before nodding.

"If you require our assistance then you know how to call us," Vegeta said looking to Kona, referring to the movie night incident. Kona nodded and the two girls quickly flew out of the ship and back outside.

As soon as they were gone Goku got serious. "We'll deal with them later. But as for right now, why would Babidi call Dabura back unless they found a warrior?" Goku questioned.

Shin thought about that for a second before he paled as he looked at the angry look that Vegeta bore on his face. "Oh… don't tell me…"

Not two seconds after Shin uttered those words did Vegeta grab his head in pain. He roared in pain as he felt something trying to take him over, fighting against it with all his might. "Vegeta, what's wrong?" Goku asked in shock.

"Something's… attacking me!" Vegeta roared.

"Where?! We can't see anything!" Gohan pointed out.

"…inside!" Vegeta shouted as he stumbled around the room.

Shin's eyes widened. "Fight it! Resist!"

"I… can't!"

"You must! Fight it!" Vegeta let out a guttural yell, trying with all his might not to succumb. "That's it! Resist!" Shin encouraged. Vegeta shouted once more before powering up to SSJ in hopes that the attack would stop. "Don't let him win, Vegeta! Don't let him do it! Fight it! You're not that way anymore! You've changed! Babidi has no claim over you!"

"What's Babidi doing?" Gohan questioned, before his eyes widened in realization. "He's trying to take over Vegeta!"

"Isn't there any way we can help him?" Goku asked as he watched his friend fall to his knees in pain.

"He struggles because his heart is impure. He must choose himself," Shin explained. "Don't let him take you Vegeta! The past is the past! Be innocent and clear!"

"How can you say that?!" Vegeta roared. "I'm not innocent!" Red energy began to crackle around Vegeta as Babidi took control. Goku, Gohan, and Shin all started taking steps back as Vegeta roared one last time and a cursive 'M' appeared on his forehead.

* * *

><p>Pan and Kona were seated outside of the ship, kicking at rocks, waiting for the adults to come back. "What do you think they're going to do to us?" Pan questioned as she kicked a rock over a cliff. Kona shrugged as she put her hands on knees.<p>

"Not sure. I hope nothing too drastic. We were only trying to help, after all," Kona pointed out. The two girls were about to continue their conversation when they felt a sharp spike in Vegeta's Ki. The two girls quickly stood up and were going to start running for the door when they remembered that they were told to stay outside. The spike of Vegeta's energy kept increasing and increasing until the ground started to shake.

"What's happening?!" Pan exclaimed as cracks started to form in the ground. The two girls took to the skies as they watched the ground split and break and rocks start flying through the air.

"Something's wrong with Uncle Vegeta!" Kona informed. "Call Trunks! I'm going to see what's going on!" Kona spoke up.

"But he said to stay our here!" Pan reminded her.

Kona snorted. "I'll be fine! They need our help!" She shouted as she made a beeline for the ship. Pan went about contacting the others.

"_Trunks! Goten!"_

"_We're here, Pan! What's wrong?"_ Trunks questioned.

"_Something's happening to Vegeta!"_ Pan informed.

Trunks got silent. _"__How bad is he?"_ Goten questioned.

"_We're not sure. Kona went to go check." _

"_We're halfway there. We'll pick up some speed now," _Trunks spoke up before communications were ceased.

"Come on Kona… what's going on in there…" Pan wondered out loud as she gazed towards the ship.

* * *

><p>Kona flew quickly into the interior of the ship and down to the last level, stopping short when she noticed the way Vegeta was looking at the others, and the 'M' he had on his forehead. "Uncle Vegeta…" Kona muttered, gaining the attention of all of the men inside of the ship once again. Kona wasn't at all fazed by the stares that Goku, Shin, and Gohan sent her way, but as soon as Vegeta's eyes locked on hers, she began to shake horribly. Vegeta gave a glare before appearing in front of her, grabbing her, and going back to his original spot. "Hey! Let me go!" Kona thrashed around in the grip of the Prince of Saiyans.<p>

"Hush Girl," Vegeta said gruffly, not loosening his grip in the least. The two of them disappeared from inside of the ship and reappeared outside, by where Krillin and Piccolo were. He placed Kona down gently and gave her a small smile. "Stay put. While I understand the drive to fight, this is no longer a matter you can intervene in. No matter what you may see me say or do, remember me how I was and know that you, Pan, Trunks, and Goten shall never be hurt. Understand?"

Kona frowned in confusion, but nodded. Vegeta nodded once before disappearing back into the ship. Soon the energies of all four men had disappeared. "Kona!" Pan shouted as she flew down to meet her friend. "What going on?" Kona shook her head as she tried to piece things together.

"I think… I think Uncle Vegeta has a plan…"


	14. Magical Ball of Buu

A/N: Alright everyone! I know this chapter took a while to get out, which is why I'm working really hard to get the other chapters out as quickly as possible! Honestly, I was at home sick today, so I figured I might as well continue on with one of my stories, and I already had the majority of the chapter finished so I figured might as well do DBZ! By the way, there are going to be like seven episodes I'm going to be skipping in this chapter, but mentioning bits of them in here. It makes it easier on me and I like it more that way! Anyway, has Vegeta turned evil? Or does he have some master plan up his sleeve? What's going to happen when Majin Buu is released? And what part are the kids going to be playing in all of this? Also important to note is that this story is going to be ending actually rather soon, and there will be another story after this one! I already have a lot of ideas and concepts planned out in my head because the next story will be a lot like Raising Saiyans, where I got to come up with everything instead of going by episodes, which makes it so much easier on me!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ only my OC's.

* * *

><p><span>DragonBall Z: The Baby Brawlers Saga<span>

Chapter 14: Magical Ball of Buu

"Kona, what happened in there?" Pan asked again, not sure what Kona was trying to get at.

Kona shook her head and sat down on the ground. "I think Vegeta was taken over by Babidi… but he seemed like he was in control," Kona explained as she looked to Pan who looked more and more worried by the second. Kona smiled a bit. "Don't worry Pan. We just need to trust Vegeta and the others know what they're doing."

"But are you sure?" Pan asked, looking a bit skeptical.

Kona smiled. "Of course I am! I'm sure that we'll be fine! Vegeta even said that we wouldn't get hurt! He said to remember that!"

After Kona said that the two girls sensed a large amount of energy die away back where the World Martial Arts Tournament was being held. The two girls paled realizing what that meant. They shared horrified looks as they recognized Vegeta's Ki. "Those people… they're all—"

"Uncle Vegeta has a plan," Kona spoke up, trying not only to assure Pan but herself as well. Why would Vegeta needlessly kill all those people? He wouldn't unless he had a reason. Kona just had to keep believing in that. "He has a plan. He knows what he's doing; we just have to believe in him!"

Pan nodded and smiled. "Yeah!"

"It's so interesting…" Pan and Kona immediately froze as a deep voice sounded from just behind them and a large Ki rose to crushing proportions. They turned slowly before jumping back and dropping into a fighting stance upon seeing who stood there. Dabura. The King of the Demons stalked towards the two frightened girls and smiled evilly. "You have such faith in your friends. But tell me this children… are they here to protect you now?"

"We don't need them to protect us!" Pan called out, tensing as she got ready to fight. Dabura smirked.

"Oh I beg to differ."

With lightning fast motions Dabura was in front of Pan, backhanding her into a mountain, causing the large rocky terrain to shake and become dented with the shape of her body. Kona didn't even have time to call out to her friend. She didn't even have time to turn her head to make sure Pan was okay. Dabura had rounded on her faster than she could see and had punched her square in the cheek, sending her flying backwards and crashing into the ground, creating a small crater as soon as she landed. She recognized another massive drop in the life energy at the World Martial Arts Tournament. She couldn't dwell on that however. She was too concerned with making sure that she and Pan didn't die.

Pan seemed to recover from getting hit into the rocks seeing as she shot after Dabura, before aiming a barrage of punches and kicks at the King of the Demons. Dabura was easily dodging her attacks before Kona pushed herself up from the ground and shot off to join Pan in attacking Dabura. With the two children attacking him, Dabura was forced to move faster, but he still didn't look worried or winded in the slightest. He managed to catch Kona's wrist before flinging the girl into Pan, the two being sent scattering to the ground. "We can't do this by ourselves…" Kona coughed out, as she pushed herself onto her knees, looking at Pan. The onyx-eyed girl had blood flowing from her nose, her hair was messed up, her face looked bruised, and her ankle looked odd. Pan looked like crap and Kona knew she didn't look much better.

"Call Trunks and Goten. I'll distract him," Pan said standing up. She put both her arms at her side and began charging her Ki. "HAAAAA!" She shouted as she turned SSJ. She shot off after Dabura while Kona looked on with wide eyes.

"Pan no!"

"Get them here! I'll take care of him!" Pan assured as she engaged Dabura once again, seeming to get a little leverage.

Kona felt entirely useless. Pan had to shoot off after Dabura in order to give her time to call in Trunks and Goten. And she couldn't keep up because she hadn't turned Super Saiyan. Why couldn't she be more helpful? Why couldn't she be stronger? Turning her hands into fists she exhaled sharply before going about calling Trunks and Goten. _"Guys…"_

_"We're here, Kona! We feel your Ki! What's going on?" _Goten asked quickly.

Kona saw Pan get punched repeatedly before getting thrown away. Her eyes widened, knowing she had to be brief. _"We're fighting this guy named Dabura, King of the Demons, and we're not doing too well." _She paused seeing Pan getting pummeled and her SSJ dropped as she passed out onto the ground. _"Pan's down! She tried using SSJ and it didn't work! I'll try and fight him off to buy time until you get here, but I don't know how long I'll last!" _

_"Kona, no! Stay away from him! Get Pan and run!"_ Trunks ordered.

Kona shook her head, even though she knew that they couldn't see the motion. _"He's too fast. He'd catch me. I know I'm not as strong as you guys… but I have to try!"_

_"NO!"_

Kona ignored the boys as she shot off towards Dabura, her resolved strengthened. Dabura looked up and grinned as she engaged him in combat again. He easily dodged Kona's blows, but could tell that the girls Ki had risen significantly. While he noticed it, he seemed to miss one of Kona's small fists flying out and striking him directly in the nose, eliciting a _crack_. Dabura reeled back in shock kicking Kona away as he checked his nose, feeling a small stream of blood coming out. Angered, Dabura flew after Kona and savagely started to beat her to a pulp. Kona screamed in agony and was only left alone once Dabura had slammed her into the ground. The rush of wind cooled her wet skin, and it took her but a second to realize that she was bleeding, quite a bit. She lolled her head to the side and saw Pan unconscious on the ground, and Dabura grinning evilly at the two girls. Kona struggled to cling onto consciousness, really she did, but she was so tired and so cold… a small nap wouldn't hurt…

_"Kona! Don't you close your eyes!" _Kona heard Trunks in her mind. Goten's frantic thoughts and grumbles compressed into three angry words.

_"DON'T DIE KONA!"_

Kona smiled briefly before she let her eyes flutter shut, being enveloped by a world of darkness.

* * *

><p>Trunks and Goten froze as they felt the fading Ki of Pan and Kona. Pan's was decreasing slowly while Kona's had taken a nosedive. Whatever was happening, it wasn't good and they knew their two friends were in trouble. Picking up as much speed as possible, forgetting about worrying about their parents finding out, the two boys sped towards where they last sensed the two girls. The ignored the high level of Ki coming from both of their fathers a few miles away, and they didn't pay mind to the odd slowly growing Ki near Gohan's familiar Ki. The only thing on their minds were Pan and Kona; no one else.<p>

Flying towards their disappearing Ki's, the boys finally saw the scene. There was a white space ship halfway in the ground, with cracks around it and Gohan's Ki emanating from somewhere deep inside the ship. Piccolo and Krillin were in frozen in stone, and there was a red demon looking man standing above the bodies of their best friends. Pan was covered in bruises and cuts, her nose was bleeding, and her face was red and swelling, one of her eyes swollen shut. Kona had blood coming from the corners of her mouth, her arm was twisted underneath her, cuts and blood covered her small body. The two girls weren't moving. Their hearts stopped and they froze mid-air. Their blood running cold. "PAN! KONA!" Both boys shouted as they quickly flew down to their two friends, forgetting entirely about the red demon no more than a few feet away. "Check on Kona!" Trunks ordered as he ran over to Pan.

Dropping down to his knees, Trunks put his hands on Pan's neck checking for a pulse. It was one of the first things that Vegeta had taught the kids to do if they couldn't sense someone's Ki. Trunks held his breath, praying to Dende that he would feel something. After waiting a few seconds he felt a weak pulse. Pan was still alive. "Thank you Dende, thank you," Trunks whispered before he started to shake Pan lightly. _"C'mon Panny, you gotta wake up. No time to take a nap_," said telepathically, hoping it would work.

The little girl stirred slightly before she opened up her eyes, blinking them a few times to adjust to the light. "Trunks…?"

"Bout time you woke up," Trunks smirked.

Pan pouted. "Bout time you got here."

"Touché."

_"Kona, please, __**please**__ wake up!"_

Trunks and Pan quickly turned to see Goten cradling Kona's head in her lap, tears pouring down the boys' face as he rocked back and forth with the little girl in his arms. He looked up helplessly at his niece and his best friend and looked as if he was about to break down. _"I-I couldn't f-feel a pulse…"_ Goten said in his mind, not trusting his voice to speak. Trunks quickly got up and ran over to Goten and Kona, already knowing that Pan would follow behind him. He quickly batted Goten's hands away from Kona's neck, noticing that Goten's hands looked awkward.

_"You were feeling the wrong spot, dummy," _Trunks muttered, vaguely aware of Pan dropping to her knees beside him. Trunks focused on trying to find a pulse. He waited a few moments, desperately searching before he felt something. It was faint, much weaker than Pan's had been, but it was there. Kona hadn't died… not yet at least. _"She's alive." _

The happy grin that found its place on both Goten and Pan's faces were practically blinding.

"More children? Doesn't Earth have more suitable fighters?"

The three turned to look at Dabura, who was looking at the children as if he were trying to exam them, and figure something out. He didn't move to attack; he was merely content watching in wonder as to how the children seemed to communicate without verbalizing and why they were being sent to battle in the first place.

Pan stiffened and started to hide behind Trunks. _"That's the monster that did this…"_ Pan spoke telepathically to the other two boys.

Trunks and Goten both turned serious at that declaration. Trunks moved so he was positioned directly in front of Pan and Kona, and waited as Goten shifted Kona from his lap to Pan's as he too stepped forward. The two boys were livid, and were ready to tear Dabura limb from limb but they didn't get the chance to. The ground started cracking and rocking as they heard the distant sounds of Kamehameha waves being fired underneath their feet. That odd Ki that they hadn't paid attention to when they were flying in was steadily growing before shooting up. The ground cracked under their feet and they saw Gohan and Shin fly out from the spaceship. Gohan spotted the group of kids and his eyes widened as she flew over towards them, with Shin right behind him. As the older Son neared the four kids his eyes widened in shock. "Pan!" Gohan shouted in fear, dropping to his knees behind his daughter. He placed a hand on the back of her neck and forced her to look at him as he assessed her injuries.

His blood began to boil when he saw that one of his daughters' eyes was swollen shut, her nose looked broken and was bleeding, her face was bruised, her body had small scrapes and cuts, and her clothes were tattered and torn. He then looked to the unconscious girl in his daughters' arms. It was a shock to see Kona bleeding from the cuts on her small frame, her arm that was twisted behind her back—and most certainly broken—and her Ki was so low. Gohan looked up from the two girls and growled, looking towards Dabura.

"Dabura… that monster!" Gohan seethed.

Shin put a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Save your strength! We have larger matters to deal with at the moment."

Almost as soon as that slipped out of Shin's mouth a light appeared before a figure stood in front of the Z-Fighters and Dabura. It was a fat pink blob and was wearing white puffy pants, a black and gold top and a purple cape. Gohan, Shin, Trunks, Pan, and Goten all blinked in confusion while Dabura began laughing. "This? This is the fearsome Majin Buu that we've all been afraid of? He is nothing more than a fat pink blob! He isn't fearsome in the slightest!"

Buu swung his arm backwards and hit Dabura away, sending him hurtling into the mountain face just behind the Z-Warriors where he fell forward onto the ground and ceased moving. A high pitched cackling sound soon followed suit as Babidi appeared behind his monstrous creature. "Excellent work Buu! Excellent! Now, it's time to kill the Supreme Kai and that pesky older Saiyan!"

Buu turned to look at Shin and Gohan and the two winced. "Goten, Trunks, get the girls as far away from here as possible, got it? Whatever you do make sure they're safe," Gohan ordered, looking at the two boys seriously. As soon as he saw them nod, Gohan grabbed Shin and started to fly away as fast as possible. Buu quickly disappeared behind them, leaving the children alone with the small wizard.

"What was that thing, Trunks?" Goten asked in confusion.

Trunks shrugged. "I don't know Goten but we gotta get Pan and Kona safe like Gohan said!"

"ARGH!"

The two boys looked over and saw the Supreme Kai being thrown into the ground by Buu. Fear and worry flooded their systems. _"Where's my dad…?"_ Pan asked telepathically to the boys. No one answered, fearing what it was that actually had held up Gohan. Could that pink thing really have taken Gohan down?

"Haha! Marvelous Majin Buu! Now kill him! Kill the Supreme Kai!" Babidi laughed manically. Buu was just reaching down to grab the Supreme Kai before a spear flew out and struck the monster in his chest. Buu merely blinked in confusion as he turned to see Dabura, breathing heavily and glaring at the monster. "Dabura have you gone mad?!" Babidi shrieked.

Dabura growled. "Babidi, that thing is too powerful for you to control! You must end him now before you lose control and he'll be set loose on the Earth! Do one thing right in your pathetic life and help me end this now!"

"This is what my father wanted!" Babidi shouted. "Buu shall carry out my vengeance!"

"Buu no like you," Buu started speaking childishly as he glared at Dabura. "Buu gonna eat you up! Buu gonna eat you up! Buu gonna eat you up!" Dabura tensed before shooting off after Buu, pummeling the pink blob with a barrage of powerful kicks and punches. Dabura slammed Buu into the ground before smirking at the work he had done. His smirk soon disappeared from his face as Buu flew out from the rubble with a childlike smile on his face. "Buu gonna eat you up! Buu gonna eat you up!"

Dabura growled before shoot up into the sky and charging a Ki blast in his hand. Trunks and Goten tensed before grabbing the girls and flying quickly over to where Krillin and Piccolo's statues were, before throwing their bodies over the girls just as the hundreds of Ki blasts hit the pink monster causing an explosion. "Man that was some power!" Trunks commented as he peeked over the rocks to see the smoke settling around the area. "Are you guys all okay?" Trunks asked looking back to his friends.

Goten was still slightly hunched over Kona's unconscious form as he nodded to Trunks. Pan clutched onto Trunks' leg from her spot on the ground and gave him a shaky nod. When Trunks looked back at the scene in front of him, he gasped seeing as Buu had used his antennae to turn Dabura into a cookie before eating the King of the Demons. Trunks gulped and ducked down behind the rocks to look at his friends. "I think we may be a bit over our heads here…"

"You have no idea how right you are."

The kids all blinked and looked up to see Vegeta behind them. He was glaring at the children. His eyes travelled across the two boys before landing on the two girls. His eyes narrowed into a glare that could kill puppies. He then shifted his glance to the West, his expression becoming even more dangerous. "They did this to you and took down Gohan, didn't they?"

"Y-Yes," Pan answered.

"Stay here. I'll take care of them."

With that Vegeta flew out from behind the rocks and proceeded to blast at Babidi's ship, destroying it and shouting some very not nice words at the pink monster that the kids were sure they'd get in trouble if they repeated again.

"Whoa… now we know what it means to be statuesque, huh Piccolo?" The kids turned and saw Krillin back to normal, moving around and stretching his neck. Just next to the small man, Piccolo had been freed from the powers of Dabura as well and stretched a bit. Piccolo frowned before looking down at the kids after sensing their Ki. He was about to ask what they were doing there when his heart stopped and his blood ran cold. The rest of the world fell away and only one thing existed in his mind: Kona. He dropped to his knees as he looked at his daughter, bloody and beaten, held in Goten's grasp. Her Ki was low and her pulse was so faint he could barely hear it. His daughter's eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow.

_"Kona… Kona can you hear me?"_ Piccolo tried asking telepathically. He received no response but could feel the inner workings of the young girls mind as small thoughts came to her. Her brain was still active but it was as if she was asleep. _"Kona… who did this to you?"_

_"D-Dabura did."_

Piccolo looked up in shock before he focused on Pan. He raised his eyebrow in confusion at the girl. "We can all communicate telepathically… Trunks, Goten, Kona, and me. We can call each other when we're far away. That's how they knew to come and help us," Pan explained.

Trunks nodded. "We heard you talking to her just now."

Piccolo frowned. "That's odd… maybe it has to do with you always in a telepathic link."

"That's what Kona thought too," Goten piped up.

A throat was cleared. "Um… what?"

No one bothered to answer Krillin's question seeing as a large Ki got everyone's attention. They all turned in shock to see Majin Buu powering up, causing cracks and craters to appear in the ground. The pink monster ripped a piece of its stomach off—which was already disturbing in itself—and threw it at Vegeta, wrapping the Saiyan up in the pink substance, halting any attack or defense he was getting ready to launch.

Trunks' Ki shot up as soon as he saw his father in trouble, and before he could think, he shot off after his father. Goten, the loyal friend his was, quickly passed Kona off to Pan before shooting after the lavender haired boy. Piccolo cursed before glaring seriously at Pan. "Move from here and I swear I'll make sure that Gohan keeps you under lock and key until you hit puberty."

"What's puberty?"

Piccolo paled. "Krillin will explain. Krillin, watch them."

"Wait what?!"

Piccolo didn't bother to pause and wait for the short man to continue complaining, instead he merely shot off and flew to go help the boys. He quickly noticed that Trunks had hit Buu away and that Goten was working on freeing Vegeta. Seeing that that was being taken care of, Piccolo narrowed his eyes at the small yellow wizard a few yards away. Piccolo was very upset and he very much wanted an outlet for his anger. And seeing as Vegeta was liable to hurt him for interfering in his fight—while the kids would receive only a verbal lashing—he decided that the small wizard, who had caused the problems, would be a very good outlet for his aggression.

Babidi, who saw Piccolo headed his way, paled.

Piccolo smirked and shot off after Babidi, charging his energy in his hand to attack the wizard and cut him in half, despite Babidi's attempt at using his magic to save himself. The Namekian watched as Babidi fell into one of the craters and frowned. "Huh… I really thought that would've last longer."

"Dad!" Trunks called out, running over to his father after he had been freed from Buu's bonds. He and Goten were both in SSJ mode and stood beside the Prince of Saiyans.

Vegeta looked down at the two boys before looking off into the distance. "Trunks… you must take care of your mother and sister. Protect them and make sure they're safe. Goten… watch out for Pan and Kona."

Both boys shared a startled and confused look. It was the first time that Vegeta had called them by their names in a long time. Normally it was 'Boy' or 'Spawn' but rarely ever 'Trunks' and 'Goten'. And why did he want them to take care of the others. "Why do you want me to take care of mom and Bra? You can help do that too, right? Are you going somewhere?" Trunks asked in confusion as to why his father would be speaking like that.

"I want you two to grab the girls and fly as far away from here as possible. Get somewhere safe and protect one another. As for Buu… I'll fight him alone," Vegeta assured.

"Don't do that," Goten said shaking his head.

Trunks' eyes widened at his father. "Goten's right, we'll stay and fight too! You don't want to get killed do you? You've got to let us help you dad!"

"Stop it. It's too dangerous for you two, and right now you need to worry about Pan and Kona. I will finish this by myself."

Trunks shook his head and looked to Goten. "Are you in?" At Goten's smile and nod, Trunks smirked triumphantly. "See? We're with you! We can help you fight!"

"Yeah! It would be easier to beat him with me and Trunks," Goten added on.

Trunks nodded. "Yeah, we can gang up on him! He won't know what hit him!"

"Yeah, we can probably beat that pink blob without your help, right Trunks?" Goten smiled.

"Yeah! We might even do better than you did—" Trunks cut himself off and covered his mouth after he started to realize what he was saying.

Vegeta didn't seem at all bothered by the borderline insults that had been hurled his way by the two children. He continued looking off into the distance, his jaw tensing and relaxing as he seemed to contemplate something. "Trunks… you're my only son and yet I haven't held you once since you were a baby, have I?" Vegeta asked looking to his child beside him. He outstretched his arm towards Trunks before pulling him into a hug. "Come here," Vegeta spoke softly, tightening his hug on Trunks. Trunks blushed in embarrassment but still had a smile on his face. Vegeta took a deep breath before angling Trunks' head so that he was looking up at his father. "I love you Trunks. You've made me very proud my son."

Before Trunks could question what was going on, Vegeta hit Trunks in the back of the head, causing the young boy to drop his SSJ form and pass out. Piccolo looked over at the scene and saw Trunks unconscious on the ground. He also noticed that Pan was peeking over the rocks with Krillin and a semi-conscious Kona, trying to see what was happening. Goten's eyes had widened. "Why would you do that?! What's the matter with you?! Why did you hurt Trunks?! Why?!" Vegeta silenced Goten by punching the small boy in the got, causing Goten to drop his SSJ mode and drop to the ground unconscious, much like Trunks had.

"W-What is he doing?" Pan whispered, looking to Krillin. Krillin merely shook his head, just as confused as the little girl was.

Piccolo flew over to stand in front of Vegeta. The two merely stared at each other for a few seconds. They turned when they heard Buu approaching. "Take the two boys as far away from here as possible and get Krillin to take the girls. You will not want to be here within the next few minutes. Go now."

"Of course," Piccolo complied quickly, walking over to grab Trunks and Goten under his arms before standing up. As soon as both boys were in his grasp he turned to look at Vegeta's back. "You'll die… you know that." It was not a question, but a statement. The pause that followed the statement told Piccolo all that he needed to know.

"I'd like to know one thing. Tell me… will I meet that clown Kakarot in the other world?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm not going to lie to you Vegeta, although the answer may be difficult for you to hear. Goku devoted his life to protecting the lives of others. Because of his selflessness when he died he was allowed to keep his body and travel to King Kai's planet. You, on the other hand, have spent your life in the pursuit of your own selfish desires; you've caused too much pain to others. When you die, you will not receive the same reward."

Vegeta closed his eyes and shook his head. "Oh well, so be it. It's not like I'm very surprised by that. That will be all. Now go on, and hurry."

Piccolo nodded and charged his Ki before flying over to Krillin and the two girls. "Krillin let's go! This place is about to get leveled!" Krillin winced and grabbed the two girls in his arms before taking off after Piccolo.

"You stay! You fight Buu!" Buu declared, looking at Vegeta.

Vegeta growled. "That's right! You're fight is with me! The others are of no concern to you! You got that, you big bloated balloon freak!" Vegeta charged his Ki, which increased his power in SSJ mode.

"What's Vegeta doing?" Krillin asked. "That monster is going to eat him alive!"

Piccolo shook his head. "For the first time Vegeta is fighting for someone other than himself. Controlling his own fate…"

Vegeta waited until he could no longer feel Piccolo or Krillin's Ki within the immediate area and continued to let his Ki climb to massive proportions. The waves of golden light surrounded the Prince of Saiyans as he stared down Majin Buu. "You're a fool… I'm going to crush you and throw you into the wind!" Vegeta announced, charging his Ki more and ignoring Buu's angry childish ravings. Vegeta looked up into the sky and smiled. _Trunks… Bra… Bulma… I do this for you. I do this for those I love dear and those I care about most. I do this for the brats, and yes… even for you too Kakarot…_ Vegeta smiled and screamed as he charged his Ki up to the breaking point.

Piccolo felt the surge of power and he and Krillin paused in their flying to turn and look back. The sky had turned red as the attack grew larger and larger. The energy flowed outwards engulfing the whole region in the extreme intensity and blinding light that Vegeta had emitted, destroying anything and everything nearby. After the attack died down and the sky cleared, Piccolo searched for any sign of Vegeta's Ki but found none. He turned to look at Krillin who had a horrified looking Pan and a distraught looking Kona in his arms. Krillin understood the look that Piccolo was giving him in an instant and the two continued to fly towards the Lookout Tower, knowing what had happened.

Vegeta, the proud Saiyan Prince, was dead.


	15. Grieving for the Fallen

DragonBall Z: The Baby Brawlers Saga

Chapter 15: Grieving for the Fallen

Piccolo and Krillin kept flying along for a few minutes until Pan started to cause some trouble. She started trying to squirming out of Krillin's grasp shouting about how she had to go find her father and help Vegeta. She couldn't feel their Ki anymore and she had started screaming at Piccolo and Krillin to turn back so they could help them. She knew something was very wrong and she needed to help them. The two veteran warriors shared a look before Piccolo stared directly at Pan and narrowed his eyes. Suddenly Pan's eyes fluttered and she passed out. Thankfully none of the other kids had woken up yet—and Kona had passed out briefly after waking up—so they didn't have to worry about putting the rest of them to sleep.

"It's kinda creepy how you do that," Krillin muttered as they still remained paused in the air. "So what do we do?"

"We keep the children safe. Trunks, Goten, and Pan can go Super Saiyan and Kona is the last full-blooded Saiyan alive. The only hope for the Earth now is them," Piccolo answered.

Krillin looked down at the kids and frowned. "That's such a heavy burden for them to carry."

"It's a burden that their parents have carried when they were children and it's a burden I'm sure they'll be able to lift. And they won't do it alone. Now let's get back to the Lookout Tower."

* * *

><p>"Oh my, what's happened to them?"<p>

Piccolo and Krillin had just landed on the Lookout Tower and were quickly met with Dende and Mr. Popo, who had immediately started to ask questions as to how the children had gotten injured. Piccolo handed Trunks and Goten to Mr. Popo. "Pan and Kona followed us out to deal with the people who attacked Gohan at the Tournament and then they called Goten and Trunks out. It went downhill from there. Pan and Kona are the worst off."

"I'll take care of them. I haven't healed anyone in a while, but I'll help them," Dende assured grabbing both girls from Krillin's hands and heading to the back with Mr. Popo. Piccolo and Krillin followed suit and helped Mr. Popo set up beds for the children inside the main area of the Lookout Tower so the kids were easily accessible. As soon as the beds were laid out the kids were placed on them and Dende proceeded to start healing Pan first.

A large Ki appeared just behind them, but Piccolo didn't bother turning around. "Goku."

"What happened to the kids?" Goku asked in shock.

"It's a long story, you'll want to sit down," Piccolo spoke up, still watching his daughter. Goku took a seat in between Krillin and Mr. Popo and waited for someone to begin speaking. "Pan and Kona had fought Dabura and got severely injured. When Trunks and Goten showed up Majin Buu was resurrected. From what I read of the kids' minds, Gohan tried to save the Supreme Kai only to be defeated and killed by the monster. Dabura was killed too, freeing me and Krillin. Then Vegeta showed up and started to fight Buu. Vegeta knocked Goten and Trunks out and told us to get away and Vegeta gave his life to try and take down Buu, but it seems it was in vain. I can still sense Buu. We are unaware of the Supreme Kai's status, though we can faintly sense that he's still alive. We had just got the little ones here to recuperate when you showed up."

Goku clenched his hands into fists. "Just who is this guy?!"

"Majin Buu's power level is increasing at a rate faster than any enemy we've ever encountered. If we don't stop him here on earth, there's nothing stopping him from wiping out all life in the universe."

Goku shook his head. "And I can't fight him alone…"

"What? Why not?" Krillin asked in surprise.

"When me and Vegeta were fighting, we were evenly matched. If Vegeta couldn't beat Buu alone, there's no way I could either. I don't stand a chance alone and if Vegeta hadn't been so arrogant he'd still be here so we could take him on together…"

Piccolo shook his head. "Don't punish yourself for this. Even an army of Super Saiyans couldn't have—"

"No, I was going to say that if Vegeta or Gohan had been alive we could've done a fusion."

Dende ceased healing the youngest Son and whipped around to look at Goku in confusion. "Fusion? There's no way you're talking about a merger, are you?"

Goku smiled. "Yes, that's exactly it, Dende. I learned the technique from some Metamories back in Other World. It's a total body and mind fusion between two people of similar size and physical ability. They turn into this other being that is capable of incredible things that neither could accomplish alone."

"Isn't that like when you and Nail fused?" Dende asked, looking to Piccolo.

"Actually, Piccolo's fusion with Nail was quite different than the Metamories version of the fusion. When you and Nail fused it was permanent. When Metamories fuse, it's temporary and a new being is formed using the characteristics from both people. Both minds are functioning at the same time in unison."

Piccolo narrowed his eyes a bit. "So if you were to fuse with Gohan or Vegeta your power would've increased exponentially and you would've been able to beat Majin Buu?"

Goku shook his head and frowned. "It probably wouldn't have worked out so nicely even if they were here. It would take a week to show them what to do and I only have a day here. And even though I know these fusions work in theory, I've never really taught someone how to use it. And believe it or not I've never been able to practice the fusion anyway. There was no one in Other World who was similar enough to me to be compatible."

"Wait a second, if you're going to Other World and if Vegeta and Gohan really are dead you could fuse with one of them and head back here!" Krillin exclaimed excitedly. Goku beamed while Piccolo shook his head.

"It wouldn't work. When Goku leaves here he won't be able to return. The fusion would do us no good."

Everyone's spirits deflated as soon as Piccolo pointed out that fact. Everyone remained silent. Mr. Popo suddenly looked up and over at the two girls being healed by Dende and the boys lying next to them. "T-The children… Goten and Trunks are exactly the same size and are nearly identical in power. And Pan and Kona are the same size and while Pan is a Super Saiyan, with their normal power levels they're quite strong. Could they do the fusion? With the four of them fusing into two separate beings that should be enough to beat Majin Buu, shouldn't it?"

Goku beamed. "Mr. Popo you're brilliant! That's perfect, the kids can fuse! They're all strong and they should all increase in strength when they fuse!"

"But what about Kona and Pan's fusion? Kona can't go Super Saiyan," Piccolo pointed out looking over at his injured daughter.

"That's not a problem," Goku said smiling. "I'll teach the girls Kaio-ken as soon as they wake up. It should take a little bit more than an hour, and then I'll begin teaching all of them how to do the fusion dance. I will only be able to work with them for as long as I can, so I'll need someone to pick up the slack and train them while I'm gone."

"I'll do it," Piccolo offered stepping forward. "I already train Kona and I've trained the kids before. They're used to my training techniques and I know how to get through to them. I'll do it. We'll have to prepare ourselves for anything. Many people will die while the kids learn this technique, so we must be ready."

Goku nodded. "Your right, but I'm confident they can do this and I know I can teach the girls the Kaio-ken. Then we can use the Dragon Balls to clean up the damage afterwards. We can't give up hope ever, and right now the kids are the only hope the world has. And by now we should know not to underestimate the young, especially when their Saiyans. Dende, how long until Kona and Pan are healed?"

"I just finished with Pan. Kona's pretty banged up but I think I can get finished up with her within the next five minutes, maybe less if I have silence and concentration," Dende guessed, working on the little girl who had wormed her way into his heart. "I can have them wake up as soon as I'm done healing Kona if you'd like?"

"Yeah, I need them awake so I can teach them the Kaio-ken as soon as possible," Goku said.

Suddenly the sky darkened.

Everyone looked up to the sky in confusion. "Why did the sky get dark all of a sudden?" Goku asked, seeming as if he didn't really want to know the answer.

"Someone's summoned Shenron!" Piccolo alerted.

Mr. Popo looked confused. "But who?"

"My bet is Bulma, she's the only one who could find the Dragon Balls that fast," Krillin pointed out.

Dende looked up from healing the girl and his face shone fear. "If both wishes are used we'll have to wait a whole year to use the Dragon balls again!"

"I'll stop Bulma, keep healing Kona and Pan," Goku assured. He quickly used his instant transmission and disappeared. Dende went back to healing the Kona as everyone waited in anticipation to hear from Goku. _"Dende can you hear me?"_

"Yeah, I'm here Goku," Dende assured as he continued to heal the blue-eyed girl. He was slightly annoyed that he couldn't focus all his energy on the little girl in front of them, but he continued with his task, hoping to get his niece back on her feet.

_"Sorry, I'm distracting you."_

Dende blinked, remembering Goku probably heard his thought about being annoyed. "Uh… no worries, what's up Goku?"

_"I got here too late. Shenron already granted the first wish and want to know the second wish. What do I do?"_

"There's still hope. Tell Shenron you want to save the second wish for another time."

_"Alright, got it; how are the girls?"_

"Getting there, I'll be able to get them up in another minute or so," Dende spoke up. "Do you want me to wake the boys up too?"

_"No, I'll need to work with the girls first anyway, and the boys need their rest too."_

"Alright, I'll wake the girls up as soon as possible."

_"Thanks Dende. I'm bringing the others back with me."_

"We'll be waiting," Dende assured before turning to look at Piccolo, Krillin, and Popo. "Get ready, Goku is coming back with everyone."

Piccolo sighed and walked off to grab sheets from the other rooms. He brought them back and started creating a sort of curtain around Dende and the children, shielding them from view of anyone arriving on the Lookout Tower. Dende sent the older Namekian a questioning look which prompted a sigh from Piccolo. "We're going to have to tell Chi-Chi and Videl that Gohan is dead, and Bulma that Vegeta's dead. This isn't going to be a very pleasant conversation and you need to focus on the kids; having the parents see their kids all unconscious over here might not be good to start the whole sharing fest."

"Oh, right… I'll be sure to keep the girls asleep until everyone's brought up to speed. And I'll break it to the kids as gently as possible."

* * *

><p>To say that listening to the conversation outside was sad was the understatement of the year. It was positively gut-wrenching for Dende to listen to Videl and Bulma wail and scream and cry at the fact that their husbands were gone. He didn't hear Chi-Chi, but from Goku's constant attempts to try and get her to wake up, he deduced that the matriarch of the Son family had passed out due to shock. That led Dende to remember he was to be the one to break the news to the children of Gohan and Vegeta's passing. He figured that telling the kids in their minds would help them cope with the loss easier, and they could still sleep off their grief.<p>

_"Kids… can you hear me?" _ Dende asked telepathically to all the children. He knew that merely speaking to the children wouldn't get them to wake up, unless that was what his intention was. For right now he was speaking in a soothing tone and was linking the minds of the young Saiyans, almost as if they were having a shared dream.

_"Dende?"_ Kona's voice answered him first.

_"What's going on?"_ Pan asked next.

Dende sucked in a deep breath. _"Kids, you're back at the Lookout Tower. You're all asleep right now and Trunks and Goten you'll stay asleep for a little while. Pan and Kona, however, will wake up soon, but I needed to let you all know something first. I'm so sorry to inform you that… G-Gohan and Vegeta are… they've been killed." _

Dende waited for some form of response but only received an eerie silence from the minds of all of the children. There was just… nothing. No thoughts, no response, nothing. And it was very creepy to the Namekian. Though, as soon as he heard something, he wished for the silence back. The first thing he heard was the wailing and crying that was coming from Pan's mind. The little girls' mind was screaming for her papa to be alive and for the Namekian to be lying. Memories of her father filled her head and her wailing amplified. Next he heard Trunks' muffled tears and sobs. The lavender haired boy was muttering how he should've done something to help his father and then Vegeta might still be alive. He wished he was stronger so his father wouldn't have died. Goten started screaming in his head how Gohan couldn't be gone and going through all the memories he had with his older brother. He was crying and shaking and he was making promise that he would be a better person if Gohan was alive. Kona, however, was still oddly silent. That confused Dende. Kona was close to both Vegeta and Gohan, seeing them as her uncle and older brother respectively. He would've expected her to be crying or screaming much like the other kids. Poking deeper into Kona's mind he found that the little blue eyed girl was crying silently, hugging her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth in her mind, muttering to herself over and over again.

_"Warriors one by one will fall, as the monsters slaughter them all; and when the monsters have ended the brawl, the Harbinger begins to make the call…" _

Dende frowned at this, but stored that bit of information away for later. _"I know this is a hard time for you all right now, but we can't dwell on this. You kids are the hope for the Earth right now and you have to put these emotions behind you for right now. Focus on the task at hand. Everything will end up okay, trust me." _

The crying and wailing, and screaming continued, but it downgraded slightly before he received agreements from all of the children. He chose not to tell the children that Babidi just had Buu kill a city full of people by turning them into candies, and he chose not to tell them that they were being looked for by Buu and Babidi. With so much already on their shoulders, he couldn't bear to add to the burden. "Dende," Goku spoke, walking through the curtain, with a look of urgency on his face. "I need the girls up now so I can teach them Kaio-ken, I don't have much time left and I still need to show the four of them the fusion dance."

Dende nodded and went into the minds of the girls and caused them to wake up. As soon as Pan's eyes opened, tears formed as she sat up. Kona sat up slower and had a face of distress as she fought back tears. The two girls looked up at Goku with pleading eyes, as if asking him what to do. Goku's heart broke at the sight. "Girls, I know you know what's happened but we can't worry about that right now."

"We know," Pan managed to say, wiping the tears from her face. She and Kona shared a look before looking towards Goku with a determined look in their eyes. "What do you need us to do grandpa?"

And just like that, Goku's pride in the young girls grew.

"I'm going to teach your girls a very useful technique."

Kona raised an eyebrow. "Will it help us defeat Majin Buu?"

"I believe so yes."

Both girls nodded before speaking in unison. "What are we waiting for?"

"That's my girls."


	16. Race to Capsule Corps

DragonBall Z: The Baby Brawlers Saga

Chapter 16: Race to Capsule Corp

"Alright, so I think you girls are pretty set on the Kaio-ken, but remember you can only use this if absolutely necessary. It uses up a lot of your Ki and it'll weaken you if you use it too much or go past your limits, understand?"

The two girls nodded as they breathed heavily and sat on the ground of the area Goku was using to train the two girls. An hour had past and Goku had taught the two girls to use the Kaio-ken, and he was just giving them last minute advice before he asked Dende to wake up Trunks and Goten to start Fusion Dance training. Goku nodded and then looked over to Dende—who had been waiting patiently with Piccolo and the others who had been watching the training—and told him to wake up the two boys.

"The girls learned the Kaio-ken pretty fast," Krillin commented, looking at the two exhausted looking girls sitting on the ground.

Bulma nodded. "It's a good thing they did, because we'll need them to be as strong as possible to beat Majin Buu."

"Pan, Kona!"

The two young girls turned to see Goten and Trunks running towards them before enveloping the girls in hugs. "Are you girls okay?" Trunks asked looking the two over as Goten continued to suffocate the two girls in hugs. Pan nodded once.

"Are you guys okay?"

The boys winced before nodding too. "There's no need to be sad, we'll just use the Dragon Balls to bring everyone back," Trunks smiled.

"Alright kids, I need your attention," Goku announced, capturing the attention of the small Saiyans. "I'm going to teach you a new technique which will help you to defeat Majin Buu. By using this technique you can fuse with another person and form a powerful being. This fusion technique is kinda like a dance. You have to perform a specific series of movements with precision and in perfect synchronization in order to get it to work correctly. It's not that hard to learn but it takes practice to master it, so if you kids are ready we'll get started. Right now I want to start by having you guys go Super Saiyan and raise your power levels as high you can, excluding Kona. Kona, I just want you to raise your power level as high as it can go, okay?" They all nodded and Goten, Trunks, and Pan all powered up to Super Saiyan. Kona pouted a bit before she raised her power level as high as it could go. Goku frowned in confusion and cocked his head to the side. "Huh… Pan and Goten is that as high as you can go?" At their nods, Goku's expression became bewildered. "Trunks, yours is too high, lower yours to match Goten's. But Kona… that's odd… are you sure you can't go Super Saiyan?"

Kona shook her head as she maintained her power level. "No, I haven't been able to transform yet, why?"

"Pan lower your power level a bit," Goku spoke, not answering Kona's question directly. Pan nodded and complied. "More." Pan took her power level down another notch. "A little more." Pan frowned and took her power level down again, confused by why she had to continue lowering her power. She wasn't even at half what she could do when in SSJ form. Goku shared a look with Piccolo, who had moved to stand next to him, only to see that the Namekian was smiling with pride. "Kona, your power level is the same as Pan's power level right now," Goku informed.

Pan blinked. "Wait, but I'm a Super Saiyan right now."

"That's because Kona is a full-blooded Saiyan and you're a quarter-blooded," Piccolo announced to the group. "Trunks and Goten are practically even because they're both half Saiyans, but Trunks is stronger because he's a year older. Kona and Pan are the same age, but Kona is fully Saiyan and trains everyday while Pan only has a quarter of Saiyan blood and trains occasionally with Gohan and Chi-Chi. Vegeta has brought this up numerous times with me and Gohan and he's stated that whenever Kona becomes a Super Saiyan she will be stronger than the other kids and will more than likely be closer to Gohan in power level or myself. With more training she might even reach your level one day, Goku."

Goku's eyes widened and he smiled as Kona's tail swished back and forth in excitement. "Wow, I guess I gotta watch my back, huh? But this is great, Pan you'll have to maintain the level you're at now to match Kona and Trunks you be sure to remember what you feel like now so you can match Goten. Now, back to normal you four and then we'll try it again, only I want you all to power up without going Super Saiyan. Learning will be easier if you're not under so much physical strain."

The kids nodded and prepared to power up when Babidi's voice interrupted them all. _"Attention Earthlings, attention! So sorry to bother you once again, but I've recently acquired some information I couldn't wait to pass along. You know Trunks I'm very eager to meet you, but if I can't get you to come to me, I'll just have to go to where you live. It's a place called Capsule Corporation and it's located in West City. I hope you're there to meet me when I get there, because if not your friends and family will have to pay the price…"_

Trunks balled his hands into fists. "Darn it! Someone told that creep where I live!"

"Are you going to go?" Pan asked.

"I have no choice, my grandparents are still there!"

Bulma ran into the training room and looked directly at Goku. "Goku, I just heard everything, we have to stop Buu from destroying West City; my parents are still there!"

Goku smiled. "Don't worry Bulma, we can still wish everyone back with the Dragon Balls!"

"We won't be able to wish anyone back if we can't find the Dragon Balls! The Dragon Radar is in Capsule Corps."

Goku winced. "Well that's a problem. Trunks, I'm going to need you to get to Capsule Corps and find the Dragon Radar, while I get in front of Babidi and Buu and hold them off."

"Uh-uh, if Trunks is going, I'm going too!" Pan argued.

Goten nodded. "Yeah, me too!"

"Same here!" Kona added on.

Goku shook his head. "Kids, this is going to be dangerous and we need Trunks to find the Dragon Radar as fast as possible, and since Trunks lives there—"

"We practically live at Capsule Corps too!" Goten argued. "We always go to Capsule Corps for training!"

"You do?" Goku asked in confusion.

Piccolo sighed. "As much as I really want to disagree, the kids are right. They'll know just as much about where things are in Capsule Corps as Trunks does. They'd be useful."

"Alright, then Trunks and Pan go head out, and fly fast. Make sure they don't get ahead of you," Goku ordered. "Goten I want you to stay here with Kona and hold down the fort, okay?"

"Got it!"

* * *

><p>"CHECK UNDER THE BED!"<p>

"WHY WOULD IT BE IN MY ROOM?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! WE CHECKED EVERYWHERE ELSE!"

"NOT THE BATHROOMS!"

"OH, SO IT'LL BE IN THE _BATHROOMS _BUT IT'S NOT SMART TO SAY IT COULD BE IN THE _BEDROOMS?!"_

"NOT THE TIME PAN!"

Mr. Briefs merely watched in amusement as the two kids kept flying around Capsule Corps shouting and trying to find the Dragon Radar. He had been involved in so many of these life and death situations—let's be honest, it was to be expected at this point in time—he decided to just stay calm and stay in his home. After all, Bulma would be able to bring him and his wife back if they were killed, and Mrs. Briefs just put cookies in the oven! He couldn't let those go to waste. So what if there was an evil wizard and a murdering monster on the loose. His wife's cooking was worth risking it. "May I suggest the lab that you children use as your movie room?" Mr. Briefs spoke up. Both kids paused in their flying before muttering a quick 'thanks' as they flew off towards the movie room. It took a few minutes of searching through the couches and sheets before Pan found it, raising it in the air triumphantly.

"I've got it!" Pan beamed.

Trunks grinned. "Great, now let's get out of here!"

* * *

><p><em>"Are you okay?" <em>

Goten looked up from his spot on the makeshift beds in the inner room of the Lookout Tower to see Kona moving over towards him from the kitchen where she had been with Dende and Popo 'helping' them make food. In actuality, Piccolo had told Dende to keep an eye on Kona and to make sure that she was alright. After getting tired of that, Kona walked out to where she knew her friend was seated, assuring Dende that she was fine and that she wanted to talk to Goten. She sat down next to him and nudged his shoulder slightly.

Goten smiled and shook his head. _"I'm fine Kona! Don't have to worry about me!" _

_"Goten… I'm sorry," _Kona said mentally, frowning at Goten. She projected her thoughts of Vegeta and Gohan and her remorse and pain at their death to the Goku look alike. She projected images of herself crying and screaming inside her head and begging for them to come back. After she showed him this, Goten's pretend smile fell away and he showed his true feelings. He had been trying to stay strong for his mom and for Pan and for Kona too, but knowing that she was just as sad as he was and that it was okay, he let his emotions loose. His face was distraught and his eyes were watering slightly. Kona's eyes did much of the same and she scooted closer to Goten. She crawled so she was sitting behind Goten and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her body against his back and her cheek against the side of his neck. In her position, she could hear the silent sob escaping the small boy and the shaking of his chest. A few tears slipped out of her eyes as images of Gohan and Vegeta flowed through both their minds, reminding them of those who were lost.

Piccolo—who had been meditating close by and listening in on the thoughts of the two Saiyan children—looked over at the two children and felt his heart break at the sight. Goten and Kona continued crying for around five minutes before they calmed down some. Instead of crying they just chose to sit like that in the same position, neither one of them moving. Piccolo could hear that they were telepathically talking about what was going to happen with Buu, and how they were worried about the others. Smiling slightly, Piccolo continued meditating, knowing that they would be fine just helping each other through this.

"Woo! We made it back in the nick of time!"

Piccolo snapped over to look at Goku who had appeared at the front of the Lookout Tower with Pan and Trunks under either arm. He looked over at Piccolo and smiled, walking over and not relinquishing his hold of the two small Saiyans who were both chattering at a mile a minute and holding up the dragon radar.

"Trunks, Pan!" Goten and Kona shouted, jumping up from the ground and running over their two friends.

Seeing the two running over, Goku dropped the two kids and allowed them to run over to Kona and Goten. The four kids hugged and started chattering excitedly before Kona and Goten turned to run over to Goku. "Dad you made it back!" Goten shouted, hugging his left leg while Kona hugged his right leg.

Goku grinned. "Course I did! We still got some work to do right?"

"Right!" All the kids chorused.

"Good, Trunks go give the radar to your mom and then meet us up in the viewing deck, okay? We'll train there so we're out of the way," Goku ordered.

Trunks nodded. "Got it!"

"Alright, the rest of you kids head up to the viewing deck. I need to talk to Piccolo for a second, okay?"

"Okay!" Pan, Goten, and Kona chorused, all four kids running off to do their tasks. As soon as they were out of sight, Goku's happy expression fell from his face as he turned to look at Piccolo who had stopped meditating and walked over to the warrior.

"What happened out there?" Piccolo asked. "I sense Babidi's energy signature disappear."

"Buu killed him. I suggested that Buu was too strong to be taking orders from someone like Babidi and… I guess Buu seemed to agree," Goku sighed. "It's good to know that we have one less person to deal with, but Buu is very strong. I had to give it all I got to keep up. These kids are going to have to be prepared to go up against him."

"Well looks we should start their training now then."


	17. Goku's Departure

DragonBall Z: The Baby Brawlers Saga

Chapter 17: Goku's Departure

The giggles and snickers flooding the room made Piccolo's face heat up in embarrassment. Had it just been the kids it wouldn't have been nearly as bad—of course having his daughter laugh at his expense was chipping away at his pride too—but no, it couldn't _just_ be the kids. All the Z Warriors were watching the training from outside the tower deck despite the fact that the area was 'off limits' for the training. Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamacha were flying out the window to get a good view, while Krillin and 18 stood on the balcony area to watch. 17 was leaning in the windows to watch, laughing hysterically as Goku and Piccolo demonstrated the steps of the Fusion Dance. To say they looked silly was putting it politely. And while Piccolo could tell how idiotic he looked, Goku didn't seem to notice all that much.

"Alright, so you kids are going to do it exactly like we just showed you. If you two are not completely in sync then the technique won't work, so you need to make sure you and your partner are performing the moves correctly and simultaneously," Goku said straightening up, oblivious to everyone's laughter. "Do you get that?"

"Uh… can you demonstrate that again?" Trunks asked with a grin on his face.

Piccolo glared at the boy just as Goku nodded and said 'sure!' _"Next time I have to train you I will get you back for this,"_ Piccolo threatened telepathically. Trunks merely smirked. Piccolo and Goku went through the steps of the dance once again, slowing every movement down to show the steps. "Did that help?" Goku asked.

Kona and Goten nodded enthusiastically, while Pan and Trunks continued to snicker. Goku grinned. "Good, now I want you four to try it. Get with your partners and practice the movements. Don't actually try to fuse yet; we'll make sure you have the moves down first then we can give it a go. Trust me; it gets pretty hairy if you mess up when you actually are trying." The kids nodded and broke up; Pan went with Kona to one side of the room while Goten went with Trunks to the other. "Girls' first, let's see how you both do."

Pan and Kona shared a look before getting into the position "Fuuuu… sion… HA!" They said as they did each of the moves and paused in the ending pose. Goku frowned a bit. "Kona, your elbow is out, make sure it's not poking out like that and Pan your finger is off a bit, but it's still good for your first attempt. Alright, boys let's see how you do." The two boys quickly got into position before doing the dance as well. Goku winced. "Yikes, Goten your feet are off, and Trunks your knee was in the wrong angle. Give that another try but keep those things in mind."

"Pan and Kona, you two keep practicing," Piccolo ordered after looking over and seeing the two girls just standing around. He quickly moved to go work with the girls while Goku continued to assist the boys. It took fifteen minutes before the kids seemed to get it down pat. Unfortunately for them, there were just a few minutes before Goku had to return to Otherworld.

"Hey, dad can you show us how you go Super Saiyan 3?" Goten asked, pulling on the bottom of his dad's pants.

Trunks immediately grinned and nodded. "Yeah! I wanna see!"

"Me too!" Pan jumped in.

"I would like to see!" Kona added on.

Goku blinked and looked down at the four kids before looking over at Piccolo who shrugged. "_I had everyone on the Tower watching through my thoughts when you were gone fighting Buu. Kona and Goten showed Pan and Trunks once you brought them back. They saw what you did and want to know how it happened." _Goku grinned after a few moments and nodded. "Alright, but you kids have to promise you're going to really try hard and fuse afterwards."

"Promise!" All the kids chorused together.

Piccolo shook his head. "Be smart Goku, you'll waste whatever time you have left if you transform."

"I'm already out of time," Goku shrugged. "Might as well use it. Kids, watch closely okay?" Goku waited until the kids all nodded their agreement and that no one was standing too close to him. He went SSJ and looked at the kids with a smile on his face. "First, turn Super Saiyan," Goku instructed. The kids all nodded and watched with fascination. After that Goku tensed his muscles as the golden aura around him grew wilder and larger, his now gold hair becoming a bit longer and spikier. "Then you got one step beyond that to a Super Saiyan 2, an ascended Saiyan." By this point in time the power that Goku was emitting was blowing everyone's hair back, moving their clothes as if it were a windy day. The kids still seemed more intrigued then fearful and they nodded with large smiles on their faces. "Then…" Goku began before he tensed his muscles and let loose a guttural scream, sending his power level soaring.

The energy being let out was enough to push Piccolo back so he skidded towards the back of the room and nearly hit his back on the wall. The kids were immediately blown back and off their feet, tumbling and headed out over the ledge. Thankfully, 17 and Tien were there to catch the children before they flew over, Tien grabbing Pan and Goten while 17 caught Kona and Trunks. "This next energy… comes from deep inside. You're going to have to search hard to find it!" Goku shouted as he continued his transformation. There was a bright light and a loud scream before the energy stopped flowing out and blowing everyone away. The kids all looked over from their spots and blinked in shock. Goku's hair had grown long and spiky nearly reaching his lower back and his eyebrows had disappeared leaving only a prominent bulge where his eyebrows once wore.

"Tap into that and you become Super Saiyan 3," Goku finished.

The kids remained silent for a moment before they all seemed to bubble over with excitement. "That's so cool!" Trunks announced.

"I wanna transform into a Super Saiyan 3!" Pan exclaimed.

"Me first, me first!" Goten chanted.

Kona pouted while her tail swished back and forth. "I just want to transform first."

Goku smiled before he fell forward onto one knee. Immediately everyone grew concerned. "Goku, are you alright?" Krillin called out heading over to his longtime friend, with the kids flying off just behind him to check on Goku.

Goku held up a hand to the others, breathing deeply before he dropped his SSJ3 form and stood up. "Don't worry about me, I'm alright."

Just over Goku's shoulder, Baba appeared floating on her crystal ball. Goku sensed her before she even announced her presence and he sighed, knowing that his time on Earth was up. He wished he had more than a day to spend time with the kids. He wanted to get to know his son and his granddaughters, and he wanted to see how different Trunks was from Mirai Trunks. He wished he had more time. More time to see them grow and to see them become adults. Time to see them go to their first days of school and time to be there to comfort them during their first heartbreak. Time to watch them fall in love and get married and time to watch them begin their own families. But time was something that Goku didn't have and no matter how much he wanted to be there he knew it was time for him to go, so instead he smiled knowing that even if he wouldn't physically be there, he could watch over the kids. "Hey kids, come over here real quick," Goku said looking to the four children with a smile on his face, as he tried to study their faces and memorize each tiny detail. The kids flew over and landed by Goku, looking at him expectantly. The expressions on their faces made Goku's smile falter knowing what he would be leaving behind, and what they would have to face. "Now kids, it's time for me to go. My time on Earth is up right now."

"You're leaving us?" Pan asked with a heartbroken expression on her face.

Goku's heart broke. "I'm sorry Panny, I have to."

Goten shook his head adamantly. "No, dad you can't leave! We need you!"

"Yeah, how are we going to take on Buu without you?" Trunks asked with a scared frowned on his face.

Goku sat on the ground cross-legged in order for the kids to walk over and sit in his lap, Trunks and Kona sitting on one leg while Goten and Pan sat on the other. He smiled down at all of them, trying to keep his composure all the while. "You'll be able to take him down. I have faith in you kids. You are all much stronger than you realize and you're learning so fast. Even though I'm leaving, Piccolo will still be here to train you. You four will get stronger and hopefully strong enough to beat Buu, but remember you're never alone. You will always have us watching over you, lending you our strength. Even though I've only known you all for just a day, I already love you more than I can ever explain. So you make sure to be careful and if things get too dangerous look out for one another."

"We're Saiyans," Kona spoke up with a sad smile on her face. "We do our best work in dangerous situations."

Goku smiled at the young girl and nodded, pulling all of them into a large hug, hoping that the kids could handle the large responsibility being placed on their shoulders. But then again, it was just like Kona said. They were Saiyans. Goku kissed each of the kids on the forehead—hoping each of them could feel the amount of love he held for them in the gesture—before placing them down and standing up. He looked at Trunks, his son and his granddaughters affectionately. "You watch out for each other and look after your mothers okay? And stay out of trouble. I love you all."

"We will," they all said in unison just as Goku walked back to stand in line with Baba. Goku sent one final look over towards Piccolo to nod before he and Baba disappeared from sight. With Goku's departure, the adults all walked from their spots outside to head into the training room. They all looked down at the kids and smiled reassuringly at them.

"We've got your back," Yamacha assured.

18 nodded. "We'll make sure that Buu won't get to you until you're done with your training."

"Speaking of training, we need to start up again," Piccolo announced as he walked up to the kids. He looked down at the four kids and narrowed his eyes, pondering what to do. "Alright, Kona, Pan, Goten, and Trunks, get back to practicing the fusion dance. Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamacha I need you three to go find Dende or Mr. Popo and tell them to give you the weighting training clothes that Kona wears. Bring out the hundred pound one for Kona and the fifty pound ones for the other kids."

"You kid wears hundred pound weighted training clothes?" Krillin asked in surprise, looking at the blue-eyed two-year old in confusion. _He _wasn't able to even wear weighted training clothes until he was eight, and he couldn't wear hundred pound training clothes until he was ten. How Kona could do it at two years old—Saiyan genes be damned—was beyond him.

"She's motivated," was Piccolo's simplistic and proud reply.

"What do you need us to do?" 17 asked looking at Piccolo.

"I want you, 18, Krillin, and Videl—if she's up to it right now—to each take a side of the Lookout Tower and patrol to make sure that Buu isn't going to show up and surprise all of us. We'll need to create a schedule so we can all take turns to stand watch and sleep," Piccolo ordered, looking at the adults. When they all nodded Piccolo nodded as well, thinking about what to do. "Alright, now you guys go and I'll stay with the kids."

"Got it," Tien replied as he Chiaotzu and Yamacha walked out, closely followed by 18, 17, and Krillin.

As soon as they were gone, Piccolo looked to the kids in front of him and took a deep breath. Goten and Pan were looking a bit upset—more than likely at the fact that not only Gohan was gone but now Goku was too—and Trunks looked like he was trying to keep himself from flying off to take on Buu himself. Kona was completely focused and ready, looking like every bit the warrior she had been trained to be. It was eerie how serious Kona looked, especially knowing how Kona had a breakdown including another scary rhyme earlier. Piccolo loved the fact that his daughter was ready to get down to business, but a part of him wondered exactly what Kona was boxing up in her mind in order to keep herself from breaking down. But he couldn't dwell on that right now. He had to train the kids. He could worry about being a father later.

"Alright, start going over the Fusion Dance. I want you kids to repeat it over and over again until it's perfect."

"Okay!"


	18. A Father's Promise

DragonBall Z: The Baby Brawlers Saga

Chapter 18: A Father's Promise

It was six hours after Goku had left to go to Otherworld and everything was silent on the Lookout Tower. Piccolo hadn't given the kids any breaks at all during training, immediately giving them weighted training clothes after their Fusion Dance training was over so that they could spar—Goten, Trunks, and Pan, lagging behind from the added weight, while Kona seemed as chipper as ever. Unlike what they normally did with Vegeta, Piccolo didn't have them spar against one another. He had used one of the adults for each of the kids as their sparring partner. Krillin had sparred with Goten—reminiscing over memories of how he used to spar with Goku when they were kids—giving the young Saiyan a big challenge, seeing as Krillin had far more experience. 17 had sparred with Trunks—seeing as he couldn't bring himself to injure his little look alike and had an general aversion to fighting little girls—laughing to himself at the fact that if Trunks was older it would've been déjà vu from before the Cell games started. The android had been a very tough challenge for the lavender-haired boy, not pulling any punches. Pan had taken on Yamacha, the older male trying not to hurt the young girl. Kona was paired with both Tien and Chiaotzu, seeing as she had more hand-to-hand skills than the other kids. Going against the two of them at once proved to be a challenge for the girl, but she didn't give up and got up after each time she was knocked down.

They trained like that for a few hours before they worked on Ki blasts, each of them being informed that if they didn't form a perfect Ki blast that they could control completely that they wouldn't be eating. Kona and Trunks were able to control their Ki blasts fairly quickly while Goten and Pan had some trouble. The lavender-haired boy and the blue-eyed girl quickly went to help their friends, helping them make their Ki blasts before they headed out to go eat dinner. After they had finished eating, Piccolo had sent them off with Bulma, Videl, and 18 so they could shower and get ready for bed. The kids were all tucked in and sleeping, trying to get rest for the days that would come. Piccolo was at the North side of the Lookout Tower, meditating and making sure that there were no signs of Buu.

He was completely focused on his task when he sensed a small noise just behind him. He turned around and saw Kona standing behind him. She was wearing a pair of blue cloud pajamas and she had no shoes on. She was rubbing her eyes slightly and her tail was swishing back and forth slowly, looking as tired and slow as its master. He frowned slightly, knowing that it was cold and late. She should've been tucked in and sleeping inside where it was warm, not outside. _"C'mon over here,"_ Piccolo spoke telepathically. Kona nodded and flew over to her father, landing in his lap and nestling herself there. _"What's the matter kid?"_

_"I wanna train some more."_

_"You wanna train some more?"_ Piccolo asked in disbelief as he looked down at Kona. Her blue eyes were wide as she nodded slowly. He studied her face and could tell that she was tired. She didn't want to train… she just couldn't sleep. _"Kid, you're barely awake. What's really going on?"_

Kona stayed silent for a few moments before she sighed. _"I-I can't sleep."_

_"Why can't you sleep?"_

Kona shook her head and clutched onto his chest. _"I'm having nightmares."_

Piccolo frowned and started to pet her hair slightly, noticing that her tail had wrapped around his arm, something she only did when she was scared or nervous. _"What kind of nightmares?"_

_"I… I don't remember,"_ Kona muttered. _"I just keep getting chased… and there's some sort of fighting then… I can't remember."_

A knot immediately formed in the pit of Piccolo's stomach. He knew his daughter had to be holding back something in order to fight, but here she was coming to him because she couldn't sleep; because she was having nightmares of being chased and who knows what else. Whether she was having nightmares because of Buu or whether it had something to do with the rhyme she repeated over and over again in her head, she wasn't sleeping because she was scared. He had spent so much time training her and looking to her as a warrior that he had forgotten that she was just a two-year old. She was a two-year old with such a huge responsibility on her shoulders and it wasn't fair for him not to remember the breakdown she had had early. It wasn't fair for him not to ask her what was wrong. It wasn't fair for him not to take an interest in why his daughter was repeating such a morbid rhyme.

Feeling guilty, Piccolo hugged Kona close to his chest and sucked in a deep breath. He felt her little arms tighten around his torso and he could feel some tears slip from her eyes and fall onto his shirt. _"I know you're scared Kona, and I know asking you to fight isn't fair to you. I'm so sorry I have to put you through this, and I'm so sorry I haven't stopped to ask how you—or any of the other kids—felt. From now own you can talk to me about anything. You and the others… I'll be here to listen to whatever you need to say. And as for your nightmares, you don't need to worry about being chased anymore. I promise you that as long as I'm around I'll do everything and anything in my power to insure that no one ever hurts you."_

Kona pulled away slightly to look up at her father. Her face was streaked with tears and her baby blue eyes seemed brighter with unshed tears. Seeing her look so sad made Piccolo's throat tighten. He was thankful they were talking telepathically, because he was sure his voice wouldn't have cooperated at that point in time if he had been expected to speak. _"You promise?"_

_"I promise." _

Kona smiled up at him as Piccolo wiped the tears off of her cheeks. The sound of bare feet padding against the ground caught his attention once again as he turned and saw Goten behind him. The small boy was scratching his cheek in a sleepy haze as he looked around. Once his eyes landed on Kona he smiled slightly and yawned. _"What are you doing up?"_ Piccolo asked the young boy telepathically.

Goten frowned. _"I was asleep and then my arm got cold so I woke up and saw Kona was gone. I got worried."_

Piccolo couldn't help but smile. Goten was every bit the softy his father and brother were, and seeing him show concern for his daughter was very touching to the Namekian. He looked down at his daughter and he gestured over to Goten. _"You and Goten go back to bed and try to get some sleep. We've got another big day tomorrow."_

Kona nodded with a smile as she kissed her father on the cheek and flew over to the Goku look alike. Goten yawned slightly and waited until he saw Kona landing next to him before he walked along with the young girl. _"Why did your arm get cold?"_ Piccolo could hear his daughter ask Goten telepathically.

He saw Goten shrug before the two disappeared down the hall. _"Your tail was wrapped around my arm when you were asleep, so I got used to it being there. When you left, it got cold." _

_"Oops, sorry about that, Goten. I didn't know I did that."_

And neither did Piccolo.

He only knew that Kona did that to _him_ when she was worried or scared and on occasions when she had sleepovers, she would do the same thing to Pan. He didn't realize that she had started to do that to Goten too. Was that a sign that she was getting even more scared and worried as the days went on? Or was it a sign of trust from the young girl? Maybe it was showing that she was becoming more trusting with the boys as she was with Pan and himself. Either way it was a habit he was now going to be monitoring.

"That was so sweet."

Piccolo turned around to see Krillin walking over to him with a smile on his face. "I narrated every bit of that in my head. You were very emotional and you even promised her a pony."

"What do you want Krillin?" Piccolo asked, not at all amused by Krillin's joke.

The smaller man grinned and rolled his shoulders. "It's time to switch out. You go on and get some sleep. You'll need some rest to train the kids tomorrow." Piccolo nodded and got up to head back towards his room. "Oh and Piccolo? They're still kids. Just remember to take it easy on em."

Piccolo paused in his walking and sighed before he started walking once more.

"I wish I could."


	19. Birth of Panona

DragonBall Z: The Baby Brawlers Saga

Chapter 19: Birth of Panona

"So do you think they're ready to try the fusion?"

Piccolo looked down at Krillin briefly before looking back at the kids. It was the day after Goku had left back to Otherworld and while Chi-Chi, Bulma, Videl, and Mr. Popo were inside preparing lunch—with Master Roshi and the Ox King inside for babysitting duty as they watched Marron—the other warriors were outside on the main deck of the Lookout Tower, watching the four children train. Trunks, Goten, Pan, and Kona, had all been woken up as soon as the sun had risen to begin their training once again. They had started like they had the day before—going through warm ups, putting on the weighted training clothes, and sparring with the adults—before they went back to fusion training. The kids had been going at it for the better portion of the day without stopping and they seemed to have been making significant progress. Kona and Pan looked pretty solid with the fusion dance; consistently giving it all they had an executing the dance accurately. Trunks and Goten had a few more hiccups than the girls did—Trunks accidentally poking Goten in the eye—but still they seemed to know how it worked and they knew all the moves involved. Piccolo was sure the girls would more than likely be able to pull it off but he wasn't as confident with the boys' performance. Still they really didn't have much of an option. They needed the kids to be ready and the best way for them to see if the kids were ready or not was to have them demonstrate their mastery—or lack thereof—of the skill.

"I think so," Piccolo responded as he walked over towards the two sets of kids, catching their attention and the attention of the other warriors who had been watching. "Alright, today you're going to try the fusion for real. Do one last prep of the dance and then get ready to go for it this time."

"This is gonna be so cool!" Goten cheered excitedly, jumping up and down.

"I bet we can do the fusion better," Trunks challenged, looking towards the two girls.

Pan immediately puffed her cheeks out and pouted at the challenge, shaking her head vehemently. "No way! Me and Kona are gonna do it way better!"

As the children argued—quite loudly—Chi-Chi, Bulma, Videl, and Mr. Popo all walked out from the kitchen to stare at the group. "What's with all the noise out there?" Chi-Chi asked fearfully.

"Are we under attack?" Videl asked as she tensed and scanned the area looking for any sign of danger.

Dende shook his head and gave them all a smile. "No, no, of course not! The kids are just excited that they're going to get to try the fusion dance."

"Huh, they're going to try it out already?" Bulma asked as she looked at her son and his friends running through the dance one more time. A large grin spread across her face as she started to walk over to the circle of warriors so she had a better angle to watch the spectacle. Chi-Chi, Videl, and Mr. Popo followed the blue-haired genius and watched as Bulma stared at the kids. When she noticed the three looking at her, she merely shrugged. "What? This is bound to be pretty entertaining. Mr. Popo, can you go get Master Roshi, and Chi-Chi's dad. I think they'd want to see this." Mr. Popo quickly went into the Lookout Tower to find the two men and brought them out a minute later, holding the sleeping Marron in his hands before passing her off to 18.

"My money's on the little ladies," 17 spoke up suddenly, causing Pan and Kona to grin his way while Trunks and Goten glared. "No offense meant of course little dudes," the android quickly amended, though it did little to remove the glares from the faces of the two boys.

"Wait, are we betting?" Yamacha asked with a grin on his face. "If we're betting I want to put a hundred Zeni down on Kona and Pan."

"I think Trunks and Goten will do well," Chiaotzu spoke up, causing the boys to smile.

Piccolo shook his head and tossed glares at 17 and Yamacha. "No one's betting on anyone. The kids all need to _focus_," Piccolo reminded the group, emphasizing the word focus as he looked to the children to remind them that he was still watching and didn't expect them to slack off. The four quickly stood at attention and filed into a line in the middle of the group. The veteran warriors all split up, Yamacha, Tien, Chiaotzu and Bulma standing on one side of the kids while 18, 17, Krillin, Videl, Chi-Chi, Mr. Popo and Dende stood on the other side. Both lines of adults backed up to give the four kids as much space as possible while Piccolo stood so he was facing the four, backing up a few feet. "Alright, whoever wants to go first feel free."

"Ooh, ooh, we'll go!" Goten exclaimed, jumping up and down. Piccolo nodded and the Goku-look alike beamed before he and Trunks stepped out of line from Kona and Pan, the two girls flying away from their friends in order to sit on Piccolo's shoulders. Goten and Trunks moved apart so they were at the appropriate distance next to each other before they started to charge their energy, without going SSJ. Electricity crackled around their feet as they tried to reach the same level of energy they had when Goku told them about the fusion technique the day before. Piccolo frowned as he sensed their levels.

"Trunks pull your power back a bit."

Trunks nodded. "Okay, I'll try."

"Perfect, you two have the exact same power levels now," Piccolo said, causing both boys to smile and toss triumphant looks at the girls sitting on the Namekian's shoulders. "Alright, whenever you're ready, go for it."

Trunks and Goten nodded towards one another before they started the dance, moving towards one another as they circled their hands. "Fuuuu… sion!" Piccolo narrowed his eyes as he noticed that Goten's hands were in fists like he was told while Trunks had his index fingers pointed out. The two boys connected their fingers as their bodies turned into light, blinding everyone. "HA!" The light amplified tremendously, blinding everyone. As soon as the light disappeared, everyone stared in shock at what they saw.

Goten and Trunks were _definitely_ fused. It was obvious by the black spiky hair that was colored lavender on the sides and the onyx eyes that clearly belonged to the youngest Son. What surprised everyone, however, was the fact that while they were fused, they were _fat_. The two boys had somehow managed to fuse together and transform into a fat kid. How it happened, no one knew, but watching the boys look triumphantly at the group—while nearly busting out of the white pants, black shoes, green sash, black wrist bands and the yellow and blue Metamoran vest—caused the two girls perched on the Namekian's shoulder to start laughing hysterically, tears starting to form in their eyes.

"Uh… are they supposed to look like that?" Master Roshi asked, looking around to see if anyone would answer him.

Bulma blinked at the fusion being. "Well, they certainly are well…_ equipped_."

"That's a nice way of putting it," Videl retorted, rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing anything.

"Huh, wait a second, I get it!" Krillin exclaimed. "That's probably how he's supposed to look, because Majin Buu looks like that too! The roll-y poll-y body must help disperse the massive energy!"

"Yeah, no doubt," Yamacha quickly agreed, Krillin's statement starting to make sense.

18 quirked an eyebrow. "I really don't think that's it."

17 nodded his agreement as he looked at Goten and Trunks' new form in distaste. "Why would the fusion make them larger so they can't run or fight?" He questioned as Trunks and Goten tried to use their new body to run, but getting tired after a few steps in one direction.

"You guys obviously didn't see it," Tien commented as he shook his head. Everyone turned around to look at the man and he merely shrugged. "Goten and Trunks had their fingers wrong. Goten had fists and Trunks was pointing his index fingers."

"Hey, how did you see that?" Yamacha asked in confusion.

"The third eye isn't just for show."

Piccolo nodded his agreement. "Tien is right. You two were both off."

"Aw man!" The Goten and Trunks fusion complained, sounding oddly like the two boys.

"Alright, let's try it again!" Piccolo ordered. When the boy just looked at him in confusion he frowned. "What's the matter?"

"We can't."

Piccolo frowned before he realized that they never bothered to ask Goku how to separate once they were fused. He blushed a bit at his mistake before clearing his throat and taking a step forward with Pan and Kona still perched on his shoulders. "Well, we never did ask Goku about that. We have no choice, we'll have to wait until the fusion is up. The Fusion Dance lasts for a total of thirty minutes. You both are stuck like that until then. It's the girls' turn now."

The boys—in their new form—grumbled and went to stand off to the side where the others were standing while Pan and Kona flew off of Piccolo's shoulders and landed in the same spots Goten and Trunks had been standing in when they attempted to perform the Fusion Dance. They spread apart and charged their energy, raising it up to the point that Goku had told them to stop at before looking to Piccolo in confirmation. "Little more Pan," Piccolo coached and the girl quickly adjusted the power level. "Alright, whenever you're ready."

Kona and Pan nodded and shared a look with one another. _"Are you ready for this?" _Pan asked telepathically to which Kona confirmed. Piccolo and Dende caught the conversation and couldn't help but grin at the ingenious idea the girls had. Linking their minds during the Fusion Dance so they knew what the other was going to do and how they were going to do it. The two girls tensed and started to move closer to each other, just as the boys had. "Fuuuu… sion! HA!"

The immediate area exploded in light, just as it had before, blinding everyone on the Lookout Tower. When the light dissipated the group all turned back to look at the spot where the two girls had previously been standing. Their eyes widened in shock as they looked upon the new fusion Saiyan. The girls were fused together, wearing the exact same outfit that Goten/Trunks had on with the exception of a blue tube top that covered their chest. Their hair was black, and cut in Pan's style, with Kona's bright blue eyes gazing at the group. Their expression was calculating and calm as they scanned the group before looking down at themselves, clutching their hand into fists.

"Whoa… now _that's_ a fusion Saiyan," Krillin commented.

Pan/Kona turned to look at the boys who were staring at them in shock. "Maybe you boys should've taken notes."

"Excellent job!" Piccolo complimented. "Pan and Kona show us what you've got."

"No problem," the female fusion Saiyan commented, jumping around on her toes, before she smiled. "But call us Panona."

Bulma smiled. "Panona… a mix of Pan and Kona. I like it!"

"Hey, why don't we get a cool name?" Goten/Trunks questioned with a pout on their face.

"When you get the skill down right, then you can choose a cool name too," Yamacha snickered. The commented earned the scar-faced bandit a glare.

Panona jumped around on her toes before she stopped and tensed for the briefest seconds. And just like that she disappeared. Piccolo, 17, 18, and Tien looked into the sky in surprise while everyone else looked around, trying to figure out where the young girl had gone. "I-Incredible…" Tien muttered. Everyone followed the gaze of the four warriors and looked up and saw that Panona was hovering above them casually, still looking as if she was calculating something in her head.

"When did she get there?" Krillin asked in surprise. He blinked and the girl had disappeared, causing him to look around in confusion again.

"We moved when you blinked."

Krillin shouted in surprise and whirled around to see the fusion Saiyan behind him with a smirk on her face. He jumped back and glared at Piccolo and Videl. "Tell your kids not to do that!"

Piccolo ignored him, however, and smiled. "Very nice, Panona. Your speed is increased dramatically. And I can sense that your Ki is much higher than either of yours individually will be. Don't overdo it right now though. Hang back and relax until the fusion wears off. You girls did great." Piccolo then turned to look at the boys and raised an eyebrow. "As soon as _yours_ wears off, you'll be attempting it again."

"Aw man!"


	20. Birth of Gotenks

DragonBall Z: The Baby Brawlers Saga

Chapter 20: Birth of Gotenks

"Alright, let's see if you boys can get it this time."

Goten and Trunks blushed a bit as they heard the snickers of the two girls watching them. After the two fusions between the four Saiyans had worn off, everyone had settled down for lunch before they decided it was time for the boys to attempt the fusion again. Everyone was back in their previous spots from earlier on in the day, with Kona seated on Piccolo's shoulder, and Pan perched on her mother's. Both girls were snickering at the two boys, grinning mischievously. Also after the fusion had worn off, the two girls wasted no time in making fun of their friends, much to the annoyance of the two boys.

Goten and Trunks shook off their embarrassment and started to get down to work. They shared a look before nodding and raising their Ki so they matched one another. Once getting the nod of approval from Piccolo, the two began. "Fuuuu… sion! HA!" A large bright light enveloped the area, blinding the group just as it had done earlier when Pan and Kona fused. When the light dissipated, the group was surprised; pleasantly surprised. Instead of seeing a fat kid in the spot that the two boys had been, they saw that Goten and Trunks had successfully fused. They still had on the same clothes only they fit much better, showing the muscular frame the new fusion Saiyan had. The boys had been successful. "Huh… looks like we did it. And we're stronger than Panona…"

"Are not!" Pan and Kona retorted in unison, sticking their tongues out at the fusion Saiyan.

He merely smirked and hopped around on his toes, looking around the group with a cocky smile on his face. "You can call us, Gotenks," the male fusion Saiyan commented, bowing grandly.

Piccolo nodded and gave the boys a pleased look. "Excellent, now we'll wait until the fusion wears off then we can try the Panona and Gotenks fusion again with you going Super Saiyan, and the girls trying the Kaio-ken."

Gotenks continued to smirk at the group before he wagged his finger at the Namekian. "Uh-uh-uh, we're not doing this as Super Saiyans."

"What?" Piccolo asked in shock.

"We're strong enough as it is. We don't need to be Super Saiyans," Gotenks replied cockily.

Piccolo's eyes narrowed. "What, you little… this is a _team_ effort! That's a call we all have to agree on and I don't agree!" Gotenks ignored Piccolo's rant, cleaning his ear with his pinky and looking at the clouds passing by. "It makes no sense to fight Buu unless you're at your absolute maximum! Understand me?"

"Yes… but you don't," Gotenks retorted easily, pointing back at the elder warrior. "Look, you're scared, but Buu is nothing. I'm gonna bring him back, dead," Gotenks assured. Everyone all shared a frightened look while Pan and Kona flew over to the boy.

"Gotenks, listen to my dad, if Uncle Vegeta couldn't take down Buu, we can't go rush in," Kona reasoned.

Pan nodded her agreement. "Yeah! And Uncle Vegeta was way strong!"

Gotenks snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but he wasn't me. And what Buu did is all the more reason to take him down," Gotenks replied easily waving the girls off. "You're welcome to come watch me kill him. See ya," he said, starting to float into the air.

"Don't you dare!" Piccolo shouted at the boy.

"Don't have a heart attack," Gotenks replied with a laugh. He sensed something to his left and turned his head in that direction. "Oh good, he's close. Thirty minutes should be more than enough. Aw man, this is going to be fun." And with that Gotenks started flying off in the direction of Buu's energy signature with a speed that none of the other warriors could match.

"Gotenks!" Bulma and Chi-Chi shouted in unison, worry lacing their tone. They shared worried looks before looking towards Piccolo. "They're going to be okay, right?" Chi-Chi asked, hoping the Namekian would confirm her statement. She wanted desperately to be told she had nothing to worry about.

"Yeah, they should be, right?" Yamacha spoke up with a shrug. "I mean the little guy seemed confident enough."

"So do you, but you don't see us sending you off to go fight Buu," 17 retorted.

Krillin shook his head. "The kid was strong and fast, but what do you think Piccolo?"

Piccolo sighed and shook his head. He'd seen Buu and the destruction the monster was capable of. Vegeta had died trying to defeat him, and even Goku at a SSJ 3 couldn't kill the beast. He could tell that Gotenks was very strong—rivaling and surpassing nearly all of the warriors present on the lookout tower—but he wasn't as strong or as experienced as either Vegeta or Goku. Plus, it seemed like they had Trunks' aversion to authority and Goten's childish antics. That made the two very dangerous in the sense that even though they had massive power, they wouldn't know strategic opportunities and they wouldn't take it seriously. He wasn't confident the boys would be okay. So instead of answering Krillin, he looked to the two Saiyan girls in front of them, formulating a plan.

"Girls, fuse into Panona," Piccolo ordered.

Kona and Pan shared a confused look before Kona started walking towards her spot. Pan saw her friend complying and quickly did the same. Once they were in position they began. "Fuuuu… sion! HA!" And just like the last time, the girls perfectly formed Panona, who stood in front of Piccolo with a hand on her hip, waiting for him to say something.

"Good. Now Panona, do you remember what happened?"

"Gotenks got overeager and flew off like an idiot," Panona responded easily.

Piccolo nodded. "Panona if I told you to fly around the world and try to find any survivors, what would you say?"

"What would you want me to do with them when I found them?"

Piccolo nodded again, internally grinning. _While Gotenks has no respect for authority, thankfully Panona got Kona's demeanor. I'll be able to rely on her to follow orders and not act impulsively. _Piccolo thought to himself. "Panona, I want you to go fly out and bring Gotenks back here. Make sure he doesn't get himself killed and if at all possible, do not fight Buu. Understand?"

Panona nodded and started to hover in the air. "We'll be back as soon as we can." And with that the girl flew through the skies, matching Gotenks speed and heading in the same direction.

"Huh, well at least _one _of them is behaved," Tien commented with a shrug.

"Do you think she'll get to him in time?" Chiaotzu asked.

Piccolo shook his head. "Gotenks had a head start. He'll have gotten to Buu before she can get to them. We just have to hope they can get back here safely."

"Should I be prepping to heal them?" Dende asked cautiously.

"Yes, I have a feeling we'll need it."

* * *

><p>Buu was destroying everything in sight. He was flying over a nearby town by the water that doubled as a naval base. He was blowing up city buildings, schools, boats, and anything he could find to amuse himself. He laughed as he tore through a handful of buildings before he saw a cruise ship out on the water. He smiled and flew through the ship, causing it to explode. He laughed the entire way. He was in the middle of laughing when he felt something was off. He looked down and saw that there was a large hole in his stomach.<p>

"If you're looking for the guy that just turned you into a doughnut… that would be me."

Buu turned towards the voice and saw Gotenks standing on the nose of the large cruise ship that he had just destroyed. He had his arms crossed and he was looking at Buu confidently. "Hello, you're going to wish that we never met."

Buu flew up so he was eye level with the fusion Saiyan. "Buu no wish! Buu make boy dead!"

"No, no, no, boy make Buu dead! Yes, yes!" Gotenks retorted with a laugh. "See, I'm way more powerful than you! You're just a big overgrown pink dough boy!"

"Dough boy?"

"That's right!" Gotenks said before shooting out towards Buu, aiming a powerful punch for the monsters stomach. The force of the blow created an indent in his skin before in morphed back to normal. Gotenks smirked and continued to rapidly punch at the monster before blurring by the side of Buu and kicking the pink monster in the side of the head, sending him hurtling towards a military boat. Once the monster impacted, Gotenks wasted no time in creating a Ki blast in his hands and hurling it at Buu, creating a massive explosion. As Buu tried to fly out of the fire, Gotenks grabbed him by his antennae and spun him around before throwing him down into the water, causing a column of water to shoot up to the sky. The fusion Saiyan followed up with a large Ki blast before smirking in satisfaction.

"That fat tub is fish-flakes after a blast like that. Bummer, I told Piccolo I'd bring Buu back dead then I go and blow him to pieces. Great, how am I going to handle this one?" Gotenks pondered before he flinched in surprise, spotting half of Buu's body floating in the air in front of him. "What in the world?! Buu's butt and his legs!"

Buu's body started to morph so that his torso, arms, and head appeared from the blob of pink that was above his legs. Buu glared at Gotenks. "Mean boy call Buu fat! Buu steams!" Buu shouted as steam erupted from the holes on his head.

Gotenks merely shrugged. "You're fat, you gotta deal with it."

"Buu make you dead!" Buu shouted before speeding in front of Gotenks and punching the boy before he could dodge.

_Man he's fast! He read me like a book! _Gotenks thought to himself before smirking. "Hey, nice moves there tubby!" The comment earned Gotenks another punch and Buu continued to bombard the boy with punches, sending him hurtling into the water of the ocean below him. Gotenks' right eye was swollen shut and he had cuts and bruises adorning his body. Half of his vest was blown off and a good portion of the pants on his right leg was destroyed. Buu laughed and lifted the boy up before head-butting him. The fusion Saiyan flew through the air before crashing into a cement structure by the water, his body indented in the wall and stuck in place.

"Now boy die!" Buu shouted, creating a Ki blast in his hands.

"As much as he probably deserves to get his butt kicked, I can't let you do that."

Buu blinked in confusion before turning towards the sound, and Gotenks lifted his head up to see who it was that had come to his rescue. His eyes widened in shock—well at least _one _of them did —when he saw Panona floating in the air behind Buu with her arms crossed over her chest. "Who are you?" Buu asked in confusion, intrigued by the arrival of the new person.

"The name is Panona," the girl answered easily, nodding her head towards the pink monster. "And I take it you're Majin Buu."

"You friends with mean boy!" Buu shouted accusingly, glaring at the girl.

Panona sighed and nodded her head, tossing a look towards Gotenks who was indented into the wall. Seeing the shape he was in, she tensed. _If Buu could do this to Gotenks, there's no way I can take him on like this. I'd have to use the Kaio-ken, and I still haven't practiced that enough._ So instead of letting her anger take over, she turned to Buu and gave him a small grin. "Yes, I am friends with the mean boy. I'm sorry, he's normally better behaved."

Buu blinked before frowning. "Why you no attack Buu?"

"Well, it's not polite or very warrior like to attack someone from behind when they aren't aware of your presence. It's not how I was raised. Besides, you haven't attacked me, so why would I attack you?" Panona questioned with a shrug.

"Panona, get out of here! That fat monster will kill you!" Gotenks shouted towards the girl, causing steam to come out of the top of Buu's head again.

"Buu no kill nice girl! Buu kill mean boy!" Buu retorted, gathering his energy again.

Panona tossed a glare towards Gotenks before she flew in the way and held her hands out to Majin Buu, seeing that he was easier to manipulate if she was kinder. "Mean boy, really doesn't mean it. Why don't you let me take him away and make sure he's punished properly?"

Before anyone could say anything, the sound of large shots being fired caught their attention. Panona flew up into the air in time just as shells from a tank fired past her and Buu and into the water. Gotenks blinked in surprise before he felt rumbling above him. He saw an army of tanks roll onto the area above him and he tensed. "Hey are you crazy?! Get the heck outta here, you can't beat him!"

Panona saw that Buu was distracted by the demands the army men were making and quickly dove into the water. Not moments later did the military begin firing upon the creature, creating a large fireball on the water. Buu, having gotten annoyed with it, flew out of the fireball completely unharmed and glared, starting to charge his energy.

"No, run! He's going to attack!" Gotenks shouted to the military men, praying they got out of the way in time. Buu screamed and his energy attack started flowing out in a circle towards everything around him. Suddenly Panona shot out of the water, grabbing Gotenks from the wall, and flew higher into the sky and back towards the Lookout Tower before the attack reached them. They were well out of the range of the attack before Gotenks started thrashing. "Panona, stop! We gotta go back and save them!"

"We're going back to the Lookout Tower, now," Panona said without hesitation.

"Panona, we gotta go back!"

Abruptly the girl stopped flying and let go of the boy. He quickly responded and used his remaining energy to fly, stopping in front of the girl. He was going to ask her what her deal was when he noted the annoyed look on her face. "You don't think, do you? I'm surprised that you're not using some of that genius that Trunks always claims he has," Panona insulted the boy, flying so they were nose to nose, poking his chest. "After all this is done we can wish them back! That's not an issue! But we can't finish this if either one of us die! So you need to learn to start thinking, and stop letting your ego get in the way!"

Gotenks looked down, realizing she was right before he snorted. "So it looks like you got Pan's temper and Kona's know-it-all attitude." That earned the boy a punch to his already swollen eye. "OW!"

"Sorry, guess I should control that _temper._"

* * *

><p>"Serves you right, you fool! You could've blown our only chance to win!" Piccolo shouted at Gotenks. As soon as the two fusion Saiyans had landed back at the Lookout Tower, Bulma and Chi-Chi had hugged their fusion son and then hugged Panona for bringing him back. Once the two mothers had moved back, Piccolo had wasted no time in reprimanding the cocky boy. "From now on we do things my way! Tomorrow you boys will fight Buu as a Super Saiyan with the girls and until then we train, understand Trunkten?"<p>

"Gotenks," Mr. Popo spoke up quietly.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes at him. "What?"

"His name is Gotenks."

Piccolo fought off the urge to roll his eyes. _"I know his name is Gotenks, Mr. Popo. I'm trying to show that their actions were stupid by calling them that idiotic name."_ Mr. Popo nodded to show he understood before Piccolo turned to look at Gotenks. "His name is mud as far as I'm concerned!" Gotenks looked embarrassed and hung his head down before Piccolo turned to look at Panona who had merely watched the scene. "Good job Panona, I'm sure Gotenks would've been in far graver shape if you hadn't shown up."

The girl nodded before she smiled. "Can we get a cookie before we train?"

"Yes you can."

Panona's smile widened, her tail swishing around happily before she blinked. Suddenly she and Gotenks started to glow before the two pairs of Saiyans all separated, time running out on the fusion technique. Kona and Pan shared a look before high-fiving, while the two boys looked miserable. "Piccolo, can we both get a cookie?" Pan asked, not sure how his promise translated now that they were two separate people again.

"You each can have one," Piccolo assured, causing the girl to grin. Pan then quickly flew over into the arms of Videl who hugged her tight and kissed her temple. Kona flew over to Piccolo's shoulders and perched herself there happily. Piccolo looked down to Goten and Trunks and sighed, seeing that they were still plenty cut up and bruised even out of their fusion form. "Let Dende go have a look at you."

"Hold on there, Piccolo," Bulma stepped forward with her arms crossed. "Let _us_ clean their injuries first. I'm sure Chi-Chi would like to have a word with her boy as well."

"But their injuries—" Dende started, worried for the boys.

"We'll let you heal them after they've learned their lesson," Bulma replied easily. Piccolo merely nodded while Trunks and Goten shared frightened looks. The two mothers collected their sons and pulled them to sit on the ground as the Ox King brought out a first aid kit. Chi-Chi and Bulma had poked and prodded at their sons before Chi-Chi pulled down Goten's training pants, bent him over her knee and started to spank his butt.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Trunks called out as his mother dabbed at one of his cuts with peroxide. "That hurts!"

"Keep moving around and I won't be able to clean it," Bulma retorted, blowing on it, causing the boy to be in more pain.

"You are a sadist, Bulma," Krillin commented from his spot on the ground. Tien, Yamacha, Chiaotzu, and Master Roshi were all inside, helping Mr. Popo get ready for dinner with 17 tagging along after promising to get a cookie for Pan, Kona, and Marron—who had woken up soon after the two fusion Saiyans returned. 18 and Krillin were seated on the ground with Videl by the two mothers and their sons, with Marron playing with a doll and stealing glances at Trunks occasionally, and glaring at Pan and Kona. Krillin had been watching the 'punishment' that the two mothers inflicted on their sons and shook his head. "You can't just let Dende heal them."

"Dende's time and energy is precious. If my boy hadn't been so eager to run off, this wouldn't have happened," Bulma rationalized before dabbing at the cut again.

"Ow! What did I do?" Goten complained as his mom spanked his butt again.

"You know exactly what you did," Chi-Chi replied easily, spanking Goten one final time before she stood him up and helped him pull his pants back on. She saw the sad and downcast look on her boys' face and frowned. "I'm sorry Goten, but you're the only thing I have left in this world. Next time you want to go off and do something reckless, try to remember that."

"Alright mom," Goten said apologetically.

Bulma looked pointedly at Trunks. "Did you hear what she said?"

"Yeah," Trunks said with a nod.

"You both should listen to your mothers," Piccolo commented as he walked up to the two boys with Kona still perched on his shoulder. He gave her a quick look and she gave him a smile and nodded as she hopped off his shoulder and flew to sit with Dende who had been chatting with Videl and Pan. "No fighter that has ever won a victory has done so using his fists alone. All battles are won before they're even fought, and do you know how?"

"Planning?" Trunks guessed.

"That's right."

Something clicked in Trunks' mind as he thought about his father. "So you're saying that my dad just didn't plan enough then I run off and do the same thing!" Trunks clenched his hands into fists, getting serious. "That's the last time. From now on, I'm doing it right. I have to be smart to win… a smarter fighter than my dad ever was!"

Bulma looked at her son, tears prickling her eyes and nodded. "That's my Trunks."

Piccolo walked forward until he was right in front of the two boys, placing a hand on each of their heads. "You are both amazing young men." The comment shocked the two boys, and got the attention of everyone around them. "Through each of your bodies flows the blood of a warrior who brought truth to impossibility. You will do the same." Piccolo removed his hands and held them over the boys, healing their injuries and repairing their training clothes so they were back to normal.

"Hey since when can you do that?" Krillin asked in confusion.

"I taught him," Dende said with a simple shrug as he held his niece in his hands, playing with her hair slightly. "It's not too hard, but I handle all the major injuries and stuff of that nature."

Piccolo turned to look at his daughter in Dende's hands and Pan who was seated on Videl's lap and smiled their way. "And you girls are just as remarkable. I know you all will accomplish much," Piccolo spoke up, gesturing for the two girls to fall in line with the boys. They quickly scrambled to their feet and did just that, Pan smiling and Kona beaming at the praise her father was giving her. "None of this will happen without all of your efforts. I suggest we begin immediately."

"Right!" The four kids agreed, running to follow after Piccolo who had started walking towards a different spot on the Lookout Tower.

Bulma, Videl, Chi-Chi, and Dende all got to their feet to see the kids off. "Bye honey!" Bulma yelled.

"Have fun Goten," Chi-Chi called out.

Videl too joined in. "Be careful Pan!"

"Don't overdo it Kona!" Dende added on, acting every bit like the mother hen the other mothers were.

As soon as they were all out of view, the four of them sighed and shared a look. Dende gave them a sad smile and shrugged. "Hey, I'm sure they'll be fine. Piccolo's great with training them and he won't go overboard."

"Moma, can I fight too?" Marron asked, looking up at her mother.

18 shook her head. "Absolutely not. You're not even trained."

Krillin nodded and smiled. "Yeah, besides, daddy would have to beat up whoever tried to hurt you."


	21. Kaio-Saiyan

DragonBallZ: The Baby Brawlers Saga

Chapter 21: Kaio-Saiyan

It was two hours later that Piccolo and the kids returned to the spot that all the others were located. The four kids all looked a bit dirty and tired, but still they just skipped along behind the older warrior. Piccolo had quickly informed the group that they were going to be attempting a Super Saiyan fusion with Gotenks and a quick sparring session between them and Panona using the Kaio-ken. The boys were standing on either side of Piccolo as the girls got into position. "Alright girls, whenever you're ready," Piccolo spoke up. The girls nodded.

"Fuuuu… sion! HA!"

Panona stood in front of them, rolling her neck slightly before she walked out of the way to allow Goten and Trunks to take their positions. The two boys waited for Piccolo's signal. As soon as the Namekian nodded, the two powered up to SSJ and matched their power levels. "Good, you're levels are aligned perfectly; perform the technique."

"Fuuuu… sion! HA!"

Immediately the entire area was engulfed in a massive gold light and a powerful wind whipped around rapidly. Piccolo shielded his eyes and tried to maintain his ground—as did all the warriors behind him—while Panona just kept her arms crossed over her chest, only tensing the slightest bit and narrowing her eyes against the light slightly. Suddenly she smiled and nodded her head in an appreciative way. Piccolo too saw what the girl was looking at and his own eyes widened in shock. In the center of the light was Gotenks, now with green eyes and golden hair spiked up and a massive power level. The light dissipated and the others gasped in shock.

"That's amazing!" Yamacha spoke up.

Krillin nodded. "It's impressive, and on their first try too!"

"It is impressive, but I'm curious about your control," Piccolo challenged.

Gotenks wagged his finger. "Uh-uh-uh, it's dangerous. Showing off in a place like this… we don't want to blow anything up, do we? We better fly somewhere else."

Piccolo's eyes widened. "No, Gotenks!"

"Kaio-ken!"

Before anyone could respond, Panona had surged forward with a crimson aura surrounding her, aiming a punch towards Gotenks. The boy quickly dodged the series of blows the girl sent his way. He laughed at her and allowed her fist to hit his cheek. He didn't move and didn't look affected by the blow at all. "So, who's better again?" With that Gotenks swatted Panona away, sending the girl flying back and skidding onto the ground of the Lookout Tower, kicking up rocks. "Well, gotta fly!" Gotenks took off, flying through the skies.

Piccolo looked back at Panona—who was brushing blood away from her cheek and looking more than a little pissed off—and growled before shooting after the boys.

"That ego," Master Roshi said, shaking his head.

"I'm willing to wager he gets that from Vegeta," 17 quipped, looking to Bulma, who could do nothing but shrug.

Mr. Popo walked over to where Panona was still indented into the ground with Videl and Dende around him. "Are you okay, Panona?"

"Fine," the girl hissed out, pushing herself into sitting position and glaring at the skies. Her lip was split and there was a cut on her cheek that was bleeding. She shook her head and looked up at the three adults around her. "The Kaio-ken isn't enough. We can't beat Majin Buu if we can't beat Gotenks. We'd just get in the way."

"Maybe you can just increase the level?" Dende suggested helpfully, offering a hand down to the girl. She didn't accept it and instead flew upwards before angling herself so she was standing. She might have been calculating and smart, but she did have pride and hers was wounded after Gotenks dismissed her like she was nothing.

"Grandpa Goku said not to go past a Kaio-ken x4, and that still wouldn't be enough to match Gotenks."

"Well why doesn't Pan go Super Saiyan before you fuse?" Videl asked.

"Their power levels have to be equal," 18 reminded as the rest of the group walked towards the remaining fusion Saiyan.

"Well why can't Kona just match Pan's power level when they fuse?" Yamacha asked, causing the entire group to look at him like he was an idiot. "What? It's just a suggestion!"

"Wait a second… that's not a bad idea," Tien spoke up.

"It's not?" Everyone asked in confusion.

Tien nodded his head looking straight at the fusion Saiyan. "Think about it. Panona, when you're separated who has the higher power level?"

"Kona does when we're normal and Pan does when we're Super Saiyan," Panona replied, frowning in confusion. "I'm not sure what you're getting at."

"When Pan's in Super Saiyan mode she's got a much higher power level, right?" Tien asked. Panona nodded her head and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "And the Kaio-ken is a technique that doubles your power, speed, and senses for a short length of time, right?" Again another nod. "So what if Pan goes Super Saiyan—just like what Trunks and Goten did earlier—and Kona raises her Ki as high as it can go. Just before Kona completes the dance she can use the Kaio-ken to double her power level to match Pan's so then you'll both technically be equal. You'll each have the same power level and then you'll be able to be just as strong as Gotenks."

Panona's eyes widened and she looked around the group, trying to see if there was anyone who could confirm what Tien just said. "It _sounds_ plausible," 17 agreed with a shrug. "The girls would have to have flawless timing, though."

"And flawlessly matched power levels," Krillin added on.

Chi-Chi looked to Panona in worry. "Do you think you can actually do it?"

"Most definitely!" Panona said with confidence.

"But there is a large gap between Super Saiyan and a normal Saiyan," Master Roshi spoke up. "What level of Kaio-ken would be necessary?"

"A Kaio-ken x2 should be fine," Panona replied, looking around the group for any more arguments. When no one voiced any other concerns she nodded. "Alright, then we'll try it as soon as we separate again."

"Shouldn't we wait until Piccolo gets back?" The Ox King asked.

Panona shook her head adamantly. "We've done the Fusion Dance perfectly each and every time. We know how to do it and if anything we have plenty of capable fighters here to double check our power levels and make sure nothing goes wrong."

"I'll help," Tien offered.

17 stepped forward also. "As will I."

"I guess you can count me in," Krillin said with a shrug.

"See, so there is nothing to worry about," Panona rationalized. "Besides, he'll have his hands full trying to rein in Gotenks."

With the plan set, the gang began to prepare for the newest fusion attempt by the girls as they waited for the thirty minutes to be up. Krillin, Tien, and 17 had started talking with Panona, going over every little detail and step she would have to complete. They talked about ways they could insure their timing was more precise and making sure their power levels were equal. It would take a lot of control on Pan's part to adjust her power level on the drop of a hat if need be and a lot of precision on Kona's part in order to make sure she didn't use the Kaio-ken too late or too early. All the others had sat down on the steps around the entrance to the Lookout Tower watching and discussing all the ways things could potentially go wrong, and who would explain things to Piccolo if it did. It was a unanimous decision. Yamacha would be their scapegoat.

And just as they had come to that decision, Panona glowed slightly before separating into the two smaller girls.

"Alright let's do this!" Pan exclaimed excitedly, running over to her spot, with Kona not far behind. Tien, Krillin, and 17 took Piccolo's spot, standing in front of the girls.

"Okay, now Pan go Super Saiyan," Krillin advised. The little girl nodded and did as she was told, her hair turning gold and her eyes green as it spiked up and a yellow aura flowed around her. Krillin then turned to Kona. "As high as you can Kona." Kona nodded and did as she was told, pushing her power level to the max.

"Now you remember what you girls have to do right?" 17 asked. "Kona, timing has to be spot on and Pan you need to make sure you can adjust to her. Got it?"

"Got it."

Tien looked at the two men beside him—each of them wearing identical masks of worry—before he looked to the adults behind him. They all looked apprehensive. But the girls… they looked eager. Tien sighed and nodded his head. "Anytime you're ready."

"Fuuuu… sion!" Just before the girls switched positions, Kona's power shot up and she was surrounded by a red aura. Pan quickly adjusted her power level just as they went into the last position. "HA!"

There was a huge explosion. Tien, Krillin, and 17 were all thrown back by the force, and the others all clung to one another, shielding their eyes. A cloud of smoke and the crackling of electricity filled the air as everyone's eyesight was blocked. Suddenly a wind blew past them, clearing all the smoke from the area, in order to show a red and yellow light filling the area that the girls had been in. The light slowly started to dim in order to reveal the form of Panona. There was a red and yellow aura pulsing around the girl and electricity crackling around her. Her eyes were green and her hair was spiked up and gold with little flecks of red in between her golden locks. And her power level was intense, rivaling Gotenks.

"You girls did it!" Krillin cheered.

Panona looked down at herself and clenched her hands into fists, a slow smirk finding its way onto her face. "This power is incredible," she spoke up, tensing her muscles and looking around. She cocked her head to the side, focusing on something to her left before she smirked wider. "Right on cue."

"What's going on here?"

The group all turned to see Piccolo arriving on the Lookout Tower by himself. He landed beside where the three men were still on the ground with his eyes widened in shock and fixated on Panona. "W-What happened?"

"Like it? I thought we could use a power boost, so we tested out a theory. I think it's safe to say it works," Panona said with grin on her face.

Piccolo stared for a couple more seconds before whipping around to narrow his eyes the three men on the ground beside him. "Explain."

"Pan powered up to Super Saiyan and Kona powered up as high as she can go. Just before they touched fingers Kona used the Kaio-ken x2 and the two fused. Thanks to the timing and the balance of power levels, the girls fused into this," 17 answered easily, pointing towards the girl who was now bouncing around on her toes.

Piccolo looked angered immediately. "They _what?"_

"Pan powered up to—"

"You _let_ them do this?" Piccolo hissed as he cut off 17 and looked to the three men in front of him.

Tien nodded. "They needed a boost in power and this was the only way we could think to do it."

"Are you all insane?!" Piccolo roared, looking at the three men before looking back at the other adults who looked confused by his outburst.

"What's wrong? They fused and they did it right," Bulma said with a shrug.

"Have you all forgotten that the Kaio-ken is a technique that is only supposed to be used for a short period of time?" Piccolo asked, gesturing behind him to Panona who looked just as confused as the others. "You willingly let them fuse together while one of them was using that technique so they could draw it out for thirty minutes?!"

"Well, they don't seem to be in any pain or danger right now," Chi-Chi said hesitantly. Videl nodded.

"Yeah, they look okay."

"And when they separate in half an hour? Did you all forget that with each multiple of the Kaio-ken, the users' body becomes damaged and pained?" Piccolo pointed out.

18 shook her head. "We haven't forgotten, but there was nothing else we could do. We need another fusion Saiyan at Gotenks level that is more level-headed and now we have one."

"She's right," Panona spoke up, catching the attention of Piccolo. The girl walked over to the group and gave a shrug. "Majin Buu is out there killing people and the level we were at earlier won't cut it against him. The level we're at _now_ gives us an edge, especially with Gotenks at our backs. It's too late to worry about the consequences. Right now we can't afford _not_ to take risks."

Piccolo growled to himself and looked up to the sky. He honestly couldn't tell what was worse. Gotenks and their ego, Panona and her ability to rationalize just about anything in order for it to almost seem obvious that they were right, or the group of adults behind him that had allowed such a technique to be attempted without him and without worrying about the after affects. It was a toss-up really, but he was leaning more towards the ego ridden Gotenks.

"Fine, but you are not to leave our sight. Just stay put until your fusion wears off so we make sure there aren't any adverse side effects."

And that's just what they did. For twenty-seven minutes, Panona just stood in front of the group shifting on her feet and tensing her muscles slightly. And none of the adults moved from their spots, simply sitting on the ground and talking amongst themselves with Piccolo standing up with his arms crossed, staring at the fusion Kaio-Saiyan. He didn't once pry his eyes away from her.

It was just under a minute before the fusion was to end and Panona smiled at Piccolo. "See? No damage done yet. I think that it's a sign that—" Panona's entire facial expression twisted from one of happiness to one of pain. She tensed her body and wrapped her arms around her torso, digging her nails into her arms and hunching over, almost as if she was trying to hold herself together as a searing pain ripped through her body and a scream escaped her lips.

Almost immediately all the adults were on their feet and looking at the girl in horror and worry. Piccolo was in front of them within seconds. "Panona what's happening?" Piccolo asked, looking over the girl.

Electricity started to crackle around her and her pain grew with each passing second. She fell to her knees and hugged herself tighter, tears starting to fall from her eyes. "I-It feels like I-I-I'm being torn apart!" Panona shouted before she screamed in pain again. Once it felt like she was literally being cut in half, Panona let go of her arms and grabbed her head which started to feel like there was an axe going through it. She let out an ear-shattering scream as she clutched onto her head and her body glowed white. Suddenly the girl separated violently, a mini explosion sending Pan flying one way and Kona flying the other. The two girls crashed to the ground and rolled to a stop on the ground. Pan's SSJ mode went away and the red aura covering Kona's body disappeared as electricity crackled around each of their bodies.

"Pan! Kona!" The group all yelled, splitting in half. Half the group ran towards where Pan had landed and half towards Kona. Videl dropped down beside her daughter and rolled her over so she was on her back. "Pan! Pan! Panny, c'mon you gotta be okay," Videl begged, scooping her daughter up into her lap. Pan's face was still for a few seconds before she scrunched her eyes and opened them, shaking her head slightly. "Oh thank goodness," Videl muttered, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"How do you feel?" Yamacha asked.

Pan shook her head and sat up on her own, looking tired. "I'm sleepy. That was really weird. What happened?"

"Exactly what I said would."

Everyone looked up to see Piccolo walking towards them with Kona cradled in his arms. Instead of the blue-eyed girl being awake and sleepy like Pan was, Kona was writhing in pain in her father's arm, electricity crackling around her body. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she looked awful. Piccolo was glaring at all the people in front of him. "Using the Kaio-ken for such a long time is what caused the violent separation of Panona. It became too much for her. And without Pan there to share the burden now, all of the effects of the extended use of the Kaio-ken coupled with its original effects are taking its toll on Kona," Piccolo spoke up, venom evident in his voice. "We will _not _be doing this again. Videl, bring Pan inside so that Dende can take a look at her too."

* * *

><p>"And where have you two been?" Piccolo asked with crossed arms, staring down at Goten and Trunks. The two boys had been gone ever since leaving to fight Majin Buu and that was well over three hours ago. After Panona's fusion had worn off, and Kona and Pan had been taken to Dende for healing, Piccolo had spent the majority of his time glaring at Tien, Krillin, and 17 and watching over his daughter who was unconscious. He couldn't really be mad at Pan, because the girl looked rundown by the technique as well, so he decided that glaring daggers at the three men that had encouraged them would suffice. It was just an hour before Kona was up and walking around again—albeit with some difficulty—and it was at that time that the group had begun to wonder where the boys had gotten off to. And once they had decided to send out some people to search, they were greeted with the sight of the two guilty looking boys flying onto the Lookout Tower.<p>

"We were fighting Majin Buu, like we told you," Trunks responded easily.

"I told you to come straight back to the Lookout Tower right after the fusion dissolved."

Goten shrugged. "We got back."

"The fusion lasts around half an hour and you've been gone half a day! It's time you realized how serious this is!" Piccolo shouted at the two boys, glaring down at them. "This is not some kind of game! People are dying! You need to wake up and get to work!" The two boys winced and Piccolo sucked in a deep breath to calm himself down. He had enough to deal with without being too hard on the boys. "Get inside and go get something to eat. We're done training for today, but tomorrow we're going all out before we fight Buu, got it?"

"Got it!"

* * *

><p>"So you both really fused with Pan being a Super Saiyan?" Trunks asked as he looked at the two girls. The kids were seated inside Kona's room, all lying down on their individual mattresses that had been set up. The adults had all decided unanimously to keep the four kids in the blue-eyed girls' room so they were all together and so it was easier to keep an eye on all of them. It was just an hour ago that the two boys had returned and after everyone finished eating, the kids were bathed and sent off to bed. Instead of sleeping, the boys had decided to turn their attention to the two girls in the room.<p>

When Pan sat up from her bed, rubbing her eyes, Trunks continued. "Chiaotzu told us you both fused again while we were gone."

"Yeah! He said you had gold and red hair!" Goten added on, looking excited.

Pan yawned and nodded her head. "Yeah, we did fuse."

"Well how'd it go?" Trunks asked, propping his head up with his hand.

"It worked."

Kona's snort caught the attention of the group. The girl was lying on her bed stiffly, looking as if she wanted to sleep for a week. "It kind of worked. During the last minute of the fusion things went haywire."

"Yeah, and Piccolo said we can't do it again," Pan added on.

Goten pouted. "Aw, I wanted to see it."

"No way, that hurt," Kona said with a pout, rolling over onto her stomach and wincing. "The only time I'm doing that again is if we're really going to fight Buu."

"Was it that bad?" Trunks asked. Kona nodded and buried her face in her pillow. The kids all fell silent for a few minutes before Trunks spoke up again. "So we're fighting Buu tomorrow."

"Yeah," Pan said with a frightened tone in her voice.

"We should be okay right? I mean with Gotenks in Super Saiyan and Panona using that other thing—if you guys want to—we should be fine, right?" Goten asked looking around at them.

Kona turned around and faced the group. "I would be okay for using our Kaio-Saiyan Fusion to face Buu."

Goten nodded. "So we should be okay, right?"

Trunks, Pan, Goten, and Kona all shared a look. They didn't need to go into each other's minds in order to know they were all feeling apprehensive and on edge. Goten and Trunks always acted cocky and confident and Pan and Kona tried to portray confidence, but on the inside all of the kids were still very nervous about the job they had to do. They knew what was at stake and they knew that they had to defeat Majin Buu to save the world. Knowing that the world was counting on them put a large burden on the minds of all the kids.

"We'll be fine," Trunks finally said, smiling at the others. When they looked to him skeptically, he smirked. "C'mon, we're Saiyans. We can handle anything. Besides, if we stick together, we'll be able to take on anything. I feel bad for Buu! He won't even know what hit him!"

"You're right! We can do this together!" Pan agreed with an enthusiastic nod.

Goten smiled. "Yeah! We can beat him!"

"He better watch his back!" Kona added on with a grin on her face.

Trunks stuck his hand out grinning. Pan beamed and placed her hand on his. Goten laughed and put his hand on top of his nieces. The three all turned to look at Kona who looked completely confused by the gesture. After seeing them look at her expectantly, Kona merely shrugged and smiled, placing her hand on top of Goten's, figuring that the gesture probably meant something symbolic. Trunks smirked as he looked at the other three around him. "Tomorrow we save the world!"

"Right!"

_"But before you can save the world, you need to get to sleep. Now," _Piccolo's voice came through their heads.

_"Oops… yeah, right. Goodnight Piccolo."_

_"Goodnight daddy!" _

_"Goodnight kids. Goodnight Kona. Try and rest up as much as you can. Tomorrow is a big day."_


	22. Battling the Beast

DragonBall Z: The Baby Brawlers Saga

Chapter 22: Battling the Beast

"Kids… kids, wake up."

Trunks swatted at whoever was shaking his shoulder, turning over to pull his blanket over his head. He smiled contentedly before he felt someone shaking his shoulder again, more forcefully this time. Trunks growled and sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily to glare at whomever it was that had disturbed his sleep. Spotting Krillin, his gaze narrowed. "Hey, what's the big—" Trunks was cut off as Krillin placed a hand on his mouth, looking worried.

"Keep quiet," Krillin whispered, looking over his shoulder with fear evident in his face. Trunks blinked and looked around to see that all the lights were still off in the room, and the door to the room was only cracked open so a small amount of light could come through. Goten, Pan, and Kona were still asleep in the beds beside him. "I need you to stay quiet okay? Buu's here." Trunks' eyes widened in shock, before bobbing his head, showing he understood. Krillin gestured to the three others on the bed beside him. "I'm going to be taking you kids to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to give you extra time to train. Can you talk to the others in their heads to wake them up and let them know what's happening?"

Trunks nodded, before looking at his friends. _"Hey, guys, wake up."_

Trunks could hear Goten start whining in his head, while the two girls merely yawned. _"Aw c'mon Trunks, let us sleep," _Goten whined, hoping to ignore his friend.

_"Buu's here."_

Immediately Kona shot up from bed, looking alert and tense. Pan and Goten woke up soon afterwards, rubbing their eyes and looking worried. _"Keep quiet, Krillin's going to sneak us to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber so we have time to train."_

Krillin looked to the kids and tossed a look in Trunks' direction. The lavender haired boy nodded and Krillin returned the gesture. "Alright, we're going to have to be absolutely silent," Krillin said as he motioned for the four young Saiyans to follow him. The older warrior quickly crept towards the door, with the kids in single file behind him. They quickly and quietly walked along the hallway, headed towards the chamber when the skies turned dark. They stopped and looked around in confusion before they felt a giant surge of energy and hundreds upon thousands of pink energy beams began to fly off of the tower, heading towards the people of the Earth.

_"W-What's happening?!" _Pan asked in fear, looking towards the other kids and grabbing onto the back of Krillin's shirt. The older man wanted to comfort the frightened child, but he found himself too shocked to do anything. Trunks and Goten watched in shock as they felt the live energy of the people of Earth slowly disappearing. Kona got a distant look in her eyes and fell to her knees as she looked out to the skies.

Goten walked over and crouched down, placing a hand on her shoulder. _"Kona? Are you okay?"_

_"Darkness falls along the skies, erasing the light before our eyes; the wailing sound of distant cries, in the darkness amplifies."_

Goten blinked in confusion and shock, sharing a look with Trunks and Pan, who were both now staring in their direction. Pan looked even more scared and Trunks looked mildly creeped out. _"Kona, what are you talking about?"_ Goten asked in surprise. His confused tone snapped Kona out of whatever trance she was in and she looked towards Goten with tears in her eyes, but surprisingly she looked just as confused as he was.

_"What?"_

"C'mon, we've got to keep moving," Krillin whispered to the kids, catching their attention. The kids all nodded—Kona getting to her feet—and followed behind him once again, moving with a greater sense of urgency. The skies returned back to normal just as the kids reached the entrance to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Chi-Chi, come back!"

The five froze by the entrance as the Ox King's voice caught their attention. Goten's face paled and he quickly ran to the nearest balcony area and looked over the edge, with the other kids not far behind. They peered over and saw Chi-Chi stalking towards Buu, a pissed off expression on her face. She stopped right next to the monster—that seemed preoccupied with staring at the hourglass in front of him to notice her—before slapping him in the face. "You monster! Do you care at all that you killed my oldest son?! I'm not scared of you! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"Oh man… well it can never be said that Chi-Chi doesn't have balls," Krillin whispered with a scared expression gracing his features.

Buu turned to look at Chi-Chi. "Do you like eggs?" Before Chi-Chi could respond, Buu used his large antennae to blast Chi-Chi with a pink light, turning her into an egg. Buu stood up, crushed the egg with his foot and then went back to his previous position, watching the sand.

Goten's heart stopped and Pan's eyes immediately filled with tears as she started crying, turning to Kona and hugging the girl as she sobbed. "Mom!" Goten shouted in horror, clutching his hands into fists. The boy was about to jump over the railing and go pick Buu apart before a voice stopped him.

_"No Goten!"_ Piccolo shouted in his head, causing the boy to stop his movements. _"If you come down here then everyone dies! We can wish your mother back with the Dragon Balls, but that's only if you kids can wipe out Buu! You can't beat him at your current power level and we only have under an hour left! You all need to train and quickly, understood?"_

Goten tightened his fists, his entire body shaking as a tear fell from his eyes. He stood that way for a few seconds before he nodded and looked back at the others. His eyes fell onto his crying niece and he walked over, pulling Pan away from Kona, and enveloping the small girl in a hug. "You and Aunt Videl are the only people I have left now," Goten spoke up, his voice cracking and tears flowing as he felt Pan grab onto him tighter. He gave a sad smile towards the younger girl. "Now we have to make sure we can beat Buu so we can wish everyone back, okay Pan?"

The young girl looked up into the eyes of her uncle and nodded, wiping her tears away and getting a serious look. "Yeah, by now we've all lost someone," Trunks commented with a sad smile. "That just means we have to fight harder."

"Let's get into the Chamber," Kona spoke up, looking towards Krillin.

The older man nodded and ushered the kids back towards the Hyperbolic Time Chamber before pushing the door open to let them in. The four kids walked in before turning back to look at Krillin. He gave them a serious look. "We'll hold him off as long as we can to make sure you get all the time you need. We'll have Piccolo or Dende keep you updated on what's going on, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good luck kids." And with that the door was closed, leaving the four young Saiyans to their own devices.

* * *

><p>Trunks looked around the large space, spotting the bathroom off to the side, the area with beds, and the large space for the training room, all without any walls dividing the different sections. "Huh, this place is pretty cool," Trunks commented, as he traveled down the one hallway towards the pantry. He opened the fridge and saw that there was only milk and ground rice. "Piccolo forgot to mention there's no food in here. Whoever used it last totally cleaned it out."<p>

When Trunks walked back out to the main area he saw that Goten, Pan, and Kona were all going through their stretches, looking extremely serious. "Hey, why are you guys rushing so much? A minute out there is like hours in here."

"I won't forgive Buu for what he did to my mom," Goten spoke up as he started doing handstand pushups.

"Or what he did to my dad," Pan added on as she stretched her legs, seated on the ground.

Kona nodded her agreement before she looked to Trunks. "Didn't you feel his power level? Buu is stronger than the time Gotenks fought him; much stronger. We need to make a large increase in or power levels and skills before we face him and that means training our hardest!"

Trunks grinned before running over to join his friends. "Well don't start without me!"

* * *

><p>"Ow, watch those punches, Kona!" Trunks complained, massaging his jaw. Kona grinned sheepishly at the lavender haired boy and shrugged, not looking all that apologetic about accidentally punching the boy too hard. The two kids had been sparring while Goten and Pan were in their own sparring match. Kona had immediately overwhelmed the boy with her hand-to-hand skills and had landed blows on him multiple times with the boy only being able to land a handful.<p>

"Sorry, Trunks, just keep your guard up," Kona replied easily.

Before Trunks could retort, Pan plowed into the boy, knocking them both off their feet with Goten running up to the two downed Saiyans. "Sorry Pan! I didn't mean to throw you that hard!"

Pan grumbled and pushed herself to a sitting position, rubbing her head and glaring at her uncle. Trunks held his jaw tighter—the same spot that Pan had smacked into—and glared at the other three kids around them. "So how else should we try training?" Pan asked as she looked around the group. "We've been training for like a day already and we've been fusing again and again and sparring. What now?"

"We just keep at it I guess," Trunks said with a shrug. He sighed and put a hand over his stomach. "I just wish we had something to eat."

Goten nodded his agreement. "Yeah I'm hungry too."

"Do you think we can contact Dende and ask if he can bring us food without Buu noticing?" Kona suggested with a shrug.

"Hey, it's worth a shot," Trunks replied with a grin. "Call him!"

Kona nodded. _"Hey Uncle Dende?"_

_"Kona! Is everything alright?" _Dende's worried voice flooded into her mind.

_"Yeah, we're fine! We're just kinda hungry! There's no food in the kitchen. We were wondering if you could bring us some?"_

There was a pause before she heard a chuckle coming from Dende. _"I almost forgot about the time differences. It's only been three minutes out here. I'll have Mr. Popo sneak you in as much food as possible. And some spare training clothes."_

_"Thanks!"_

* * *

><p>"Man this week has been tiring, but we all got way stronger!"<p>

Trunks' comment was met with nods and muttered agreements from the other three seated around him. The kids had spent a week in the hyperbolic time chamber, training and preparing for their fight with Buu. Trunks, Goten, and Pan had all reached SSJ 2 and SSJ 3 levels while Kona had successfully used a Kaio-ken x4 to increase her strength in a spar with a SSJ 2 level Pan. While Kona _did_ manage to keep up with Pan the slightest bit, the use of the technique had put her out of commission for the rest of that day.

But that was five days ago, and the kids were all healthy and stronger. "I feel like all my energy is gone," Pan commented with a smile on her face.

Goten nodded. "Yeah, I'm so tired, but we're so much stronger now!"

"Hey, you know what; we're ready to beat Buu! But I have an idea!" Trunks spoke with a grin. "We can beat Buu within a few minutes, but we should draw out the fight with Buu!"

"Why would we do that?" Kona asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Warriors draw out their fights as long as possible!" Trunks exclaimed as if it should be obvious. "And after this week in here we can beat Buu even if we don't turn into a regular Super Saiyan. I'm thinking that we start fighting them with our normal fusions, getting in as many hits as we can and wearing them down. Then we make it look like we can't take anymore and that's when we spring it on him! We got our new fusion level and Panona with her Kaio-Saiyan, so there's no way we can lose!"

"This sounds like a horrible idea," Kona spoke up with a frown on her face.

Goten pouted. "Aw how come?"

"Buu is very powerful and he got that way in a short amount of time," Kona started, her eyebrows pulling together as her frown deepened. "We're not aware of what he's capable of doing if we give him any extra time. Plus, we've got the fate of the world at stake."

"She _does_ have a point," Pan agreed with a nod.

Trunks waved off the worries of the two girls. "No way! We can't lose! We're so much stronger right?"

"Right…" the two girls agreed with hesitance.

"So we're all set! Buu is going down! It'll be the kind of win people never forget!"

_"Kona, Pan, Goten, Trunks, can you all hear me?"_

The kids all looked up in confusion at hearing Piccolo's voice but Kona immediately smiled. _"We hear you daddy!"_

_"What's up, Piccolo?"_ Trunks asked.

_"Listen to me very carefully. The four of you are going to fight Majin Buu earlier than expected. He's on his way to you as I speak."_

Goten immediately started to panic. _"But we're so tired! I don't even think we have the energy to stand up right now!"_

_"It's alright, Goten. I'm taking the long way around to give you kids to give you some extra time. We should arrive at the door in one minute. That gives you six hours to recuperate. Do everything you can to prepare, eat something small—and by small I mean __**human**__ sized portions—sleep, drink water, and stretch your muscles. I believe in you kids. We all do. And I'm counting on you to finish this. Good luck."_

Pan smiled. "Six hours is more than enough time for us."

Trunks nodded his agreement before his stomach started to growl. "I'm hungry. Alright Kona it's yours and Goten's turn to make food."

"What? We did it yesterday!" Goten complained, poking his lips out into a pout. "You and Pan are supposed to cook today."

"Nuh-uh! Trunks and I cooked yesterday!" Pan argued.

Kona frowned and shook her head. "You did not! You just put the food that Goten and I made the day before in the microwave!"

"So? That counts!" Trunks retorted. "Besides, we're only supposed to eat a little bit so it's not like you two have a lot to do anyway."

Goten and Kona shared a look before they both stood up, grumbling and complaining as they headed towards the kitchen. It took the two kids less than an hour to make rice and some chicken and only two minutes for them to devour the small portions. After eating, they had gone about stretching and drinking water—as Piccolo had specified—before they walked over to the bedroom area, crawled into their beds, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Please be awake. Please be awake. Please be awake.<em>

Piccolo chanted the simple three word plea to himself over and over again as they turned down the hallway, spotting the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He'd stalled Majin Buu for as long as he could, and finally they had arrived. He knew that the kids had far more time than he'd had, but still the fact that he'd just told them to get some rest only sixty seconds ago got him on edge. But whatever was going to happen was going to happen. There was nothing more he could do about it now. So he sucked in a deep breath and opened the door to the Chamber, walking inside with Buu right at his heels. Piccolo made sure to close the door behind them before he watched as Majin Buu walked deeper into the room.

"Where are they?" Buu hissed, glaring back at Piccolo.

Piccolo gestured forward—chancing a quick look to the beds and sighing in relief when he noticed they were empty. Buu and Piccolo walked forward before they spotted Goten and Trunks and Kona and Pan standing in the center of the room each a large distance away from each other and facing the door. "You ready for this?" Trunks asked the others.

"You bet! But it doesn't look like Buu is!" Goten taunted with a laugh.

Kona rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I told you both I wouldn't take part in the taunting."

"Aw come on! It's your line next!" Trunks whined.

Pan frowned. "I thought it was mine?"

Buu looked at the bickering children before looking back at Piccolo. "These kids?"

"That's right," Piccolo assured, making a mental note to remind the kids that bickering in front of the enemy was not something they should do, even if Vegeta and Goku had made a habit of doing that very same thing. _Even if these kids are trained, we need a miracle._

"Hey! All that training and Piccolo was the only one who came to watch us," Trunks complained. "Why didn't anyone else come?"

"Do _you_ want your mother in harm's way?" Kona challenged.

"Good point."

Buu looked back at Piccolo once again as if the man was joking. "Where are the fighters?"

"It's them."

"Alright, ready guys?" Trunks whispered looking towards the girls. Pan nodded and Trunks had to pout at Kona before the girl rolled her eyes and nodded. He looked to Goten and saw that he was ready and he grinned, the four kids all sticking out their thumbs and turning them down towards the floor. "This is the end for you," Trunks and Pan chorused.

"Majin Buu!" Goten and Kona finished, thought the girl had noticeably less enthusiasm than the youngest Son.

"You two missed like all your lines!" Trunks complained, looking at Kona and Goten.

"We had more lines?" Goten asked in confusion.

Pan nodded. "Of course you did! It sound's stupid just saying 'Majin Buu!'"

"I _told_ you that I didn't even want to do this," Kona pointed out.

"Let's begin," Buu hissed, looking annoyed and impatient with the entire situation.

Trunks frowned. "Alright looks like it's time to show off our moves!" The four kids tensed, preparing to perform their individual fusions when Buu shot forward and punched Trunks in the face, catching the boy off guard. "What's wrong with you?" Trunks complained as he held his cheek and pushed himself off the ground. "You can't just go around swinging like that without any warning! Do you know what a sucker punch is? That's something only _inexperienced _fighters do! Do you get what I'm saying? We're trying to prepare so we can give you a fair fight! So why don't you try some patience!" Trunks yelled, getting into position with Goten while Pan and Kona shared a confused look. "Now we're going to power up. Stand there, be quiet and we'll tell you when it's time to fight!"

"So… can we just fuse now?" Pan asked in confusion.

Trunks nodded. "Let's do this!"

Piccolo's eyes widened when he saw that Goten and Trunks were going through the steps to fuse and they weren't powered up to SSJ. He didn't expect Pan and Kona to try the Kaio-Saiyan again unless it was absolutely necessary. But they _needed_ a SSJ Gotenks.

"Fuuuu… sion! HA!"

A large light filled the area and waves of energy blew around the room. Buu looked unimpressed and Piccolo grinned. _Their power levels were all perfectly in sync and the timing was flawless. They've trained well._ The light cleared and standing in the center of the room was Gotenks who had his arms crossed over his chest arrogantly and Panona who had a hand resting on her hip and a serious expression on her face.

"Nice to see you again, Majin Buu," Gotenks said cockily, striking a fighting pose.

Panona looked at Buu and nodded her head once in acknowledgment. "Majin Buu."

A slow smile spread across Buu's lips, obviously satisfied now that he saw the fusion Saiyans he was more familiar with. "Ah yes, there's my fighters. I'm interested in seeing what the nice girl can do," Buu commented, using the same words that the fat Buu had used to call Panona.

"Name's Panona, not nice girl, but the feeling is mutual," Panona replied with a small smile on her face.

"Too bad no one else is here to witness your final hour," Buu commented, looking towards the two fusion Saiyans.

Gotenks scoffed. "Final hour? That's pretty clever. I guess you can tell jokes now that you're not a tub of lard. But I've been changing too and you'll be in for a big surprise when my fists start flying."

"Now we're not going to let you have all the fun," Panona retorted, dropping into a fighting stance beside the boy. "Be sure to leave some for us."

Piccolo watched the two Saiyans in shock and pride. "This is absolutely stunning. Their power has increased dramatically. Maybe they can actually win this!"

Gotenks shot forward and started delivering rapid kicks and punches to Buu's face and stopped when he noticed that Buu hadn't moved once from his spot and he looked bored. Buu turned to look at Gotenks. "You said you'd tell me when I could start fighting."

"Uh… sure, just give me a minute," Gotenks commented flying back towards Panona. He looked at the girl and saw the 'I told you so' expression on her face. "Don't say it."

"So how's the plan coming along?" Panona asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Gotenks rolled his eyes. "Okay, so maybe it wasn't my best idea."

"There's only a small list of _good_ idea's you've had."

"Look, this just means we have to show him some of our secrets," Gotenks replied, ignoring the sarcasm from the blue-eyed fusion.

Panona raised an eyebrow and lowered farther into her fighting stance, tensing her muscles. "It's not even a minute into the fight and you're already resorting to that? I told you this was a bad idea from the start. I should've stuck with my gut instinct."

"Alright, after all this we'll go out for ice cream and you can tell us how stupid we were. For right now, let's just take him out."

Buu cracked his neck and kept his gaze fixated on them. "This shouldn't take long. Humans are weak."

"Who says we're like the other humans?" Panona challenged.

Gotenks nodded his agreement. "We just gotta get warmed up first. Then we're deadly." Buu took a step forward and Gotenks slid a step back. Buu grinned maliciously and Panona shot the boy a glare, causing him to regain his composure and change his stance. "This next move is a new one I've been working on. Tell me what you think."

Gotenks blurred from beside Panona and appeared above Buu. "A Nuclear Kick!" Gotenks shouted, speeding downwards before kicking Buu forcefully in the side of the neck. Buu merely twisted his neck around to face Gotenks behind him and smirked. Gotenks tensed. "Well _that_ worked well," he muttered before he took off and delivered another kick to Buu's back, creating a dent in the area before it exploded. Gotenks grinned triumphantly before Panona crossed her arms and pointed behind him. The boy turned and glared when he saw Buu still standing tall and looking bored again.

"Want a tag in?" Panona offered.

Gotenks shook his head, winding his shoulder around. "No I got this, it's just gonna take a while." Gotenks ran forward, still spinning his arm around. "You better prepare yourself for the Spindle Top Pun—"

"Wait!"

Gotenks froze his hand just as it touched Buu's stomach and looked up at the monster in confusion. "No there," Buu said, before pointing to his face. "Try here. Try my face."

"Don't tell me how to fight!" Gotenks shouted, winding his arm up again before punching Buu in the chin, sending the monster skidding back the slightest bit. Buu looked up and his eyes were red and the room turned from pure white to a mural of the sky with the ground completely ice. Gotenks crouched on the ground and put his fingers by his forehead before running forward. "Charging Mad Bull Attack!" He sidestepped Buu before dragging his hand on the ground and running at Buu's back, sending his shoulder into the monster, before reeling his arm back. "Swinging Disaster Blaster!" He punched Buu in the face before getting onto the ground on his back and placed his two legs together before kicking Buu's stomach. "Reverse Double Drop Kick!" Gotenks continued assaulting Buu with low level attacks with ridiculous names. He skidded to a stop, trying to think of his next attack when he reached into his vest and pulled out a piece of paper, scanning the list of attacks to find one he hadn't used yet. "Screaming Angry Wombat…?" Gotenks read from the paper. The boy shrugged and charged forward. "Screaming Angry Wom—"

Buu smacked Gotenks away before he could finish calling out his attack, having gotten annoyed and bored with the boys' useless attempts. Goten skidded into the ice before he flipped out and grabbed his cheek, complaining about how it hurt.

Piccolo covered his eyes and shook his head. "We're doomed."

Gotenks noticed the look on Piccolo's face and frowned before looking over to Panona to see her examining her nails. He narrowed his eyes before walking over and grabbing Panona's hand and pulling her along behind him as he walked past Buu. "I need a few minutes," Gotenks spoke to the monster as he past, headed towards Piccolo. The Namekian opened his eyes and shot the two fusions a look, with Panona shrugging in a 'don't look at me' way. Gotenks, however, looked at the Namekian seriously. "Piccolo, be honest, do you think I can beat him?"

"I think there's a way to accomplish anything if you be serious."

Gotenks frowned. "What kind of answer is that?" The boy grabbed onto the Namekian's cape and pulled him along despite his complaints, walking around to stand beside the large hour glass before letting go of the two people and crouching down. Panona and Piccolo mirrored his position and waited for the boy to speak. "I'm hitting this guy as hard as I can and pulling out every trick in the book and even a handful I just made up!"

"Made up, what?" Piccolo asked in confusion.

"My own moves, duh! That is what real warriors do, you know!" Gotenks retorted as if it was obvious.

"I told you none of those would work," Panona snorted, rolling her eyes.

Gotenks ignored her and continued on. "Plus I've been thinking about some new strategies that might work later."

"Oh is that so? And what particular strategies did you have in mind?" Piccolo challenged.

"Well usually you take a beating wearing the other guy down and turn the tables on him at the end and finish him off, but I've been attacking in a way that makes him think I'm a lot weaker than I actually am, because I have a huge trick up my sleeve! Get it?"

"Gotenks, why didn't you attack with everything you had?" Piccolo demanded, his anger rising with the boy.

"Because 'real warriors drag out their fight'," Panona answered for him, using air quotes and rolling her eyes.

"You're kidding me."

"That's the reason he gave us as to why we shouldn't go Kaio-Saiyan," Panona replied with a shrug. The girl stood up and stretched her legs before slapping Gotenks in the back of the head and walking out towards where Buu was. "Tag in. It's my turn. You had your chance."

"Panona that's not fair! We didn't even get the full five minutes!"

"The three minutes you did get was enough. Besides you did get five minutes. You just wasted the last two talking," Panona retorted, walking in front of Buu and getting into a fighting stance.

"Finally," Buu muttered, having grown impatient that the three warriors had been having a powwow in a corner of the room while he was forced to wait.

"I hope you don't mind, but I don't have as ridiculous attacks as my friend here," Panona commented before she placed her hands by her eyes spread apart, squeezing her eyes shut. "Solar Flare!" Piccolo and Gotenks managed to close their eyes in time as a blinding light emitted from the small girl, causing Buu to shout in pain and annoyance and clutch his eyes in his hand. Panona used his pain to fly above him and spread her fingers so they were aiming down at him. She smirked and charged Ki into each one of her fingertips. "Unfortunately though, I let Gotenks pick their names," Panona commented as a small marble sized ball on each of her fingertips.

"Boom-Boom Bullet Barrage!" Panona shouted, shooting out each of the marble sized Ki-blasts, firing them into Buu so it pierced through his skin before exploding as soon as it was inside of his skin, blowing off chunks of his body. Panona continued to fire rapidly, explosions rocking the area. Finally the girl stopped and flew back down to land beside Gotenks as the dust started to clear, showing pieces of pink blobs scattered all over the ground. Panona grinned triumphantly. "See Gotenks, _that's_ how it's done."

Piccolo grinned at the results of Panona's attack and looked towards the girl. "Panona you get whatever you want when we get out of here!"

Panona was about to start cheering when she tensed, sensing something behind her. All hints of happiness wiped off her face as she turned around and saw that the pink blobs were floating into the air before coming together, reforming the monster. As soon as Buu was back together he grinned maliciously at the girl. "Looks like you take the phrase 'pull yourself together' too literally."

"Yes… finally the fight I've been looking for," Buu muttered, stalking towards the girl.

Panona tensed before she charged towards the monster, gathering Ki into her shin and causing it to glow a slight bit. She kicked towards Buu's stomach, the slight glow turning into a sharp line above her shin, slicing through the monster and cutting him in half. "Scalpel Shin Kick!" Panona shouted before she landed on the ground and let the Ki weapon disappear from her leg. Buu reformed once again and twisted around to look at the girl, his malicious grin growing wider and wider. "Okay… this could be a problem."

Buu stalked forward and punched Panona in the face, sending the girl flying back before she crashed into the ground creating a small crater before she flipped out and landed on her feet, wiping at the blood on her cheek with the back of her hand. She knew what Gotenks meant when he'd started complaining about his cheek hurting, but she wasn't going to let anyone tell that she wanted to do nothing more than grip her cheek and wail in pain.

"My turn!"

Panona looked up in shock and saw Goten jumping towards Buu, with one leg extended and spinning around rapidly like a ballerina. Just as he was about to strike Buu, the monster moved out of the way so that Gotenks missed and spun into the ground burying himself into the snow up to his neck. Panona facepalmed and shook her head while Buu stalked over towards the boy. "Enough. I deserve to be fighting great warriors. There's nothing great about you."

"Oh is that so?" Gotenks retorted. "Well I'll let you in on a secret. I've been using a little strategy and I'm a lot stronger than you think," Gotenks said, charging his Ki and melting the ice around him, flying out and landing on the ice. "And if I were you, I'd be running right now," Gotenks advised as he charged the Ki in his hand and closed it, showing his strength. Gotenks quickly went SSJ much to Panona's annoyance.

"So _now_ you decide to get serious?"

Gotenks smirked in Panona's direction and gave a shrug before he turned back to look at Buu. He charged his Ki again before starting to jump around on his toes. "Time to put all the goofing around to an end. You ready ugly?" Gotenks paused before sitting cross-legged on the ground. "But which one of my moves should I use? I'll save a few for later but I have to use a good one now." Piccolo wanted to do nothing more than slap Gotenks in the back of his head. Gotenks finally got up, nodding to himself. "Got it. Cosmic Halo!"

Gotenks charged his finger with Ki before drawing a large circle above him, making a golden halo disk. He sent the disk above Buu so it was floating over his head before he lowered it so it was open around Buu. Gotenks held it there for a moment before he brought his fists together, closing the halo so it constricted around Buu's shoulders, squeezing it tighter and tighter causing the monster to call out in pain. Gotenks smirked. "That looks pretty painful. You know, I'd give you a breather but it feels pretty good from this end."

Buu suddenly looked up and grinned. "Watch this." Buu tightened his arms and started to exert force on the halo, before he pried his arm apart, shattering the attack and freeing himself. The pink monster smirked and dusted himself off before glaring at Gotenks.

The boy tensed before he forced a laugh. "Just what I thought you'd do! Your moves are so predictable!"

"If you really think that… then you would have your guard up."

Gotenks tensed as Buu shot towards him, getting into his face. Buu reached his arms forward trying to hit the boy but the fusion Saiyan jumped out of the way. "Missed me!" He called out before looking up and seeing Buu flying right in front of him. The monster kicked him in the chest and sent him flying through the air, flying after him and doing a flip kick to send him towards the ground. Gotenks charged his Ki to stop himself from hitting the ground before he shot off towards Buu, only to skid to a stop when he saw that Buu was right in front of him. "Wait hold on!" Buu didn't listen and merely punched Gotenks in the face, sending him hurtling towards Piccolo, slamming into the Namekian and sending them crashing into the bathroom area.

"Guess that means it's our turn again, huh?" Panona commented from behind Buu. The pink monster turned and saw that the girl was tensed and charging her energy. She sighed and shook her head. "I really hoped I didn't have to do this again, but it looks like you left me no choice." The girl closed her eyes as a red and yellow aura started to surround her. She snapped her eyes opened and the energy around her exploded, kicking up dust and making a wild wind appeared. Her hair was spiked up and blonde with red again and her aura was a mixture of the two, electricity crackling around her. She looked at Buu and smirked. "You ever meet a Kaio-Saiyan before?"


	23. Trapped

DragonBall Z: The Baby Brawlers Saga

Chapter 23: Trapped

"Well that could've ended better," Gotenks muttered as he looked up at the showerhead that was spraying water on top of him. He'd landed in the bathtub with such speed that somehow the water had turned on and he was sitting half inside and half outside the tub of water. He reached over to turn off the water and shook his hair out, looking forward through the large hole he'd made in the wall to see that Panona had gone Kaio-Saiyan and was taking on Buu. She was faring better than he had, sticking to hand-to-hand combat instead of elaborate attacks.

A bubbling sound caught his attention and Gotenks looked down between his legs to see bubbles popping on the surface he frowned in confusion—knowing that it wasn't him that had made the bubbles—before he saw the top of Piccolo's head appear, turning slowly to glare at the boy. "Get out of the tub."

"Hey, it's not like we both couldn't use a bath," Gotenks retorted, flying out of the tub to allow Piccolo to do the same. The two flew out towards where Panona and Buu were going at it and Piccolo glared down at the boy.

"Can't you be more serious about this like Panona?"

"Hello, I _am_ serious!" Gotenks retorted with a snort.

"Ugh!"

The two men looked up to see that Buu had got in a punch to Panona's ribs and had elbowed her down so she was hurtling to the ground. Gotenks glared at the monster. "My turn!" He flew up and got into Buu's way before he could go after Panona and started fighting in hand-to-hand just like the girl had been doing. Gotenks had been holding his own until Buu blurred behind him and kicked him in the back so that he was hurtling to the ground just as Panona had. He looked down to make sure the girl wasn't in his path, before growling as he looked up and saw that Buu was heading straight towards him. "I've had enough of this! Time for a serious attack!" The boy landed on the ground before taking off towards Buu once again, head-butting the monster with extreme speed and strength.

Buu and Gotenks landed on the ground and each immediately clutched their head, a large lump forming on each of their foreheads. "Hey Majin Butt! How's your headache feeling?" Gotenks taunted, even as he clutched his injury. "You know, I've got just a move that I've been saving for an occasion like this!" Gotenks charged his Ki and reverted the room back to the white that it had originally. "This is new, so sorry if it's a little sloppy! Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" Gotenks inhaled before he blew out a large white mass that floated out from his mouth and formed arms and a head, looking like Gotenks himself. The ghost stuck out its tongue and started to laugh maniacally.

"I'll give you one warning Buu. If you mess with the ghost you'll be toast!" Gotenks and his ghost chorused, sticking out their tongues and laughing in unison.

"Can't believe you're using that one already," Panona commented, walking up to stand beside the boy.

Gotenks shrugged. "You already used the Boom-Boom Bullet Barrage. Hey, you wanna help with this one?"

Panona wrinkled her nose a bit and shook her head. "No thanks. As much fun as it sounds to burp out a ghost of myself, I think I'll stick with my attacks."

"Suit yourself," Gotenks smirked before turning back to look at Buu. "Get ready for the results of the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!"

The ghost surged forward towards Buu, and the monster tensed, watching his movement. Before the ghost could hit him, Buu backhanded the ghost, causing it to smirk and glow gold before exploding. A cloud of dust covered the area, and the two fusion Saiyans had to cover their eyes for a few seconds before the dust started to clear. Standing in the center was Buu with his arm blown off and half of his body disfigured and missing. Gotenks immediately cheered. "Yeah! Gotcha! Just a touch from the Super Ghost and you go off like a grenade! Kinda hurts doesn't it!"

"Hurry up Gotenks! You and Panona finish it now! You'll be separated soon!" Piccolo shouted at the two fusion Saiyans.

Gotenks grinned. "Calm down will ya? I know what I'm doing! Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" Gotenks shouted, this time making ten ghosts.

"Keep him busy," Panona spoke up, dropping to the ground and lighting up her fingers with Ki, starting to draw something on the ground.

Gotenks smirked. "Can do!"

"Oh, and you might want to get a handle on your ghosts," Panona muttered in amusement as she continued her drawing. Gotenks blinked and looked up before narrowing his eyes as he saw that all his ghosts were sitting around, arguing, or even sleeping.

"Hey! Wake up!" Gotenks ordered, getting the attention of the ghost. "Line up! Arms out!"

"Whoa not too close!" One of the ghosts yelled. "We'll explode if we touch!"

"Yeah, in your case it'll be an improvement."

Gotenks glared. "Hey! Who told you, you could talk? Quiet! Eyes forward! Now sound off!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Four!"

"Five!"

"Six!"

"Seven!"

"Eight!"

"Nine!"

"Ten!"

"Hey," Piccolo called out, walking behind Gotenks and glaring at the boy. He looked down at Panona—who was still drawing what looked like a large ape—before he focused back on the boy, knowing that whatever she was doing would likely be helpful. "If you haven't noticed, he's back."

Gotenks blinked in confusion and looked up, his eyes widening comically as he saw Buu lounged out on the ground in front of him, reading a magazine and sipping out of a drink from a bendy straw. A vein started to throb in Gotenks forehead, clutching his hand into a fist. "Of all the nerve! I'm about to blow him up and he's drinking a soda! Get on your feet Majin Buu!"

"Why should I?" Buu retorted in annoyance.

"Number One and Two, make him pay!" Gotenks ordered. The two ghosts shot off and came at either side of Buu only for the monster to jump up so they crashed into one another, detonating as Buu taunted the boy. Gotenks blinked. "Okay new plan! Panona, keep 'em busy will ya?"

"I'm not done yet!"

"Well make it a smaller one!"

"It's still missing a leg!"

"Then draw it faster!"

"It doesn't _work_ that way!"

"Just do it!" Gotenks retorted.

Panona glared at the boy and drew the last leg haphazardly before standing up and sighing. "Fine, but if this doesn't work the way it's supposed to, you better hope your Ghost attack works better," Panona threatened. She crouched down and charged her hands with Ki before she touched the center of her drawing. Buu and Piccolo watched in confusion before their eyes widened as Panona backed up and the picture she'd drawn on the floor started to move and materialize from the ground. The large ape that she had been drawing stomped out of the ground and stood up, glowing yellow and red, beating his paws against his chest and letting out a loud roar, it's teeth bared and golden energy saliva dripping down from his mouth. "Doodle Monsters: Raging Ozaru!"

"H-How did you think this up?" Piccolo asked in shock, staring at the girl.

Panona shrugged and dropped to the ground in lotus style position, closing her eyes and holding one of her hands above each of her knees, palms upwards and glowing gold. "It was Goten's idea to draw some kind of monster and see if it could come to life. Kona actually thought about using a condensed version of our Ki in order to bring it to life and control it. Gotenks you've got a minute!"

"Got it!"

Panona started focusing and the Ozaru roared again before taking off towards Buu, smashing at the ground where the pink monster was. Buu jumped out of the way but the Ozaru quickly turned his head and fired a focused Ki blast towards the monster, striking one side of his torso blowing it off again. The Ozaru roared and continued to jump after the beast, firing Ki blasts from its mouth or its red eyes whenever the monster moved out of the way. Piccolo blinked in shock as he watched the battle and looked down towards the fusion Saiyan on the ground. He made a mental note to take the two girls to the new theme park that they had wanted to go to. And to get them all the ice cream they wanted. The girls were a fearsome duo when fused and their techniques were creative and effective. He felt proud of what they could do.

An explosion right beside him caused him to look over at Gotenks and his ghosts—two of which had high-fived and exploded—before he shook his head. And then there were the boys. Incredibly strong, but horribly childish. If they just _applied_ themselves like Panona, with their naturally gifted strength it would be difficult for even Goku to fight them off. "Alright, forget those two idiots! Stick with the plan! Number Ten stay with me and everyone else help Panona take Buu down!"

The ghosts all surged forward towards Buu before they veered off suddenly and huddled together in a corner. Gotenks moved forward and whispered something in Panona's ear and the girl nodded once again, making the Ozaru stop its attack to go look around with the ghosts—taking care not to touch them. "Hey what is that?"

"It looks candy-coated!"

"No it's a cookie!"

"It has sprinkles!"

Buu's ears perked up and he walked forward slowly, peeking over the ghosts, trying to see if it was food they were looking at. As soon as he was close enough the ghosts all lunched towards the monster, grabbing around his neck and the Ozaru fired a large Ki blast at them, creating a massive explosion. Gotenks moved over so he was covering Panona's body with his as debris flew through the air. The dust started to settle and Panona opened her eyes, her hands ceasing their glow and getting to her feet with an annoyed look.

"You blew up my Ozaru."

"Oh yeah, you're welcome for protecting you. You know, it's no big deal or anything," Gotenks replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "At least I remembered that you're essentially a sitting duck when you use your Doodle Monsters."

"Which is _why_ I only use it when I know you're on the offensive and close enough to protect me if the need arises," Panona retorted with a snort. "At least my attack didn't backfire on itself."

"Hey it was only _two_ of the ghosts!" Gotenks frowned before he noticed Buu's form, twisted and melted on the ground, him trying to breathe as he twitched in pain. He then turned back to his final ghost and grinned. "Alright, it's up to you now, Ten! Fly down Buu's throat and really give him something to chew on!" The ghost saluted before flying off towards Buu and flying into his throat, glowing gold and exploding, creating a circle of gold light and smoke. Gotenks turned to look at Panona and Piccolo and grinned. "I'm so a legend now." The dust settled and soon pieces of pink blobs started to rain down from the sky. "Just like how I planned! My ghosts made mincemeat out of him!"

"This battle isn't over! He can still come back to life! We need to make sure we destroy every piece of him now! Get to work you two!" Piccolo ordered, already firing at the blobs. Panona saluted before she started blasting at all the pieces she could see and Gotenks quickly followed suit. The whole process took a little over two minutes, but soon all the pieces were destroyed.

"Well that's that! Looks like Buu's dead!" Gotenks cheered.

Piccolo, finally relaxing, turned to the kids and smiled. "You both did well. I'm very proud of you. For a minute there I bet even you didn't think you'd both be able to pull it off."

Panona bobbed her head and rolled her eyes, gesturing towards Gotenks over her shoulder. "He definitely was the source of my doubts."

"Hey! I totally had your back!"

Panona didn't say anything but the smile that stretched across her face was enough to tell Gotenks that she was just kidding. Gotenks started laughing, but all laughter abruptly stopped as a wind from below them started blowing up into the air. "Where's this wind coming from?!" Gotenks demanded, looking around to try and find the source.

Piccolo tensed as he looked up and saw a pink cloud forming above them. "Above us!" The two fusion Saiyans whipped their heads around to see the pink cloud. It came together before it started to solidify, looking to form Majin Buu. Panona frowned and dropped into a fighting stance while Gotenks merely smirked and placed his hands on his hips.

"Oh good, he came back for more!" Gotenks cheered before he frowned. "Hey Piccolo, you got anything for me this time? I used everything I had so I'm all out." Piccolo cuffed his hands into fists at the boys' comment. Majin Buu finished forming and landed on the ground, grinning maliciously and chuckling to himself.

"We failed, he's back," Piccolo growled. "Even blasting him into molecules, there was still enough of him to reform! It's my fault. I thought that by luring Majin Buu in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber it would give you two the advantage you need to destroy him. I put too much faith in you. Gotenks can you do another Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack like the first one?" Piccolo asked, looking towards the boy.

Gotenks smirked. _"I've got Piccolo thinking I'm out of ideas. Boy is he gonna be surprised! I'm so awesome!"_

_"Don't you dare do it," _Panona hissed in Gotenks mind, tossing a glare towards the boy. _"Buu is obviously stronger than we gave him credit for, we shouldn't keep up with this stupid charade."_

_"Don't worry about a thing Panona, this'll work!"_ Gotenks assured.

"Gotenks! What are you waiting for, use your attack!" Piccolo shouted at the boy, interrupting the mental conversation between the two fusion Saiyans.

"Something's wrong!" Gotenks shouted, faking worry as he held his head in his hands. "I'm trying but I can't find enough energy to do that attack again! It's no use! I can't fight anymore! The world is finished!"

Piccolo cursed before looking to Panona. "Panona can you use the Doodle Monsters again?"

"I'm a sitting duck without Gotenks there to defend me," Panona answered before she glared at Gotenks. She quickly crouched on the ground and lit one of her fingers, starting to draw. "But I'll see what I can do." She immediately started to draw what looked like a snake, while Gotenks looked on in surprise.

_"Panona, what are you doing?"_

Panona chanced a glare his way before she continued drawing. _"I'm making sure we can save the world!"_

"Oh no you don't!" All three of the warriors looked up in time to see Buu stretching out his antennae towards Panona. The girl tried to finish her drawing but the antennae wrapped around her throat and yanked her forward. She yelped and tried to claw at the antennae as she was flipped over his shoulder and slammed into the ground.

"Panona!" Gotenks shouted out in worry for his friend, watching in absolute horror as Panona was slowly strangled and was continuously slammed into the ground with Buu cackling evilly. Panona was still gasping for breath when Buu whipped her around, letting go of the grip on her throat and tossing her towards Gotenks. The boy quickly braced himself and caught the girl, checking her over and glaring when he saw the red marks on her neck and the bleeding cut that had formed just above her right eye. She was obviously a bit dazed seeing as she was looking up at Gotenks in confusion, blinking her eyes rapidly.

Gotenks growled and laid her on the ground before he got to his feet, ready to take on Buu. No matter what he planned to do before, no one hurt Panona and got away with it. He was just getting ready to use his Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack when he felt something wrap around his leg and shouted in surprise as he was dealt the same treatment Panona had been subjected to. "Let me go ugly!" Gotenks shouted, prompting Buu to pull Gotenks close to his face before punching him away. Gotenks hit the ground before he flipped up and skidded on his feet, slowing his momentum. "You wanna play rough huh? Alright! Gotenks best move has arrived out of nowhere!"

A blast flying past both of them and destroying the door and building of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber cut off both fighters.

Buu, Gotenks, and even Panona all turned around to see Piccolo with his hand raised. The dust cleared and soon it became obvious that the area that had once held the kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, and the all-important door out had been destroyed. Piccolo turned around and looked at Buu with a smirk. "Now we're all stuck in here for good. The only door between this dimension and the outside world has been destroyed. We're trapped." Buu, Panona, and Gotenks all tensed in shock. "Make yourself at home," Piccolo continued. "You're indeed stronger than Panona, Gotenks, and I, but that doesn't matter now. Whether you like it or not Majin Buu, we'll be spending the rest of our lives in here."


	24. Super Saiyan 3

**IMPORTANT: Hey everyone! I haven't written an author's note in a while, but this one is to let you all know that we're coming onto the end of the Baby Brawlers Saga! I know there is a lot more to the Buu Saga, but because I'm following the Saiyan kids and _their_ adventures, I'm just going to be writing for the parts that they were present and conscious for. So that means there are only a few chapters left! I would like to thank everyone for reading this story and my previous one and for giving me such positive remarks and criticism! Immediately after this story I'll be writing a Christmas themed story with the Baby Brawlers after their defeat of Buu and it should be relatively short (like five chapters at the MAX). And after that, I'll be starting on the next installment in this series... DragonBall Z: The Teenage Drama Saga! I really hope you guys will like it and I'm also toying around with the idea of a side series that follow the Baby Brawlers while they're still at this young age opening their own 'detective' agency in order to make some money! Tell me what you think of the idea and if you'd like to see it! And enjoy the chapter! I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><span>DragonBall Z: The Baby Brawlers Saga<span>

Chapter 24: Super Saiyan 3

"We're stuck in here?" Panona asked in shock.

"Yes, but our friend can try to get rid of us. But of course, then he'd be all alone."

Gotenks ran forward to survey the damage and he fell to his knees. The hour glass was shattered, the foundation was reduced to a couple chunks of cement blocks and the remnants of the door were just a few splinters of wood. "I-Is it true Piccolo? A-Are we r-really stuck in here?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. That was the exit and now it's gone," Piccolo stated before looking back towards Panona. The girl looked just as shaken up as Gotenks, but she met his gaze and gave a small nod, showing her acceptance of the situation. Piccolo then turned his attention towards Buu with a glare on his face. "It's gone Buu! There's no way out of here!"

"But how do we eat candy?" Buu asked, looking worried by his question.

"We don't. There's no candy here."

Buu looked absolutely horrified. "None?! No ice cream, no chocolate?"

"None."

"N-No… candy for me…" Buu muttered, walking aimlessly, a blank stare in his eyes. "I want candy. I need it."

"Great! Just great! Who told you to lock us in here huh?!" Gotenks shouted at Piccolo, with a glare on his face. "For your information I still have my best technique!"

Piccolo immediately stiffened. "I thought you said that you had no power left and you'd reached your limits! I had to do it!"

"I was just trying to make the fight more fantastic! If you had let me I could've taken care of Majin Buu and we'd be on the outside right now!" Gotenks retorted with a frown on his face.

"You_ what_?!" Piccolo demanded. "You put the world at risk just to be more fantastic?! You idiot!"

"I _told_ you not to hold back! I _warned_ you we shouldn't slack off while fighting him!" Panona shouted at Gotenks. Surprisingly, after she had shouted at Gotenks she rounded on Piccolo. "Why didn't you have more faith in us?! I told you I was going to try fighting and I still had all my strength left! Even if that idiot was done fighting, I would've given it my all!"

"We needed _both_ of you to be at your best and how was I supposed to know?!" Piccolo retorted. "At least _you_ were trying! What is _your_ excuse?" Piccolo shouted, looking towards Gotenks.

"Mistakes were obviously made, but I'm not the one who blew up the door! It's not my fault! You're the idiot that blew up the door and you're the idiot that's gonna get us out or else I'm going to use my technique on you!"

"There's no way out!" Piccolo reiterated with a glare. "I can't get us out!"

"Buu want candy… want candy now…"

The three warriors all looked up to see Buu walking right past them, heading towards the spot where the door had previously been. He walked so he was standing in the debris and his power level started to rise before he opened his mouth and started screaming. His scream created a large gust of wind and energy pushing Piccolo, Gotenks, and Panona back slightly. "LET ME OUT!" Buu screamed, a purple energy shooting from his mouth and blew the fusion Saiyans and the Namekian back so they landed on the ground. The scream created a large circular rip in the dimension, showing the outside of the Lookout Tower. The four occupants looked on in shock as the rip started to get smaller and smaller.

"A rip in the dimension! Oh no, he'll escape! I don't know how but he made a rip in space and time! If he enters he'll get back to Earth! Majin Buu, fight me!" Piccolo shouted, hoping the challenge would distract the monster.

Buu simply smiled. "I knew I'd have my candy." He contorted himself so he was much thinner and flew through the hole.

"Let's get out of here!" Gotenks shouted as he Panona, and Piccolo running towards the rip. Just as Gotenks got close enough, however, the rip closed, trapping the three of them in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"We're too late," Piccolo breathed out, his shoulder slumping.

"What do we do now, huh Piccolo?" Gotenks demanded. "I'm too young to be trapped in here for my entire life!"

"Quit your whining! It's not gonna get us out of here!" Piccolo ordered.

Gotenks snorted. "What do you want me to do, sing a song and do a little dance while I wait for the Earth to be destroyed?"

Panona looked from the spot where the rift was to Piccolo, pulling on his pants leg with a hopeful look on her face. "What do we do? If Buu got out then so can we. Just tell us what we need to do."

Piccolo raked his mind for something to do before a thought hit him and he turned to look at Gotenks again. "Maybe you should sing that song. Yeah, let's put our voices to work."

"Our voices?" Panona and Gotenks chorused in confusion.

"The vibration in Buu's voice caused the rift. If we combine our voices maybe we can do the same. Should we try?"

"Yeah I'm in!" Gotenks immediately agreed and Panona grinned.

The three fell into line and sucked in a deep breath. They started screaming as loud as possible, Gotenks and Panona charging their Ki to see if that would help the process. As soon as they stopped they all started panting, cursing at the fact that there was no effect. "Again," Piccolo ordered. They sucked in another deep breath and let loose a loud scream—Panona's noticeably higher pitch and much louder because of her being female. And just like the last time it had no effect. The three continued screaming over and over and over again, trying to yell louder and louder each and every time, with nothing happening. Panona and Gotenks had separated and refused—after Piccolo had healed Kona from the effects of the Kaio-Saiyan fusion—and even with their efforts it was no different from the first time they'd tried. "This isn't working…" Piccolo breathed out, clenching his hands into fists. "We've been doing this for hours and still nothing's working. You four have even had time to separate and fuse again and we still haven't gotten anywhere. I'm afraid this might be one fight we can't win."

Panona and Gotenks continued to breathe heavily before they shared a look. Piccolo caught the gesture and peered into their minds, trying to see what they were thinking. _"We've got to do it."_

_"Let __**me**__ do it," _Gotenks told Panona with obvious worry in his voice. _"When you separate it'll be hard enough without you going to the next level. We can handle it." _

Panona shook her head. _"The fate of the world is at stake. With both of us at the next level then we should have no problem creating another rip in the dimension because of all the power we'll have. My health isn't important compared to the fate of the entire world."_

_"But it's too risky, Panona,"_ Gotenks said again, narrowing his eyes at the girl in a way that meant he was trying to convince her not to go through with it.

_"It's a risk we have to take Gotenks. I'll be okay."_

Piccolo, having heard enough of the conversation to know that these kids were holding out on him, immediately grabbed them both by the back of their shirts and hoisted them into the air, so they were at eye level with him. He ignored their complaints and their kicking at the air and narrowed his eyes at them. _"What are you two talking about?"_

The two of them froze before sharing another look. "Did you hear all of that?" Gotenks asked sheepishly.

"I heard enough."

"It was our last resort," Panona replied with a frown on her face. "I wanted to use it immediately but—"

"But it's too _risky_ for Panona," Gotenks said, tossing a look over to the girl.

Piccolo dropped the two kids so they landed on their feet before crossing his arms over his chest. "I gathered that from reading your minds. Now, whatever it is you two are talking about, Panona's right. The fate of the world is at stake. We have to take risks."

Gotenks obviously didn't look happy, but nodded as he and Panona walked a few feet away from Piccolo. They moved so they were a short distance away from one another and nodded before they placed their hands on their sides and started to charge their Ki. The two fusion Saiyans began to start screaming again, but this time from exertion as electricity started to crackle around them, a large amount of electricity crackling violently around the female fusion. Piccolo immediately grew worried. "Gotenks, Panona, what's happening?"

Neither fusion answered. They continued to scream as their muscles and Ki grew larger. Their hair started glowing gold—gold and red for Panona—and their hair grew spikier and larger. "HAAA!" The two screamed as gold and red light enveloped the area. Piccolo covered his eyes and dug his heel into the ground as a large gust of wide and a large amount of energy threatened to send him flying back. As soon as they light disappeared Piccolo looked up and he froze. Standing in front of him was Gotenks with long spiky blonde hair that reached the middle of his hamstring, and a large Ki flowing around him. And just next to Gotenks was Panona with gold spiky hair down to the back of her knees, with large red streaks in her hair. There was electricity crackling around both of them but it was most noticeable around Panona.

"Y-Your hair… y-your body… you've been transformed!" Piccolo exclaimed in shock. "You've both become Super Saiyan 3!"

"Like the new look?" Gotenks asked with a smirk on his face. "You should."

Panona hissed and wrapped a hand around her torso, going down on one knee as the electricity continued to crackle around her. Gotenks was at her side in an instant, kneeling beside her and putting a hand on her back. "Darn it Panona, I told you this would happen."

"What's wrong with her?" Piccolo asked in concern, kneeling beside the fusion Saiyan.

"Panona can't keep this form without it hurting her," Gotenks answered for Piccolo, looking down at the girl who was struggling to keep her breathing under control. "Every time we practiced it she'd get worse and worse towards the end of the fusion. And neither of us can stay like this for long."

"I'm fine," Panona assured, breathing deeply and looking up at the two men before she pushed herself to her feet and rolled her shoulders. "I just needed a few seconds to get adjusted."

"But if it's going to get worse, you shouldn't be using Super Saiyan 3," Piccolo spoke up, regretting agreeing with Panona earlier instead of siding with Gotenks regarding the girl using the next form.

Panona shook her head. "We can deal with this later. Let's just worry about getting out of here now." Gotenks sighed and nodded his agreement as he stood beside Panona. The two held onto a big breath before they screamed again, letting out a large amount of vibrations and electricity, ripping a large hole in the dimension. Panona wasted no time in jumping through the newly made hole while Gotenks looked back at the shocked look on their mentors face.

"Let's go Piccolo, if you don't make it through this one, I'm not breaking you out again," Gotenks taunted before he jumped through. Piccolo blinked before he too launched himself through the hole before he landed back on the Lookout Tower. The Namekian was vaguely aware of the portal closing behind him but he was more horrified by the fact that the Lookout Tower was destroyed. Many of the buildings were reduced to rubble with some of them missing columns and with holes blasted through them.

Sitting in the rubble just in front of them was Majin Buu.

Gotenks grinned and fell into line with Panona who was already in a fighting stance. "Hello Majin Buu, I bet you didn't expect to see us again."

"Oh you finally did it," Majin Buu said with a smirk as he turned around. He frowned when he noticed the differences in Panona and Gotenks. He stood up and tilted his head to the side. "You two look a little different."

"That's right, not only are we freaky looking, we're stronger, faster and ready for action."

Panona frowned a bit. "I wouldn't call ourselves 'freaky' looking."

"Look at this place…" Piccolo muttered, catching the attention of the kids. He scanned the area and surveyed the damage before he tensed and clenched his hands. "It's ruined… again! Where are the others? Where is everyone else? What have you done to them?!"

"They're inside me," Buu commented with a smirk as he patted his belly.

"What?! You mean you ate them?!" Gotenks shouted in shock.

"Yes… everyone."

"A-And my mom? Her too?!" Gotenks shouted, his Ki rising.

"Everyone."

Piccolo clenched his fists tighter and prepared to shout at Buu when he felt the already large power levels of the two children beside him start growing. The ground started to shake and electricity started to crackle in the air around them. Some of the already unstable buildings started to crumble and Buu merely smirked. "Mom… Uncle Popo… Uncle Dende…" Panona hissed out, clenching her fists tighter.

Gotenks growled. "You'll pay for each one of them!" He shot off towards the monster and punched him in the face, sending Buu threw a broken building and off the Lookout Tower. Piccolo's eyes widened in shock and turned to Panona to see if she'd seen what the boy had just done only for him to blink at the fact that she was gone. He quickly looked back in time to see Panona appear behind Buu and kick him in the face, sending him flying back towards the Lookout Tower to crash into another building.

"That's for our friends!"

Gotenks and Panona landed on the ground and tensed again while Piccolo looked at the damaged buildings. "The Lookout… if there's much more of this there won't be anything left!"

Gotenks flew over to grab Buu and threw him up into the air before he and Panona blurred up to follow him with Gotenks immediately engaging in hand to hand while Panona floated in the air waiting for her turn. Gotenks landed each and every punch and kick he delivered to the monster before he backed off and glared at Buu. Buu merely laughed. "For such a little one, you have a stormy temper."

"And I'm not the only one," Gotenks smirked, looking up. Buu looked up in confusion in time to see Panona's leg heading towards his head. The girl connected, sending the pink monster hurtling towards the ground before she appeared underneath him and punched him back up towards where Gotenks awaited. Buu steadied himself in the air before smirking at the boy, prompting Gotenks to fly forward and started aiming punches and kicks at him once again.

The difference, however, was this time Buu had twisted and stretched his body in order to evade all the attacks. Gotenks glared at the amused look on Buu's face and shot forward to deliver a devastating kick only for Buu to catch his leg. Gotenks froze for a second before Buu started to spin him around, succeeding in having the boy hit Panona who'd been flying by. The two fusion Saiyans got their arms tangled up in one another causing the girl to get spun around as well before Buu tossed the two down, hitting the center of the Lookout Tower and going completely through it, heading towards the ground below.

Piccolo immediately ran over to the large hole that that the toss had created in the Lookout and saw just a glimpse of the two disappearing. "Gotenks! Panona!" Piccolo sensed an approaching energy and looked back in time to see Buu flying down the newly created hole, heading towards the two Saiyans that he'd just tossed.

Buu flew down towards the water and saw the bubbling in the water where he knew the two Saiyans to be. Gotenks and Panona however were underneath the water just a few feet away by a rock plotting their next move. _"What do you want to do?" _Panona asked Gotenks as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the boy who'd begun scratching the back of his head.

_"I can use my Splitting Headache and you can use your Knuckle Knives to keep him busy while I get another Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack ready."_

Panona nodded. _"Sounds good."_

Immediately Gotenks shot out of the water and charged his Ki in his hand before blasting it up in the sky. "Splitting Headache!" He shouted as the attack arched and headed straight down towards Buu, hitting his head and slicing him directly down the middle of his body. Gotenks smirked before blasting the two pieces of Buu. He knew it wouldn't last however, but it would give him and Panona enough time to distract Buu. "Panona you're up!" Gotenks announced.

The girl shot out of the water and flew in front of the boy, tensed and watching the smoking pieces of Buu reforming. "I've got you covered, Gotenks. Get your attack ready."

"Got it," the boy flew down to the ground before he started to charge his Ki to perform his technique.

With Gotenks prepping for his move, Panona tensed, getting ready to fight as the pieces started to reform again. However she was surprised when the pieces started to spin around her, surrounding her before it wrapped her up and formed Buu's body, using his elongated torso to ensnare the girl and started choking her. "Let me go!" Panona demanded, causing Buu to laugh and toss her into a cliff, indenting her body in the rock.

"Stay down Panona!"

The girl looked over in time to see Gotenks sucking in a deep breath before breathing out his Super Ghost Balloon above Buu before it popped, creating fourteen ghosts. Gotenks flew over towards Panona and helped her out of the bedrock of the cliff and then turned to look at Buu with a smirk. "Are you scared of all the ghosts Buu? You should be! They've raised their powers as much as I have! Attack!"

The ghosts took off, flying around Buu to confuse him before one punched him in the face, exploding. Soon all the others surged forward and latched onto the monster, causing a large explosion and a cloud of purple smoke to form and cover the area the pink monster had just been in. As soon as the smoke cleared, Buu's melted and disfigured body appeared causing the two fusion Saiyans to smirk and fly towards the monster, Gotenks kicking him away. "That's really not a good look for you, Majin Buu."

Majin Buu reformed again and flew towards Gotenks only for Panona to fly in the way, her hands up with a golden glow around her knuckles. "Knuckle Knives!" Panona shouted before she punched Buu in the face, immediately creating four slices in the monster's face. Panona smirked at his startled expression before she threw rapid punches towards the monster, creating large cuts everywhere her fist landed before hopping back and taking in her handy work. "Huh… he looks like he's seen better days," Panona mused with a smile.

Gotenks laughed and nodded his agreement as Buu was falling apart in sheets of pink blobs, looking as if he'd gone through a shredder. "Nice one Panona!"

Buu reformed again before glaring and growling, his anger starting to rise. He charged at the two only for them to fly to the sides to evade him, sending him crashing into a mountain. Panona and Gotenks flew together and grinned at one another. "What a temper he has," Panona smiled.

"Yeah, for a pink guy he's pretty temperamental," Gotenks agreed before the two flew away from the monster who had tried to slingshot his way back towards them. Gotenks and Panona laughed before they both picked up their pace, flying side to side and looking back occasionally at the angered monster behind them.

"He's still following us," Panona pointed out as she crossed over Gotenks path so that she was on his other side. "He's falling behind though."

Gotenks smirked. "Good. C'mon Majin Buu try and keep up! We must've worn him out with our speed."

"Try not to be overconfident Gotenks," Panona warned as the two of them slowed down and turned, ready to face Buu.

"Ah, we'll be fine," Gotenks assured, tensing as he looked for Buu. "Now where is that tube head?"

"Boo."

The two fusions tensed before whirling around only for Buu to grab both of them by their hair. He slammed Panona into the ground and then stepped on her stomach to keep her there while he gathered a Ki blast in his hand and held it up to Gotenks' face. The boy only had time to wince as he was blasted in the face and sent hurtling back towards the Lookout Tower, slamming into the structure and breaking off a quarter of it, turning it into rubble as it flew around the rest of the remaining tower. It was just seconds later that Panona slammed into the other portion of the Tower, breaking off another fourth of it.

Piccolo pushed himself up from the still intact half of the Lookout Tower and his eyes popped at the scene in front of him. "What have you two done?! It's destroyed!" Piccolo called out, looking in shock at the two fusion Saiyans who had just landed next to him. Panona looked sheepish, but Gotenks shook his head.

"What're you so freaked out about?"

"The Lookout is completely destroyed!"

Gotenks shrugged. "So? We'll fix it later!"

"Hey, some of us _lived_ here you know," Panona retorted before her attention was drawn to Buu who was flying towards the now debris ridden Lookout Tower. The two fusion Saiyans turned their attention towards the monster while Piccolo still gaped at the destruction that the three fighters had caused. They watched as Majin Buu glared at them before he folded his leg backwards so they were over his shoulders and by his hands once again, holding them down. Panona and Gotenks shared a confused look before they turned to Piccolo.

"Hey Piccolo what's this guy trying to do? He's starting to look like a cannonball."

Piccolo ignored Gotenks question and continued to mutter to himself about how much it would take to fix the Lookout and something regarding the Dragonballs. Panona and Gotenks shrugged at his ramblings before turning back to look at Buu just in time to see him shooting down towards them. "Whoa! Look out!" Gotenks warned as he flew out of the way.

Panona saw Buu headed on a collision course for Piccolo and her eyes widened. "Daddy!" Her shout caused Piccolo to look up and pale seeing the monster hurtling his way, but Panona swooped in and flew him out of the area just as Buu managed to crash into the Lookout, creating another hole on the already unstable surface. Panona placed Piccolo down before the three warriors all went over to peer into the newly made hole. The ground shook when Buu shot himself up through the Lookout Tower before diving back again, landing in between the three and sending them flying backwards. Buu continued his ricocheting through the Lookout, prompting Piccolo, Panona, and Gotenks to fly out of the way as he rendered the rest of the Tower into floating rubble in the sky.

"Gotenks and Panona hit him before he comes back!"

The two fusions shared a look before Panona smirked and gestured towards Buu. Gotenks grinned before he extended his arms forward, catching Buu in a ball made of his Ki and sealing him in tightly. The ball flew to Gotenks' hands and the boy grinned in triumph, causing Piccolo to smile. "That's the way you were trained, Gotenks! Nice move!"

"Thanks, but he'll get out of here soon so we should do something else to finish him off," Gotenks pointed out, knocking on the ball as he tried to hear the monster within. He frowned as he tried to think of what move to use before he held the ball up in one hand. "I got it! I'll do a Spiking Buu Ball Slam!"

"What the heck does that mean?" Piccolo demanded.

"It's a new move, fresh off the presses!"

Panona rolled her eyes. "Please tell me it's better than the Screaming Angry Wombat."

Gotenks snorted. "It's way better! You two want to help?" Piccolo and Panona looked to each other in confusion before they shrugged and tensed. "Ready guys?"

"Ready," Panona assured while Piccolo didn't say anything.

Gotenks pouted. "Hey! If we're going to work together as a team you need to answer me when I ask you a question! You taught me how to be a team player, Piccolo and right now I need you to help me! Believe me if there's any way I thought I could do this on my own then I wouldn't be asking you! So let's hurry, we don't have a lot of time left!"

Piccolo's cheeks turned purple as he blushed and clenched his jaw. "Yes, I know that."

"So are you two ready or not?"

"Just hurry!" Piccolo demanded.

Gotenks stuck his tongue out at his mentor before he tossed the ball over to Panona. The girl clasped her hands together and hit the ball lightly with her forearms, bumping it up into the air over to Piccolo. Piccolo raised his hands up and used the tips of his fingers to set the ball up higher while Gotenks charged his Ki and flew towards the ball and raised his hands up. "Spiking Buu Ball Slam!" He shouted before slamming his hand into the ball sending it hurtling down towards the ground again.

Gotenks grinned and immediately flew after it, with Panona flying after him. Piccolo watched the two go before shaking his head at the ridiculous behavior that Gotenks exhibited. After a second of pondering how the strongest fighter left on Earth could be so childish, Piccolo flew after the two of them, curious to see if they had truly done it and defeated Majin Buu. The Namekian arrived in time to see Panona and Gotenks flying around a large crater, surveying how deep it went.

"Man I've heard of meteorites landing and leaving smaller craters than this!" Gotenks exclaimed as he shot an excited smile at his female friend. "Buu must've been going really fast when he hit!"

"Huh… how far down do you think it goes?" Panona questioned, looking down into the large hole, straining her eyes to see the little yellow ball at the bottom of it. "That has to be some sort of record."

Gotenks was about to start cheering about the three of them setting a record when he noticed their green mentor approaching. He immediately grinned. "Hey Piccolo, over here! Not too shabby, right? We make a good team!"

"Stay focused, Gotenks!" Piccolo ordered the boy before gesturing for Panona to fly over and join them. "We're not done yet."


	25. Time's Up

DragonBall Z: The Baby Brawlers Saga

Chapter 25: Time's Up

Gotenks smirked and looked down at the massive crater that contained Buu's body before looking back at Piccolo. "But he's already almost taken down! No need to worry!" At the glare he was receiving from Piccolo, Gotenks sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright, jeez, I get it. Hey Majin Buu! Come out here! I know you're still down there!" Gotenks taunted. He heard a crackling sound next to him and he turned to see Panona with one eye closed wincing in pain as electricity crackled around her. Piccolo was at her side, with a hand on her back trying to see if she was fine, and she gave him a reassuring smile. But Gotenks knew better. That smile was a lie. She didn't have much time left before she'd separate violently. He turned back towards the crater and glared, knowing he had to finish Buu soon. "Hey! Come out here now! We only have five more minutes before we separate and then you'd have to wait an hour before we can fuse again! Come out and fight us! We're about to lose all of our powers, really! It's just poor little Gotenks and Panona here, all by our lonesome, weak and defenseless!"

A large blast of energy exploded from the crater.

"Get back!" Piccolo warned, grabbing Panona's arm and flying her backwards as Gotenks joined them, all of them gaping in surprise at the large surge of energy and the amount of power behind it.

Panona growled and pulled herself away from Piccolo, tensing as she fell into a fighting stance. "How can he still be that strong? We're throwing everything we've got at him and still nothing's putting him down for good! That's unnatural!"

"Hey, you're the composed one!" Gotenks retorted, flying next to her and mirroring her stance. He tossed her a half smile. "You can't get all freaked out on me!"

Panona gave him a small smile, but it didn't reach up to her eyes. She turned her attention to Buu who was standing in the crater with a smile on his face, but she continued to address the fusion Saiyan beside her. "I fused first, remember Gotenks. That means we separate first. You may have five minutes but I have four. And it's getting harder to control this form."

Gotenks tensed, realizing what that meant for her. "Then we just have to finish him in three minutes!" Gotenks rose up his hands and started to fire Ki blasts at the monster, with Panona joining in just seconds after him. The intensity of the blasts and the sheer number the two were throwing put Piccolo on edge.

"Slow down you two, you'll destroy the entire planet!"

"Make up your mind!" Gotenks demanded as he continued firing his blasts. "Do you want us to take this guy out or not?"

"Of course, but not at the expense of the planet we're trying to save!" Piccolo retorted, getting Panona to stop her firing and look at him. "The Dragonballs are scattered all over and if you destroy just one of them we won't be able to wish anyone back!"

Gotenks abruptly stopped and turned to stare at Piccolo. "Really? I guess I forgot." The boy turned around to survey the area before he looked at the massive cracks in the earth that he'd created and he grinned a bit. "I don't want to toot my own horn, but look at the size of that hole! If he can still walk after that one, I'll be really surprised."

"Don't lower your guard, Gotenks," Panona advised, breathing heavily and narrowing her eyes slightly. The three warriors all turned suddenly at a spike of energy they felt and saw Buu flying out of the ground a hundred yards away, covered in dirt but otherwise unharmed. It was clear, however, that he wasn't happy in the slightest.

"He's barely even bruised!" Gotenks groaned in annoyance. "Man this is getting old!"

"No, you both did hurt him," Piccolo assured as he noticed the positively malicious look on Buu's face and the way his body trembled slightly. "It's not his body you hurt, you've damaged his ego. As fighters you're his equals. He's never fought anyone as strong as himself. This creature has never faced a true challenge, and I suspect he doesn't know how to handle it."

"I can't blame him! He's fighting the two strongest fighters ever to live!" Gotenks boasted. "I bet he's too scared to do anything else!"

"Taunting isn't going to help the bruised ego he already has," Panona warned as she held her shoulder slightly.

"No way! He's too much of a scaredy cat to do anything!" Gotenks laughed loudly. As he was laughing he didn't noticed Buu fly up past Piccolo and Panona and head-butt the boy in the face, sending him flying backwards. Gotenks looked up and saw that Buu had flown after him. The pink creature wrapped his arms around the boys' body and then flew down to the ground, tossing Gotenks into the ground where he created another large crack in the earth. Gotenks flew back out of the ground and glared at Buu, holding his cheek in his hands. "You wanna fight dirty? Fine then, we'll fight dirty!"

Panona flew in from behind Buu and whistled to the monster to catch his attention. Once he'd turned Panona reeled back and punched him in the face. Just as he was about to fly backwards she grabbed his antennae to yank him forward before punching him once again, sending him towards Gotenks who had kicked the monster away, sending him into four different buildings that crumbled upon impact.

The two quickly followed after into the crumbling city with Gotenks leading the charge, preparing to punch Buu once again. Buu quickly morphed his body to evade the attack before he stretched his arm in order to grab Gotenks and put him in a choke hold. He retracted his arm so the boy was against his chest so he could secure the hold before laughing as the boy tried to squirm. Gotenks tried to muscle his way out, but when that didn't work he relied on his default.

He bit down on Buu's arm.

Buu wailed in pain and let the boy go, allowing the boy to fly back and try to punch Buu in the gut. The pink monster quickly created a large hole in his stomach for the boy to fly through and nearly crash into a building before he steadied himself. The building he'd been so desperate not to crash into, however, was quickly demolished as Buu tackled the boy into the structure, collapsing the entire thing. As soon as the dust cleared, Gotenks shot out of the debris and glared at Buu who was smirking in his direction. "You'll pay for that," Gotenks shouted before leaping towards Buu, trying to aim a kick at his face only for Buu to blast at him with an energy beam from his mouth.

"Boom-Boom Bullet Barrage!"

The blasts rocked Buu's body, causing explosions and dust to kick up into the air. Panona flew around Buu and stopped near Gotenks who was shaking off his body from the attack. There was sweat dripping down the side of her face and she was breathing heavier than she had earlier. "Are you okay, Gotenks?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but you're not," Gotenks spoke up with a frown on his face. "You should drop the form now or the effects are going to be worse."

"I still have… a few minutes," Panona assured before giving Gotenks a thumbs up. "So let's make them count."

Gotenks smirked before he and Panona shot off after the newly reformed Buu, punching him away and back out of the city. They flew after the monster before they quickly took turns throwing punches and kicks Buu's way. It was obvious that the two fusion Saiyans had the advantage as they savagely picked apart Buu. Panona was about to punch at Buu when her body twitched and electricity started to crackle around her. She stopped her attack and dropped onto the ground holding her torso and shaking. Gotenks cursed and grabbed the girl before flying her backwards so they were out of range of Buu, dropping down to his knee and looking at her in concern. "Panona, what's wrong?"

"S-S-Sorry… I couldn't… do more…" Panona whispered out with a sad smile before she dropped her SSJ 3 form and collapsed onto her side, electricity crackling around her as she writhed in pain. Gotenks' looked horrified as he saw the form of his friend before looking up to glare at Buu. He needed to end this to make sure she was safe. He quickly shot up and continued his assault on Buu, delivering punches and kicks with more force before he jumped back and prepped for his next attack.

"I'm going to cut you up into bits and then burn the rest," Gotenks smirked. "Too bad, but you're days on Earth are over Buu! Big—" Just as Gotenks was about to call out his next attack he reverted back to normal, just as Panona had done thirty seconds earlier. His eyes widened and he immediately realized that with both him and Panona back down to normal, they were screwed. "This isn't good." Gotenks watched as Buu healed himself before smirking at the now normal Saiyan, racking his mind for something to do. _"Darn it… if I can't fight at Super Saiyan 3 than I won't be able to beat him. And Panona's a sitting duck right now… I'll have to distract him."_

"Ha!" Gotenks exclaimed, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Normal fighting! My greatest move yet!" Gotenks sucked in a breath before he started blowing out his ghosts again, creating ten and grinning at Buu. "Just when you thought that you were safe the Super Ghosts come back stronger than ever! Attack!" The ghosts surged forward but Buu merely sucked in a large breath and blew them away so they knocked into each other and detonated. Gotenks blinked once before rushing over to grab Panona under his arm and took off. "Okay time to run!"

Buu noticed the boy trying to escape and fired at a rock face just in front of him, causing it to explode and send the boy backwards. Gotenks crashed onto the ground and lost his grip on Panona, causing her to land and roll on the uneven ground closer towards Buu. Her body was crackling with electricity and she was holding her torso tightly as she screamed in pain. Buu's attention was immediately drawn to her and he narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Quiet," Buu ordered, a vein throbbing in his forehead when Panona didn't stop. "I said quiet!"

"Don't focus on her, you're my problem!" Gotenks shouted, glaring at Buu. Panona screamed louder as her body started to glow gold and Buu growled, forming a Ki blast in his hand.

"I said _quiet!"_ Buu roared before firing the Ki blast at the girl. An explosion filled the air, kicking up dust.

"Panona!" Gotenks shouted in horror as his friend was obscured from view. The dust cleared and Panona was nowhere in sight. Gotenks felt his heart stop and he froze. _N-No… Panona…_ Goten thought, clutching his hand into fists and squeezing his eyes shut as he felt the familiar prickling of tears. _Not Panona… not her. She's my best friend… I've lost everyone… why did Buu have to take her too?!_

_"Gotenks… quit shouting."_

Gotenks immediately snapped his head up, his eyes wide in shock as tears flowed down his cheeks. _"Pan? Is that really you?"_

_"Gotenks, on your right," _Piccolo's voice piped up in his head. Gotenks was in the middle of turning his head when Piccolo's voice sounded again. _"Other way."_ Gotenks followed the direction and saw Pan lying on the ground by a cliff, her forehead bloody and eyes closed. She was lying on her stomach, not moving but the rise and fall of her chest showed that she was still alive. _"Just before the attack hit, she and Kona split. It was sheer luck that their fusion ended and that they separated so violently that it threw the girls away from each other." _

_"Where's Kona?" _Gotenks asked, searching for the blue-eyed girl. He turned his head and saw her lying on the far left, electricity crackling around her body. She was lying out on a pile of rocks—which looked more than uncomfortable—and had her left hand covered in blood. She was wincing and writhing every few seconds, but she was thankfully still breathing. _"Piccolo, can you—"_

_"Already on it. Keep Buu busy and I'll get the girls out of harm's way." _

Gotenks pushed himself up from the ground and frowned. "Easier said than done."

As soon as the words had come from his mouth Buu had rushed forward and punched Gotenks in the face before he continued his assault on the boy, delivering kicks and punches that Gotenks couldn't defend against. Buu then wrapped his antennae around his leg and swung him around before throwing him into a cliff, where he crashed and created a large amount of dust. Piccolo looked up briefly from scooping Pan up and adjusting Kona in his arms and winced as he saw the dust clear.

"You're dead!"

There was a pause as the two boys realized that they were standing on their own feet. They turned their heads and saw each other next to them and flinched. "Hey wait, you're there!" They chorused in unison, before looking forward in shock. "The fusion must be over!" Goten and Trunks stared in front of them and froze seeing Buu stalk towards them with a malicious smirk on his face. "Aw man, without the fusion we're cooked."

"What?" Goten asked in fear. "You mean there's a chance we might die?"

"It's more than just a chance," Trunks retorted, sweat running down his forehead. "You and me are about to bite the big one buddy. Shoot, this isn't any fun! We're way too young to die!"

"Yeah, we're just little kids!"

The two boys shook as they stared down the monster before their vision was obscured by the back of their green mentor. Goten and Trunks blinked in confusion. "Piccolo?"

"Can't let you too have all the fun," Piccolo retorted, turning around and handing each boy one of the girls. Trunks shifted Pan on his back while Goten blinked up as soon as Kona was on his back. Piccolo gave them a serious look before turning around again to drop into a fighting stance. "I'll do the best that I can, but if it doesn't work at least we'll die together."

"What do you mean the 'best you can do'?" Trunks demanded. "We were Super Saiyan 3 and fused and we still couldn't beat him!"

Goten nodded animatedly. "Yeah, it might not matter to you because you're old, but we're just kids! We don't wanna die!" The black-haired boy turned to look at Trunks while he adjusted his grip on the little girl on his back. "Do you have any ideas, Trunks?"

"Hm… yeah! I got one! And I think it might work!" Trunks exclaimed excitedly. Piccolo's ears twitched slightly as he listened in on their conversation while keeping an eye on Buu who was merely watching the exchange in confusion.

"Well what is it Trunks?"

"We apologize!"

Piccolo fell to the ground.

"Yeah, why not?" Trunks continued. "We'll just apologize and say we're sorry then we'll give him lots of candy and chocolate and stuff as a peace offering! Cool huh?"

Goten smiled. "Yeah! It's a great idea, especially the part about the candy. Plus it's a heck of a lot better than Piccolo's idea!"

"Awesome, then go get us some candy Goten!" Trunks demanded, only for the boy to pout. "What's wrong?"

"Well I have Kona on my back and she's too hurt to fly around to get candy," Goten reminded the boy. "Plus, there aren't any stores around here."

"Darn it you're right… I guess we'll have to find some other way to get the candy then."

Piccolo's eye twitched as he watched the two boys plot ways to get candy to apologize to Buu. Whether it registered in their brains or not that Buu had systematically killed all their friends and destroyed a large portion of Earth because he just _wanted_ to, Piccolo would never know. And honestly he didn't want to know. His annoyance only grew when Goten suggested they ask _him_ to materialize some candy for them. Piccolo was just getting ready to take on Buu—and more than likely die—and they wanted him to use some of his energy to create candy so they could try _apologizing_ to the mass murdering monster no more than twenty yards away.

"Huh… it's worth a try. Hey Piccolo can you—"

"No! It is not worth a try!" Piccolo cut Trunks off, glaring at the two boys.

A loud yawn caught their attention and the three turned to see Buu stretching his arms before sitting on the ground and closing his eyes. "Uh… hey Piccolo, what's the matter with Majin Buu?" Goten asked. They all continued to watch the unmoving monster before they heard deep breathing and saw a snot bubble growing and shrinking consistently from his nose. "Hey… is he sleeping?"

"Let's go see!"

Piccolo tensed as he stared at the monster. _Is he really asleep or is he just toying with us?_

The Namekian didn't have long to ponder on his question, seeing as Goten and Trunks both started to run off towards the monster. "Wait, are you two nuts? What in the world do you two think you're doing?"

"We're going to check to see if he's really asleep!" Gotenks exclaimed before Trunks shushed him.

_"We're too close to talk so loud."_

Goten gave a sheepish smile before they approached on their tip toes, trying to be as quiet as possible. When they were within touching distance the bubble from Buu's nose popped, immediately startling the two and causing them to turn around and run before dropping down to the fetal position with their backs to him a few feet away, switching the girls so they were holding them in their arms protectively. "I-Is he awake?" Trunks questioned after a few seconds.

"I don't know! My eyes are closed!" The two boys sucked in a deep breath before they turned and saw that Buu was still sleeping. Frowning they put the girls back onto their backs once more before they ran up to Buu. Goten lifted one of his hands from behind Kona's knee and started to wave it in front of Buu's face with no effect. "He's sound asleep. How can he fall asleep sitting up like that?"

"You dummy, he's probably faking it so he can trick us," Trunks rationalized, though neither boy made a move to get farther away.

Goten blinked. "Oh, right, that's pretty sneaky! But I think I can sneak up on him! If he's faking it we'll know," Goten assured as he walked around to stand by Buu's back, reaching his hand up towards his antennae, stretching on his tip toes and trying to balance Kona at the same time. "I'm going to squeeze his horn!"

"That's not a horn, horns aren't soft," Trunks pointed out as he stared at the appendage.

"Whatever it is, I'll just give it a little—"

"No!" Piccolo shouted at the two boys.

Goten ignored him. "Hey Trunks, give me a boost!"

"No! No boost! No boost!" Piccolo shouted once again, throwing his arms up into the air. "Are you two insane?!" That outburst caught the attention of the two boys. "We finally get a chance to buy a little more time and you two want to wake him _up?!"_ Piccolo hissed before promptly covering his mouth as he heard his echo, before muttering in lower tones. "You two are making me crazy! Now listen up, let's use this time to prepare for the next fusion and so I can heal Pan and Kona so they're _ready_ to fuse again! Don't you get it? It's our only chance, now get back over here!"

The two boys grumbled and started to make their way back over to Piccolo when everyone in the area sensed a massive power level approaching. Piccolo snapped his head in the direction of the incoming power as did the two boys and Buu who had woken up from his nap at the new power level. "W-What is that?" Piccolo questioned, looking up to the sky. "It's mindboggling!"

"I-It's a person…" Trunks spoke up in confusion.

Goten nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, someone's coming!"

"But who? I've never felt a power like this before," Piccolo announced, moving to stand in front of the boys. "It could be a new enemy. Boys stay close and if I tell you to, you run and get the girls out of here, got it?"

"You'd want us to leave—"

"I'd _want_ you to survive," Piccolo retorted, leaving no room for argument. As the figure started to get closer Piccolo's eyes widened. "What? I don't believe it, it's Goku!" Piccolo announced in shock.

Goten narrowed his eyes, trying desperately to see the face of the person approaching. _Is it really dad?_ Goten thought as he focused harder. As soon as he could see the face, however, it became obvious to the small boy who it was. A large smile broke out onto his face and he could feel a surge of joy overcome him. It was the face he'd seen ever since he was born and someone he knew would always be there for him. "No you guys, it's my brother! It's Gohan!"

An orange blur flew past them before feet touched the ground skidding to a stop. The warrior clad in a Gi identical to Goku's turned around to face them showing that it truly was Gohan. "Hey guys, what's up?" The eldest Son child looked at his mentor and the four kids. His eyes widened slightly as he saw the blue-eyed girl on her brother's back, electricity crackling around her and a grimace of pain on her face. And his blood began to boil as he saw his daughter—his precious baby girl—with a bloody forehead, unconscious on Trunks' back. Clenching his hands into fists he turned around to face Buu, taking in a deep breath so he didn't snap.

"Piccolo," Gohan spoke quickly. "Take care of the kids. Heal Pan and Kona and take a rest. You all earned it. Don't worry. I'll handle things from here."

Piccolo looked at Gohan's back and narrowed his eyes. _Gohan, I've known you since I was a boy, but I hardly recognized you. Your face is different and your power is incredible, but it's not just that. You're whole attitude is so different. You're so confident… _"I'll take care of them," Piccolo assured, after snapping himself out of his thoughts.

"Where are the others?" Gohan asked after a few moments of silence.

"They're all dead!" Trunks exclaimed.

Gohan shifted his gaze back to them, clearly surprised. "What about Dende? Is he alright?"

"He's dead too!" Goten shouted, his face clearly distraught. "He killed mom, Videl… everyone, Gohan!"

Buu laughed, causing Gohan to shift his eyes back to the pink monster. "And they were good. I turned them into chocolate and gobbled them up." Gohan clenched his jaw before he looked down in surprise. Piccolo watched, trying to figure out what he was doing, before Gohan looked up and smirked. He started stalking forward before he and Buu were standing chest to chest, the Son looking up into the face of the large monster. Buu smirked. "So hotshot, you want to fight Majin Buu?"

"Fight you, no… I want to kill you."


	26. Final Fusion

DragonBall Z: The Baby Brawlers Saga

Chapter 26: Final Fusion

"Fight you, no… I want to kill you."

Buu and Gohan stared each other down before Buu started to laugh out loud. "I recognize you now! You're one of the ones I've beaten before! So you want some more? Okay, but this is going to be the last time."

Gohan merely smirked.

He stepped forward and slid Buu's foot out from under him so the monster lost his balance before he whirled around and hit Buu in this face with the back of his knuckles, sending him reeling back. Buu steadied himself before glaring at Gohan. "You're making a mistake. I'll make you dead." Gohan's response of choice was to jump forward and kick Buu in the face sending him skidding back several yards before flipping over and landing behind Buu. Buu growled. "You… stupid boy!" He snarled in anger before aiming a punch for Gohan's back which was quickly caught by the warrior. Gohan smirked before kicking Buu in the chin and following up with a punch to the gut, causing the monster to cough up saliva and start to wheeze for air.

"What's the matter? I thought you said something about making me dead."

Buu healed himself before tensing in anger. "Buu make you dead! What Buu say, Buu do! Now you die!" Buu shot off and aimed a series of rapid punches and kicks that either Gohan blocked with one hand or moved slightly to the left or right to dodge. After Buu tried to swipe at Gohan, the boy flipped over the monster before flying towards him and punching him to the ground, causing him to skid and create a trail in the earth from his body.

Piccolo's eyes widened. _It's incredible! He's not even a Super Saiyan and he's picking Buu apart! A power increase of this magnitude is inconceivable!_ Piccolo shook his head as he looked at the man he'd known since he was a boy before turning to the kids that were now under his care. Pan and Kona still looked worse for wear and despite the fact that Gohan seemed to be doing a very good job at handling himself, the need for Panona and Gotenks may still arise. "Goten, Trunks," Piccolo called out, catching their attention. The Namekian gestured a hundred yards back towards a few large boulders. "We'll watch this fight from back there so we're not in the way and so I can heal Pan and Kona. Let's go."

"Right!"

The three moved just in time seeing as Buu was tossed into the area they were just standing in seconds later. Piccolo, Goten and Trunks took shelter behind the rocks before the boys placed the girls down in front of the Namekian. He quickly got to work healing Pan first, knowing that Kona was going to take more concentration and energy. As soon as Pan was up and walking around he wouldn't have to worry about two unconscious children. Then he could devote all his attention to his daughter.

"Are they going to be okay?" Trunks asked, looking down at his friends.

"They'll be fine. Pan should be done in a few minutes. Kona is a different matter, so she might take longer to heal, but they'll both be okay. I just wish Dende were around. He's more equipped to handle this sort of thing," Piccolo answered as he continued to heal the daughter of the man who was picking Buu apart not far away. "Keep me updated on what's happening in the fight. I want to make sure that we won't be caught off guard with anything."

"Right! We'll be awesome lookouts!" Goten assured before he and Trunks began peering over the rocks, making comments about how awesome Gohan was as the man fought the monster they'd been taking on not long ago. There were a few minutes in which Gohan had been absolutely dominating Buu, before the boys lost sight of them and Piccolo was grateful for the time he'd had. Pan was just about done and then he'd move on to Kona.

"O-Ow…"

Piccolo looked down and saw that Pan was awake, blinking her eyes as she stared up at the Namekian, a small frown on her face. Piccolo smiled at the fact that the girl was awake. "Hey Pan. Just stay still a little longer, I'm almost done. You and Kona were pretty banged up."

"Pan's awake!"

Piccolo wasn't sure who had shouted it out, but not two seconds later she was surrounded by both boys speaking at a mile a minute, talking about how Gohan was picking Buu apart, asking her how she was feeling, telling him how they were happy she was okay, and something about candy that Piccolo couldn't quite catch. But as soon as 'Gohan' was thrown in, Pan was sitting up straight—despite his chastising and telling her to lay down again—and crawling towards the rock to peek out and see if what the boys were saying about her father was true.

Pan looked out, her eyes scanning the area before she saw her father appearing in front of them, punching Buu in the face before disappearing off to chase the monster. Pan's eyes widened and a smile exploded on her face as she turned back around to look at the two boys and Piccolo—who'd moved on to healing his daughter. "My daddy's alive! He's alive!"

"I know, isn't it awesome! And Gohan's stronger than ever now!" Goten cheered.

Trunks grinned and nodded his agreement, moving to peek over the rocks. As soon as he looked out, however, his smile quickly faded and worry etched across his features. He started swatting at Pan and Goten behind him without pulling his attention away from the scene in front of him. "Uh… guys? Something's happening."

Piccolo looked up from healing Kona and peered over the rocks only to see that Buu was charging his energy up to dangerous levels with large veins throbbing on his body and a psychotic smile plastered on his face. A second later Gohan appeared beside the Namekian grabbing onto Trunks and Pan with one arm and wrapping an arm around Piccolo's waist with the other. Piccolo immediately paled and scooped Kona up from the ground before grabbing the back of Goten's gi and yanking him backwards so that he was within his grasp just in the nick of time as Gohan took off, flying them out of the blast radius of the explosion.

As the dust cleared, Piccolo blinked his eyes and saw that they were floating above a large crater that was more than sixty miles wide with dust floating around the air. He tensed and realized that the large crater was the spot that he had been sitting with the kids not a few seconds earlier. It would've been impossible for him to fly the kids to safety in such a short time span, but Gohan had managed it while holding onto all of them. "Thanks Gohan," Piccolo thanked as the man he'd known since he was a child released him, allowing him to fly on his own.

"No problem."

"Daddy!" Pan cheered, worming her way out of Gohan's grasp before flying straight at his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso as much as she could. She started crying in happiness as she hugged her father tighter. "Y-You're alive!"

Gohan handed Trunks to Piccolo before he wrapped his arms around his daughter, hugging her tightly and kissing her forehead. "Of course I am, Panny. I'm alright. It takes more than some overgrown piece of gum to take me down. I'm just happy you're safe." Gohan switched Pan so she was resting on his hip before he looked to the other kids—Goten and Trunks flying near Piccolo, while Kona was still unconscious and in Piccolo's arms. "I'm glad you're _all_ safe."

"Thanks to you Gohan!" Trunks commented, looking back down at the crater.

Goten nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, we would've died! I can't believe Buu blew himself up!"

"I'm not quite sure he did," Gohan retorted, a frown forming on his face.

"What?!"

"Quiet," Piccolo hissed to the two boys.

"But—"

_"Quiet."_

The boys promptly shut their mouths at the telepathic order before they started to silently follow Gohan and Piccolo as they flew away from the area and landed on a relatively intact cliff far away from the crater but high enough that they could see the newly created structure and the towns around it. They were silent for a few moments as Piccolo dropped down to one knee in order to place Kona on the ground and start healing her again. "So… what do you think?" Piccolo asked, looking at Gohan.

"No way he's dead."

"Huh?" Goten, Pan and Trunks chorused, whirling around to stare at the man. "But he blew himself up!" Trunks argued, flailing his arms dramatically.

"Yeah and he tried to take you with him daddy!" Pan added on.

Gohan nodded his head. "That's exactly what he wanted us to believe alright, but that freak is still out there.

"Are you sure?" Piccolo asked. "I can't sense his signal."

"That may be true, but he's still out there."

Goten tensed and started whirling around wildly, looking like a spinning top before he stopped and frowned. "So that means he might be ambushing us."

"Could be," Gohan agreed. "It's obvious he's planning something."

"But what are we worried about?" Trunks asked suddenly, a large smile on his face. "We've got Gohan here, and he's the man! He can beat Buu no problem!"

Gohan smiled at the two boys, proud that he had their trust and confidence. "Oh by the way Gohan…" Gohan turned his head to Piccolo who hadn't bothered to look up at him and was instead focusing on Kona. "How did you get so strong?"

"Trust me… it's a _long_ and odd story," Gohan replied with a smile on his face. "I promise I'll sit down and tell it to you all when it's all over. For right now, we need a Dragon Radar so we can start searching for the Dragonballs."

"Oh I have it!" Pan cheered from in her father's grasp before she frowned, placing her finger to her chin as she looked up thoughtfully. "But then I gave it to Kona."

Goten jumped up so he was flying in front of Gohan and smiled. "Kona gave the Dragon Radar to me afterwards!" The boy blinked before turning to the lavender haired boy. "Then I gave it to Trunks."

Trunks held his hands up in the air. "Don't look at me. I had it, but I gave it to Piccolo because he said that we'd end up breaking it, right?"

Piccolo suddenly froze in the middle of healing Kona and looked up at the sky, his face paling. "Yes… you're right, you gave it to me. But I think I left it in my other pants pocket… but it doesn't make a bit of difference. Dende's gone, remember? That means the balls are inert."

"So they won't work?" Pan asked, a large frown forming on her face. Her frown deepened as Piccolo nodded.

"Wait a second. I think we're jumping the gun a bit."

Everyone turned to look at Gohan in confusion before he turned to Piccolo and gave a large smile. "Do you feel it? It's faint, but it's still there."

Piccolo paused in his healing and closed his eyes, focusing every ounce of his mind on trying to locate what it was that Gohan was talking about. He felt nothing for a few seconds before he felt three flickers of Ki. One seemed like an animal and the other was Mr. Satan. The last, without a doubt, was Dende. A surge of relief and happiness flooded Piccolo's system at the realization that the young Namekian was very much alive and that they Dragonballs were still an option. "Yes… you're right, I sense him. Dende's still alive."

Pan suddenly started to wave her arms in the air wildly and opened her eyes, staring at her father in delight. "I sense Dende!"

"Yeah me too!" Goten agreed, a smile spreading across his face.

"Dende's not dead! Yes!" Trunks cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

"U-Uncle… Dende?"

Everyone whipped their heads around to see Kona blinking her eyes as she sat up from the ground, holding a hand to her head as she frowned in confusion, looking at the group. Her injuries looked completely healed and she seemed more tired and confused than battered and bleeding like she had moments before. Immediately she was crushed in a hug, courtesy of Piccolo.

_"You're okay…"_

Kona smiled and hugged him back. _"I'm fine daddy! Thank you!"_

"Kona! You're okay!" Goten cheered, a large smile gracing his features.

"Yay! Kona's awake! Are you feeling better?" Pan asked, squirming out of her fathers' grasp and flying down to kneel beside the girl.

Piccolo released the blue-eyed girl, allowing her to sit beside her friend. Kona nodded enthusiastically, her tail twitching back and forth to show her happy mood. "Yeah, I'm just a little sleepy, but I feel fine! Why were you all talking about Uncle Dende?"

"Cause he's still alive!" Trunks announced excitedly.

Kona's face went from confusion to shock to ecstatic in a matter of seconds. She jumped to her feet and looked at Trunks as if she was afraid he was lying. "Are you serious? Uncle Dende is alive!"

"Yeah, and he's not the only one."

The familiar voice caused Kona to freeze. She blinked slowly before she turned her head up finally realizing that Gohan was standing with the group, smiling down at her. She stood that way for a few seconds before she jumped up and latched onto Gohan, an excited laugh bubbling out of her mouth, thrilled to see the man she considered a brother to her. "Gohan! You're okay!"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Gohan laughed returning the gesture before Kona leaped down to the ground once again so she was standing by her father. "It's good to see you up and around too! Now, what do you say we go and track down our friend Dende before Majin Buu decides to show up again?" The group immediately agreed before they took off to the skies, flying through the air and keeping their gaze on the ground so they could spot the young Namekian if he was nearby. They flew in relative silence for around half an hour—the kids talking and catching Kona up on what happened telepathically—before Gohan's eyes widened and a smile spread across his face.

"What is it?" Piccolo asked after catching the expression.

"I can't believe it," Gohan muttered, not necessarily answering Piccolo's question as he started flying towards the ground, the others quickly following his lead. As soon as they got closer and closer they noticed the back of a man walking through the desert with a dog walking beside him. "Hey! Need a lift?" Gohan called out as he swooped down and grabbed the man by the back of the shirt while Goten flew in and snatched the dog up.

"What's going on?!"

Pan heard the familiar voice and beamed as she flew over and threw her arms around the man's neck. "Grandpa Hercule!"

Hercule blinked in surprise before looking down to see his granddaughter in his arms and immediately beamed, wrapping his arms around her. "Pan! I thought I'd never see you again! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"How are you doing, Mr. Satan?" Gohan asked as he shot the man a smile before going back to scanning the ground for Dende.

Hercule smiled upon seeing his son-in-law. Gohan was the strongest person he knew and he was the one that had _really_ defeated Cell. If anyone could take on the new monstrous Buu, it would be him. "Gohan! Man am I glad to see you! It's good to see you okay!" Hercule then scanned the group, tossing a smile towards the two boys flying behind him—who were now busy playing with Bee—before looking towards returning the wave that Kona had sent his way, happy to see the girl still safe. He winced as something struck him. "Gohan… where's Videl?"

Gohan tensed and his grip on Hercule's shirt tightened the slightest bit. "Buu killed her. We're headed to find Dende now so that we can keep him safe while we search for the Dragonballs to wish everyone back."

Hercule froze. His Videl—his baby girl—was gone? His grip on Pan tightened as he continued to hug her and he processed the rest of Gohan's statement. They would bring her back. They had to. With all the stories he'd heard during the family gatherings—the ones Videl had forced him to attend or else face bodily harm—he knew that it was completely possible to bring someone back to life—and that it seemed normal for the group of people his daughter had begun associating with. He kissed Pan on the forehead and let her go—as soon as he realized that she was squirming because she wanted to see Bee—and sucked in a deep breath. "Well alright then! Let's go find Dende! We can't have the next family reunion with the whole world a wreck like this!"

Gohan blinked in surprise at Hercule's statement before he smiled. It seemed like Hercule was finally warming up to him after all. And all it took was the world nearly being destroyed. _Huh… then again the same thing happened with Vegeta now that I think about it…_

"Hey Trunks, can I see the puppy now?" Pan asked as she flew beside the lavender haired boy who had just taken the puppy from Goten—who'd started pouting and decided to fly over with Kona to sulk seeing as the girl had already seen the puppy.

Trunks smiled and nodded passing Bee over to younger girl. While he let go of the puppy—letting Pan cuddle him to her chest and coo over how cute he was—Trunks saw something out of the corner of his eye on the ground. He looked down, straining his eyes before he saw the familiar form of the Guardian of Earth, waving his arms in the air to flag them down. "There he is! Guys look its Dende!"

The others followed the lavender haired boys' line of sight before spotting the young Namekian. Kona took off like a rocket, flying towards the Guardian of Earth with her arms spread open and a happy smile filling up her face. "Uncle Dende!" Kona shouted as she neared before plowing into the Namekian, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. Dende hugged her back—even as he was knocked to the ground—and placed a kiss on the girls' temple. "You're alive! You're alive! Buu said he killed you, but you're alive!"

Dende laughed before managing to push himself to his feet—despite still holding onto the girl in his arms—and bounced her slightly. "Well I'm happy to report that he was wrong about killing me!"

The others landed not long after and Piccolo immediately rushed forward to pull Dende into an uncharacteristic hug, sandwiching the blue-eyed girl between the two Namekians, though she didn't seem at all bothered by her position. Piccolo pulled away and put a hand on Dende's shoulder, giving him a proud smile. "I don't know how you managed to stay alive, but you did it. Nice work Dende. I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks, but if it wasn't for Mr. Popo I never would've escaped," Dende spoke up with a sad look on his face. "Buu came out of the Time Chamber through a small hole and he was in liquid form. He told me that if there was no Guardian of Earth there was no Dragonballs. He told me to say goodbye to Kona and that he loved her very much before he tossed me off the Lookout Tower."

"So Mr. Popo sacrificed himself for you?" Trunks asked in shock. When Dende nodded, the boy shared a look with Pan and Goten, a similar thought crossing all their minds. They had always found Mr. Popo extremely creepy and scary looking—but would never voice these thoughts around the blue-eyed girl—but after hearing that he'd sacrificed himself in order to save Dende so they could save the Earth, the three children developed a new found respect for the man.

"Brave Mr. Popo," Piccolo said with a smile on his face. He noticed the downcast look that his daughter had before he placed a hand on her head. "We'll all be sure to thank him when we wish everyone back."

"Hello… um… Mr. Dende."

Dende blinked and turned his head to see Hercule shifting on his feet awkwardly, twiddling his thumbs. The confused expression soon turned to a happy one before he smiled in the man's direction. "Oh hello, Mr. Satan! I'm glad to see you're okay!"

Hercule nodded and gave a polite smile, but he was frowning on the inside. _"These people are so nice… I don't know why I never wanted to go to those reunions. I guess Videl was right when she said I needed to put more effort and get to know them more. I'll be sure to be friendlier next time! Yeah! I'll bring over lots of present for everyone! And food! Lots and lots of food! Yeah, I'll be as friendly as anyone's ever been before!" _

_"Thanks, we appreciate that."_

Hercule blinked in confusion as he looked to Dende and Piccolo who were both looking in his direction. He gaped and pointed his finger at them as he tried to get his mouth to function. "H-How did you—"

_"Telepathy," _Piccolo answered for Dende, causing Hercule to look even more surprised.

Pan looked over towards her grandfather and smiled. _"It's kinda weird sometimes!"_

_"But useful,"_ Trunks added on with a shrug.

Goten nodded and looked over at Trunks. _"Hey, I don't think it's weird! I think this is really cool!"_

Hercule's eyes had steadily widened as voices continued to pop into his head and he was now at the point that he looked like he was ready to pop a blood vessel or pass out. Kona noticed the look and gave him an apologetic smile. _"You get used to having voices in your head after a while. Just don't say to other people you hear us. People would think you were crazy." _

Hercule's eye twitched. "I-I can't imagine why…"

Dende fought off a smile as he turned to look at Gohan who had been watching the entire exchange in a mixture of confusion and amusement. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what was happening, and while he couldn't _hear_ the exchange, he knew it had to be amusing. "So, where's the Dragon Radar?"

"In Piccolo's other pants," Gohan retorted with a smile on his face, causing the group to laugh. Gohan was about to suggest that they go search for Piccolo's pants so they could start hunting for the Dragonballs before he felt a powerful spike of Ki that caused him to snap around and glare at the direction that it was coming from. "Well that didn't take long."

"Buu… he's coming back!" Trunks announced to the group, fear and shock lacing his tone. Almost immediately Piccolo had appeared behind the lavender haired boy and the Goku look alike, grabbing the back of their collars and pulling them back so they were standing by Dende. Gohan noticed his actions and quickly nudged his daughter in their directions before signaling for Hercule to do the same. Hercule wasted no time in following his son-in-laws' orders, scooping up Bee and walking so he was standing with the kids and the Guardian of the Earth behind the elder Namekian warrior.

"W-Why is Majin Buu coming here?" Goten asked, peering over Piccolo's leg while Kona wormed her way from Dende's arm and dropped down so she was in line with the other kids.

Piccolo shook his head. "Surely he couldn't want to fight Gohan, unless… unless he's managed to improve in the last hour."

"Stay here, I'll see what he's up to," Gohan assured before he flew around fifty yards away from the group, landing on a large rock, glaring at Buu who had landed on a rock just across from him.

Hercule saw Buu and his hands clenched into fists. That was his _friend. _How could his friend have done so much and hurt so many people? "Hey Majin Buu! How dare you hurt my daughter?! You promised not to kill anymore, remember?! Why did you do this?!" Buu looked in Hercule's direction before he started to laugh maliciously, surprising the man. "Do you really not know who I am?"

"Wake up!" Piccolo barked, tossing a look back towards the man. "The Buu you made friends with is gone!"

Hercule shook his head, not believing his friend could've changed so drastically before he felt Bee moving around in his shirt. He smiled and lifted the puppy up and out, showing him to the monster. "Look its Bee! You remember Bee, right Buu? He's the puppy you saved!"

Buu just continued to laugh maliciously and Hercule visibly deflated. Piccolo tossed Hercule another look and nodded in his direction. "Alright, you gave it a shot, but just back off for now. Let's let Gohan handle things from here."

Trunks scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I say he's bluffing you guys! Ten to one says he runs away again!"

"Well then come on then you little worms!" Buu shouted, glaring in the direction of the four kids behind the Namekian, surprising the group. "I want to fight you now!"

"That is not going to happen, Buu," Gohan growled, glaring at the monster. "Your fight's with me."

Buu didn't seem fazed. "I have a score to settle with those four first, then I'll take care of you, stupid boy!"

Gohan took a step forward and clenched his jaw and fists. He did _not_ want his daughter, his brother, Trunks and Kona in the line of fire again. Not after they'd fought so hard and been so injured. Not while he was around. "Look you don't make the rules around here, so if you want to fight anyone it's going to be me."

"What happened boys? Don't tell me you're scared to fight Buu," Buu taunted with a sneer on his face, causing the two boys to glare and clench their hands into fists. "And girls… has Buu frightened you so bad you hide behind the green one?" Pan and Kona glared furiously at the monster. He was challenging their pride. He was challenging their _Saiyan_ pride. "You were all raring to go before, but now that your friends showed up you're acting like cowards. C'mon and fight me!"

_"This guy…"_ Trunks seethed, reaching out telepathically to the other three kids but taking care not to be so obvious that Piccolo or Dende would try to eavesdrop.

Pan's mind was full of thoughts of tearing Buu apart and anger radiated from her. _"We need to teach him a lesson."_

_"Yeah!" _Goten quickly piped up. _"We're no cowards!"_

Kona nodded her agreement. _"Goten's right. We're Saiyans and we don't hide from danger."_

Trunks smirked. _"So… go time?"_

_"Go time."_

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must've misjudged you," Buu taunted, causing the kids to glare once again.

"What did you just say?" Pan demanded.

"He's saying we're weak," Kona hissed.

Trunks shook his head and wagged his finger. "Then I guess he doesn't remember us kicking his butt! I wouldn't say we were down for the count just yet! We just thought Gohan deserved a shot!"

Buu smiled. "Ah, I see. For a moment I thought you were hiding behind him. Now why don't you do your little magic so we can get started."

"Yeah, I'm ready! With Gohan on our side, no way we can lose!" Goten cheered.

"Kids, stand your ground for a moment," Piccolo advised, narrowing his eyes at Buu suspiciously. "I'm sensing some kind of… deception."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Aw come on Piccolo, he's not smart enough to think of something like that. He can't even spell deception."

"Let's go!" Goten cheered before the kids took the skies and landed just beside Gohan in formation. Goten blinked before he turned to look at Trunks with a frown. "You know you can't spell that word either."

"Shut up."

"You've got your wish, Majin Buu," Kona announced, clenching her little fist.

Pan smiled. "Gotenks and Panona are back in the ring!"

"No Pan," Gohan cut in, tossing his daughter a serious look. "You kids stay back. I'm dealing with this myself."

"Aw come on!" Goten whined, looking at his older brother with a pout.

Trunks crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Buu before looking back at Gohan, stomping his foot on the ground. "No fair, Gohan! We're really good!"

"We held our own against Buu before," Kona pointed out, itching to get back in the fight. Despite the fact that she was going to be in massive amounts of pain after the fusion and Kaio-Saiyan transformations, she was a full-blooded Saiyan. Calling her a weak coward who needed others to protect her was an insult of the highest degree.

Pan nodded her agreement. "Yeah, daddy! You haven't seen us fuse yet! We're unbeatable! We'll even go Super Saiyan 3!"

"If Kona's up for it," Goten reminded, turning to look at the girl with a pout on her face. Kona gave him a thumbs up and Goten smiled, turning around to look at Gohan in a pleading way. The other kids got the hint and did the same and eventually Gohan's face caved and he backed up a few paces so he gave the four kids enough room to do the fusion.

"Fuuuu… sion! HA!"

A bright light filled the area before Gotenks and Panona appeared in front of them smirking at Buu before turning back and seeing Gohan looking amazed. Gotenks wagged his finger at Gohan and shook his head. "Ah, ah, don't look so impressed yet. We're not even done." The two fusions began to scream as they charged their energy before a gold light filled the area once more and they were once again at SSJ3—Kaio-Saiyan 3 in Panona's case. There was a few seconds in which electricity crackled around Panona painfully before she regained control and straightened up, crossing her arms over her chest. Gotenks gave Buu the peace sign and his smirk widened. "Sorry to see you were missing us, ugly, but now we're back and stronger than ever!"

"We apologize to keep you waiting," Panona added on, her face stony.

Gotenks looked over his shoulder at Gohan and smiled. "I hope you don't mind if we step in, Gohan. You looked like you could use a break." Gohan smirked at him and nodded. "We'll be on Buu for a while," Gotenks continued, rolling his shoulder as he and Panona moved forward so they were standing closer to Buu. "And if we're feeling nice, we might let you get another shot at him."

"Nice attitude," Gohan replied with a smile. "You've definitely got some Vegeta in you."

"Thanks."

"I've been trying to weed some of that out," Panona retorted, turning back to look at Gohan with an exasperated expression on her face. "Gotenks is a handful."

"Hey!"

"It's true."

Gohan laughed and bobbed his head. "And I can see some of Piccolo and Videl in there too."

Panona let a smile grace her features as she was about to reply back to the elder warrior before she heard the barking coming from Bee and Hercule trying desperately to catch him. They had just run by Piccolo when Panona noticed something pink behind the Namekian. Her eyes widened and she turned to catch Gotenks attention only to see another pink blob behind the boy. She noticed it moving closer and she took off before she realized what she was doing. "Gotenks, watch out!"

Gotenks turned his head in time to be shoved to the ground by the female as the pink blob shot out and engulfed her, covering her as electricity crackled around her cocooned body. _"G-Gotenks…"_ Was the last thought that Gotenks heard from the girl before her mind was eerily silent. His blood ran cold. "PANONA!"

Gotenks was vaguely aware of Gohan calling out to Panona and shouting something at Piccolo, but he didn't react. He was stunned and rooted to his spot, staring at the blob of pink that held his best friend before he saw a shadow overhead. He looked up and saw a blob headed straight for him, sticking to his back, face and arms, trying to take him over. He tried fighting as hard as he could, but in the end the opening of the sticky cocoon kept closing and closing until there was no light and he was plunged into darkness.

_"P-Panona…"_


	27. Victory

A/N: Hey there everyone! This is the second to last chapter! It's crazy to think that I'm nearly done with this story! I've been writing it for so long that it's almost sad that it's at the end. But with the end of this story I will publish my Christmas side story following our favorite baby brawlers! That one should be updated fairly quickly after I initially publish it and then I will start working on the next installment in this series: DragonBall Z: The Teenage Drama Saga! It'll follow the adventures of these tikes all grown up! I'm really excited for that one so that I can work with the group dynamic of the friends, some fighting, and throwing some hormones into the mix! Also there will be some appearances from other DragonBall Z characters, with one main appearance coming from one of my favorite characters! I really hope you'll all like that! Also I'll be working on a side story that shows the kids opening up a detective agency so they can earn money! It'll be a relatively short story, but it's mostly going to be humor and the kids tackling some of the more supernatural type things and classic horror movie themes. Anyway, without further ado, please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><span>DragonBall Z: The Baby Brawlers Saga<span>

Chapter 27: Victory

There was a light. It was a bright light that warmed his face and that filled his vision, despite the fact that his eyes were closed. He moved his fingers and was surprised when he realized they were _just_ his fingers. He wasn't fused anymore. What had happened? Where was he? Suddenly memories of the battle with Buu and the pink cocoon Gotenks had been trapped in flooded his mind. Trunks shot up, his eyes widening as he searched the area. He was in some sort of cave with Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Kona, and Pan. The two adults were already awake and sitting up—Piccolo holding onto Kona and shaking her shoulder, while Gohan held his daughter in his arms bouncing her slightly to get her to wake up—while Goten was starting to stir.

"Where are we?" Trunks asked in confusion.

Goten seemed to be becoming lucid and more aware of his surroundings and frowned. "Uh… didn't we die?"

"We're somewhere on Earth," Piccolo commented as Pan and Kona slowly woke up.

"So… we _didn't_ die?" Trunks asked, perplexed. "Did I dream training with King Kai?"

Gohan shook his head. "No, I'm pretty sure we did die, and I remember the training too. Yamacha, Tien, Krillin, and 17 were with us too, so it couldn't have been a dream. Just what happened?"

"Did the Dragonballs bring us back, daddy?" Pan asked, looking up at Gohan.

"Um… could they have?" Gohan asked, turning to look at Piccolo.

Piccolo shrugged. "It's hard to tell. King Kai told us that the Earth was destroyed, so it's difficult to say exactly what happened."

"Wait… daddy do you feel that?" Kona asked, her tail twitching back and forth excitedly before she looked up at Piccolo with a wide smile on her face.

Piccolo focused on trying to figure out what his daughter was talking about. Instantly he was aware of what had gotten her so excited and he's eyes widened and a shocked expression spread across his features. Piccolo immediately took off and started flying out of the cave with the others falling into line behind him. They stopped flying and hovered over a large city that was completely intact and had people bustling around and cheering. "What in the world is going on here? It's as if nothing ever happened."

"I don't know…" Gohan commented, scratching the back of his head slightly. "This is really bizarre."

"Hey, why isn't Majin Buu here?" Goten asked, looking up at the two adults in confusion.

Pan looked around and frowned. "Neither is Grandpa Hercule."

"Don't tell me he beat him!" Trunks exclaimed, horrified by the thought that Hercule could've beaten Majin Buu, when they couldn't take him down.

"That would be something," Kona commented with a frown. "Hey… wait… if _they're_ here then—"

"Then our family should be here!" Pan exclaimed, following Kona's train of thought. The kids all shared excited and hopeful looks before they took off into the skies calling a 'RACE YA' over their shoulders to the two adults that had blinked in shock that they'd taken off so suddenly. It took just seconds for them to get over their shock and to catch up with the children, all headed back towards the Lookout Tower.

_"People of the Earth…"_

The kids stopped suddenly with Gohan and Piccolo stopping short behind them, each one of them whipping their heads around in confusion. "Dad!" Trunks called out, looking around to find the source of his father's voice.

"Since when is Vegeta telepathic?" Gohan asked in confusion, sharing a look with Piccolo who merely shrugged.

_"Listen carefully. As you know some very strange events have been taking place recently. Your entire planet was destroyed at the hands of Majin Buu, but then in a snap everything was restored to normal. Many of you are doubting if this has actually happened, but I can assure you that this is __**not**__ a dream! Unfortunately Majin Buu is still alive and the Earth is still in great danger! A small group of warriors have taken up the fight on your behalf, however the battle has been extremely difficult and we can't win it by ourselves. That is why I am speaking to you right now, to ask for your help. If all of you would raise your hands up to the sky and offer up a portion of your energy we can use it to defeat Majin Buu, once and for all! No more being slaughtered like sacrificial lambs! Consider this your first small stride towards becoming a warrior race! Now raise your hands up! Now!" _

"Well that explained a lot," Piccolo commented before he started to raise his hands up. Immediately the kids shot their hands up into the air, with Gohan following their lead a second after them. "Who would've thought… Vegeta comes through in the clutch."

_"People of Earth don't stop now! It's working! Raise your hands up!"_

Gohan felt his energy being taken and he took a moment to pause and smile a bit. "You know that little speech was pretty well thought out and calm for Vegeta."

_"People of the Earth… RAISE YOUR HANDS UP RIGHT NOW OR YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"_

"And _that_ is far more Vegeta-like."

_"Hey! People of the Earth, you're all in great danger! Majin Buu has not been defeated, he lives! Recently your whole planet was destroyed! That was __**not**__ a dream and it __**will **__happen again if you don't act quickly! Stand up for your planet! Raise your hands! Lend your strength and get rid of Majin Buu before he gets rid of you!"_

"Daddy… something's wrong," Pan commented, turning to look at Gohan with a frown.

Goten nodded his head. "Yeah, why won't anyone else raise their hands?"

Piccolo growled and shook his head. "Many of the people think this is just some dream or mass hallucination. No one believes any of it."

"But if they don't raise their hands, we'll all die!" Trunks exclaimed.

Kona shook her head. "There has to be something we can do."

_"People of the Earth, please I beg of you. You have to listen to me; please there isn't a lot of time. Raise your hands, do it before it's too late! Don't let Majin Buu destroy you and your children! Please don't let him win!"_

The kids all shared looks and frowned. _"What should we do?"_ Goten asked, looking at the others. _"We can't let Majin Buu win!"_

_"We need to get people to raise their hands!" _Trunks exclaimed.

_"But how? They don't believe Uncle Vegeta," _Pan replied with a frown.

Kona shrugged. _"Maybe if we try to convince them ourselves?"_

_"Hey… that's not a bad idea."_

The kids whipped around to look at Piccolo who was mulling through something in his head which he blocked from the children. "Yeah, that's a good idea. We need to convince people to raise their hands. Sometimes when people can't see they don't believe, so witnesses would be necessary to build confidence. Everyone split up and head out. Convince as many people as possible to raise their hands up. As soon as you get a group to raise their hands, then move onto a different section. We have some work to do."

_"People of the Earth, please we need your energy now! Please raise your hands up, I beg of you! There's no time left! This is our last chance to beat Majin Buu! Everyone please! Raise your hands up and send me your energy now! Citizens please, the situation is critical! Raise your hands! Please hurry! Don't you understand, if you don't do it now, we're all going to die!"_

"Dad!" Goten called out, looking to the sky.

"Everyone keep in contact, okay?" Gohan said looking at the kids, and catching their attention once again. "Goten go with Kona and Trunks you take Pan with you. If you need us, either raise and lower your Ki dramatically or call Piccolo telepathically."

"Got it!"

With that the six all took off branching out in opposite directions.

* * *

><p>Trunks frowned, searching for an area that he could go to that people might actually listen to him and Pan. <em>"Where should we go?"<em> Trunks asked the girl flying beside him.

Pan scanned the area and frowned before she smiled and pointed at something. _"Trunks, down there!"_

Trunks searched the ground below him and saw that there was a huge playground with hundreds of people for some sort of festival or party. Seeing a large amount of people in one space, Trunks smirked and motioned for Pan to land, the two landing in the middle of the party on a stage where someone had been preparing to sing a song. Trunks glared at the boy with the microphone until he let go of the device and handed it to Pan before backing off the stage. Pan tapped the mike a few times before smiling at the crowd of people that were looking at them in a mixture of annoyance and shock. "Um… hello! My name is Pan Son and my grandpa is the man who was talking to you! Please, we need you all to raise your hands up right now! We're all in great danger!"

A few people actually started to raise their hands up, but the majority of the crowd merely glared at her, booing her. One man in a blue baseball cap in the front row of the crowd threw an empty beer bottle at the girl shouting "Get off the stage!"

Trunks quickly caught the bottle before it hit Pan's face and crushed it in his hands, sending a fierce glare at the man before taking the mike from Pan's hands. "Okay, 1) if you throw anything else at her again, you won't live long enough to worry about the fate of the world. 2) My name is Trunks Briefs, my mother is Bulma Briefs, head of Capsule Corps and my father is Vegeta, the first man who spoke to you about Majin Buu. Now you all need to raise your hands up right now!" The harsh tone and commanding words that Trunks used caused a handful of people to raise their hands, but still there were others looking at him in annoyance.

Suddenly an idea hit Pan and she snatched the mike from Trunks' hands. "Whoever raises their hands right now will get up to 5000 Zeni of free merchandise from Capsule Corps!"

Automatically everyone's hands shot up into the air.

Trunks shot a look at Pan. _"How'd you know that would work?"_

_"Everyone loves free stuff," _Pan retorted with a shrug.

_"Yeah, so you're going to be the one that tells my mom about this."_

_"I'm sure she'll understand."_

* * *

><p>"Kona, look there's people down there!" Goten commented pointing down at a group of farmers working on a corn field. Quickly the two kids flew downwards and landed on the ground—ignoring someone's comments about children skydiving without parachutes—and waved their arms around to get everyone's attention. "The people fighting Majin Buu need us to raise our hands to help!"<p>

"Look kids, we're busy here, see? Now beat it!" One of the men holding a pitchfork commented in annoyance.

"No it's true! My dad is the one fighting him!" Goten pleaded.

A woman appeared behind the two children and smiled, an ear of corn in each of her hands. "Hey, if you kids go play over there away from the fields, I'll give you these!"

"Sure I'll take one! Thanks a lot! I love corn!"

_"Goten,"_ Kona chastised telepathically as the boy took one of the corns, offering the blue-eyed girl a sheepish smile.

_"I'm hungry…"_

Kona rolled her eyes at him before looking at the cornfields around them, an evil little smirk gracing her features as a plan—one that would make Vegeta proud—formed in her mind. She looked up at the farmers with a narrowed, calculating stare. "You grow corn to provide for yourselves and for your family… is that correct?"

"Why yes, deary, we grow the best corn around!" The man piped up, excited about the topic of conversation. "Would you like to sample an ear of corn so your parents can buy you some later?"

"Yeah, it's real good Kona!" Goten commented, already chomping away.

Kona accepted the corn the woman held out to her before she passed it over to Goten, knowing he'd more than likely keep stuffing his mouth anyway. "Thank you, I'll try one in a moment. But I'm curious… what would happen if your crops failed?"

"Then we'd be in a very bad situation, little miss," another farmer commented.

"Oh… then it would be a shame if something were to destroy your crops," Kona commented, while forming a Ki blast in her hand. The farmers—and Goten who was surprised by her actions—stepped back in shock as the glowing ball of energy floated above her palm. "Do any of you know what this is?"

"It's magic!"

"It's witchcraft!"

"No, it's neither of those," Kona commented, bouncing the ball in between her hands in an intimidating gesture. "This is called a Ki blast. It's very destructive. Would you like a demonstration?" Kona didn't wait for an answer and instead hurled the blast at a nearby tree, causing it to explode—disintegrating the top half while setting the trunk on fire. The farmers screamed while Goten winced. "Now then," Kona spoke up, catching the attention of the frightened farmers once again. "If you all don't raise your hands right now, there may be a rainstorm of Ki blasts on your crop field. The choice is yours."

The farmers didn't hesitate in raising their hands up.

_"Nice work Kona!"_ Goten commented.

Kona smiled at the boy before looking at the farmers. "So… is that ear of corn offer still on the table?"

* * *

><p>Trunks, Kona, Pan, and Goten all met up at the same spot that they had started their mission after a few minutes. Trunks and Pan were eating cotton candy—the two each holding an extra one—while Goten and Kona had handfuls of corn. <em>"How'd you guys do?"<em> Trunks asked exchanging one of the cotton candies for two corns with Goten.

_"Kona threatened to blow up a field of corn if some farmers didn't raise their hands. They ended up doing it and even gave us a bunch of free corn!" _Goten commented excitedly, taking a bite of his cotton candy.

_"How'd you do?" _Kona asked, handing Pan her two corns while she took the cotton candy the girl handed her.

_"Well, we tried telling them that our family members were the ones fighting," _Pan started, taking a bite of the corn.

Trunks tossed her a look and took over. _"But, they didn't listen so Pan promised them 5000 Zeni worth of free Capsule Corp merchandise. They all raised their hands after that."_

_"I wonder how Gohan and Piccolo are doing,"_ Goten mused, alternating between eating the candy and the vegetable.

_"You ingrates?! Can't you lend us a hand here?! How many times have I saved you people?!"_

Pan paused and looked up in confusion. "Hey that was Grandpa Hercule!"

"Really?" Trunks asked in confusion. "I thought he had just died." An elbow sent his way by Pan caused the boy to wince and glare at the girl.

"No, really, listen."

_"Please don't doubt! I was working undercover, that's why I didn't speak! I was keeping my identity secret! Now raise up those hands and lend me that energy so that I can defeat Majin Buu!"_

"Yup, that's _definitely _Mr. Satan," Trunks commented.

Kona nodded in agreement. "You can almost _see_ him doing a ridiculous pose."

"What's he doing with my dad and Uncle Vegeta?" Goten asked in confusion.

Pan shook her head and shoved the rest of the food into her mouth before throwing her hands up into the air once again. _"Doesn't matter! Now Grandpa Goku can beat Buu!" _The kids all realized she was right and quickly ate their food before tossing their hands up again once again. They felt more of their energy being taken before they lowered their hands after their energy was sent out.

_"Let's go meet up with Piccolo and Gohan,"_ Trunks suggested, dusting his hands on his pants.

_"Don't bother."_

The kids frowned as they heard Piccolo's voice in their heads. _"Go back to the Lookout Tower. If the Earth was restored then it should be back in one piece again. And with any luck, our friends should still be there,"_ Piccolo rationalized. _"We can also sense the fight between Goku and Majin Buu a lot better from the Lookout. Gohan and I will meet you there."_

"Alright! Let's go!" Pan cheered before she and the other three kids shot off at once, heading in the direction of the Lookout Tower. The kids were bubbling with excitement as they flew towards the Tower, hoping that Piccolo was right and that their family and friends were there. It took them a bit of time, but soon the Lookout Tower came into view and they were able to see Yamacha, Tien, 17, 18, Krillin, and Marron around with Piccolo while Videl—crying and hitting her husbands' chest—was speaking with Gohan with Chi-Chi, the Ox King, and Bulma around, all expressing their joy at the fact the man was alive.

Goten and Trunks immediately flew down and landed in front of their mothers—who hadn't noticed them since they were looking up at Gohan—and smiled, tugging at their pants. "Hi mom!" Goten cheered as soon as they looked down. Within seconds they were crouched on the ground, hugging their boys, each woman crying in joy.

"Mommy!" Pan cheered as she flew up to her mother and father. Videl immediately released her hold on Gohan's shirt and her eyes widened and a large smile formed on her face as she open her arms up so her daughter could fly into her and give her a hug.

"Oh my baby! Pan, you're alright!" Videl breathed, hugging her daughter tightly and kissing her hair repeatedly. She felt Gohan wrap his arms around both of them and Videl leaned into them, letting happy tears fall from her eyes as she was surrounded by those she loved. "I'm so glad you're both okay."

"Uncle Popo!"

The man had barely enough time to turn around before he found himself the recipient of one of Kona's hugs—skidding back a few feet as the blue-eyed girl flew into him, tossing her little arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "Uncle Popo you're alive! I'm so happy to see you! Uncle Dende told us you saved him! You're so brave!"

Mr. Popo smiled and hugged the little girl back, stroking her hair lightly. "Thank you, Kona, but I'm very glad you and the others are safe."

"MR. POPO!"

The man looked up and was surprised to see Goten, Pan, and Trunks, flying towards him with large smiles on their faces. The children plowed into him and Kona, knocking them to the ground while the children sat on his stomach, all looking down at him with expressions of awe on their faces. "Mr. Popo you're okay!"

"You saved Dende so we could live!"

"You're awesome!"

"Hey do you want to play tag with us?"

"Or do you want to see some of the toys I have at Capsule Corp?"

"No, Mr. Popo wants to go to the park with me!"

Mr. Popo blinked in confusion before looking towards Piccolo, wondering what had happened to the children in the short time they'd been dead. He was well aware of the fact that the kids tried to avoid him at all costs. Unless he was offering them snacks, they would generally steer clear of him, but for some reason their thoughts on him must've changed sometime between the time he died and the Earth was restored. He, however, was not going to complain. Instead he smiled at the kids—assuring them he would make time to spend with all of them—and offering to make them snacks to which the four quickly accepted.

"You guys are back!"

The four kids turned to look back and saw Bra standing by 18 and Marron, waving towards them. They quickly jumped off of Mr. Popo before running towards Bra, grabbing the girl and pulling her into a group hug, each one of the kids chattering on at a mile a minute before Pan looked over and noticed Marron glaring at her. Pan glared and pulled away from the group hug, stalking over to the girl. Kona noticed the exchange and quickly walked over to flank her friend while Goten, Bra, and Trunks merely watched the scene, not willing to get involved.

Marron glared at the two girls, turning her nose up. "You think you two are so cool because you fought Buu! You're not that cool! I'm way cooler than—" Marron cut herself off and opened her eyes in shock when she felt both of the girls suddenly wrap their arms around her in a hug. She blinked before looking at them to see that they were still hugging her, holding her tightly.

"We know you don't like us, Marron, but we don't care right now," Kona spoke up as she and Pan let go and stepped back slightly.

Pan smiled and took over. "We're just happy that you're back and alive again. And since we're technically newly alive, why don't we all start over and be friends?"

Marron's mouth spilled open and the adults who were watching the scene looked like they were undecided if they should be proud or surprised with the sudden maturity in the girls. After a few seconds of Marron staring at the girls, tears started to prick at her eyes and she gave them a big smile, nodding her head. "Yeah, let's be friends!"

The girls were about to start talking when a large surge in power from Goku caught the attention of all the occupants on the Lookout Tower. Goten broke out into an excited grin as he ran over to tug on Piccolo's pants. "Is that my dad?"

"Yes, and his power has been restored to normal!"

There was a large burst in power before everything was still again. All of the warriors could feel the anxiety and the weight of the massive power level that Buu had disappear. They all shared looks, as if trying to confirm that what they were sensing was true. "It's over…" Tien commented, the first one to break the silence.

"They did it," Yamacha commented, a smile breaking out onto his face.

"They won!" Krillin cheered.

Goten, Pan, Kona, and Trunks all shared an excited look before they took off into the skies, flying around the Lookout hooting and hollering and shooting Ki blasts into the air as fireworks. "It's over! It's really over!" They chanted, flying around to the amusement of the adults who watched on. "The world is safe! We did it! It's over!"

"Hey guys!"

The four children all froze in their flying before looking down at the ground in order to see Goku, Vegeta, and Dende. Without warning the kids all changed direction, charging at the three men. "Grandpa Goku!" Pan cheered at the same time Goten shouted 'Daddy!' both kids flying into the arms of the warrior.

"Hey kids!" Goku greeted before Gohan, Chi-Chi, and Videl all joined in on the Son Family group hug.

"Uncle Dende!" Kona cheered, flying to give him a hug while Mr. Popo and Piccolo raced over to hug the younger Namekian as well, causing him to laugh and beam at his makeshift family.

Trunks flew over and into Vegeta's chest, throwing his arms around his neck. Vegeta, surprising the boy, hugged him back tightly. "I'm proud of you son," Vegeta whispered into Trunks' ear, shocking the lavender haired boy. He smiled just as Bulma and Bra ran over and joined in on the hug, Bulma kissing Vegeta and hugging him tightly while Vegeta held onto Bra with his other hand as she kissed his cheek.

"Videl! Pan!"

The two turned around at the sound of their names being called just in time to see Hercule running towards them before pulling the two into a hug, with Bee running circles around them. "You two are alive! You're really alive!"

"It's good to see you too, daddy," Videl spoke with a smile on her face. "I was worried about you!"

"You helped save the world, Grandpa Hercule!" Pan cheered, kissing her grandpa on the cheek.

"Pan's right," Gohan commented, walking over to the group, the Son family congregating towards them as well. "You really pulled through for us. Thanks Mr. Satan."

"Thank you for bringing back my daughter and granddaughter," Hercule replied with a smile. He blinked suddenly as if remembering something before gesturing over his shoulder. "Look who else is here!"

Buu stepped out from behind a tree, immediately startling the group of warriors on the Lookout Tower. Kona, Goten, Pan, and Trunks all pulled away from their families and fell into line in front of Buu, tensed and glaring at the monster. "You back for another round?" Trunks barked as he fell into line with Goten and Pan took up formation with Kona. "Then you got it! Gotenks and Panona are going to kick—"

"Enough brats!"

The kids all winced before looking over towards Vegeta who was rolling his eyes. "Buu is our… guest."

"Guest?" Goten asked in confusion.

"Yeah, this Buu is good! He helped us defeat Kid Buu!" Hercule assured, causing the pink monster behind him to smile.

"Um… there were two different Buu's?" Pan blinked.

Goku laughed. "It's kind of a long story."

"But… this Buu is good?" Kona asked.

At the assurances of the three adults that Buu was in fact good, the six kids on the Lookout Tower all shared a look before rushing the fat pink monster, tugging on his pants. "Can you make us some candy out of those trees?!"

"I like gumdrops!"

"Licorice is better!"

"Ew, no one likes licorice!"

"Lollipops are great!"

"Chocolate is better!"

"Ice cream beats out all of those!"

The adults watched in amusement as Buu smiled down at the children and laughed happily, turning some of the trees into the very candy that each child wanted. Without a second of hesitation the six kids dove for their treats, Goten's mouth full of chocolate as he tried to convince Kona and Marron to share some of their ice cream with him. Trunks was eating his gumdrops while Bra ate her licorice and Pan alternated between licking at her cherry lollipop and her swirl one. Simultaneously all the kids looked at Buu and beamed. "BEST POWER EVER!"

The adults all laughed while Goku looked at the group. "It sure is good to be back. Sorry I've been gone so long, but guess what? Old Kai granted me a life so I'm not dead anymore!"

"You're kidding me…" Chi-Chi spoke up with tears forming in her eyes. "So you mean we're going to live together as a family again?"

"Well that's what I was planning on, if you all can put up with me!" Chi-Chi wasted no time in throwing her arms around her husband's torso, crying into his chest from sheer joy at the fact that she was going to have her husband, her sons, her daughter-in-law, and her granddaughter all together so they could be one big happy family. Goku wrapped an arm around her shoulder and laughed. "Man, Chi-Chi, did you cry this much when I died? Don't worry, I'm back for good now! I love you."

"Wait, so no one's going away right?" Goten asked suddenly, returning to the large group with chocolate splotches all over his face. The other kids were walking behind him, with Buu skipping along with the group of kids. At the nod of the adults he beamed. "Yeah! Everyone's together again!"

"You guys should've seen us go!" Trunks suddenly exclaimed, an excited smile on his face as he looked towards the group of adults. "We were kicking Buu's butt!"

"Yeah, we came up with whole new techniques!" Pan cheered.

Kona bobbed her head. "We would've beaten Buu all by ourselves if the time hadn't run out!"

"Yeah, we were awesome! And then we went Super Saiyan 3!" Goten chimed in.

"But it was harder for Panona to control it!"

"That's because we had to use the Kaio-Saiyan fusion!"

"Oh right, Grandpa Goku, Uncle Vegeta, we came up with a Kaio-Saiyan fusion!"

"It's awesome!"

"Except when it ends and you two explode."

"Hey, at least it's better than your Screaming Angry Wombat!"

"Our Super Ghost Kamikaze attack was better than all of your techniques!"

"Yeah right! Our Doodle Monster totally kicked your Ghosts' butts!"

"You're a sitting duck when you use it!"

"At least it's effective!"

The adults all blinked in confusion as the children all started arguing amongst themselves, trying to figure out which on the two fusions had the best techniques and attacks. Vegeta made a mental note to talk to Piccolo so he could find out exactly what these techniques were so that he could see how far his Saiyan Elite Fighting Force had come and how far he should push them on the next week of training.

"Ahem," Mr. Popo cleared his throat, catching the attention of the large group. "Would anyone like to stay for dinner?"

The Saiyans all beamed. "FOOD!"


	28. Six Months Later

A/N: And here it is! The final chapter of this story is finally here! It's sad to see that it's over, but now I can start to work on some of the other ideas I have for the next installment in this series! I hope you all will like it! And also if there's anything you'd like to see be tackled in the next installment feel free to PM me or review and leave suggestions for some hilarious/sweet/awesome situations that I should get the Baby Brawlers in! Thanks for everyone who has stuck with the story all the way to the end and who have reviewed and pushed me to finish this story! I'm so grateful for your kind words or critiques and I love you guys! Now here it is! The final chapter!

* * *

><p><span>DragonBall Z:The Baby Brawlers Saga<span>

Chapter 28: Six Months Later

"Um… Uncle Vegeta?"

"Yes, Girl, what is it?"

"I'm just curious… why are you hiding in the fort with us?"

Vegeta looked down at the blue-eyed girl before looking at Pan, and Goten—the three children looking very much confused as to why Vegeta and Trunks had suddenly run into their 'room' at Capsule Corp and dove into the pillow fort that Bulma always had set up for them at the start of their training week. Trunks, of course, knew the reason why, which was the reason why had was not surprised in the slightest. But then again he could understand how seeing the Prince of all Saiyans huddled in a pillow fort with his knees curled into his chest and his shoulders hunched down awkwardly would be surprising.

"Bulma wanted the Boy and I to go shopping, but it took more than an hour so we flew off. If I say that I was here because one of you called and needed assistance I can side-step the nagging fest that is going to commence as soon as she walks through the door," Vegeta grumbled, annoyed that he was resorting to such tactics when he was the _Prince_. "I left her with Majin Buu, so using him as her bag rack should keep her entertained at the very least."

"Oh…" Goten muttered, looking up thoughtfully. "Why did you fly back here, though?"

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked in confusion.

"Well, didn't Aunt Bulma go shopping because we were going to have dinner at Grandma Chi-Chi's house today?" Pan asked.

Kona nodded in agreement. "Why didn't you just fly there and say you went to help set up and instead spar with Grandpa Goku?"

Vegeta and Trunks shared a look before the Saiyan Prince stood up—knocking over the fort, to the pouting of the children—before looking down at them seriously. "Alright brats, we're headed to Chi-Chi's house! No one stray away!"

* * *

><p>It was a few hours later that Bulma arrived at the Son residence with Majin Buu and bags of groceries in tow. Hercule, Piccolo, and Dende had already arrived and were sitting in the dining room, talking with Videl and Gohan by the time Bulma had finally arrived. Buu had immediately placed the bags on the table and skipped over to play with Bee—who was rolling around on the rugs by the couch—while Bulma had stalked up towards the table with her hands on her hips. "Alright, where are they?"<p>

"Um… who?" Gohan asked in confusion.

"Don't give me that! Where are Trunks and Vegeta! They left me alone to do all the shopping because it took more than an hour! Ingrates!"

"Oh… well Trunks and Vegeta are outside with the kids right now. I think they're training," Videl answered easily before she stood up from her chair in order to grab some of the bags. "Let me help you with these."

Bulma immediately softened and tossed the woman a smile as she grabbed the remaining bags. "Thanks Videl."

The two women walked into the kitchen and saw Chi-Chi standing at the stove, preparing something for dinner. "Hey Chi-Chi, we got the rest of the stuff you asked for!" Bulma called out to her longtime friend.

Chi-Chi turned around and smiled. "Thanks, Bulma. I didn't trust Goku to go out and get the groceries, and Gohan and Videl were out playing Saiyaman and Saiyagirl again," Chi-Chi commented, tossing an amused look towards Videl who blushed. "I'm surprised you haven't given Pan her own identity."

"We tried…" Videl answered, her face glowing red as she deposited the bags on the counter. "We were going to call her Saiyababy but Trunks had laughed at her, Kona said that she might want to consider a different outfit, and Vegeta threatened to disown her from his 'Saiyan Elite Fighting Force'. She burned the outfit with a Ki blast."

Bulma and Chi-Chi started to laugh.

* * *

><p>"Alright nice work kids!" Goku commented as the kids continued on with their sparring. Trunks and Kona were going at it—the blue-eyed girl picking the lavender haired boy apart while he would alternate between using his Super Saiyan form to turn the tides—and Goten and Pan were fully Super Saiyan, sparring in the air. As per Chi-Chi's instructions, no Ki blasts or energy based powers of any kind were to be used during their sparring, so the kids were sticking to hand-to-hand while Vegeta and Goku watched, making sure that no one got to badly hurt, lest the hear from the mothers—and Dende—inside. "Goten why don't you try a bit more—"<p>

"Kakarot, don't try and take over teaching them," Vegeta cut in, tossing his rival a look. "They are under _my_ command during the week."

Goku pouted. "I was just going to make a suggestion."

"If you would like to make a suggestion then _you_ establish your own training week with them."

Goku continued pouting before he blinked slightly. "Hey that sounds like it could be fun! I wonder if Chi-Chi will go for it?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the man beside him, and instead turned to the children. "Alright brats, listen up!" The kids immediately stopped fighting and turned to look at the adults. "That's enough for today, but tomorrow morning we will be working twice as hard seeing as we'll be having that blasted barbeque at Capsule Corp during the afternoon! Go take your baths and get dressed!"

"Yes sir!"

Vegeta sent a smirk over towards Goku at the fact that the children were obeying _his_ orders, before he stooped down and grabbed Pan and Kona's backpacks that were by his leg. "Brat, Girl, I will be giving you your baths. Spawn, Boy, he is in charge of you." With that Vegeta turned on his heel—with Kona and Pan following close behind—while Goku looked at the two boys in front of them and grinned.

"Alright boys, looks like it's just you and me!"

Vegeta strode into the house, greeting Bulma briefly before continuing on—lest she start nagging at him—and looked at Gohan as he passed the table of adults. "Older Spawn, I will be taking the girls to bathe next door at your house. Kakarot is bathing the boys," Vegeta ordered more than asked while Dende and Piccolo greeted the two girls.

"Okay…?" Gohan muttered, only for Vegeta to quickly start heading for the front door with the girls skipping behind him as they walked out, presumably to go next door. As soon as they were gone, Gohan looked at the other men at the table and shook his head. "I swear, he's turning our kids into soldiers."

"I think it's more concerning how they actually follow his orders," Piccolo agreed before shrugging. "Well, it's not like we can do anything about it."

"Plus, they're getting stronger," Dende chimed in.

Hercule grinned. "Yeah! They'll be strong enough to take on the Champ one day!" At the pointed looks he was receiving from the three men, he grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, force of habit."

* * *

><p>Vegeta's way of bathing the girls was simply tossing the two into the bath, squirting soap into the water so it was bubbly, before dumping buckets of water on their heads in order to get them clean. He had gotten them done bathing and dressed in under twenty minutes, and the three were walking the short distance back towards Chi-Chi's house when Pan spoke up from atop Vegeta's shoulder. "Uncle Vegeta?"<p>

"What is it Brat?"

"Do you think we're getting stronger?"

Vegeta nodded once. "You four are getting stronger, which is why I continue to train you and push you."

"But I haven't turned Super Saiyan yet," Kona commented from Vegeta's other shoulder.

Vegeta again nodded. "That may be so, but when you do transform, you'll be stronger than the others. Do not worry about the timing. It will happen."

A large explosion and an increase of Goku's power level caught the attention of the three and Vegeta quickly ran the rest of the way to the backyard in order to see that Goten and Trunks had fused into Gotenks for some reason, and Goku had found it necessary to turn SSJ and was now standing—naked—in front of the fusion Saiyan—who was also naked—laughing. "If I were you Gotenks, I'd stay fused so Chi-Chi can only spank you once!"

Pan and Kona rolled their eyes and shared a look. _"What did you do?"_ Pan asked the fusion telepathically.

Gotenks grinned. _"Uh… we tried to fight Goku. We lost."_

"GOTENKS!"

_"I would run if I were you,"_ Kona laughed as soon as Chi-Chi joined the group of adults standing outside. The woman quickly proceeded to run after the boy, yelling at him to stay still and taking his spanking like a Saiyan. Gotenks didn't pause in their running once as they circled Goku who was still laughing—not at all worried about the fact that he was completely naked in front of a large portion of the people he knew.

Vegeta shook his head and bypassed the entire group huddled by the door and walked into the kitchen where the food was left unguarded from any hungry Saiyans that might have stumbled in. He grinned before looking up at the two girls on his shoulder. "Brat, Girl, we have a new training game. Grab as much food as you can and eat it before the women get back."

"How is this a training game?"

"Avoiding them afterwards is."

* * *

><p>After Gotenks had been spanked—and Goten and Trunks each spanked again once they separated—Goku had gone about getting them dressed before he got his own clothes on. Once they were all dressed they had gone inside—only to see the latest crisis as Vegeta, Pan, and Kona were flying about the house with Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Videl chasing after them once they'd realized that they had eaten all the food that they had prepared for the day. Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks immediately joined in on the hunt for the three seeing as their precious food was gone, and it somehow turned into another sparring session outside with Goku and Gohan vs. Vegeta and Trunks and Goten vs. Pan and Kona.<p>

It had taken around half an hour before they had stopped—because Chi-Chi had said the latest batch of food was done—and they all came back inside so that Vegeta could get chastised by Bulma, and so Pan and Kona could be spanked by Videl and Chi-Chi respectively. Piccolo—who had no problem with the fact that Kona had ate all the food—and Dende—who wouldn't have punished her anyway—just let Chi-Chi do the disciplining of Kona, who had the decency of looking sheepish afterwards.

Soon after, everyone had eaten and were talking while the kids had fallen asleep on the couch. Seeing that they were all asleep and tuckered out, Vegeta and Bulma had decided to leave so that they could take the kids back to Capsule Corps and prep for the barbeque the next day. Also, Vegeta had wanted to fly by the Kame House to make sure that Bra was being treated like the princess she was during her sleepover with Marron.

The next morning the kids were woken up early and put to work by Vegeta as they trained non-stop for four hours, before Bulma had come out and sent them off to take showers and get dressed for the party. Bulma had set out specific clothes for each child and allowed them to get dressed and wait in their room for either Vegeta or herself to come and get them. Trunks pulled his green sweatshirt over his head so it covered his white t-shirt and adjusted his denim shorts before he plopped down on the ground to sit in the circle with the other kids. Goten was dressed in a pair of dressy shorts with suspenders and a button up long-sleeve with a red bowtie around his neck. Pan had on a pair of black leggings and an orange dress with an orange flower clip in her hair and Kona was wearing a blue and white dress with white stockings on and a silver headband on her hair. Their shoes were piled by the door, the kids not wanting to put them on until they absolutely had to.

"You guys look uncomfortable," Trunks said with a grin as he watched his friends shift and adjust their outfits.

"No fair Trunks, how come you get to wear regular clothes?" Goten demanded with a pout as he pulled on his bowtie.

"Cause my dad doesn't care if I look fancy or not."

Pan shrugged. "I'm okay with what I have on… I just don't like these leggings."

"Hey, at least you can move your toes," Kona muttered, looking at her feet that were confined in the stockings while Pan's leggings ended at her ankles. "It's like my toes are trapped."

The door to the room suddenly open and Vegeta stalked in with a towel around his waist and his chest dripping water. "Brats, go out and help Bulma prepare for the barbeque. I must get dressed." With his orders given he simply walked back out, expecting the kids to do as they were told.

Trunks sighed and got to his feet, moving to grab his shoes and pull them on his feet while he tossed Goten his. "C'mon, we better go help before dad decides to give us extra time in the gravity chamber."

The kids all agreed before they pulled on their shoes and walked out the door, moving towards the kitchen where they knew Bulma would be. Mr. Briefs had just walked out—greeting the four kids before he started muttering something about refilling propane—before the kids entered the kitchen to see Mrs. Briefs buzzing around trying to check various things, while Bulma was checking her watch and going over a checklist in her hand. "Hey mom, you need help?" Trunks offered, causing the woman to turn her gaze to the four kids.

Bulma looked at the four and beamed. "Yes I do, actually! Thanks kids. Pan and Kona, go take the stack of table clothes on this chair and set them up on the tables outside. Goten, I can use your help taking out plates, forks, and knives after the girls set up the table. Trunks, you need to start tying balloons on the fence post, to chairs, and anywhere else you think needs balloons. When you four are done with that, come back in and I'll give you something else to do."

"Got it!"

Pan quickly grabbed the table clothes and split them between her and Kona before the two took off flying outside. Trunks grabbed a handful of the balloons that were already blown up and flew out after the girls while Goten waited with his arms extended for Bulma to place the plates and forks in his hands. Trunks had finished with his first batch of balloons around the time that Goten had come out with the first stack of plates, and he walked in, ready to ask for another handful before the door to Capsule Corps opened.

Trunks turned around and was surprised when he saw his sister—decked out in a green dress and ballet flats—run in and gave him a hug. "Trunks!" Bra cheered with a smile on her face.

Trunks smiled back and gave her a hug before looking up in time to see Krillin, Marron—wearing a dress identical to Bra's except for the fact that it was pink—18, 17, and Master Roshi all walk through the door. He grinned. "Hey, long time no see."

"Yeah, you're really growing!" Krillin commented with a laugh. "You're almost as tall as me!"

"Well, that's not really saying much, now is it?" 17 quipped, earning a glare from Krillin.

Trunks laughed. "Why don't you guys come in?" His attention was drawn however to a car that was flying through the sky and heading towards the front door of Capsule Corps. Trunks tossed Bra to 17 who immediately caught her and flew out of the way while 18 grabbed Marron and Krillin grabbed Roshi to do the same. Trunks jumped into the air and started flying backwards as the car flew through the doors and towards the boy. Trunks placed a hand on the front bumper and landed on the ground, slowing the car down to a stop and placing it on the ground before they had the opportunity to crash into anything. The boy looked at the driver and wasn't surprised to see it was Yamacha—with a horrified looking Tien and Chiaotzu in the vehicle clutching onto anything they could.

"Thanks Trunks!" Yamacha said sheepishly. "It's brand new, and I'm not quite used to it yet."

Goten, Pan, and Kona appeared in an instant, landing next to Trunks, tensing. "Everything okay?" Goten asked the boy.

"Yeah, we felt your Ki go up?" Pan commented.

Trunks shook his head and gestured to the car. "No, just saying hi to Yamacha is all."

"Oh…" the kids chorused before waving to the men in the car. "Hi Yamacha! Hi Tien! Hi Chiaotzu! Hi Puar!"

"Sweet ride," Krillin commented as the adults moved over to the vehicle, placing the children down so Marron and Bra could go run up and hug their friends.

Tien had opened the passenger side door and stumbled out, scooting as far away from the car as possible with Chiaotzu flying out and hiding behind Krillin. "I'm never riding with Yamacha again."

"It's not my fault! It's brand new! I'm a great driver!"

"This was made here," Trunks commented, pointing to the hood. "It's got the Capsule Corp logo on it."

Yamacha nodded his head. "Yup, you mom gave me a great deal on this little cruiser!"

Krillin grinned and looked inside the car. "Wow, I can get used to this."

"I bet you could."

Krillin smacked his head on the roof of the car before looking over towards the door and spotting Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl, Hercule, and Buu walk in—the latter holding onto Bee. "Hey everyone!" Videl greeted.

"Hey guys… wait where's Goku?" Krillin asked.

Chi-Chi turned her nose up and stalked past the group. "Goku who? Never heard of him."

"Man, what did he do this time?" Master Roshi asked.

"He's having a baby!"

18 whipped her head around to stare at Gohan, obviously wanting answers. "He's having a what?"

"Is this like a Saiyan genetic thing that males can have children?" 17 asked, full of sarcasm.

"It's a long story, I'll explain later," Gohan assured.

Pan smiled. "Well the backyard is set! Let's all go!" With that the kids took off for the yard while the adults all walked along behind them with Buu skipping to keep up with the kids. They entered the yard and saw that Bulma had gone all out. There were different stations where robots were grilling meat, filling up drinks, and cleaning up any garbage that had been left behind, while numerous tables were set up for there to be plenty of room for everyone.

Tien and Krillin had gone to grab a few plates of food for Marron, Chiaotzu, and 18 while Yamacha said with Oolong and Master Roshi as they looked through a photo album and drank a few beers. Buu had been given his own special area with all the food he can eat set out underneath a tree. Whenever he got too hungry one of the robots—that was given the specific task of catering to the monster—would go out to fetch more food and bring it back to them.

Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Pan, and Kona were set up in a similar area right behind Majin Buu so they were separated by a tree, the five Saiyans gorging on the food they were given and barking orders at the robot that was in charge of them to bring over more food. While Buu had been waiting for his robot to bring back food Buu had peered around the tree to stare at the piles of food the five Saiyans had in front of them. Vegeta noticed him immediately and turned his nose up at him before smirking and handing the monster a hot dog. The kids each followed his lead and passed Buu some food to hold him off until his robot arrived.

Hercule was in the middle of a conversation with Dende and Mr. Popo—questioning whether it was against the rules for a Guardian to be able to attend parties—while he watched Bee run around Chiaotzu and Puar who were sharing a soda and playing with the puppy. Piccolo was lying out on the grass, keeping an eye on Kona and talking with Gohan and Videl who had taken a spot by him in the grass to eat.

"Spawn," Vegeta spoke up, after he and the children had finished eating and the robots had cleared out the mess of plates they'd used. "Where is your father?"

Goten finished his soda before shrugging. "I don't know. My mom said he was having a baby, but Gohan said it was a long story and that he'd explain."

Vegeta closed his eyes, deciding he really didn't want to know.

As soon as everyone had finished eating, Bulma had pressed a button on the stereo system turning off all the lights in the dome covered yard and turning on multicolored strobe lights before upbeat music pumped through the sound system. "LET'S BOOGY!"

All the adults—save for Vegeta, Piccolo and 17 who absolutely wanted no part in dancing—had flooded onto the dance floor and even the kids joined in too. _"This is fun!" _Goten exclaimed to his friends, seeing as the music was too loud for them to actually talk. Pan looked over at him and nodded.

_"You're right Uncle Goten! This is awesome!"_

_"What's Videl, Gohan, and Chi-Chi doing?"_ Trunks asked pointing to a circle that the adults had formed where there was some sort of dance-off going on. Chi-Chi was using martial arts moves as dance moves, causing the group to cheer while Gohan and Videl just continued dancing, laughing as they had a good time. They continued to watch before Chi-Chi threw a kick and something popped in her back, causing the group of adults to look at her in concern.

_"That didn't sound good,"_ Kona commented as the lights turned on and the music stopped.

"Are you okay mom?" Gohan asked in concern.

"Just give me a Sensu bean and I'll finish."

Dende laughed as the group applauded. "Only Goku's wife would say something like that."

Dende's comment brought attention to the fact that Goku was still nowhere to be found. "He should've been here by now, right?" Hercule asked in confusion.

_"Maybe this is why Guardian's shouldn't be at parties…"_ Dende thought to himself, loud enough so that Piccolo could hear. Piccolo rolled his eyes at the comment.

_"Don't worry about it Dende. Goku's always late. It was a matter of time before someone realized."_

Bulma frowned. "It's not just the same without him."

"Gosh you really care for Goku," Chi-Chi teased her friend. "Hey I got it, why don't we trade mates? Vegeta for Goku." The comment caught the attention of the entire group and caused Vegeta to look at the two women in utter confusion. "Vegeta's not as sweet but he's certainly more dependable. I think it evens out."

"Hey I'm available ladies!" Yamacha called out, causing Vegeta to glare at the man and open his mouth to make a comment. Chi-Chi, however, beat him to it.

"We're talking an even trade, not a downgrade."

Bulma laughed. "With that attitude you and Vegeta probably _are_ compatible."

The group laughed before Bulma put the music on once again so they could go back to dancing. The kids no longer wanted to dance anymore and instead were seated underneath one of the trees, watching the adults go as they ate ice cream that one of the robots had brought over. "Mm… your mom throws great parties Trunksie!" Marron complimented as she continued eating her ice cream.

Trunks suppressed an eye roll at her nickname for him and stuffed a spoon of ice cream into his mouth. _"Why did you two have to become friends with her?" _Trunks asked, looking at the two girls. _"Now you can't even yell at her for calling me that."_

_"I don't see the problem with it __**Trunksie**__," _Pan retorted with a grin on her face.

Goten laughed in his mind. _"Lucky I don't have a nickname!" _

_"Don't consider yourself safe, this could happen at any time," _Trunks warned before looking at the two girls again. _"Isn't that right, Panny, and Koko?"_

_"Only Grandpa Goku can call me Koko,"_ Kona warned, looking towards him. Trunks merely rolled his eyes.

"We should do this every year!" Bra cheered excitedly.

Marron nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah!"

The group of kids continued chatting idly while the adults kept dancing before Yamacha, Hercule, Oolong, and Master Roshi had gone inside to start up a card game. The kids followed quickly after so Goten and Trunks could play video games—while the girls tagged along since there was nothing better to do—with Piccolo, 17, and Vegeta also following the children. Soon as the sun started to set, the entire party had moved inside. "This has been great, Bulma, thanks for inviting us," Krillin thanked, looking at his friend. "I think we better be heading out, though. It'll take a while to get back to the Kame House."

"No problem! We'll walk you out!" Bulma offered as 18 went to grab Marron and 17—who had been playing with the children—and telling Yamacha he was in charge of taking Master Roshi back before the group had started walking towards the front door. Before they could exit, however, the doors opened and Goku ran in with a smile on his face, accidentally crashing into Krillin.

"Goku!"

"What's up dad?" Gohan asked in amusement as the party guests all gathered around the door to look at the very late arrival.

"Obviously not me," Goku laughed before he leaned in to whisper to his son. "Where's your mother?"

"I'll tell you where I am!" Goku stiffened and whirled around to see Chi-Chi standing behind him next to Bulma, with the kids around their legs, looking at the scene in amusement. "I'm on lonely street! When you were dead you had an excuse, but now it's just shameless neglect!"

"Aw… but if you… could've just seen those eggs…" Goku tried, giving his best apologetic smile and folding his hands in front of his face. "They were so helpless and fragile!"

"Oh you are so lame Goku! But you were just protecting helpless little babies," Chi-Chi retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Lucky for you." Goku immediately beamed at the fact that he was off the hook. "Have you eaten anything?!" Chi-Chi demanded, causing Goku to tense once again and shake his head. "Oh, so now we have to get everything back out now? What a bothersome husband," she muttered as she walked towards the kitchen. "C'mon Bulma the King wants his food."

The gang all reconvened in the dining room again—Krillin putting off his depature in order to talk to his friend—and gathered around the man as he started to eat the food that had been laid out for him. Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Pan, and Kona helped themselves to some food as well while everyone watched in amusement. "So did they finally hatch dad?" Goten asked in between a few bites of food.

"Yup."

"Tell us about it, Goku," Krillin prodded. "How many were there?"

"Well it was really something else, Krillin," Goku commented, pausing in his eating. "There were four beautiful babies. And after the storm broke there was a warm glow from the sunset and all kinds of moms and dads had brought their children out to see the miracle. Nobody was making a sound, we were all so intent on watching those eggs."

"So dad, what was the weirdest part of the day?" Goten asked with a smile on his face.

"Well I'll tell ya! I've eaten plenty of fish, but that's the first time one ate me!"

The group immediately started laughing at the man. Goku looked up before frowning, noticing Vegeta leaning against a wall far away from the group, where he'd been ever since he'd finished eating. "Hey, what are you doing way over there Vegeta? Come on over here with the rest of us!" Goku cheered, causing the others to start chanting Vegeta's name over and over to prompt him over.

Vegeta looked at all of them and rolled his eyes before he felt hands tug at his pants. He looked down and noticed that Trunks and Goten were pulling at his pants leg and Pan and Kona were flying and tugging on his shirt, trying to pull him forward. He looked at the kids and sighed before he walked forward, causing the adults to cheer and someone to make a comment about him being controlled by kids. Whoever made the comment, he didn't know, but Vegeta fired a warning shot at Yamacha just out of principle.

Finally when Vegeta was seated at the table the adults all started conversing, while Bulma held onto Bra and 18 held onto Marron. The four Saiyan kids that hadn't been captured by their parents had taken seats underneath the table, sitting as still as possible so no one knew they were under there. _"I like these parties,"_ Pan commented with a smile on her face.

Kona nodded. _"Me too. Everyone's such good friends and it's fun."_

_"Like us!" _Goten exclaimed suddenly._ "We're all best friends and it'll always be like that!"_

Trunks grinned. _"Goten's right! We're the best friends ever! And we're the strongest kids in the world! It'll always be that way no matter what!" _

_"Promise?"_ The girls chorused together, with Pan extending her pinky. Goten wrapped his pinky around his niece, with Trunks joining in a few seconds later. Kona merely stared at the display in confusion before she too wrapped her pinky around that of her friends, the four kids smiling at one another.

_"Promise!"_

_"Hey… what do you say we pull a prank on the adults?" _Trunks asked with a malicious smile on his face.

_"Do it and I'll sick Bulma and Chi-Chi on the four of you."_ The kids groaned hearing Piccolo's voice in their head and shook their heads in confusion as to how they kept forgetting that Piccolo and Dende could hear their thoughts. Their minds were silent for a moment before Piccolo's voice came through again. _"…if you want to prank the adults, avoid me, Dende, and Mr. Popo and I'll make sure you get away before they can pounce on you. We're two seats down from Goten and on the left side. After all, if you kids are going to be best friends forever, I might as well control who you prank."_

The kids smirked.


End file.
